When All is Said and Done
by EternalFatiguedHeart
Summary: She gave him his very first kiss... and she made her final decision. Only this time, it was who it was meant to be. EC! Please Read and review, that's all I ask of you!
1. The Decision Which Changed All

Chapter 1. The Decision which Changed All

"Pitiful creatures of darkness... what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Christine's voice cried out through the cavern.

She waded through the murky waters of Erik's underground world and moved in closer to Erik, pressing her petite body against his. She pressed a soft kiss to his mouth and could feel his body tremble as she pressed it closer to hers, as if shielding him from the world. She could feel the sensation of his tears as she proceeded to kiss him once again.

He had never received a kiss before, and this was nothing if not special. But the spell was broken as she broke away after a few moments, looking into his eyes softly.

The three were deathly silent, not quite sure how to react. Raoul, shocked, consumed with thoughts that he may have lost his beloved. Erik shocked, never having experienced a kiss before. Christine scared at having to make a hard decision. They listened to the far off chanting, coming from the angry mob, not to far away.

"Track down this murderer- He must be found! Hunt out this animal, which runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us- the Phantom of the Opera is there, deep down below! Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free!" the angry mob chanted one more.

Police officers were holding their rifles. Stage hands were holding their lassos, and men with their torches, climbed there way through the unending passages of the labyrinth.

Erik's breathing became more laboured as he knew what he had to do. He couldn't keep her no matter how much he loved her, it wasn't what she deserved. She deserved a world of light and happiness; something Raoul could give her.

He broke the silence in tears, "take her - forget me - forget all of this... go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - swear to me - never to tell - the secret you know of the angel in hell! Go! Go now and leave me!" he yelled a sob escaping from his mouth as a look of misery and betrayal etched itself onto his mangled features. He turned away dejectedly and made his way to the steps of the place he'd always known as home. But it no longer felt like a home.

Christine watched him, feeling her stomach tighten at his obvious sadness. But her mind was immediately brought back, as she heard Raoul calling out her name from across the water. She turned and made her way towards him and feverishly fumbled around, trying to undo the knots of the noose. When it finally released him, he instantly embraced her.

"Christine come on, we have to escape from here, before the mob reaches us." Raoul urged. "Or worse, the monster returns." he mumbled to himself bitterly. Christine pulled back slightly and gazed at him. Raoul not noticing, pulled her arm gently, but she didn't move. "Christine -"

"No, Raoul." she cut him off, gently shaking his grip on her arm, off. "You go on. I-I'm going to stay." she stammered. She brought her gaze down from his face, to frighten to see his expression.

"What? Why? Christine, he let us go! You mustn't be afraid anymore!" Raoul argued, taking hold of her arm again.

Christine turned away from him, feeling her heart was torn. Throughout her childhood, she had always thought that perhaps one day she and Raoul would marry. But then again, at that time she had been in a state of blissful happiness, only being young and carefree. But everything changed for her and Raoul the day her father had passed away. She had been sent to the Opera House where Madame Giry took over the care of her. At the time she would talk to no one. She wouldn't even eat. Her health began to disintegrate and nothing in life mattered. Until one day, after being alone in the Opera's chapel grieving, a voice had spoken to her. At the time she had believed it to be her Angel of Music sent by her father, who had promised he would when he had passed away. They spoke for hours, and soon became friends. He would then teach her how to sing, tell her marvelous stories of the great Shah, or stories of Persia and many other things. He would also sing to her in the night and whisper his love for her when she grieved for her father. Truly, she had fallen in love with her Angel of Music. But things changed rapidly as Raoul reappeared in her life, claiming his love for her as well as her Angel claiming the same. She soon discovered that her Angel was just a lonely, deformed man. Things spiraled from there, leaving them at this very moment in time. Christine finally decided to accept her fate.

"Raoul, I love you. I honestly do. But I can't be with you. You'll find someone to love you and share the rest of your days with. Someone that you deserve… but he needs me, just as much as I need him." she spoke sadly, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She turned and began to wade her way through the water and back to the steps.

"Christine! Don't say those things! He's poisoned your mind!" he called after her.

She looked back at him and mouthed the words 'goodbye'.

"Christine! This is madness!" he called.

But Christine was no longer listening to him. Instead, her mind was diverted by a porcelain mask that lay abandoned on the floor. She bent over and picked it up. She gazed upon it, noticing how sinister it looked when not upon his face.

Christine saw his hunched figure and slowly made her way towards him. He sat in front of a music box and watched as a monkey in Persian robes began to play the cymbals. He instantly realized he wasn't alone, being so used to every little sound made, and glanced up to find tears streaming down Christine's face.

"Christine, I love you." he sang softly, desperate to do anything that would make her stay.

She looked into his eyes knowing that she was the only person he had.

She pulled out a diamond ring he had previously given her, and slipped it onto her wedding finger.

"I choose you, my Angel." she whispered, causing tears to fall down Erik's broken face.

"You lie." he said brokenly. More tears embraced him. He had been rejected by so many people in a lifetime, he know longer trusted anyone.

"I swear Erik. I pick you." she insisted. She kneeled down next to him and held out her hand, which still held the mask. "I have your mask for you." she whispered, attempting a different approach. A light glinted off of it. His gaze lingered on her for a few moments. He dared not breathe nor blink in fear that this was all a dream. Saying nothing, he reached out and took the mask and placed it on the right side of his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again. Fearing what her answer may be, he shut his eyes.

"I'm sure," came her answer instantly. This was it; this was finally the point of no return. Once she left with him, there would be no returning. The bridge would finally be crossed, and they would then stand and watch it burn.

Her breathing hitched in her throat as he held out his hand suddenly. She took it immediately. Moving in the direction of one of his mirrors, he picked up a golden goblet nearby.

"How are we to escape? There is only the Rue Scribe, but the mob is coming that way." Christine asked. He said nothing. "Erik?"

He let go of her hand for a moment and proceeded to smash one of his many mirrors with the goblet. After a few good blows, it fell to pieces. Christine not entirely sure what was happening, took his hand once again and followed after, not daring to look back.

They left into the world of endless night... He, a reclusive, deformed man. And her, an orphaned soprano.


	2. The Stranger Behind the Mask

Chapter 2. The Stranger Behind the Mask

The rain fell earnestly above as Erik and Christine exited from one of his many tunnels leading throughout the bowels of the Opera House.

A black carriage already awaited them as Erik helped Christine into it. He joined her and tapped the top of the carriage and it left shortly after that, taking them to a place far away. A immediately silence descended upon the two, not sure what to say after such recent events had taken place.

A sigh suddenly escaped Christine's lips and Erik's attention was drawn to her. He felt guilt wash over him, after reveling in everything that had been said and done below.

_Did she leave with me for the Vicomte? Is this more out of pity then? _Anger and sadness washed over Erik as he began to think of the many possible reasons why she had come with him. _But I gave her a chance to leave with him... maybe she possibly does - no, not possible._

"Erik?" Christine asked softly, interrupting Erik from his thoughts, _fortunately_.

Erik's head snapped up, breaking him of his disastrous thoughts and he shot daggers at her -his eyes dark- causing fear to grip Christine's insides and her voice to fail her. "Well?" he snapped when she didn't respond. Her eyes rounded fearfully. "Speak already!" he burst out. Christine looked towards the ground and a single tear made its way down her face and he instantly regretted his little outburst. He hadn't meant to... but his outrage had gotten the best of him.

_Like every other time. _He thought dismally. _Perhaps she would have been better off with the Vicomte. He wouldn't have yelled at her. _

"Christine." he whispered. She looked up at him, a fearful look in her eyes. He felt guilt clenching his insides. He swallowed the sudden rush of adrenaline and said, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to snap." he spoke quietly.

She looked at him and for the first time, took his much larger hand into her tiny one, and squeezed. He looked into her concerned and understanding eyes and felt rather nervous. Warmth radiated from the blue orbs, making him feel even worse for his little outburst. Any sort of contact between the two felt not right. He felt he was to unworthy to touch someone like her. She was the epitome of perfection... and he was still was what he was, a _beast_.

"Where are we going?" she asked, finally finding her voice and courage to look into his eyes.

"To my old home." he spoke softly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke before the words could leave her mouth. "It's just outside of France my dear." he smiled at his use of words. Perhaps there was hope for them... he only hoped that she didn't come to loath him in time.

xoxo

Christine lay asleep as the hours went by; taking them to the house Erik hadn't been to in years gone by… well so she thought. He hoped that Christine would like it. It would be nothing in comparison to what the Vicomte could offer her.

Anger seethed from him as he once again thought of the young man. What happened underneath the Opera House would never have happened if the Vicomte had never become patron of the Opera Populaire and wooed Christine with petty stories of their childhood. He loved her more than the Vicomte ever would, and would willingly die for her, or go straight into the depths of hell for her. What man could say that and honestly be claiming the truth?

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, interrupting Erik of his thoughts, fortunately again.

_It seems that my mind is my living hell…_

He waited patiently as the driver came to his side of the carriage and opened the door.

"Monsieur, we have arrived." he spoke nervously. The driver looked away, so as to not be caught staring at the haunting mask which seemed to be glowing in the crisp night air. Erik gave him a few francs and the driver gave a nervous thanks.

"Christine." Erik gently shook her, trying to wake her up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and her gaze landed upon Erik. She sat up immediately, and drew herself from the carriage with Erik.

By now, the skies had already grown dark, and the rain still continued to beat steadily, followed by a few cracks of thunder here and there. Christine shuddered as the rain soaked her to the skin. She followed quietly after Erik who was heading towards a nicely sized home. She flinched as another clap of thunder filled the night sky. She had been terribly frightened of thunderstorms as a child, and still was. There was no easy way around that.

Once inside, Erik showed her where her bedroom was, and bid her goodnight, telling her that it was quite late and that she needed to rest some more. She didn't argue.

She turned away from the closed door and sighed. He seemed rather distant. She knew he loved her, yet he was now always trying to avoid eye contact, and keep to himself. And she knew she couldn't blame him... not after betraying him for Raoul many times before.

"If only Raoul hadn't come that fateful day..." she whispered to herself. "Things would have been much simpler." she tried to make herself believe that was the root of all the problems.

Her attention was caught on the small room, and she walked over to a small little fire place in the corner of the room, and lit the logs that happened to be in there, with a bunch of matches she had found on a little table, hoping to warm up the cold, little room. She waited a few, and as soon as the fire grew to be bigger, she began to rub her hands together and look at the flames that were growing in size.

After a few moments of reveling in the warmth of the fire, she stood up and gazed around the room. It was a very beautiful room; as if the architect liked this particular room. In the middle of the room was a four poster, canopy bed. It was decorated with mahogany and cream silk bedding. The walls even matched the colours of the bed and there was a little desk next to the window filled with inks, quills, parchments and lots of old letters. Next to the bed, was a bookshelf over crammed with novels? She picked a random book from the shelf.

"Les Misérables." she spoke, running her finger across the worn cover, causing dust to accumulate on her finger. "Hasn't been read in a long time." she noted, as she set the book down and decided that she would read it one day.

She undid the laces on her wedding gown and corset, leaving on only her chemise, to sleep in.

_Perhaps I'll wear that wedding dress one day for real._

She smiled as she climbed into the rather large bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep instantly, filled with dreams of the endless night and her masked hero.

xoxo

Sunlight filtered the room when Christine woke up. It was only seven in the morn, but Christine decided to get cleaned up and see if her masked lover was around.

_Lover._ She caught herself on the word and blushed. She had never thought of him in that way before, but she decided she liked that new term for him. All of a sudden her thoughts were rampaged of kissing him the previous night. She recalled his soft inviting lips and... she blushed realizing her thoughts were wanton.

Shaking herself back into reality, she left the room. She should not be thinking of him that way... _at least not yet_. As she wandered the halls, she could hear the beautiful sound of Erik playing on a piano in another room.

The first room she landed in happened to be a kitchen. And seeing all the utensils, she decided she would start breakfast for him. It'd be a nice surprise and she could find out more about the man who really seemed like a stranger to her at the moment. As she shuffled around the kitchen looking for food, she decided she'd make him an omelet.

_I hope my cooking suffices._ She thought.

She had seen people cook before, but had never really done it herself, having traveled around her whole life and never really getting the chance to learn.

She soon found the eggs and began to crack them. She never quite realized how hard it was to crack an egg till she was picking the fragments of the egg's shell out of the bowl. She laughed at her stupidity. She definitely wasn't telling Erik how bad she was.

One thought that struck her mind though , was the house that he said had been old, seemed clean and had food in it... which meant he would have had to have come here not to long ago... _was he planning it for me? Don Juan was planned out... maybe he planned out afterwards..._

She dropped the thought, trusting Erik, and continued to care to the food that had been completed. She laid it out nicely on the table -nice cutlery and all- , and went to go tell Erik. But as she neared the room he was in, she started to become nervous.

"Get a hold of your self!" she muttered to herself angrily. She couldn't understand the sudden nervousness. She had never been nervous around him before! He usually was the one that made her worries go away. _But he was the Angel of music then. _Her thoughts nagged and reminded.

She stood at the back of the room, deciding she'd wait till Erik was finished.

_You nervous wreck, you!_ Christine silently berated herself.

"Toccata and Fugue in D Minor." Erik stated when he finished. He didn't turn to face her though, staring at the ivory and ebony keys of his piano in front of him, noting that he needed to buy an organ for his home.

Stolen from her thoughts, Christine looked up in shock. How had he known she was there? She shook her thoughts, thinking he was a magician. Recalling what he said, she gave an "Oh", already knowing what he had been playing, but too scared to say anything.

He finally turned to face her and produced a red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem, from behind his back. He handed it to her and she smiled. _At least she smiled. I wonder if I can make her smile more often..._

"I made breakfast!" she piped up, suddenly recalling the food she had set out for him. He smiled and nodded, before standing up and following Christine out of the room.

_For a man of few words, he sure knows how to make my heart flutter._ Christine thought as she walked a few paces ahead of him. Her face reddened as she felt his gaze on her back. _Calm down._ They both sat down, Erik across from Christine. Christine smiled at him, trying to put him at ease around her. He gave her a slight smile, but returned his gaze to his plate. The two both ate in silence.

"Do you like it?" Christine suddenly asked, trying to break the silence. She hadn't eaten much; she had been to busy watching him eat and trying to analyze his reaction. But she was finding it quite difficult with his face being motionless and half obscured with a mask.

"It's delicious." Erik stated, deciding to throw her a bone. It wasn't the best he'd ever had, but he figured that she'd probably never cooked before... considering she had spent her life traveling and as a chorus girl in the Opera. If she did happen to stay, he decided he'd teach her more about the arts of cooking.

_If she did stay._ His bitter thoughts reappeared for the umpteenth time.

Christine smiled. The simple gesture made his lie seem worth it and his heart swell. "Perhaps you'll play for me later?" Christine suggested.

"Absolutely." Erik said happily. Christine smiled at that.

"But first I shall do the dishes." Christine stood up and began to clear the empty dishes away.

"I will help." Erik said, standing up immediately.

"No, that's alright. You go start getting ready, I'll be done quickly." Erik nodded, not wanting to argue. He was relieved she had said no, because he was dieing to get out of there, where he could breathe again.

_I'm too old to be sweating over a girl like a love sick boy._ But Erik couldn't help but thinking that way of her...

Instead of going to the music room like had had said he would, he found himself in his bedroom, staring at the wall, afraid of himself and most of all, the love and pent up emotions he was feeling for her at this very moment.


	3. Taking it in Strides

Chapter 3. Taking it in Strides.

True to her word, Christine was done the dishes quickly and immediately raced to the music room to find Erik. She was excited to spend time with him.

"I'm finished." she said happily, coming into an empty room. "Erik?" she called. A feeling of dread entered the pit of her stomach as she scanned the room and did not find him. She left the room in a quick pace, looking for her masked man. A few tears slid down her cheek. She opened every door she came upon.

_How many rooms are in this house?_ So far she'd been in at least four bathrooms, three bedrooms and three libraries. Eventually though, she came upon a door that was slightly ajar. She entered the room to find Erik sitting on the bed, his back facing her. He appeared to be looking at something intently.

"Erik?" Christine called. Erik's head shot up in obvious shock.

_I'm going to have to fix that._ Christine thought as she came over to him and sat down next to him. Erik couldn't believe she was sitting next to him, on a bed no less! Did she realize what she was doing?

"Those are pretty." Christine commented on the drawings Erik was holding. They appeared to have been drawn by someone with obvious talent; most likely Erik.

"Thank you." Erik said softly. Christine smiled brightly.

_I could get use to her smiles... _Erik thought as he flipped through some of his drawings. He blanched though as he came across a drawing of Christine. _She will surely run now. She must think I am an obsessed stalker._

"Wow, it's beautiful." Christine said softly as she lightly put the padding of her fingers on the drawing and traced her face. She wasn't sure how to react. She was flattered but a bit shocked. She realized that at one point in her life, if she had seen that, she would have turned in horror.

"It doesn't compare to the real beauty." Erik silently kicked himself wanting to take back those words. _Now she'll run!_ He hadn't meant to sound too forward. It had come out before he even realized what he'd said.

But to his utter shock and relief, Christine smiled genuinely. "I don't know about that." she looked down embarrassed when his gaze was on her.

Before he even realized it, he caressed her cheek and the nape of her neck. Shocked, he was about to pull his hand away, till Christine leaned in and put her hand on his, stroking it gently. It was such a sweet and sensual feeling… but what was he thinking?

Erik stood abruptly. This was too much for him. The fact that she was accepting his touch over the Vicomte was beyond him.

Christine looked at him and figured he still wasn't ready yet. _We'll have to take it in strides._

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Erik asked, trying to cover his embarrassment and shock.

Christine was about to say she had pretty much seen the whole house when searching for him, but decided to let him show her. He obviously wasn't ready for such attentions... so she nodded. They both stood and Erik showed her the house, describing every little thing about each room.

xoxo

Christine hardly heard what Erik said throughout the whole time he showed her the house. She was too distracted by his mouth moving. One thought seemed to linger on her mind… _I wonder if it'll feel as passionate to kiss him now, as it did before._ She blushed.

"Do you understand Christine?" Erik asked. "Christine?"

Christine looked up sheepishly. "W- What?"

"Do you understand that you can use anything in the house, anytime? You don't ever have to ask me."

"Oh, yes. T- Thank you." she smiled, looking down embarrassed. During the whole time he spoke, her thoughts were filled of dreaming about him taking her into his arms.

"Would you still like me to play for you?" Erik asked. He noticed Christine was quite distant during the time he showed her around. He'd give anything to know what she was thinking… _a penny for your thoughts._

"That'd be wonderful!" Christine exclaimed, trying to cover up the fact that she wasn't paying attention.

Erik made a beeline to the music room with Christine at his heels.

"What would you like me to play?" he asked, sitting down on the piano bench.

"Pachelbel Canon. And after will you play something you've composed?" she asked.

Erik nodded and began to swiftly move his fingers across the piano. Christine went and sat down on a chaise nearby, listening intently. He was wonderful. She wondered what it would feel like to have his expert fingers do that to her… Christine blushed at her thoughts. She couldn't think this way, it was inappropriate.

Several minutes later, Erik finished Pachelbel Canon and turned to see Christine, but saw that she had already fallen asleep.

He went and fetched a blanket and laid it on top of her petite body to keep her warm. He gazed at her for a few moments. And then out of no where, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. Not sure what came over him, he stood up sharply. He felt disgusted in himself for touching her without her knowledge.

He sighed and left. He didn't know what he was going to do.

xoxo

Christine woke up a few hours later. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and glanced out the window. There was a beautiful garden out amongst the many acres of land. She suddenly began to wonder where they were. She hadn't even really asked Erik. The only thing she remotely knew was that it was outside of France.

_Where is Erik?_ She thought as she realized that she was alone in the room. She immediately went in search of him. She checked his room first, but noticed he wasn't there. _Why do I feel like I am always searching for him?_

She grew agitated and stomped her foot in frustration. The way he acted was frustrating. One moment he was passionate and trying to win her from Raoul, the next he was quiet, and became a stranger. She knew almost nothing about him! He refused to open up to her no matter how much she tried to convince him she loved him. She felt like she had been patient enough and that she had already made it clear to him that she wanted said attentions.

Suddenly Erik reappeared, like a ghost. "Oh, you're awake." Erik said happily. Christine glared at him. One minute he was here, the next he wasn't. This act was growing old.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "You must be famished."

"No."

"Something to drink?"

"No."

"What would you like?"

"To know why you always disappear and hide." she said stubbornly.

Erik was taken aback. He noticed she seemed annoyed. "W- What?"

"Why do you always disappear and hide?" Christine asked again, taking a step closer to him.

"You fell asleep. I thought I'd leave you be… simple as that." Christine made no response. Instead a few tears slid down her cheek. Erik made a move to wipe them away, but Christine caught his hand in mid air.

"Do you still like me?" she asked in a whisper, voicing a thought that she had begun to wonder.

"Of course I like you!" he said uncomfortably. That fact that he loved her was the problem. Why was she questioning this?

"Then why do you act like a stranger?" she demanded.

"Christine,"

"Answer me!" she was practically yelling now.

When Erik made no response, Christine turned and fled from the room. She ran down the stairs and outside. She kept running across the many acres of land till she could run no more.

She collapsed in a heap by a big oak tree, tired and breathing rapidly. She finally let all the tears she had been building up from his lack of interest, and began to sob. _I guess he doesn't care._ Her thoughts taunted, which caused her to cry even more.

xoxo

Erik slowly came up to her and sat down next to her, without her knowledge, and pulled her into his embrace. She didn't pull back, to tired and upset to argue. He had followed her. Truth be told he never even realized he was acting like a stranger till Christine pointed it out. He wasn't use to being around another person and caring for them… especially Christine. He was scared, and he admitted that. He loved her, but didn't want to ruin the mutual respect that two had built, with his desperate love for her. He was scared that he'd lose her again to the Vicomte if he pushed to hard. So he stepped back. He obviously was missing her signs.

The silence wore on. Christine had finally stopped crying and began to realize that she was in Erik's arms.

"I'm sorry." she muttered, making a move to leave, even though she really didn't want too. He felt nice and comforting when his strong arms were wrapped around her. "I won't act out again. Thank you for taking me into your home."

"Christine," Erik held onto her and she looked up, "don't apologize."

"But -"

"I'm sorry. I've been acting foolish. Forgive me. I'm just so scared." he said softly, running his fingers through her curls absentmindedly.

"Scared?"

"I don't want to lose you again." he admitted. He bit the side of his mouth, waiting for her response. Now it was him who was opening up his can of worms.

Christine looked up in shock. "Erik, you won't -"

Erik cut her off. "I can't see you everyday, only to see you run back to your Vicomte." he spit out. He immediately felt guilty for turning nasty. "I'm sorry."

"I won't leave you Erik." Christine spoke, caressing his cheek. His eyes looked into hers, almost pleading.

"Christine -"

"I promise you Erik, I shall never leave you." she declared. _I would never leave you. I love you so much, I'm dieing!_ Her mind screamed.

Erik smiled at her. _I wish I could just tell you I love you and that I want to take you and ravage you. _

It was a start. But perhaps it was a _real_ start of a new beginning. The two both stood up and began both their long journey back to his home and to each other's hearts not realizing that one of the journeys had already been completed.


	4. An Unwanted Friendship

A/N Song in here is called 'The Dark Waltz'. It's by Hayley Westenra.

xoxo

Chapter 4. An Unwanted Friendship.

A few days had passed.

Christine sat next to Erik whilst he played the piano, enjoying every minute next to him. At least when he was at his piano, he was comfortable around her. That reason alone became the reason why Christine asked him to play for her a lot. She even brushed her arm against his subtly… which he did not fail to notice. He just didn't realize it was because she loved him.

"Perhaps we can take a walk?" Christine asked as Erik finished the Moonlight sonata by Beethoven. She wanted to take a real walk with him this time, not a running away, crying and spilling your beans fest… like last time. Christine still felt embarrassed for that. Erik, of course, nodded his agreement, liking the idea of walking with her and perhaps slipping his hand into hers... Christine stood up and took his hand into hers, squeezing.

Both were happy. After the incident two weeks prior, Erik started to open up to her more. He went from being her Angel of Music, to a stranger, and finally to her friend. She now knew what he liked and didn't like; such as his opinions on songs, books and such. He taught her new things every day; from making certain dishes, to learning new languages. He seemed full of knowledge. The only topics that were totally unapproachable were his mask and past. And she accepted that. She had her share of things she didn't want to talk about either.

Erik knew even more about Christine then he did, when he was her Angel of Music. Not only did she talk about her times with her father, but all the things she enjoyed. She was a great fan of Bach's works.

As they walked along, they joked and she talked about her father. She was annoyed about the whole friendship thing. She loved him, and she knew it. She may have been scared of him during the years at the Opera House, but she felt she had finally grown up and accepted her feelings. She didn't **want** to be his friend. She **wanted** more. Erik on the other hand was glad they were at least friends. He loved her, and he knew it. He had loved her since the day he saw her at the Opera House, singing to herself. But he knew that her returning the same feelings was pushing it. She may have promised that she would never leave, but that didn't guarantee her love either. He would never quite understand why she chose him that day, but perhaps one day he would ask.

"Do you still like to sing?" Erik asked suddenly, picking a yellow rose from a tree and pushing it up to his nose and in taking its scent.

Flowers, especially roses, were such a beautiful creation. He could have sworn it was something made specially, by God. They were the most innocent creation on Earth. But when they wilted, it was as if the devil had touched it.

"What?" Christine asked half shocked. The last time she had sung was the night she left with Erik. Singing almost felt foreign to her now.

Memories of singing on the stage and feeling her Angel watch her, passed through her. She felt nostalgic for the times when she was young and innocent and just wanted to make her Angel happy.

"Do you still like to sing?" Erik repeated.

"Of course. I love it." she said looking down, embarrassed.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked her. He absolutely adored her voice, and wanted just a tiny piece of heaven.

Not only had Christine been blessed with outer and inner beauty, she had also been blessed with her innocence and talented voice. He sometimes wondered why though, some people were better off then others. How did God choose who? And better yet, why?

"I do-don't know." she stammered. She really didn't want to... but it could be nice.

"Please?" Christine looked up. Erik was looking at her in the way that caused her to feel like she was slowly being hypnotized by his eyes and voice.

"Alright," she relented after a few moments pause. "But what would I sing?"

"Anything. Just sing for me. I yearn to hear your voice." he implored.

Christine paused for a moment, trying to think of a song. She decided to sing the first song that came to mind. Something her dad had once sung when he was thinking of his deceased wife. She thought it to be very beautiful and sad at the same time.

"_We are the lucky ones, _

_We shine like a thousand suns,_

_When all of the colours run together_."

Christine started off a bit timid and hoarse sounding, but her voice eventually became louder and clearer. Erik smiled at her, encouraging her to continue. She was still just as beautiful as before, if not more.

For some reason, a picture of her singing this song when she was eight months pregnant with his child ran through his mind. It was almost so beautiful and perfect; he wanted to weep at the idea.

"_I'll keep you company,_

_In one glorious harmony,_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_."

Christine smiled at the words of the song, wishing them to be true. _Perhaps._

"_Dance me into the night,_

_Underneath the full moon shining so bright,_

_Turning me into light,_

_Time dancers whirling past,_

_I gaze through the looking glass,_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_,"

Erik didn't recall ever hearing this song before. It was beautiful. Christine was his heaven, and _was_ beyond his grasp. He was beginning to find it hard now, not to kiss her soft, moving lips. He found it to be a great temptation.

"_Sacred geometry,_

_Where movement is poetry,_

_Visions of you and me forever_."

The words began to die in Christine's mouth as Erik started to lean towards her. She was soon met with a light, but sweet kiss. She immediately returned it, shocked yet very happy. Erik began to run his tongue along the seam of her lip and it instantly opened to him, joining his tongue with hers.

Everything seemed to be going wonderful. Both were lost in the feel of each other's lips and forgot reality for just a few precious moments. But Erik seemed to remember the situation the two were in before they kissed, and broke apart.

Erik stood up abruptly. Christine sat there shocked, not quite sure what to do. "We should go, it's getting quiet late." he said hurriedly, running his hand through his hair in shock. He didn't wait for Christine to respond; instead he began to quickly stride toward the house, needing to get out of there as fast as humanly possible.

_What have I done?_ He thought bitterly. _Something that took years to build has been destroyed in the few seconds that I forgot who I was! It is over now._

Christine on the other hand, just sat there. After a long few pauses of silence, she began to cry. She was doomed. She was consumed with feelings of love for him, and was beginning to think that there was nothing here for her. He didn't appear to love her back.

She couldn't live with a man who didn't return the same feelings.

xoxo

Christine lay in bed, trying to sleep. Her thoughts were plagued with the kiss from before. She softly touched her lips with her fingers and traced them. They felt hot… and her stomach felt like it was in her throat. She tossed and turned, trying to force sleep upon herself when all she could think of was Erik.

Fed up of trying to sleep, she sat up and got up from her bed and went to the music room to play the piano for awhile. Music was wonderful for taking her mind off anything.

And _it's only three in the morning, he'd be asleep. _Her thoughts reasoned as she sat down on the bench and pushed her curly, brown locks from her face and behind her ears.

Truth be told, her and Erik hadn't spoken to each other since the kiss. Erik had gone immediately to his room afterwards… and had yet to come out. This saddened Christine immensely. _He's become a stranger yet again._

Christine ran her fingers along the ivory keys, deep in thought. She began to play Beethoven's ninth symphony after a few moments, always having enjoyed that piece of music. She soon became absorbed and engrossed in the music, and forgot all about her problems... at least for now.

xoxo

Erik sat in his bedroom glaring into the fireplace. He'd been in that damn room for eight straight hours… basically staring at a damn wall. _She's probably gone by now._ His thoughts reasoned. Even that in itself was not a happy thought. He decided it was safe to leave what he now called his make shift prison cell. He was beginning to hate the world more than he had in his previous life before Christine.

Standing up, he stepped out of his room. He went to get something to eat, for he was starving. He grabbed the first thing he saw, bread. Then deciding that wine would be the perfect problem solver and would go well with the stale bread, he went into the cellar and fetched some red wine.

_I shall drink my problems away. _He declared as he came back and sat down and began to finish off the bottle's contents and eat his bread. Once finished, he set the empty bottle down. And just as soon as he forgot about her, her face entered his mind. _God damn it all to hell!_

Would there ever be a moment in his life when he felt peace? He just wanted to love another and have it returned without any disruptions. He wanted to live like a normal man and rid himself of the curse upon his face.

Guilt washed over him as he felt like a weight on Christine. She was young, beautiful and sweet - something any man would want. He shouldn't be tying her down to him, the hideous monster with a disturbing fascination with her.

He turned, picked the bottle up and threw it at the wall in sudden anger. He watched as it smashed and lay broken and dejected on the floor. _Just like my life._ Not bothering to deal with the broken bottle, he went to his music room to forget about her. Something the wine seemed to be proving impossible at the moment.

As he neared the room, he stopped dead though. The door was ajar and music was wafting from the room. _Beethoven's ninth symphony._ He smiled. He had always enjoyed that piece of musical art. The smile became a frown though. _Christine?_ He burst into the room and saw Christine sitting at the piano. Her brows appeared to be knitted in frustration as she appeared to be taking her anger out on his poor piano.

He smiled. _She's here. _But his smile soon faded again. _No wait, I must be drunk. She wouldn't stay._ "Christine?" he called, expecting her to disappear any second now. After all, he was drunk. _Perhaps this is a dream. A lovely dream where she'll come to me... If only._

Christine turned and looked at him in shock. Her gaze was immediately drawn to his lips, remembering quite well were they had once been. His gaze was drawn to her clothing. Well, lack of clothing. She was only wearing a chemise, a _thin _chemise at that too. He subconsciously licked his lips. "Erik?" she asked. _What's he doing here?_

Erik realized at this moment, that this wasn't a dream.

"You shouldn't be here." he spoke suddenly. He couldn't have her sitting here, especially in a thin chemise. It was like being Pandora and having the box sit in front of you, knowing you shouldn't open it, but not sure if you could control yourself. He knew his desire for her insatiable at this moment.

"What?" she asked. Why was he sending her away now? She felt like any second she could be wrapped up in a box and sent to Raoul's doorstep.

"Go." he ordered.

"No." Christine was fed up his little games. This was ending now.

"No?" he said threateningly.

"I'm not leaving. I shall sit here if I want." she held her head up high and mighty, trying to anger him.

Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing! Christine was arguing with him! In a chemise no less! "I said leave, Christine!" he barked.

"No!" she yelled back.

Erik marched over to her and began to shake her by her uncontrollably by the shoulders. "Why not?" He demanded. He left her no time to respond. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because."

"Don't you give me one statement answers! Just answer me!"

"I will if I want too!" she yelled, crossing her arms in a huff. She knew of course that she sounded like a five year old.

Erik put his face in his hands and groaned. _Why is she doing this?_ Anger seethed from him as he picked up a vase and threw it at the wall.

"Stop it!" she screamed, getting up and trying to grab a hold of his arms. He resisted and fought her grip on him off, causing him to bonk himself and his mask to fall off as his arm accidentally bonked it. The two stopped and stared at the mask on the ground, and a deadly silence filled the room.

Christine closed her eyes; waiting for his yells and screams at her to start. Erik just stood still, waiting for her screams of disgust to start. He suddenly couldn't take it anymore, and he began to bolt. Her shut eyes were a sign enough that she didn't want to see.

"Wait!" Christine yelled as he began to run from the room. She couldn't let him leave like this; it could ruin everything that had attempted to build. Not knowing why, Erik stopped. _Why am I listening?_ "Face me." she ordered. Again, he did what she said, not knowing why. He slowly turned and faced her. She studied the twisted side of his face, a single tear sliding down her cheek. He wanted to wipe it away, but didn't dare touch her. He was frightened and angry at the same time. "Erik." she whispered.

"I'm sorry." he whispered back. _Sorry you have to look at me._

She stepped forward, her eyes questioning him. At first all they did was gaze at each other. Till softly, Christine raised her hand up and caressed the mangled side of his face tenderly. A few tears fell from his eyes as he watched her intently. Her free hand instinctively reached out and brushed them away. The corners of her lips began to lift as she took another step closer, causing Erik's breathing to pick up.

"Erik," she whispered again. He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her. Christine had never felt such pity for anyone in her life. He was alone, and terrified, just like a lost child.

She began to lean up towards him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. He instinctively responded, forgetting about everything else, just wanting a little taste of heaven. She could taste his salty tears. P_erhaps I can show him how it feels to be truly loved. _She smiled.

Erik finally pulled back. But instead of running, he stared at her, breathing rapidly. He prayed to God that this wasn't some dream. He wasn't about to wake up and find out that he still lived in the sewers, longing for Christine's love again. But just to make sure, he pinched his arm. He beamed when it hurt.

"Oh Christine." he muttered, before pulling her into another kiss again. Now that he officially knew what it was like to be kissed, he never wanted to let go of that feeling again. Christine groaned and ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lip, causing his to open.

Erik parted his mouth from hers and asked, "How can you bare to look at me, let alone touch or kiss me?"

"Because," Christine said softly. Erik's eyes locked with hers intently. She began to lightly touch his cheek, stroking his chest with her other hand. "I love you."


	5. Promise Me

Well I had my final exam today! ) Yay for Summer Break! Good luck to anyone who still has school and is still writing exams! Now that it is Summer Break, I can update more... and perhaps begin to introduce a new story i've been working on. I won't post it till it's all finished though. I don't normally post anything till I've finished the whole story. It only takes so long because of the editing. :D

And a great thanks to anyone who has already reviewed! You've all made my day, truly.

Please read and review, it's truly all I ask of you...

xoxo

Chapter 5. Promise Me.

_"I love you." Christine said softly. _

_ Erik's eyes widened. What had she just said? Had she just confessed her love to him? He felt that if this were all just some dream, he would have swallowed a huge June bug, his mouth was hanging so far open in shock. There was absolutely no possible way she could love him! No possible way she could love the monster… the stalker… the murderer. No possible way! _

_ "I love you Erik." Christine repeated softly again, when Erik did not respond and she noticed his eyes fell to the floor. _

_A feeling of dread entered the pit of Christine's stomach. Could he possibly not love her back? He had claimed he did prior to all of this... but maybe he really and truly hadn't meant it. _

_Her stomach was in her throat. _

_ Erik began to back away. He was so shocked and scared at the moment. Could this all just be some elaborate joke? For some reason he had been building it up in his mind, that if Christine ever confessed her love, they'd kiss passionately and perhaps wed right after. But now… now he was afraid and wasn't quite sure as to what to do. _

_ He loved her too of course. That wasn't the problem in this case. But he had never experienced such events before… so he wasn't sure how to go by this. _

_ "Erik!" Christine called gently, breaking his thoughts with her delicate and soft hand gently applying pressure to his wrist that she had now seemingly clutched. _

_ His eyes flew to hers. "I think we should get some rest now, mon cher." he said in a hurried voice. _

_ Like always, he needed out to breathe and collect his thoughts. He couldn't handle pressure on the spot. _

_ "Erik, don't push me away!" Christine yelled quietly, her lips trembling as she had finally confessed to him, and he was pushing her away for the umpteenth time. _

_Tears were beginning to stream down her cheek. She wasn't letting him leave her, not after all the time and effort it took to finally tell him she loved him. _

_ "Christine." Erik said softly. He was afraid to say it. This was overwhelming. He had never experienced someone ever telling him this before... _

_ "Just tell me." she ordered, releasing her grip on him. _

_She didn't understand. He had told her he loved her before, why was now any different? Now they could be together as a couple, in every sense of the word. _

_ "I'm scared Christine." came his simple, yet soft reply. _

_ "I'm here my love." she said softly, coaxing him to love her back. _

_She went to him and put her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. He felt tense, but he soon began to relax in her arms as the seconds wore onto minutes. A smile spread across her beautiful face. _

_ "You won't leave?" he asked after a few moments of silence. He needed to confirm. Once he said those words, he'd never be able to live if she left. "You promise to never leave my side…? Not even for the Vicomte?" _

_ "I promise." she said quietly into his ear. The tiny hairs tingled against her warm breath. _

_ She watched the expression on his face as he considered every word she had uttered. And slowly, by slowly, a smile began to form in the corners of his mouth. _

_The silence wore on for a few moments. "Oh God yes Christine! I love you more than you know!" Christine smiled in delight as he finally uttered those words. He kissed her with all the passion he had building up in him. He couldn't believe it! He couldn't honestly and truly believe it! She loved him! HIM! "I love you Christine Daaé! I love you, I love you, and I love you!" suddenly he needed to keep saying those words. _

_She beamed and kissed him hard on the lips. _

_"I love you more than my music! For you are my music!" he declared. _

xoxo

Erik lay in bed pondering, and smiling. Had it only been an hour ago that Christine confessed that she loved him? He was still shocked by this new revelation. She, a beautiful angel, loved him, a hideous man with a hideous past to go with it.

Right after he had confessed that he loved her, kissed her with as much passion and enthusiasm as she gave, he declared that maybe they should get some rest. It was after all nearly ten past four in the morning… But he quickly came to regret that sentence and silently kicked himself. Of course she agreed, not wanting to look too obsessed... but now he was stuck lying in bed, attempting to sleep when he knew that sleep was now the impossible. All he could think of was her and the taste of her lips. But little did he realize, that another person who felt just as much the same way as him, lay down the hall, on a bed, daydreaming about his kiss and attempting the impossible sleep too.

xoxo

Christine was never a morning person. Even as a child she loathed it... never seeing why people wanted to rise with the sun. But now she was quickly coming to love it. She couldn't wait for it to be time to rise. She wanted to go see Erik and spend some time with their new found relationship. So as soon as the sun rose, she was up and dressed in the prettiest outfit she had. It was a soft blue colour, which complimented her soft, sharp, sapphire eyes. It also hugged her form in every great way, just like Christine wanted.

With a fast pace, she immediately went to the music room, knowing that would be where her Angel was. And just as she guessed, he was there. But instead of waiting for him to finish his sonata as she so normally did, she went up behind him and leaning over his shoulder and turning her head, she kissed him passionately on the mouth, causing him to cease playing; not that he minded.

When the two finally came up for air, he laughed a deep guttural laugh. "I thought you weren't a morning person mon amour."

"People change." she smiled, settling herself down upon his lap and putting her arms around his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, getting used to the idea that she loved him and that he could now openly flirt back.

He had to admit though; he had never seen Christine quite so forward before. She was normally so timid and shy around him. He, however, liked this change in her.

"Oh really." he responded in mock shock.

"Of course." she whispered into his ear, beginning to lower her lips down his neck. She started to run her fingers over his clothed chest. She wanted to show him just how far the depths of her love ran. She could care less if she was being a little bit forward.

Erik did a sharp intake of breath, as he felt her hands run along him. "I love you Christine." he said suddenly.

"I love you too, Erik." she smiled sweetly, running her small fingers through his jet black hair and nuzzling his neck.

Erik held Christine for a few more moments, just relishing in the feel of her in his arms. At the same time, he almost wanted to weep. Never had he thought he would find such love… especially from such a beautiful innocent woman like Christine.

"Would you like to go for a stroll through the gardens mon amour?" he asked, breaking his mouth apart from hers.

He silently kicked himself, as he always seemed to be doing. Where had that come from? He hated the fact that as soon as the two seemed to be doing something even somewhat intimate, he backed out in uncertainty.

Christine realized what he was doing, but didn't object. She realized that it would take him time… after all; he had spent his life under the Opera House. But she would wait.

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to distract me, would you Monsieur?" Christine asked playfully as she nipped at his neck.

"I wouldn't dare, my dear." Erik choked out, being distracted by the feeling of Christine tormenting him in such unlady-like ways. Not that he minded…

"Good. We all know I don't like to be distracted." she smiled coyly, flicking her tongue over his ear.

"Indeed. But now that we have that cleared, shall we continue our walk?" he needed fresh air, it suddenly felt too hot inside with his little vixen on his lap, teasing him.

"I suppose." she dramatically rolled her eyes, and laughed.

The two walked hand in hand out of the music room and out of their house. Erik took her immediately through the gardens, knowing that Christine had a fondness for nature and blooms. They walked amongst the seemingly endless rows of different colours of Rose trees. He picked from one tree, a red rose for her, and gently weaved it through her brown locks. She smiled, and did the same.

"I don't think it looks quite as nice on Me." he laughed softly, squeezing Christine's petite hand.

"I think you look very handsome." she leaned towards him and pecked him on the empty cheek.

"This seems to be a daily ritual," Erik waved his hand. "These walks."

Christine laughed. "So it would seem." she weaved her arm through his and lay her head on his shoulder and gave a deep sigh of complete bliss.

"I suppose you've never heard the tale of the nightingale and the white rose?" Erik asked softly, plucking her another red rose and handing it to her.

He felt her shake her head and decided to tell her the Arabic tail…

"Well, originally there was no such thing as a red Rose, Christine… God had originally created the white rose. A nightingale soon fell in love with this white rose, but the rose was afraid of his love, for God hadn't meant for the two to be together. This nightingale went to the rose every night and sang for her love. And despite what God wanted, the rose fell in love with the Nightingale too."

Christine closed her eyes and listened to his words wash over her. She knew that the Nightingale in this picture was Erik and that she was the white rose… but she was hoping that his tale had a happy ending none the less.

"These two species were not meant for each other. But despite God, the white rose finally overcame her fear and the two joined together, forming the red rose." He spoke gently as he finished his tale.

Christine said nothing as Erik still gently held her. She was happy and relieved that his tale had a happy ending.

She slowly turned, till her face was in front of his, and placing both hands on either side of his face, she leaned upwards and pulled his mouth to hers in a soft yet demanding kiss. One he could not argue with.

The two both slowly pull away after a few moments, and lay down on the grass and gazed at the sky, much to Christine's request. She started staring up at the sky, him following, and they tried to form pictures out of the clouds.

"I think I see a fish!" she exclaimed after a few moments of studying the moving clouds intently.

"Where?"

"There!" she pointed upwards. Erik did not see it, so Christine took his arm and pointed it in the direction. She was such a child in so many ways. It was endearing.

But after awhile, cloud pictures became boring for him, and suddenly his attentions were drawn to Christine, who was still staring at the skies. She looked so peaceful just lying there on the grass giggling and pointing upwards. _What did I do to deserve such an angel?_ Erik inched himself closer to Christine, seeing if she would flinch. He moved till their shoulders and legs were touching. He could have sworn he felt a shot of electricity run up him. He turned and faced her, putting his hand on her chin and turning it to face him.

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

Christine looked at him a bit shocked, but pleased that he asked. "Of course Erik. You may kiss me whenever you want. You never have to ask." he smiled and leaned forward, catching her mouth in a sweet kiss.

xoxo

Erik hid in the shadows and watched her eat her lunch. He wasn't exactly sure why he was hiding... _Old habits die hard I guess._ He seemingly enjoyed watching Christine do things when he wasn't around. She seemed so natural. He especially loved the smile that always seemed to be on her pretty face.

Christine stood up after she finished her meal and began to clear her plates, wondering why Erik hadn't come down for lunch. She had asked him, but he had said in a bit. She went to the sink and placed them in there. But as she turned around, she jumped a little when Erik was standing right in front of her, a soft twinkle lighting up in his sensual green orbs.

"You scared me!" she gasped, placing her hand on her chest and breathing heavily.

Erik made no reply, for he was too caught up in his need to touch her. He pulled from behind his back, a single red rose with his famous black ribbon tied around its thorn less stem. He handed it to her. She took it and smiled. He then went behind her and began to run his hands up and down her arms, not sure what he was doing, but feeling he needed to. He leaned inwards from behind, and kissed the side of her neck softly, suckling on the sweet satiny skin. She tasted like flowers. She, of course, immediately responded and her back leaned into him.

"Erik." she breathed.

Erik made no response. He instead began to kiss her earlobe as his hand began to go up and down her form. Christine moaned at the feeling, but soon couldn't take it anymore, and pushed him back a bit. She turned in his arms and kissed him hard on the lips, while her hands began their exploration of him. Erik groaned softly in response. No one had ever touched him in such a way before. He was beginning to wonder if he still had the will power to not just take Christine were she stood.

His thoughts were all jumbled. _I can' do that to her. But she feels so welcoming..._ _would she even let me? _Images of what the two could do flashed through his mind. He groaned inwards at the idea.

Erik pulled back, their eyes immediately drawn to each others. They intently gazed upon each other; his eyes asking what he could not. Christine moved towards him again, kissing him with as much passion as she could. Erik responded with equally as much. Christine knew for a fact that she was ready for him and moaned as she started to move in the direction of his room, hinting while still kissing him. That was not lost on Erik. He was beginning to wonder how far this would go, and if he had the willpower to stop it if need be. Their kisses had heated up in the short amount of time that it took Erik and Christine to get to his bedroom. Now they were both groaning and beginning to take each other's clothes off.

He pushed her onto the black silks of his bed and landed a top of her, kissing her as hard as he could muster. He was so consumed with desire for her. He only began to realize the situation as Christine began attempting to undo his trousers. He stopped and looked her intently in the eyes, trying to phrase his question, but having lost all sense of mind.

"Christine. Are - are you sure you want this?" he asked. He needed to know. He didn't want to go further without an answer and than have her regret their actions later. If she said no, he'd understand.

A tear coursed down Christine's cheek. She immediately rubbed it away. He had _asked_ her. She couldn't believe he'd cared that much about her opinion to ask if she was ready. "Of course Erik, I love you, _only_ you." she smiled through the tears.

Erik pushed his mouth onto hers again, claiming victory once more. She had said yes. _Yes_. Suddenly Erik didn't feel like the monster he was always been accused of being. He was beginning to feel like a man; a man that pleased his lady.

Christine pulled from his mouth, and before he could question, she turned onto her stomach, her laces of her corset facing him. Erik realized what she meant by that little action. At first he paused out of virginal nervousness, never having done this before, but then his long fingers began to swiftly undo the strings. His face grew contorted as it took a lot of effort to get the blasted thing undone. Christine said nothing. She smiled and laughed secretly into the bedding at the trouble he was having. Once the strings were undone, he rid the evil garment of her body and gazed down at her in her chemise. He'd seen her in it once, but now he got to really _experience _it.

"Oh Christine." he said softly.

Christine turned to face him, cupping his face for a brief moment and lingering… but then she pushed her arms forward, a clear sign for Erik to take the chemise off her and continue. _She was ready to give herself to him in all sense of the word_. He bit his tongue in apprehension, but soon pulled the thin chemise from her body. At first he just stared at her in awe. She was naked, except for her panties and stockings. Her breasts and nipples lay there for him to touch and devour, causing him to almost lose control of his sanity.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered to her, beginning to kiss one of her breasts and caress the other, before giving the other ones the same exact attention.

"Erik." she moaned. Her right hand clung to his back while the other ran its fingers through his dark hair, as he gave her body attention. Erik grunted in response to her, words being hard to form at the moment. He loved the exhilarating feeling of her being naked against him.

Erik began to lower his mouth on her body, kissing and sucking on every bit of skin she had to offer. He wanted to keep going lower, but her panties were in the way, not to mention how scared he was to see her female center in all its glory. He had never seen a woman before, so he was extremely nervous.

Still kissing her with a strong force, he began to roll the stockings on each leg down, producing more skin for him to devour. This was beginning to drive him over the edge. He wanted her so badly, but he knew he had to keep control of himself. Once the stockings were rolled off, he kissed each and every one of her toes, sucking on them as well. Christine gasped at the feeling.

Christine returned the attention though, kissing his mouth, her hands going down as well. She looked into his eyes gingerly, waiting for him to answer her. His eyes glistened in the darkness and she took it as her cue to continue. She slowly pulled his trousers off… to make him more riled, and because of her nervousness of seeing a man for the first time.

"May I?" he asked her, as his fingers ran along the rim of the panties. She laughed a tiny bit and put her hand over his, beginning to pull them down. The panties were soon rid of, and the two were both naked except for the mask Erik still had on his face. He glanced at her most private area and began to feel a powerful erection forming. She was incredibly wet.

Christine gasped as their skin made full contact, when she pushed herself into him as they kissed. It was such an odd sensation, but very wonderful, no doubt. Erik began to kiss her again, lowering himself to her private area. Christine grew red as she began to realize what he was doing. She didn't stop him though, knowing that she wanted him to continue.

Erik's mouth slowly kissed the brown curls that adorned her special area and he heard the distinct sound of her groaning. He loved the sounds she'd make and kept going. His tongue went out and flicked over her wetness and she screamed.

"Erik!"

Erik said nothing as his tongue went inside her and he tasted her for the first time. "Christine you taste so good…" he moaned, attempting to be daring with his sweet Christine. All for her…

Christine began to run her hand along his length, causing his head to shoot up as she did that, and his erection getting more powerful. She smiled and squirmed as Erik caressed the inside of her thigh at the same.

"Erik!" she screamed, just wanting him to continue and finally be joined together.

"Are you still sure?" he asked again, looking into her eyes softly and uncertainly. He was giving her the chance to leave if she was having second thoughts.

Christine barely registered what he said; she was so past the throes of pleasure. "Yes Erik! Please!"

Erik didn't wait, he quickly entered her and they both gasped at the feeling of being joined. Christine's eyes widened and she clung to Erik even more, as he broke through her female barrier. It hurt a bit at first, but as he kept pushing further, the pain beginning to subside and leave her with the most wonderful feeling ever as he filled her void. Her scream pierced the air as her orgasm finally hit both her and Erik. After what seemed a long time, Erik finally pulled out of her sore body and lay next to her, clutching her hand, and breathing rapidly.

"I love you Christine. I love you oh so much..." he said softly, panting.

Christine pulled herself closer and laid her head on his chest. Erik put his arm around her. They lay in the silence for a few moments, just absorbing each other.

"I love you too Erik. I'm sorry for everything…" she began to gently weep.

"What do you mean Christine?" he asked alarmed as he felt her tears hitting his bare chest.

"For not seeing my love for you back in the Opera Erik. I was foolish to think I ever loved Raoul… he was only a childhood friend… nothing more. But you, I always secretly loved you Angel…"

Erik tightened his grip on Christine at the mention of the Vicomte's name.

"Don't worry mon ange, it's all in the past now. We have each other now… and that's all that truly matters." He said softly, moving her damp tendrils to the side of her face and kissing her temple.

Christine smiled, relieved to say the least that Erik forgave her for everything in the Opera House. But still, she knew there may always be a lingering guilt in her mind for having run from him at first.

After a few moments of silence Christine spoke again. "Does this mean we'll be sharing a room now?" she asked, looking up and smiling at him. Erik laughed. Only she'd think about something as silly as that, at this very moment.

"Of course. We'll move your things tomorrow." Erik said, caressing her cheek softly. Christine leaned up and caressed his bare cheek, then the mask in return. She smiled at him.

"May I?" she asked softly. Erik's first instinct was to say no. Even though she had seen him before, he was afraid to show her now, especially after what they had just shared together. What if she realized she had just willingly slept with a monster? "Please?" Christine asked, breaking his thoughts. He quietly looked at her, and then slowly nodded, knowing that he had to trust her. He shut his eyes as she slowly pulled the mask off his face and looked at him for a few moments, taking him all in.

"Oh Erik." Christine softly cried, burying her face in his chest. She loved him, no matter how he looked. Erik said nothing, a pained feeling clenching at his chest as he felt her tears. "I love you Erik." she said softly. Erik looked at her, shock filling his green eyes. Had he heard her correctly? Had she claimed to love him, even after seeing him? "I love you more than anything." she said, cupping his face and kissing him.

Erik hugged her tightly, tears streaming down both his marred and normal face. "I love you more than life itself, mon chéri."

"Promise never to leave me." Christine cried a tiny bit. Too many people had left her in her short lifetime. She couldn't lose him too.

"I will never leave you Christine." Erik said softly, caressing her face. "I promise."

xoxo

The sun was setting, causing the skies to be a creamy pink and orange. The smell of nature filled Erik's nostrils as he rode through the winding dirt roads of a small dense forest.

He had woken up not to long ago, in the arms of his love. It was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world to wake up in the embrace of someone you love, knowing that they too, love you. Somehow this felt a bit overwhelming for Erik. Not in a bad way, but a good way. He had always been alone, and now he had someone who loved him willingly back. He planned to be back before Christine discovered him gone. He just wanted to clear his mind.

Dismounting, he tied Cesar to a large Oak tree. He started to hum one of his old songs that he has composed, the _Music of the Night, _always liking that song the most. He went about picking up daises from the ground for Christine, her face engraved into his mind. He collected about a dozen and bundled them together. He smiled. They weren't as beautiful as a rose, but they were still pretty in their own little unique way.

"So, the masked freak is finally discovered." a man sneered, pulling up on a white stallion. Erik looked up. He was immediately filled with anger as he looked at the blonde fop, he loathed so much. "Picking little flowers for my Christine, are you?" Raoul hissed. He dismounted and stood in front of Erik.

"What do you want?" Erik demanded coldly. "She told you no."

"It took awhile, but I knew I would find you eventually. I've come to claim what's mine." Erik studied Raoul. He looked a bit disheveled; like he had been riding for days, and hadn't slept or eaten in quite some time.

"She told you no. She chose me." Erik hissed back. He wasn't about to lose the only thing that mattered to him in life… especially not to the likes of that rich man!

"She felt pity for you, plain and simple. I mean what girl could possibly ever love a monster like you?" Raoul said, trying to hit a nerve in the masked man. "Thank God, I don't feel that way about you." Raoul knew his words were beginning to strike Erik, which was exactly what he wanted.

And despite knowing the real truth, Erik did feel slightly stabbed and betrayed. Somewhere deep down, he knew that Raoul was just saying this to anger him. But still, the 'what if?' still remained. What if there was a slight truth to the Vicomte's words?

"She loves me." Erik said softly, trying to believe it himself, remembering Christine say it. He knew Raoul was attempting to get to him... But his words seemed to have an element of possible reality.

"She probably said that so you wouldn't rape her. So that you're dirty, monster hands wouldn't touch her." he taunted, knowing that would affect Erik…

… And it did.

"You're wrong!" Erik yelled, lunging at Raoul. He was furious! He had never wanted to see Raoul die as much as he did now! He grabbed the blonde by the neck and they fell to the ground, Erik's hands gripping Raoul extremely tight. Raoul struggled in his grasp and finally and quickly kicked Erik in the stomach, causing him to tumble backwards, onto his back. Raoul jumped to his feet immediately and took out a pistol, holding it over Erik, and smiling tauntingly.

"It seems that we were once in this position not to long ago... And I claimed victory then too… but there is no pretty damsel to save you this time, you hideous beast. She's coming home with me." Raoul stated dangerously. "She'll forget all about you."

A loud noise was heard through the deep and dense forest, causing the birds in the trees to take off in great disarray.

"It's getting dark now. The wolves will be out soon."


	6. Dark Afterglow

Please read and review, that's all I ask of you:)

xoxo

Chapter 6. Dark Afterglow.

Christine woke up in the darkness, with a feeling of afterglow and a blush on her soft face. She knew that what she had shared with Erik was right, and did not feel guilty at all.

As she thought of Raoul though, she knew that what she had felt for him before hadn't been real love. He had been her shelter from what she thought she was afraid of. _Well I'm not afraid any more._

Her eyes stayed slightly closed, as she tried to envision what her wedding day would look like. She realized it was too soon to be counting her chickens... but still, she was a female after all.

The image of the wedding gown he had forced her to wear that dark night, lingered in her mind. Would she be wearing that dress?

Her eyes remained closed as her hand went out to feel for Erik. But she felt just sheets and blankets. She turned in the bed, but noticed that Erik's side was empty. The imprint of his body was still there though.

"Probably the piano," Christine grumbled as she arose from the bed and searched the foreign room for any clothing. She found one of Erik's shirts and trousers on the ground and put them on, trying to conceal herself. _Not like he hasn't seen me before... _Christine blushed at the thought and felt herself becoming wet.

Back in the Opera, Christine would have never considered herself to be sexually interested... but even the mere thought, had her over the edge. She could recall the days when at night, the older dancers would talk about the men they had been with. She had found that to be very inappropriate.

She left the room and made her way towards the music room. But as she peered in, she noticed that Erik wasn't sitting at the piano. She could feel a rush of adrenaline course through her body as she didn't know where else he would be. For a big house, he didn't use much of it.

She began opening and searching every room in the house in a fast manner. "He promised never to leave me. He promised..." Christine muttered in anger and despair as she looked in the last room of the house, only to find it empty like all the others.

Christine rushed to the front door and made her way outside, pausing momentarily to study the skies. The skies were dark and overcast and the rain was coming down in a steeply manner.

"Why would Erik go out in this?" Christine muttered, as she walked around the perimeters of the vast house towards the stable. As she went in, she noticed that Cesar wasn't in his stall. "Where would he go?" she asked herself.

Christine turned away from the empty stall and quickly went back inside the house. There was only one option at this point: she'd have to wait for him to return.

"I thought that it would be different after our first time."

xoxo

An hour later.

Erik had yet to return, and her worry was increasing greatly. Christine was sitting impatiently by the window next to the front door and watching the dark outdoors. She kept repeating to herself he'd show up any second. But he didn't.

_He will show up._

She flinched as she heard the distinct sounds of hail as they hit the window. Any little sound was enough to make her jump at this moment.

Tears coursed down her cheek.

In the flur of the moment, she had a rash decision and decided she was going to do it. She ran to the stable in the back and picked a gray dapple in the very last stall. She saddled and bridled up the gray dapple named Whisky and put a bit in Whiskey's mouth. She soon mounted and squeezed her legs, commanding the horse to go on.

_I hope he's not injured._.. Christine thought worriedly as the rain pelted her. _I can't think that way! I'll just go insane!_

The weather had increasingly become worse. The rain that was steeply coming down before had intensified immensely. It was pelting her and beginning to make her feel raw and numb within the few moments she had left.

"Erik! Erik where are you?" Christine cried out, as she made Whisky keep galloping down the dark trails of the dense forests. She continued to keep calling his name in hopes that he'd hear her and she could help him.

She searched for what felt like hours. She continuously called his name and was continuously met with deafening silence. She was terrified and scared at the same time. Where was Erik? Was he injured? Most importantly, was he even alive?

_Maybe he's home by now. Though he'll be dreadfully angry with me for disappearing... I better go back._ Christine turned Whiskey around, and began her journey back to Erik's house, in hopes that he'd be there. She didn't mind if he yelled at her for her impertinence, just as long as she knew he was standing there and breathing. Not to mention the fact that she needed to change quite badly. She was so cold now, she was beginning to lose feel.

But she blinked as she came upon three different trails. Which one had she taken before? She gazed at the three paths; they all looked very much the same. It didn't help either, that she couldn't see very well in the darkness. Her eyes were stinging and everything was molding together.

The horse took a tentative step in one direction, and she decided to let it go.

Her fingers were raw as they could barely hold onto the reins as the horse continued. She began to cry out as they began to slowly slip from her fingers... she immediately attempted to clutch Whisky's mane, but the horse was galloping so fast now, she could feel herself losing balance.

A scream left her mouth as she felt her body crashing off the horse. She tried to call for Whisky, but she knew the horse was gone.

Bitter tears coursed down her cheek as her eyes looked around. She saw nothing but darkness. She felt it too as it began closing in on her body, and in on her mind. All thoughts and reasoning had left her.

"Erik..." she said softly for the bitter last time that final night.

By the time a figure had approached her frail body, her state of mind had vanished.

xoxo

Christine's eyes fluttered open as she heard the distinct sound of a door being opened and the sound of two girls whispering. She quickly shut them again when she realized she was not alone.

_Where am I? _Her mind questioned.

"I heard that is the girl." the one maid whispered to the other, pointing in the direction of the lump in the bed, which was Christine.

"What girl?" the other asked as she made her way over and set down a tray of food on the night stand next to Christine's head.

"You know," the maid whispered, waving her hand in the air. The other maid shot her a quizzical look. "The one that had a monster for a suitor,"

Christine froze. What had happened? Where was she? Were the women talking about Erik? But she could have sworn that had been a long time ago... she hadn't seen Erik in a very long time… since the final night.

"A monster?" she whispered in shock.

"You haven't heard the story?" the other asked, gasping. The maid, who set the food down, shook her head and began to open the blinds. "She was a singer and orphan before the Vicomte showed an interest in her. But there was another man who was pursuing her at the same time. He was supposed to be a magician and an expert with words and music. I heard he was very ugly though... that one look would cause you to die." the girl spoke, pretending to choke her self.

Christine paused. She did recall searching for Erik somewhere in her mind. Had that been a dream?

"Oh my, I can see why the Vicomte saved her." the other maid gasped.

"Yes, well apparently the ugly man kidnapped her, and used her for twisted things. It was all over _l'epoque_." she stated knowingly.

"And that is why the Vicomte saved her?" the maid said, coming back. The first maid nodded.

"He's very much in love with her, although I can't see why. She's not of nobility. And I'm sure if his parents knew what his intentions for her were, they'd turn over in their graves!" the girl laughed.

"Are you sure we should be talking about this?"

"She's asleep. She won't know." the maid smirked.

Both women turned at the distinct sound of a male's voice.

"Ladies, why don't you go downstairs and busy yourselves?" Raoul ordered, standing in the doorway, behind them, angry. He had heard what they said, and planned to have a little talk about where there place was, with them later. "I have to talk to Mademoiselle Daaé, alone." he shooed the two girls out.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, the girl said, "I told you we shouldn't have talked about that in there!" she exclaimed, as they walked away. The other rolled her eyes. "Our job is probably hanging by a thread now!"

Raoul quietly shut the door behind them and walked over to the side of the bed where Christine lay. He kneeled at her side and lightly touched the small of her back that faced him. "Christine?" he called softly.

Christine slowly turned her head and her eyes opened slowly, pretending to have just woken up, and looked at him, causing Raoul to smile and squeeze her hand gently.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, gently as he stroked her hair.

"W -where am I?" she asked softly.

He looked at her gently and compassionately. She had been asleep for a few days now. He was beginning to worry. The Doctor had been over every day, checking her over. He had just said she had a slight concussion to the head, and would wake up eventually. The Doctor also had mentioned she may not recall a few things. He wondered if she knew anything at all.

"You're at my home Christine, where you belong." he said, taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

Her eyes searched his face for any recognition of the past. She felt so confused. She had a shaking feeling something wasn't right, but could not place it.

"What happened to the Angel of Music?" her lip quivered.

"He's gone now. He'll never harm you again Christine. Remember, he let us go free." Raoul pressed a kiss to the bandage across her face.

"But... but I recall something." she said slowly.

Raoul looked at her with worry written across his boyish face.

"I... I was looking for him. It was dark... and raining and that's all I recall." a tear strayed from her eye as she tried to remember everything, but just couldn't.

"It was just a dream Christine." Raoul caressed her cheek and wiped the tear away. "Just a horrible dream…"

"But it seemed so real though..." she looked down, not feeling right.

"You should get some more rest sweetheart." he kissed her mouth lightly. "It'll make you feel better and heal your wounds. Perhaps later you'll feel much better and can come down and have a bite. Or I can bring it up here, whichever makes you feel better."

"But how did I get here?" she asked.

"You came home with me that night. But not to long ago, you took a great tumble down the stairs. It was quite dreadful really." He stroked her hair once more. "Don't worry though; your mind is just a bit jumbled…"

Raoul knew that no matter what, he'd never mention Erik to her and what had happened. Her home was here with him, and he wasn't going to let a hideous monster stand in the way of them.

Christine watched him for a few moments, considering her options. She didn't really want to sleep... there were so many questions that seemed unanswered to her. But at the same time, her mind was swimming and sleep was beckoning to her.

She lay back against the cool pillows and sighed.

xoxo

Several hours passed when Raoul resurfaced in Christine's room. He went up to her bedside, and kissed her temple, causing her to stir.

"Christine," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything has a dull ache." she whispered.

"Well I brought you some new food. You really should eat. You need the energy and it'll make you feel much better." he said, stroking her hair away from her face and smiling.

Christine looked at the food for a few moments. She didn't really want to eat... something was bugging her, but she did not understand what. But her growling stomach gave it away, and Raoul was already leaning over and trying to help her eat.

He slowly fed her mouthfuls of soup, till she pulled away from his grasp.

"Are you sure you're still not hungry?" he asked in a concerned manner. She hadn't eaten much.

Christine nodded her head.

Raoul moved a little away from the bed and called loudly, "Elizabeth!"

Christine furrowed her brow against the loudness of his call.

Shortly after, a young girl showed up in the doorway and asked politely, "Yes Monsieur?"

"Christine, this is Elizabeth Aldridge. She is to be your maid. You can ask her anything you wish. She is to help you change and complete all your tasks at hand. "He said, beckoning Elizabeth to come closer as he introduced the two.

Christine smiled at the young woman before her. Elizabeth kept a motionless face and curtsied.

"Elizabeth, will you kindly take these dishes now?" Raoul said, nodding his head in the direction of the bowl.

Elizabeth came over and collected the dishes, before leaving the room.

"Would you like me to stay?" he asked her softly, pulling her covers up to her chin, not wanting her to catch a chill.

She shook her head. "No, I think I'll rest a bit more now. But thank you." she responded softly.

She sighed softly as he kissed her forehead and quietly left the room and shut the door behind him self. She couldn't explain it- but something didn't feel right. For some reason her mind was on her tutor as of this moment, and she couldn't figure out why.


	7. Washed away Memories

A/N: Hi everyone:D Thank you all for your kind reviews! They help keep me going... even through the darkest hours... well I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know, I know... its quite sad with Erik and all... but give me a bit, and everything will fall into its rightful place:) Here's a nice long one for you!

Well, like always, please read and review, that's all I ask of you!

xoxo

Chapter 7. Washed away Memories.

Christine sat up gasping and breathing heavily as she felt hot and cold at the same time. Her body felt frozen in fear and sweating all at once. Sweat caked her forehead and she could feel it dripping down her back... slowly... _slowly..._

She had another of her dreams.

Two weeks had passed since she had been injured. She had been healing steadily... and was almost ready to get back on her feet again. Raoul had been hovering around her, making sure nothing wrong happened. If she was getting out of bed, he was notified and was going to be there.

Her eyes landed on a clock that sat above the fireplace across the room. She watched it tick, her eyes following. She felt almost like screaming when the time read: Three a.m.

She sat there for a few moments, attempting to calm her breathing. But just as soon as she had calmed herself down, she got up from the bed and raced to the bathroom, and vomited uncontrollably. The vomiting had been going on for quite a bit during the time she had been healing. Raoul had passed it off as her having a concussion. She thought that was probably the case too, so she decided to think nothing of it.

She pulled back and lay her body down on the cold and hard floor. She shut her eyes against the darkness of the room, and created her own. So many thoughts tumbled through her bleak mind as the dream -well nightmare, replayed in her mind.

The sounds of hoof beats carried through her mind, and she cringed as the tears began to mercilessly fall down her pale cheeks. She could hear cries... but why did they sound so familiar? Her eyes opened once more, as she realized they were hers.

Her mouth fell agape as she heard her distinct scream echo through her mind.

_"_What's happening?" she choked on her tears and coughed hard as the tears fell harder and hit her hands that were now palm down, as she sat on her knees trying to control her breathing.

A picture of a mask flashed through her mind. A mask that was all too familiar. But why was Erik appearing now? She had left oh so long ago...

"Christine?" a voice she instantly recognized, surfaced through her dark fogginess.

Her head meekly shot up as she looked into the familiar boyish face of Raoul. Concern was written across his face as he took a tentative step in her direction and kneeled down beside her form.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately, sweeping her damp tendrils away from her pale face. "I thought I heard something wrong when I was passing your door." he cooed.

Christine pulled her frail body into a sitting position and gazed down at her clamped together hands. She fought hard not to succumb to her bitter tears which were pressuring to fall. She didn't want to cry in front of Raoul... he would make a big deal of it.

"Hey," he said softly.

His hand reached out and pulled her chin up, till it faced him. He looked into her round full eyes and felt something clench at his heart. He was going insane wondering what she was thinking and what was happening to her.

"It came once again." she bit her lip, trying to control the sobs.

"The dream?" he asked softly. She nodded her head. "It was just a dream Christine... nothing more, nothing less." he pulled her limp form into his embrace and gently rocked her. He noted that she felt stiff as a doll.

He was beginning to honestly wonder though. What was going on in her dreams? He knew it had something to do with the monster... but she didn't really elevate from, "Erik was there.". She always seemed to be shookin' up from it and looked to actually fear life. He needed to know what was going on. He had to make sure she didn't recall leaving with the monster that horrendous night. Because so far, she had let on that she didn't understand why she was thinking of Erik.

"Oh Christine... will you please tell me what haunts your mind? I can't help you if you don't talk to me, sweet." he gently cooed into her ear.

Christine's body began to shake uncontrollably as tears began falling. What was there to say about it? She didn't want to make Raoul hurt by mentioning just how much her tutor had been on her mind as of late. Yet, she just could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with this picture. Raoul seemed unusually gentle and sweet.

_What am I talking about? Raoul has always been like this. But how come I never realized just how uncomfortable it made me, before…_ Her mind asked as she felt his hand rubbing her back softly.

"Christine?" he asked.

Christine looked up to his face oddly and could have sworn she detected an edge there. "Erik was there."

"Anything more you would like to add?" he prodded slightly. Christine shook her head. "Are you sure?" he asked again. Again, she nodded.

Christine felt uncomfortable for the first time in his embrace, and just wanted to get up and leave. She had never felt this way before with him.

_"Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest! Sir," the Phantom said mockingly. _

_ "Raoul!" Christine gasped as she saw Raoul stagger through the lapping waters, towards the gate. _

_ "This is indeed, an unparallel delight! I had rather hoped that you would come... and now, my wish comes true, you have joined and truly made me night!" he growled out sarcastically at the young boy as he grasped Christine and pulled her to his side. _

_ Christine struggled within his grasp and cried out "Let me go!" _

_ Raoul watched his love and sang out, "Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" he tried to sustain his tears. _

_ Erik turned to Christine and declared mockingly, "Your lover makes a passionate plea!" _

_ "Please Raoul, it's quite useless..." she declared sadly. _

_ "I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Please show some compassion!" Raoul begged from the other side. _

_ Christine felt Erik grow angry as he shouted at her fiancé, "The world showed absolutely no compassion to me!" _

_ "Oh Christine... Christine... please let me see her!" he begged once again, clutching the bars of the gate till his hands went white. _

_ "Be my guest, sir..." _

_ And the gate opened. _

And that was the last time Christine recalled seeing her tutor as the last memory she could remember, flashed through her mind. She turned to Raoul, wondering what happened after the draw gate had been lifted.

"Raoul," she asked softly. He looked at her. "What happened after the gate had been lifted for you?" she had to know.

Raoul looked at her intently for a moment and she could have sworn an hour had passed by as she waited for him to speak.

"He attempted to strangle me with a noose." he answered truthfully as Christine gasped and placed her hand over her mouth and watched him with enlarged eyes. "He gave you an ultimatum Christine."

_"... Nothing can save you now -except perhaps Christine!" Erik yelled at Raoul as he threw his roping around Raoul and chained him mercilessly to the bars of the gate. He then rounded on Christine, who stood at the stairs, watching in wretched horror. "Start a new life with me; buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice... this is the point of no return!" he yelled. _

_ Christine looked into his eyes, hers beginning to water. Why would he be so cruel as to make her make a decision such as that? "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" right after the words had left her mouth, she saw the expression on his mangled face, and felt a stab at her heart. _

_ "Christine, forgive me... please forgive your foolish friend!" Raoul begged of her. _

"Christine, please forgive me!" Raoul said quietly to Christine. He had watched her face as she tried to recall any memory. Her face seemed contorted as the memories slowly hit her like a ton of bricks.

Slowly, she raised her face to meet his. He was now sobbing and begging her as he clutched the sleeve of her night gown.

She felt her heart contort as none of this was making sense. She recalled the treacherous things her Angel had done... yet she didn't feel the hatred she had felt at one point in her life, for him...

_"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend... one by one, I've watched illusions shattered." Christine sang to him. But she knew he was not paying attention to her. _

_ She sang these bitter words... yet she couldn't help but admit that she didn't hate him for what he did. In fact, it just made her pity him more and gave her a strange feeling as she watched the man's barriers and heart falling before her eyes. _

_ "Past all hope of cries for help, absolutely no point in fighting... for either way you choose, he has to win!" Raoul cried out. _

_ And once again, the ultimatum resurfaced. "So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Erik barked at her. _

_ "Why make her lie to you, to save me?" Raoul gasped. "For pity's sake, Christine, say no!" _

_ "Why this torment?" Christine asked, biting her lip to hold back the heavy salty droplets. _

_ "Don't throw your life away for my sake!" Raoul yelled, trying to make Christine understand. _

_ "When will you see reason?" Christine asked. _

_ Erik turned at her words, his eyes narrowing. "His life is a prize which you must earn!" he barked. _

_ "And I fought so hard to free you Christine..." Raoul sighed against the rope's constrains. _

_"Angel of Music... you've passed the point of no return." Erik sang gently, fighting his urges to give into his sobbing. _

_ He loved her oh so much... how had it all come to this? One minute she had been under his spell and he had thought that maybe, just maybe she loved the hideous monster in return. But then she promised Raoul her love, and fought against him and his music... _

_ "You deceived me... I gave you my mind blindly." she whispered, hurt. _

_ "You try my patience, make your choice!" Erik demanded, hiding any evidence of sadness in his voice. _

_ Christine looked at him for a few moments, her heart torn at this ultimatum. She couldn't explain why, but she felt strange. Like maybe she could really love this monster that had longed and haunted her for years. Could it be possible? Possible that maybe she loved him in return? _

Christine eyes flickered open as the memory stopped there. She inwardly cursed herself. What had happened after? She supposed that she had left with Raoul... after all; here she was with him in his house. But had Erik not given her an ultimatum? Perhaps he had, had a change of heart...? Christine felt her heart rise as the thought passed... all though she could not figure out why.

"Christine?" Raoul asked gently, watching the emotions pass through her calm face.

"What about the ultimatum?" she asked softly.

"The mob showed up and a pistol was fired. Fortunately, the bullet managed to hit him." he heard Christine's slight gasp. "Although he could have been saved, he decided it wasn't worth it. He died of loss of blood." Raoul lied.

He knew that if he told her he had died, maybe the two could go back to before. She didn't need to know the full details, and he wasn't risking giving them back to her.

_And besides, he's dead and no one else knew of what happened with her leaving with him. She never needs to know. Now we can begin anew._ Raoul thought to himself as he looked down at her shaking body.

"You're cold Christine." he looked at the goose bumps across her revealed flesh. "You really need to rest some more, sweetie. We need you to heal." he stood up, lifting her up as well. "You can rest in my room tonight. You'll be much safer."

Christine's mouth opened in protest. "Surely that is not right. We are not married!" she felt odd.

Raoul gently placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. He smiled easily. "Do not fret, sweet Christine. I have no intentions of doing anything of the sort... besides sleeping. This way I can watch you and make sure you are safe. You know I'd do anything for you. I'll even slay your nightmares..." he kissed her forehead.

Raoul took her silence as his cue that it was alright. He led her from the bathroom connected to her room, to his room just down the hall. He knew he was going to have to take this slowly and be sweet and understanding to help regain what they once had. He knew she was an unstable person... since the beast anyways.

He folded back the blankets and commanded her to climb in. He climbed in on the other side. But he quickly noticed that Christine shuffled farthest on the bed away from him. He tried to pass it off as her being sick. But he was beginning to wonder...

... What had happened with her and Erik?

xoxo

Later on that morning, Raoul awoke to an empty bed and a room filled with sunshine. He immediately shielded his eyes against the sun's rays and glanced across the room. He did not see Christine in sight.

At first, he felt worried. Where would she go? She hadn't been anywhere in this house besides her room and his... maybe perhaps she had been starving and went for something to feed one self.

Christine came out of his bathing room and she paused and looked at him for a moment. She said quietly, looking to the ground, "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed a dress and other things... I could not find mine."

Raoul smiled at her easily and said gently, "That's alright Christine. You may use anything you find. You know that." he looked at her dressed body and said, "I take it your ready to leave your confines and join the real world again?"

Christine nodded her head.

Raoul was a tad bit disappointed by her cold demeanor. This wasn't the Christine he knew and loved before. She had seemingly been replaced by a mere porcelain doll. She even looked like one too! Her skin was so pale now...

"I think first, we should feed you a real meal. You're looking quite under the weather without adequate nutrition." Raoul sighed as he climbed out of his large bed and made his way to the vast chestnut red armoire that sat in a corner of his room. "I shall change quickly and we will be on our way." he smiled, patting her cheek and walking into his bathing room.

Christine sat down on the bed perfectly poised. She felt to be out of her bearings in his grand home.

She barely noticed as the little intruder made its way out of her eye and fell down her cheek in an unseemly manner. She quickly took in a deep breath, trying to forget the world and recall the past.

_"Christine, I love you."_ _sang a soft voice. Hints of crying could be heard through those three pure and innocent words. _

Christine's eyes opened. Who had sung that? Why was that voice so incredible familiar... but such a stranger at the same time? It could not have been the Phantom... could it? No, he had died!

"Could he have said that before the pistol?" Christine asked herself.

"Could who have said what?" Raoul asked.

Christine looked up to see Raoul standing there, perfectly put together and smelling like a true man with his fancy cologne. He was perfectly shaven, with his short and silky golden locks hanging at his shoulder...

... And for some reason, Christine didn't feel an immediate attraction to the dashing Vicomte who stood before her.

Christine shook her head and tried to mentally recover before he become suspicious and worried. "Oh nothing… I was just thinking of a story Papa once read to me as a mere child." she gave him a false smile.

Raoul fell for her lie and gave her a genuine smile. He held his arm out and said, "Shall we?"

Christine rose and accepted his arm without so much as word.

"I figure first I shall feed you a divine meal, and then I can show you already our home." he listed off the events. "I think you will be very pleased with the food. I have only the best chef in all of France working in our kitchen."

Christine noted his repeated use of the word, "we".

He led her to a pair of winding stairs and paused momentarily. "Christine, do you recall anything of why your mind is distant?" he asked.

Christine shook her head in confusion.

"This was the staircase you took a great tumble down..." he lied, not meeting her eyes in hopes she'd buy it.

Christine studied the winding marble staircase for a moment, and tried to remember. But alas, she could not.

"It's ok, it'll come back to you darling." Raoul said in false sweetness as he led her down stairs.

He paused as he let her take in the grand entrance hall they now stood in. He could spot so many emotions going through her blue eyes as she looked around. Even found it quite amusing and refreshing when she looked shocked at seeing butlers and maids wandering through the vast hallways.

_I don't belong in this world._ Christine's thoughts nagged. _I am but only a chorus girl with simple childish dreams. I can tell myself over and over again that I can fit in... but I can't. And oddly enough, I don't want to. It's beautiful here, it truly is... but I get the feeling this isn't where I belong. And his maids and advisors, they don't want me here either. I've seen the look of utter disgust and repulsion come over their faces as they look down upon me. _

Raoul saw her face become paler and quickly asked in concern, "Christine? Are you alright sweetie?"

_Perhaps that was how the Phantom felt._ Christine's eyes met his and she felt extremely small and nauseated. But she nodded and plastered a fake smile none the less; for the sake of Raoul.

"Come," he pulled her arm and led her into another vast room filled with expensive antiques, chinaware and furniture. "A meal has already been prepared."

He pulled a chair out for her and let her take a seat. He then pushed the chair in and took a seat across from her. He watched as the servants began to take in the first course and lay it out in front of both him and Christine.

Christine was silent as she ate. She only nibbled bits of food here and there, suppressing her great urge to vomit.

"Are you not hungry Christine?" Raoul asked in concern.

"I'm afraid not." Christine said apologetically, hoping the two could leave the house. She couldn't take the looks she received from the servants around them.

"Would you like a tour of the house then?" he asked.

Christine shook her head. "Would you mind if we just go outside?"

So maybe going outside with Raoul wasn't her idea of perfection at the moment. But she needed fresh air and away from this suppressive house... and if having to go with Raoul was her ticket, she'd just have to take it for now.

"Oh, of course!" he smiled, standing up. "Let us be on our way then."

xoxo

The gravel crunched as Christine walked along the front entrance with Raoul. She breathed in the fresh air and looked out across the many acres of land that spread out in front of his home. She had an increasing urge to go into the woods she could see that they were quite a distance away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Raoul spoke, coming up behind her.

Christine nodded.

"Would you like a tour of the gardens?" Raoul asked.

Christine nodded again.

He led her down a small little beaten path along the side of the home to rows upon rows of all sorts of different blooms of every colour under the spectrum. Christine instantly looked upon the rows of flowers for a rose tree.

Raoul noticed her gaze on the red rose tree that stood at the very end, and could see her moving in that direction. At first, he felt a bit threatened.

_We all know which devil left his mark._ His thoughts hissed.

Christine picked the red rose from the tree and looked at it for a few moments. Slowly, her thumb wiped away the bits of wet raindrops that lay amongst its petals, and brought it to her nose.

_"I suppose you've never heard the tale of the nightingale and the white rose?" _

Raoul picked another rose from the tree and he inched closer towards Christine, till there was but a mere small gap of space between them.

Christine looked up at him, wondering what he was doing and feeling strangely odd.

He gently weaved it through her brown locks.

_He picked from one tree, a red rose for her, and gently weaved it through her brown locks. She smiled, and did the same. _

_ "I don't think it looks quite as nice on Me." he laughed softly. _

Raoul noticed Christine's faded and glazed eyes, and had a sudden urge to taste her sweet lips... he moved forward gently without her knowledge, and his lips met hers.


	8. Leading a False Life

A/N: Well here's my latest edition to the story:D Don't fret about everything... all I can say, is everything is happening for a reason. And, everything will fall into its rightful place. I promise I won't leave the story hanging. :)

Well, please read and review, that's all I ask of you:D

xoxo

Chapter 8. Leading a False Life.

Christine stumbled back immediately in shock. At first her eyes just stared at him. But very slowly... her fingers began to travel up from her side, to her lips. They felt all warm and she could feel her eyes prickle with unshed, confused tears.

"Christine -"

Christine said nothing as she turned away from him and began to walk away. Raoul stood and stared at her disappearing figure, before moving after her when he noticed she wasn't heading towards the house, but in the direction of the forest.

"Christine!" he called to her.

Christine said nothing in response, fighting back her great urge to break into sobbing. She had no clue what was happening to her anymore. She felt like she was in another world...

A slight cry left her mouth as she tripped over the root of a tree that was sticking out from the ground. She sat there for a few moments rubbing her sore butt, till her shoulders began to shake her fragile body and the tears started to come.

Raoul broke into a run to quickly disperse the space in between them. In his few fast strides, he was already bending down next to the girl who had her arms wrapped around her legs and sobbing into them.

"I'm sorry Christine." he apologized quickly.

"Why did you do that?" her muffled voice asked through her tears, still keeping her face in her knees.

Raoul looked down and picked a blade of grass and twisted it through his fingers in thought.

Why had he done that? _I couldn't resist... she's so beautiful and I love her oh so much... _His thoughts admitted tenderly. He could even feel his heart thudding in his chest at the sweet thought of his lips on hers once again.

"Christine, I'm sor -"

"No! I want an explanation! Why did you do that Raoul?" she demanded, finally lifting her head and wiping away the remainder of her tears from her red cheeks.

"I... I really care about you Christine." he looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Besides, what is so wrong with kissing someone you love?" he asked honestly.

Christine looked down at her dirty hands and held her breath. He had a point. What was wrong with that? She had kissed him before... how come now was any different? She felt like she had been betraying someone... but whom? The Phantom was dead, she couldn't be betraying him... besides, and it wasn't like she loved him…

Christine put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up till she was standing on wobbly feet. "I think I shall go take a nap." she said lowly, before turning away from him and leaving to get out of the awkward situation.

Raoul sat there on the ground watching her form disappear from his vision. He clenched his hands, trying not to give into his anger and misery all at once. What was happening? Why did he feel like he was on a one way street in this situation?

_"Forget this waking nightmare..." _

_"The Phantom of the Opera will kill..."_

_"This Phantom is a fable, believe me."_

_"... and kill again!"_

_"There is no Phantom of the Opera."_

xoxo

Raoul sat across from Christine as the two sat quietly eating their second course of supper. The only sounds were heard by the servants as they came in and placed down the platters filled with the third course.

Nothing had been said between the two since they were both outside. Raoul had not a clue as how to approach her. He still felt incredible awkward and embarrassed about before.

Christine on the other hand, had been filled with inner sadness... not to mention she still felt very sick. Her vomiting had yet to cease, which was worrying her. She had yet to tell Raoul this.

Raoul -who was watching from the corner of his eye-, noticed that she was merely poking and pushing her food around her plate with her utensil. He could see from the way her clothing no longer clung to her body, but just hung, she had lost quite a bit of weight.

He tried to think that maybe that monster had done something to her when she was in his presence, which could make her so cold and distant.

_"She loves me." Erik said softly._

Raoul entertained the thought. And for a brief moment, he wondered if that really was the truth... no matter how much he hated to admit it.

_She never actually tried to leave._ He thought to himself as his glaze still sat on her, smoldering her. _No, it just cannot be possible that she likes someone like him! The beautiful never love the ugly. That is just reality._

"Would you like to meet the horses?" Raoul asked suddenly, trying to break the ice he had formed between the two.

Christine looked up at him, and for a minute he thought she was going to say no. But out of no where, her lips curled slightly and she nodded her head.

xoxo

"This is Cruncher." Raoul said, pointing to the Bay Gelding.

He had to say, he was relieved she wanted to go to the stables with him. That she wanted to do _anything_ with him at all. He had been receiving the impression that she didn't want to be in his presence... but now she was at least making talk with him as he led her down the aisle of the back barn and telling her bits and facts on each horse.

Christine stroked the gelding's soft muzzle and kissed its forehead. "He's very sweet." she said gently as the horse sniffed her and nibbled on the sleeve of her dress. She did not mind though. She had grown up with horses when her and her father had traveled.

"He's very calm; though he does frighten easily. Not to long ago, he went into a bucking fit and threw a young boy off of him when a piece of paper blew past him." Raoul chuckled slightly.

Christine laughed slightly as they continued down the aisle. Raoul began to tell her about the horse next to Cruncher, when she noticed a horse at the end of the stall. He seemed faintly familiar to her.

"Is that a grey dapple back there?" she asked, turning towards Raoul and pointing to a horse that was alone in the back in its stall.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

Christine did not answer him as she moved down the aisle towards the horse. She stopped in front of its stall and watched the horse for a few moments. Then, very slowly, her fingers began to draw back the bolt and open the gate. She slipped into the warm stall and stood next to the horse.

"Christine?"

"Whisky," Christine whispered as she raised her hand and gently pet the horse's forelock.

"Actually, his name is Duke." Raoul corrected her as he slipped into Duke's stall as well. "Who's Whisky?"

Christine seemed to come out of a daze as her hand fell to her slide and she looked up at Raoul. Her brows furrowed. "I... I'm not quite sure. I guess Whisky was probably a horse I knew as a child. Duke probably brought back a memory." she murmured, guessing.

Raoul smiled and held out his hand. Half an apple sat in the palm of his hand, to which Christine took gingerly and fed to Duke. She giggled slightly as the horse immediately gobbled it down, while foaming at the mouth.

"Well, I think he likes you." Raoul nodded as the horse nuzzled her arm.

Christine scratched behind his ear and smiled at Duke. "I bet he'd be a joy to ride." she said half dreamily.

"Why don't you ride him then?" he asked.

Christine looked up half shocked and half hopeful. "Really? You mean... you'd let me ride him?" she asked half astonished.

She figured Raoul would worry too much about her and tell her it wasn't safe and that she should rest more…

Raoul laughed. "Yeah, I could take Cruncher and we could go for a trail ride."

For the first time since Christine had woken up in Raoul's house, she gave him a genuine smile. A genuine smile that made his heart flutter and made him wonder if maybe, just maybe things could change for them.

"I'd love to." she said immediately.

Raoul smiled once more, before exiting the stall and going to fetch Christine a bridle and an English saddle for Duke. He came back and she began to saddle up the horse and put the bit in his mouth. He left and did the same to Cruncher.

xoxo

Christine for the first time there actually felt better. She didn't have that great urge to vomit anymore. She was filled with relief as the sweet smell of pines and earth began to fill her nostrils. This brought back memories of the days when she would travel with her father. A lot of the time, they were to poor to stay in an inn, so they ended up sleeping outside.

The two horses cantered along the sun spotted trails of the forest.

_"Erik! Erik, where are you?"_

Christine tugged Duke's reins, causing the horse to come to an abrupt stop. When Raoul had noticed her stop, he followed suit. "Christine, are you alright? Why did you stop?"

Christine looked at him, almost expecting answers to her strange thoughts. Her eyes watched him, but noticed he had none. "Oh, nothing." she said sheepishly.

"Would you like to just walk the horses?" Raoul asked.

Christine nodded her head, thinking that would probably be best. She didn't want to keep surprising Duke like that... The two both dismounted and walked side by side, leading the horses by their reins.

Silence filled the air, and for once, Raoul didn't mind. There was no tension... there was just two people walking along who could have their own conversation without having to say anything. And it was nice.

He bent over and picked a leaf from a bush and began to rub it. Then he sniffed it. He noticed Christine watching him, and he smiled, "It's mint." he held his hand out and she sniffed it. "When my grandmother would visit me as a child, she use to boil these leaves with water and she'd make me mint tea." he laughed, recalling a memory when he had begged her to make him a cup at two in the morning once...

Christine smiled at his tale. It reminded her of all the things she had done as a child with her father.

_"When I'm in Heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you."_

Christine recalled that day when she had told Raoul about how the Angel of Music had visited her. He had not believed her at the time... that much she recalled disdainfully.

_"No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"_

_"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"_

What Christine found odd though, was she recalled everything from her childhood, to the days in the Opera House... but try, as she may, she couldn't remember leaving with Raoul or even the Phantom dieing.

That thought of his death caused her heart to jump a bit. _How could I have made that man let him self die? No one deserves death... no one... even the murderers._

What also filled her with frustration... was the nightmares and the replaying of a certain scene. She recalled being in a forest... looking for someone; Erik. Why? Why was that haunting her mind?

"Isn't it beautiful?" Raoul asked suddenly, breaking through Christine's thoughts.

She looked at him. "W... what? I'm sorry, just your story reminded me of my childhood... is all." she laughed slightly.

Raoul smiled. "No worries. I meant the sunset. I love how the skies turn a creamy colour and streak the nighttime skies like that... it's breathtaking. I especially love how it filters through the trees... it makes nature the most perfect thing. Wouldn't you agree?"

Christine agreed. "I'm sure though, your advisor doesn't like you hanging outdoors with a measly chorus girl though." she muttered. She immediately hoped he hadn't heard those words...

... But it was too late, he had heard.

"Christine!" he stopped. "I hope you don't actually think I care about what he thinks. My advisor did not like when I ran into the sea to fetch your red scarf... and I did not care then. And I do not care now. You know how important you are to me! My advisor can go to Hell for all I care!"

"I'm sorry." Christine responded quietly.

Raoul took her into his arms without her permission, but she didn't argue. She still felt embarrassed for accidentally letting that slip. She should have bit her tongue!

"Look," he said, pulling back and looking into her sharp blue eyes. "I really care about you Christine. That's the only reason why I kissed you earlier... I care so much about you, I'd go through the days of the Phantom all over again just for you."

Christine nodded mutely.

"Can we just start over? I know you've suffered a lot... from your father passing away, to finding out your Angel of Music was just a mad man... to tumbling down a staircase and not even recalling what happened. But we can take this slowly." he pushed a curl away and pulled her chin till it faced him and he could look her square in the eye.

Christine nodded again and Raoul hugged her.

xoxo

Christine sat in her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

It was three in the morning and she felt sick. Literally vomiting sick... and sick with dread. She did not know why she had agreed earlier with Raoul... but she had... perhaps it had been guilt...

It had taken a lot of convincing, to convince Raoul that she would be fine in her own room that night. They had argued for about ten minutes, till his advisor walked by, gave her and Raoul a look, and he gave up.

"I don't think I love him." she whispered. She felt the hot tears cascade as she finally voiced the one thought that had been bothering and nagging her. Before she had not understood why she didn't respond to Raoul's kindness and kiss like she once had... but now she knew.

"Why is the Phantom on my mind so much?" she asked herself. "Perhaps there is guilt there too... for not loving him and leaving with Raoul instead. Ergo, he is now haunting my mind instead." she cried harder and her hands went out and took the bedding into her hands, squeezing hard till her knuckles turned white.

Either way, Christine knew that she was going to have to do and say something. She couldn't keep going on pretending she loved Raoul when she really didn't... she was just going to have to leave and start a new life over again.


	9. Putting the Puzzle Together

A/N: Well chapter 9 is up now :D Well the weather here is writing weather. It's been raining cats and dogs like no tomorrow for a week now! It's also become very cold... I'm sleeping in a sweatshirt under the duvet and blanket again :D.

Well, like always, please read and review, that's all I ask of you!

xoxo

Chapter 9. Putting the Puzzle Together.

"Raoul, if you may, there's something I wish to discuss with you." Christine said quietly, the following evening.

She had sat up late last night, convincing herself, that what she what she had decided, was the right decision. She couldn't live with someone she didn't love... that wasn't fair to him or to her, right?

Raoul looked up at her and smiled. He was so overjoyed that she at least talking to him now and that the two of them could go back to the way things were before... "Yes Christine? What would you like to discuss?"

She bit her lip, not sure how to phrase this without hurting his feelings. _There isn't any way around it without hurting his feelings._ Christine reminded herself. _It's either be with him and pretend to love him, or let him find someone else who can genuinely love him back..._ from her point, she knew she had to tell him.

She looked down at her plate of food and set down the fork. She gulped in a huge breath of air and began hastily, "well I was thinking... with everything that has happened, I've had a lot of time to think... and..."

She was cut off as the doors were thrown open and in came Raoul's advisor, Charles. "My Lord, there is something of great importance, I must show you. It concerns your land and one of the barons."

Raoul looked up at Charles in an annoyed manner. "And this couldn't have waited till after dinner was complete?" he growled.

"No, my Lord," Charles looked over at Christine, who sat at the table quietly, trying not to make eye contact with him. "It is of great importance." He repeated.

Raoul looked over at Christine, who was silent and pale as a mouse. "I'll be back quickly. Then we can continue our discussion." he promised. Christine nodded her head slowly, and continued to stare at her plate.

She watched as he left the room and felt kind of stupid. She cursed herself for having not been able to tell him how she felt, right away. How could she lose her nerve? _This is going to be a little harder than I thought..._

After a half hour had passed by, she pushed her untouched plate away from her. She realized he wasn't going to be back soon, and began to get up from the table.

"Are you finished your meal, mademoiselle?" one of the servants who came into the room, asked Christine when they noticed her getting up.

"Yes, thank you." Christine said quietly and excused herself.

She quietly shut the dining room door behind her, deciding she would go to bed. As she came upon the winding marble staircase, she paused. She took one step, before running her hand over the banister in thought.

Her eyes shut against her porcelain face, in thought and in concentration. She squinted harder as she tried to picture falling down the staircase. Her eyes opened after a few moments and she sighed. _No luck._

She heard a cough, and her head shot around. There stood Elizabeth Aldridge, staring at her in puzzlement. She went crimson as she realized how foolish she must look, standing there with her eyes shut...

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" Elizabeth asked her voice devoid of any emotion or feeling.

Christine gave a half smile and said quickly, "oh, I'm ok." she forced a laugh. "Just thinking, I suppose."

Elizabeth gave a curt nod, before asking, "Do you need any assistance with anything?"

Christine looked down at her feet. "Yes, if you may... I would much appreciate it if you helped me change into my night attire."

Elizabeth nodded and the two ascended the winding marble staircase. They went to Christine's resting chambers, and Elizabeth led her behind the divider screen, before pulling at the laces of her gown and taking it off. She then helped Christine into her night garments.

"I bid you good night." Christine said to Elizabeth, trying to be cordial.

Elizabeth nodded in return and left the room. Christine sat on the bed, watching the young maid leave and shut the door behind her. No words had to be said, but she could tell already, that Elizabeth did not care for her...

_... Measly chorus girl living with a Vicomte. _She reminded bitterly. But that thought just spurred her on, to leave and start a new life... where she couldn't be looked down upon. _Look for a new Opera House._ And she figured she'd probably be hired, because at one point in her career, she had made it to the top as a main lead singer in the Opera.

She pulled herself from the bed and opened the door to the balcony. She stepped out on the terrace, deciding that fresh air would do her well... especially since Raoul wasn't around to kiss her this time.

A smile worked its way across her face as she looked out upon the twilight skies. It was still a tad early to be going to sleep... so she decided to watch as the skies turned into eve, blackness eating away at the little bit of light that streaked the skies.

Christine just stood there, her arms folded out on the railing and her thoughts drifting to someone who had been on her mind as of late; the Phantom. She bit in her lip in wonder of where he was right now...

"He's dead." Christine whispered, reminding herself that he _didn't_ walk this Earth right now. _And it's all because of me too._ She sighed in grief caused by her inner turmoil. She could actually say, she missed him right now.

She missed the feelings he managed to produce in her. When the two had sung 'Past the Point of No Return', he had brought up feelings of passion she had never felt before... the way he had touched her... he had left feelings of fire everywhere his fingers trailed over her bare skin. And his voice... his soft honey voice... it was enough to cause you to forget reality.

She blinked as a blush spread over her delicate face. She shouldn't think that way of him...

She smiled as her heart cried out for what it missed most from him; acceptance. When she had been in his world, she had never felt out of place or that she didn't belong... not like in Raoul's manor... where the servants, Elizabeth and _especially_ Charles, all hated her and pointed their finger at her.

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye..._

_Remember me, once in awhile,_

_Please promise me you'll try."_ Christine whispered into the vast outdoors before her.

_"When you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free..._

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me."_ her whisper turned into quiet singing.

As she hummed the tune to the song for when she should not sing, she realized now, that Erik must be in Heaven. For she truly didn't think he was evil at all and that he did not deserve the hot and horrid confines of Hell.

"_We never said,_

_Our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea..._

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me..." _her voice began to become louder and she could envision herself singing to a crowd of thousands of people... and her Angel of Music.

xoxo

Christine woke up in a cold sweat around seven the next morning. She shook off the feelings and a grip of death, as she tried to push it from her mind that it was her fault Erik was dead.

The dream had come once again, only Christine had grown use to seeing nothing but darkness and feelings of helplessness and confusion. In her dream, she was riding a horse... a horse she did not know. And they were riding in the darkness of a raining forest, searching for someone. That someone however, turned out to be Erik... and she did not understand why.

She groaned as the distinct sound of hoof beats hitting the forest trail, filled her mind. The sounds of screaming and agonizing cries... _"Christine! Christine!" the voice cried and tried to scream at the same time. After many attempted times of trying to get her to hear his pleas, he cried out quietly, "I love you..." before darkness had encased him like a lover._

Christine's hands squeezed the bedding in despair... wondering if this was her mind's way of torturing her for choosing Raoul and letting the poor grieving man die that fateful night.

_"Erik! Erik, where are you?" Christine's cries of despair fell on deaf ears... especially on the intended._

Christine's feet touched the floor, causing the words and cries to disperse her mind, and her eyes to open.

She did not know it, but late last night, Raoul had come into her room... armed with apologies and explanations. But he had already found her fast asleep. He had gingerly kissed her lips and bid her sleeping form goodnight.

Christine stood up from the bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep any more. She decided she was going to get dressed on her own, as she didn't want to bother Elizabeth... who already did not like her.

She picked a somber dress from her armoire, matching her mood completely. She wasn't in the mood to play the ignorant sweetheart of the Vicomte. She wanted to leave his manor and never look back.

She quietly left the room to find her way to Raoul's office. She knew he would be up right now, sorting out his business affairs. That was just in Raoul's nature. But she needed to talk to him. And perhaps this discussion in his office... would be better and more formal.

As her silent feet neared his office, she paused. She could hear talking from in the room. After a few moments, she realized it was just Raoul and his advisor. She was about to turn and leave...

"What about this girl... this Christine?" she stopped herself as she heard her name mentioned.

"What about her?" Raoul asked, looking up from his papers at his advisor, who had been rather annoying as of late.

"Is she the woman you plan to make your Vicomtess?" Christine didn't hear Raoul nod, but she knew he had when the advisor continued. "But my Lord, she's but a mere chorus girl; A chorus girl with strange problems!"

Raoul looked at the man sharply, almost daring him to continue. "You will not speak like that of her again. Not you or the rest of the staff that work here. You know I'm quick to fire anyone who steps out of line." he threatened.

Charles nodded his head immediately. "But what of her past?" he said eventually, causing Christine's ears to prick. "What if she figures out what happened?"

"She's not going to." Raoul glared. "As long as she thinks the monster is dead, who is, then we have nothing to worry about. Every foolish thing she can even possibly say, we can just tell her it was but a mere simple nightmare. She's traumatized as it is, who is she going to believe?" he demanded, setting his quill down on the desk by the parchment.

Charles looked down at the floor, fearing the outcomes. Just because the Vicomte didn't think it was going to happen, did not necessarily guarantee that the girl would always think it was a nightmare.

After a few pauses, Raoul snarled, "your time asking me these pathetic questions was time ill wasted."

Charles nodded his head and began to leave the room. Christine could hear him coming and quickly hid in the shadows behind the door, praying to God that he did not shut the door... or he would find her. She was filled with relief that she was at the end of the hallway, so he could only go one direction.

Charles paused in the open door, before turning towards the Vicomte. "My Lord, if I may ask," the Vicomte looked up grudgingly, "exactly how did the Phantom die? We all quite know that what you say is falsely true…"

Christine paused and held her breath, waiting for the answer to the question in apprehension.

"I killed him." Christine's eyes widened in shock and horror at his three words. "I took a bullet to his heart that night in the forest. You'd think that pathetic monster would have more sense than to go out into the woods in the eve, leaving a woman alone in his pathetic excuse for a house." he yelled as his arm accidentally bonked his ink, knocking it over and spilling it over his papers.

Christine turned till her back was facing the door, and her mouth fell open in shock and horror. He had killed Erik!

Her eyes shut as the memories began to replay in her mind like clockwork. She recalled searching for Erik in the forest._ "Erik! Erik, where are you?" she had screamed as loud as her voice could go. After searching and searching, she had decided to go back... worrying that Erik may be home and upset with her for leaving. She had turned the horse... Whisky! She had turned Whisky around, but then the reins began to slip and the horse was already galloping..._

"But why was I searching for him?" she whispered.

_"Promise never to leave Me." she cried into his chest, clinging to him with all that her petite body could muster._

_"I will never leave you Christine." he said softly as he caressed her face. "I promise."_

Christine felt her body begin to wrack as so many conflicting emotions ran through her all at once. She bit back her need to outwardly sob, knowing that Charles and Raoul would hear her, and she would be caught.

_I do love him._ Her thoughts admitted sadly.

She had to get out of here and she knew it. She needed to go somewhere where she could just cry and think.

Suddenly, Charles was rushing out of the room.

"Get towels!" Raoul yelled, angry that the monster had been brought up and he had spilt ink everywhere.

Christine took this as her opportunity. She peered around the door and when she saw Charles disappear from sight, she took off at a run down the long narrow hallway and up the winding staircase. She paused halfway through, and glared at the staircase, knowing fully well now that it wasn't the reason why she had forgotten everything. When she saw Elizabeth heading towards her, she continued to run till she had reached her bedroom.

She openly bawled now as her body fell on the bed.

_I need out of here!_ Her thoughts screamed in anger, misery and despair. "I need away from Raoul." she cried.

And that was how she decided. Tonight she was going to leave. She wasn't going to bother explaining anything to Raoul... and why should she? He had killed the man she loved for Christ's sakes!

xoxo

Christine woke up in the darkness. It was about three in the morning she noted, and she felt cold and empty, causing her to cry for the umpteenth time that day and night.

She cringed and cried some more as she remembered having to be with Raoul all day. But she had decided not to let on that she knew what he had done... and acted her normal distant way.

But now she wanted out of here... and she just wanted Erik back. She wanted to feel his embrace again. She felt sick as she remembered what they had shared not to long ago. That was one of the most wonderful moments in her entire life. She knew she had to get out of here quickly. She never wanted to forgive Raoul for what he had taken away from her...

She stood up and moved quickly and quietly to the closet, where she picked the best and warmest dress for riding and put it on. She tied her long curly hair back and decided that she'd be bringing nothing, since she had nothing and she didn't want to take anything from Raoul, except what she needed.

_He stole from me... why should I not steal from him?_ She thought angrily. But she decided that she'd only take what she needed... she was Catholic after all. _A catholic who has already fornicated and stopped going to Church._ Her thoughts nagged. But she pushed it from her mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of all the sins she had committed. And she truly loved Erik; she thought their lovemaking could not be that sinful... _it wasn't out of lust._

She scribbled a note for him and left it on the bed, where it'd most likely be found, then quietly went down to the stables. She picked out Duke, saddled him up and took off into the cold quiet morning.


	10. A New Day has Dawned

A/N: And here is Chapter 10:D Hope you enjoy! And please, read and review, that's all I ask of you. :-)

xoxo

Chapter 10: A New Day has Dawned.

"Christine," cried softly, the voice. Obvious pain radiated from its simple plea.

Henry came into the house, a woodpile in his frail arms. He dropped it when he heard the soft, choked up call from the other room and immediately rushed in to check on his patient.

Henry groaned slightly, pain wracking his old body. But he had to make sure the man was ok.

"Christine," the voice cried again.

Henry put his hand on the man's forehead and realized it was burning up. _The man must be delirious._ He went to fetch the man a wet cloth and a glass of water.

"Can you hear me Monsieur?" Henry asked in fear.

He took the cloth, and squeezing the water from it, began rubbing the warm wet cloth across the man's face that appeared distorted in pain. He set the glass of water down next to his head, and then pulled the covers off the man's body. He inspected the wound, and decided to clean it up, and re-dress it again.

As Henry got to his feet, the man's eyes opened partially and seemed to widen.

"Monsieur?" Henry asked again when he noticed that the man realized he was there. But the man's eyes had already closed and he was drifting off in a restless sleep as he groaned once more.

Henry decided to leave him be, in hopes that he'd wake up again. He began to finish the tasks he had started, and limped his frail body back to the woodpile that he had previously dropped and began to put some of the wood into the already burning fireplace. He wiped his hand across his sweaty brow and stood. He decided he'd make dinner for him and his mystery guest, if his guest was even ready for any kind of food yet.

xoxo

"Meg, would you go get the door?" Madame Giry called to her daughter from upstairs, as she heard a knock at the door.

Meg heard her mom and stood up from the book she was reading and set it down, before making a beeline for it.

"Who could be here at this hour?" she silently asked herself. It was only seven in the morning.

What she didn't prepare herself was for who may be at the door. When she opened in, she practically screamed when she saw who it was.

"Christine!" she launched herself at her old time best friend. Christine hugged her back tightly as well, relieved that her best friend still lived here, and was still happy to see her. "I've missed you so much!" Meg exclaimed, finally letting go of her, to take her all in. "You look beautiful as ever!" Meg complimented.

"I'm glad to hear that." Christine laughed. It'd been the first time she'd laughed since she was with Erik.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Meg smiled brightly, taking her friend's pale hand into hers.

Christine sighed and forced a smile across her grieving face. "I miss my dear friend, is all."

Meg could tell already, from the way her lip quivered, to the sound of her shaky voice… something wasn't quite right. But she decided not to comment.

Instead, she hugged Christine tightly again. Her eyes squeezed shut, and then opened. She saw Duke.

"I see you brought a horse companion. Go inside and sit down. Or get something to eat. I'll put-"

"Duke,"

"I'll put Duke away, for you, and then I'll be right back." Meg promise, putting her shoes on and ushering Christine in while she attained to Duke.

"You know you don't have to-"

"No, I want to do this for you." Meg smiled softly at her dear friend and squeezed her arm in a reassuring manner. "Just go inside… you look like you're freezing."

_I am… both inside and out._

Christine went and sat on one of the chaises in the living room, waiting for her best friend to return. The house was small, but cozy, just like how she remembered. She recalled coming here when she was little. Meg and her mother were the only ones that didn't live at the Opera House.

She sighed as she stared at the pictures, which adorned the walls. She had ridden through the cold morning without a clue as to where to go. Part of her wanted to go to Erik's house… but she had no clue how to get there… and it would be a painful reminder of what happened.

Part of her had regretted just leaving like that… she had no idea what to do! And what of Raoul? What would he do when he found out she was missing…?

"I don't want to think about it…" she whispered. "He's already ruined my life."

"Christine!" Madame Giry called happily and shocked, as she came down the stairs and spotted Christine in the living room.

She immediately made her way over to the lone girl. Christine stood up and embraced the only motherly figure she had ever really had in her life.

"Marguerite," Christine cried happily.

Marguerite pulled back, cupping her second daughter's face. "My God, have you grown up!" she smiled through her tears. "You're not the little girl I once saw before my eyes…"

Christine began to tear up as well from all the emotion.

Meg came back in at that moment. "I see you've found Christine then." Meg laughed, watching as the two reacquainted themselves once more.

"Are you hungry?" Marguerite asked Christine as they parted, and she checked Christine over, making sure she was alright. Christine nodded. She hadn't eaten anything in a long time.

Marguerite noticed though, that Christine seemed unusually thin. She immediately worried. Christine seemed pale and queasy. And where was Erik?

"Would you like some chocolate cake?" she asked, knowing that was Christine's favourite. And she needed something to put a little bit of meat back onto her bones and add colour to her face.

Christine nodded. "Thank you, that sounds lovely." She whispered.

"Would you like some too, Meg?" Marguerite asked her daughter.

Meg nodded as well as all three of them went into the kitchen. Christine and Meg sat down at the table, while Marguerite served all three of them some chocolate cake that she had baked previously.

"So what brings you here?" Marguerite asked Christine as she sat a plate down in front of the girl.

Christine looked down at her plate and willed the tears not to start… but alas, they did, causing Meg to immediately get up and hug her and Marguerite to go into mother mode.

"Christine, please tell me what bother you so." she began to fear the worst. She never knew what had happened to Christine after that night. The only thing she knew was that Christine had left with Erik. She hoped Erik hadn't done anything horrible to her, or so help her God...

"He's dead." Christine choked out. This caused her to cry even more. She had now said the words, for the first time, out loud, and it stung.

"What?" Marguerite asked shocked. Dead? Erik? He was always the annoying ghost who _wouldn't_ die. And now he was gone? And Christine seemed extremely upset about this. Then suddenly it dawned on her. Christine was in love with him!

_She must be in love with him… or why else would she care?_ Marguerite thought to herself as she patted the dear girl's back.

"But... but how?" Marguerite gasped.

"Raoul killed him." Christine sobbed.

"Oh Christine!" Meg exclaimed.

Marguerite said nothing. Instead she stood up and went over to Christine, pulling her up from the chair and hugging her, stroking her hair, knowing that no words could ever fix the big hole in her heart.

xoxo

_Dear Vicomte de Chagny,_

_I'm sorry about my sudden departure._

_But I had to leave. You see,_

_I don't love you like you truly deserve._

_I've decided to start life anew._

_It's the only way. I took Duke and _

_one outfit. I promise that one day I'll bring _

_Duke back to you. I'll pay for the outfit as _

_well. I hope that everything works out for you_

_in the near future._

_-Christine_

Raoul threw his glass at the wall. It had been his fifth drink of brandy, and already he was beginning to feel out of order. She had left him, _him._ He had already searched for her once, brought her home again, and she disappeared _again_.

"Will I ever know peace?" he asked himself angrily, standing up and punching the wall.

He sat in his office. Well, at least what was left of his office… when he had found that note that morning, he'd gone terrorizing through the house and by chance, landed in his office, where he started to throw every possible thing in sight. All the workers in the house were warned to stay away from their boss while he was in his darkest hour.

He'd been so nice to her before… offering her everything she could ever possibly want, and she chose that... that creature! And then he took her back and she betrayed him again! He was past the point of gratitude and being kind. _I'll find her, and when I do, there'll be hell to pay!_ He was no longer going to waste his time wooing the girl anymore, she was going to come back and they'd wed, simple as that. He didn't care if he resorted to force.

He stared at the wall, beginning to feel his anger subside from his negative thoughts, and have complete, utter misery fill that void. He _loved_ her. He had loved her since the day at the Opera, when he had seen her sing. She was beautiful and sweet and caring. Everything he had ever wanted. But he had competition, and he figured he would. She was quite the catch after all… He just never thought it would be an insane, grotesque man, who lived in the sewers. And just when he thought he had won her over, she chose the other man over him. He never thought she was serious. So he looked for her and he finally did get her back, only to have her run away. His anger and earlier thoughts returned.

"My Lord?" Charles asked, as he peered into the room that the Vicomte had been in for over six hours. He was worried about the young man's health. Although he had to say, he was quite relieved the girl was gone. She wasn't fit to be a vicomtess.

Roaul's head shot up, and he glared at the man who dare intrude on him. "What?" he barked.

"I brought you some food." Charles said timidly, fearing his boss for once. He set the silver platter of food down on his desk.

"Well I don't want it." Raoul argued.

"But my Lord, you must eat!"

"I will do whatever the hell I please!" Raoul yelled back, daring this man to continue this fruitless argument with him.

"You can't just sit in here the rest of your days, and waste your life away!" Charles realized that he was walking on shaky ground here, but he needed this man to realize what he was doing. It was just a girl after all. There would be plenty of girls for him to pick and choose from; after all, he was the Vicomte.

"Oh I can't, can I? Who died and made you king? I am the Vicomte for God's sakes! I will choose to waste my life if I want to!" Raoul yelled.

He realized he sounded like a child at this moment… but he did not care. His anger was taking on a life of its own… and for once, he was giving into it… giving it a chance to spawn.

"But Sir," Charles wanted to argue, but decided he shouldn't. This could be his job at stake here…

"Charles, for the sake of you, and for the sake of the others, you had better leave now." Raoul growled, throwing another glass in the direction of Charles.

xoxo

"How are you feeling dear?" Marguerite asked, as she stood by the bedside of the bed Christine lay in. She had been asleep for several hours now, and Marguerite was worried about the poor girl's condition.

_I never thought it would come to be like this… the poor girl is traumatized… and I know exactly how she feels._ Marguerite thought, recalling the day her husband had passed away.

"Horrible." she replied succinctly.

Right now, Christine wished she could just dig a hole and be eaten up by the ground… escape the cruel realities of this world. Perhaps even sell her soul to the devil… just for Erik.

_So much for being a Catholic._ Christine thought dismally.

Marguerite sat down at the end of the bed. "Do you need anything dear?"

"No." Christine mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

Marguerite rubbed the lump that was her feet. "I understand Christine." she said softly. "Sometimes life is like that… when my husband died, I didn't leave my room for at least a week." She sighed. "But you see, I had Meg at the time… and she was only a little girl… I knew I couldn't neglect my duties just because I was suffering." Marguerite explained softly.

_No one understands._ Christine thought miserably, as she buried her face into the pillow, stifling a sob and begging to God to ease the pain.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Marguerite whispered after a few pauses had gone by, and a few tears had been shed over the mourning of her deceased husband.

Christine looked up and faced Marguerite. "Yes." came her soft reply. _Marguerite knew? Am I that blatantly obvious? _"How did you know?" Christine asked. But then she realized it must be quite obvious… for if she didn't love him, she wouldn't be this upset.

Marguerite reached forward and cupped Christine's pale face. "It is in your eyes dear." She commented softly. "It reflects the love I once saw in his eyes… for you."

A few tears fell down Marguerite's slightly wrinkled and withered face as she gazed at the girl she considered to be her other daughter. She hoped Meg would one day understand that kind of love. "I know it hurts Christine. And it will hurt for awhile, but you should also be proud of yourself."

"Why? Because of me, he's dead! If I had never shown an interest in Raoul, everything would have been fine! And we could have lived together without Raoul ever having bothering us!" Christine sobbed once more, feeling tremendous guilt for the man's death. _We would be creating heaven._

"Christine, you know that's not true. No matter what the circumstances, Raoul probably would have done the same thing. And you _should_ be proud. That man loved you, and you returned it for him. You gave him something most people couldn't. He lived his whole life alone and miserable and you turned it around for him, by showing him the depths of your love. You're truly a wonderful person, and I'm in awe of you." Marguerite explained softly, but adamantly. "Not even his mother could show him how it feels to be wanted or needed… but you did."

Christine felt guilt rack her though… when all those times in the Opera, she had turned from him and ran to Raoul and his comforting arms. She had clearly rejected him before… "I still hurt him Marguerite…" she whispered. "I still hurt him. I rejected him the first time I saw his face and all the other times he simply asked me for my love. And," she choked, "I tore his mask off that night, forcing him upon the world. How can I be proud? I inflicted torment upon his soul! Tell me how I can be proud?!" Christine was practically screaming through her tears now.

Marguerite leaned forward and grabbed Christine in a tight hug as the girl's body began wracking with tormented sobs and began heaving.

Pressing her face into the young girl's hair, she whispered fiercely, "I know Christine… I know. I know the pain of which you speak… I know."

"No, you don't." Christine sighed. "You never turned from your husband and made him feel less than an equal. _Never_. I wish I could say I didn't… but I did. I made Erik feel like the monster he already thought himself to be. And by the time I finally showed him acceptance… it was too late." Christine sobbed.

"No Christine, it's never too late for anything. It's never to late to show someone you love them… and even Erik knew that he was asking a lot when he asked for your love. He knew it when he pulled all his stunts as well… at least you gave him a chance to know what love is, before he passed on. And that was all he ever wanted in life… to know what love is. You gave it to him, and for that, you are truly a wonderful person."

"Really?" Christine asked softly. _Could that even remotely be true? Could I have truly helped the grieving soul?_

"Of course," Marguerite insisted, glad she was making headway with Christine. "I'm sure that wherever he is right now, he's watching over you. He is probably with the Angel of Music too, telling him about his wonderful love."

Christine smiled through her tears. That sounded beautiful. "Do you think he's in heaven?" Christine asked.

"I'm almost sure of it. God would have granted him that, he deserved it. He's probably with all the angels. A place where sweet chords of music are played and no masks are ever needed."

"That sounds wonderful." Christine sighed. "I'm glad he no longer needs that mask, he always looked so uncomfortable in it, and without it." Marguerite chuckled at that.

"May I ask you just one question?" Marguerite asked. Christine nodded. "When did you first fall in love with him?"

"Since the day he became my Angel of Music."

xoxo

"My Lord, a few people have said that they have seen a young curly brunette girl, entering the Giry's house, several hours ago." Charles said to Raoul later that evening, who sat in a cleaned up office. He was a bit nervous to be around his boss ever since what happened earlier that day…

"I should have known she'd go there." Raoul muttered angrily to himself.

Gone were the days of patience and understanding. The monster was dead, and in its place, came a new one. A new day had dawned, and Raoul was done fighting with the beast that had already passed away… but _still_, managed to haunt his life.

_Christine is mine… and always has been. There's no where to go anymore Little Lotte…_

"My Lord?"

Raoul looked up, anger filling his golden eyes. "Go saddle up a horse for me." he ordered.

"But my Lord-"

"I don't pay you to argue Charles! Go saddle up a God damn horse for me!" Raoul yelled. Charles was out of there, quicker than lightning.

Raoul leaned against the mantle of the fire place and stared into its burning embers, his fingers laced together in thought. He was past the point of sanity. He didn't care anymore. He was taking Christine back, no matter what. He had waited for her to long.

Charles came back after a good twenty minutes. "It's ready, my Lord"

Raoul shoved past Charles.


	11. Making a Choice

A/N: Ok, so in a few weeks, I will be introducing a new story... it's title of so far, is 'Another World.' A bit more is mentioned on my _new_ website. Which leads me to say... I have a new website :) It's kind of not done so far... but it still has info and other amusing crap ;)

Well since it won't let me copy and paste the url to it on here... you can find it on my profile.

Writing Bird, that comment you left, about Raoul and pmsing... haha, that had me laughing so damn hard:P Thank you!

A great thanks for all the wonderful reviews :) And now without further ado...

Please read and review, that's all I ask of you :)

xoxo

Chapter 11. Making a Choice.

A gloved hand knocked firmly on the wooden door of the Giry's household, the following snowy grey morning. He looked around before him, waiting, and his sharp gaze landing on the grounds laden with snow. A white blanket covered everything and nothing.

He felt his body shake with fury and impatience, his foot tapping on the wooden steps that the snow had seemingly managed to miss... or had gone out of its way to miss... as it was cold Madame Giry's doorstep.

He hadn't left yesterday, as he had so barkingly said he would to Charles… by the time the horse had been saddled and ready to go, he had felt part of his sanity resume inside himself once again. Instead, he'd wait a day, and take the carriage instead.

As he looked around, he was glad he had taken the carriage. However, he cursed the snow. He thought it to be pointless and just caused problems for people. And it was cold… how could anyone take pleasure in playing in it?

Memories of playing in it as a mere child filled his mind. But he immediately squashed them, figuring now was not the time to be reveling in such frivolous and pointless memories.

His attention was brought back from the recesses of his mind, as he heard the distinct sound of people moving around on the inside and the door finally being unlocked.

The pretty blonde from the old Opera House, was met with the sight of the young Vicomte, a scowl distinguished upon his lips. His eyes were dark and threatening.

"Where's Christine?" he demanded. He not giving her a chance to speak however, just pushing past her, inside the warm little house.

"You shouldn't be here." Meg said in a hushed voice, attempting to block out the man. In her failed attempts, she closed the door and picked up her skirts, following quickly after the young man.

She was horrified now, as he stood in the living room, barking for Christine, picking up her mother and Christine's old figurines and not bothering to look after them... more or less rough handling them.

Raoul didn't listen though, just pushing past and going straight into the living room. "Tell me where she is!" he hissed. "Christine!" he yelled. "Christine, I know you are here!"

He picked up the figuring of a male angel on a little desk (as they usually were males), holding and playing the harp. He glared at it, when it stirred up hated memories of _him_.

"Please, leave -" Meg tried.

"Monsieur Vicomte… nice to see you again." Marguerite interrupted her daughter, an icy overtone dripping from her lips, as she descended the stairs and came into the room. She thought she heard him here, when checking up on the distant Christine. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" she gave a mock curtsy.

"Where is she?" he demanded, staring into her frightening, cold eyes. At one point in the Opera House, he could actually say he had feared this bitter woman. But now, anger had replaced that one. "I know you have Christine, no point arguing otherwise." He stated dangerously.

"She's resting as of this moment. I ask that you please come back another time." Marguerite responded coolly. That wasn't the case; Christine just really wasn't in the mood to see him.

Raoul didn't listen; he pushed past Marguerite and up the stairs.

"Monsieur, just because you're the Vicomte, doesn't give you the right to barge through people's houses!" Marguerite yelled, following after him up the stairs.

Raoul turned around and faced her. "Excuse me Madame, but may I remind you exactly who I may be? I am the Vicomte and that I have some power. I have a say on what happens to you and your daughter. So if you'll excuse me, I have a certain thing to attain to." Raoul growled back as he tried opening every door upstairs.

"Just because you are the Vicomte, doesn't mean you can have everything you damn well please!" she hissed, following after him. "You are a rotten man, and I hope God puts you in your place!"

Raoul gave a dark laugh. "God Madame? Do you think I give a damn what God thinks?" he scowled.

He left Marguerite stunned as he kept his pace, and opened the final door at the end of the hallway. "There you are!" Raoul said relieved as he finally found Christine in one room, not asleep.

"Raoul!" she said startled, looking up at him from the bed she rest in, then Marguerite in horror. Marguerite gave her a helpless look and shrug, signaling that she could not stop the man.

"Excuse me Madame," Raoul turned to Marguerite, pausing halfway to Christine. "But would you mind leaving the two of us alone, to discuss said matters?" Raoul asked sinisterly, looking her square into the eyes, warning her.

"Only if _Mademoiselle_ Christine agrees." Marguerite stated dangerously back. She stared him down, refusing to give into this pompous excuse of a man. She did not give a damn who this man was!

Both heads turned and looked at Christine.

Christine, after a few moments, nodded slowly, taking a huge breath of air in. She was going to have deal with Raoul sooner or later. Maybe he'd believe her if he heard it in person.

"Very well Christine. Be safe." Marguerite warned gently, as she shut the door and left the room. She knew that she could not stay and protect Christine from everything… and this was her battle. _He had better not lay a hand on her... or so help me God._

Raoul rolled his eyes at her choice of words. "Madame, I think you have nothing to fear. It's not as if I'll be taking her innocence under your roof. God would forbid that, now wouldn't he?" he mocked.

Marguerite felt disgust run through her.

Christine looked down at her lap._ Too late for that._

"Christine we need to talk." he said briskly after the door had been shut and the footsteps of Marguerite distanced, sitting down next to her on the bed. Christine found that to be very uncomfortable and inched a bit away… to which he noticed dismayed. "Why would you run off like that? You scared me half to death!" he tried to take on a soft manner again.

"Raoul..." she said softly, holding her hand up.

"Christine, I thought you loved me! What about everything you said to me on the rooftop?" he demanded. "You begged me to protect you, and that I did! The only reason I let you go that day with the monster was because I thought you were trying to make him happy as to not harm any of us! Then you would come back to me... what's happened to you?" he gasped, trying to make her feel guilty for his anger.

"I was scared Raoul! I thought I did love you, but I guess I didn't... I was scared of what I felt for him." Christine said, tears beginning to form as she got up from the bed to distance herself from him, and began walking towards the window, to which she stared intently out.

The white February grounds filled the lens of her sad blue orbs. She just wanted the pain to end. She found it amazing how at one time in her life, snow would have made her happy and content. But now… now it was Erik… who remained in the end, deceased.

She couldn't begin to describe the weight and pain she felt on her heart. Not to mention the guilt... she loved Erik with all she had, and now he was gone. It was all her fault too... she led Raoul on. Had she not done that, none of them would be in this mess. In fact, she'd probably still be living in the Opera Populaire.

"You're lying!" he hissed, getting up from the bed as well and following her across the room. He stood behind her, and she felt uneasy when his rapid breathing hit her bare neck.

"I can tell you as many times as you want, you're obviously not going to believe me!" Christine sighed and growled as she turned and faced him. She looked him in the eyes deeply. "And you, you are not the same man I once knew. " she made a move for the door but Raoul moved and blocked it.

"We are not done talking!" he yelled harshly.

All these years of being a gentleman, had been ill wasted. Christine seemed to be taking after the monster... no matter how hard he tried to be polite and nice, he finished last. Well he was done. She was going to listen to him.

Christine looked at him, shocked and a bit scared. She had never seen this side of Raoul before. She had only ever seen Erik blow up at her... but in Raoul, she sensed something pure of evil, and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Excuse me? Yes, I think we are done. Now please move from the door." she said angrily, stomping her foot.

"No, we're done talking when I say we're done." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. But she shook him off.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. She violently shoved her body backwards, away from his. "What else more do you want from me?! I've told you the truth, not leave me be!"

Tears began to blur her vision, feeling totally helpless at this moment. She just wanted to leave and go to sleep. No one seemed to grasp that concept!

"You once loved my touch." He purred. But venom laced through his words. He took a step closer to her to which she shied back again.

"That may be true… but then, you were sane. Now y-you've become a… a… a hideous beast!" she declared, stumbling on her words over her tears.

He slapped her across the face. "How dare you!" he yelled. "How dare you compare me to that… that _thing_! You wretched bitch! I am nothing like him! _Nothing!_"

She staggered back and fell unto the bed, from the blow of the slap. She pushed herself up, and immediately her hand went and covered the stinging red cheek. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she stared at the raging and ranting man before her... to which she was stuck in a room with. _Dear God..._

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered.

Raoul's eyes rose up, meeting hers. "Even in death, he still returns and haunts me…" he murmured.

"Need I remind you, that you killed him?" Christine snapped bitterly.

Raoul felt more anger bubble through him. "He deserved to die! I hope that horrid monster is rotting in the fiery depths of hell with Satan!"

Teats fell down, and she looked up at him, remorse and pity filling her insides for this man. She pitied the loss of his soul… the loss of his sanity. At one point, she had pitied Erik... the deformed man who had just wanted her love... now she just wanted him to take her into his embrace and whisper that everything would be all right... especially with Raoul.

"I want you to come back with Me." he stated softly after his little blow up; trying to calm himself down. He was getting fed up of this. He wasn't leaving unless she came with him. He loved her and he knew that in time she could love him again.

"No," she stated, "I'm staying here."

Raoul felt himself getting very angry once again. He wasn't going to wait for Christine anymore. She had promised him marriage... "Christine, I'm fed up of these games! You are coming with me, simple as that."

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

"I'm the Vicomte, why would you dare argue?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

And the devil in disguise reveals his true identity...

Christine couldn't believe this was the man that was once her close friend! She refused to back down. "You've already taken away someone I love dearly! Who can you take next?" she screamed and sobbed all at once and turned away on the bed to face the wall.

"So you really did love that masked freak?" Raoul laughed cynically. "Was what he was lacking in the face, make up in bed?" he sneered.

Christine rose from the bed and slapped him as hard across the face, with as much strength as her tiny body could muster. He glared and stared at her in shock, wincing in his obvious pain. She smiled angrily, proud of her feat.

"How dare you! You know nothing about him!" Christine yelled in anger. "He was more of a man than you'll _ever_ be!"

Raoul smirked at her, throwing Christine off. "As for the last question _mademoiselle_, there are other people's lives that could be affected because of you. You dear beloved friends down there," he spoke sarcastically now, "could live the lives as penniless and meager prostitutes. After all… I am the Vicomte, am I not? There are certain things I can do." he laughed again as Christine blanched. "The decision is all yours Christine."

Christine felt like screaming, sobbing and throwing a vase at him all at once. How dare he give her an ultimatum! She was beginning to think that was all people did was give her impossible to choose, choices. She recalled that night in the underworld where Erik did the same, but was beginning to wish he had just killed Raoul before, when he had, had the chance. _It would of made life a lot simpler..._

"Come on now, I don't have all day!" Raoul barked. _You try my patience, make your choice!_

"So if I come with you, you'll leave them be?" she asked. Raoul nodded, smiling viciously.

xoxo

Marguerite hugged Christine goodbye. "And you're sure you'll be alright?" she whispered to Christine for the umpteenth time already.

Marguerite knew there was something wrong here... but she just couldn't place it. Christine was too quiet and too white. She acted motionless and didn't even object to Raoul when he kissed her. And not to long ago, she was sobbing over Erik...

... but it wasn't her place to say anything. Christine would have to come to Marguerite before she could do anything... to which she most likely couldn't... not if it involved the almighty Vicomte.

"She'll be fine. Come on now Christine, we have to leave." Raoul snapped, answering for Christine. His patience was growing thinner by the moment as Marguerite kept asking Christine questions.

Marguerite looked down at Christine sadly, not wanting her to go off with this man. She did not trust him.

"Yes Marguerite, I'll be fine." Christine whispered. "And don't worry, I'll visit more."

"We'll hold you to that." Meg said softly as she took her turn and hugged Christine tightly. "I love you Christine." She whispered, fearing the future of the girl who was like her sister.

Raoul grumbled, as he stood, waiting for Christine to join din. "Hurry up Christine." he hissed. "We haven't all day!"

"But Christine has a horse here." Marguerite interjected. "Duke, was it?"

Raoul rolled his eyes, tired of all these excuses to leave. He wanted to strangle Madame Giry for getting in his way.

He turned to Charles, who had accompanied him and sat in the carriage, waiting for his Lord to return. "You will ride Duke back." He hissed, pointing in the direction of the stables down the snow laden cobblestone streets.

"But my Lord -" Charles protested, not wanting to do such a daunting task. It was cold outside! Below zero!

"Now!" Raoul barked. He turned to Madame Giry. "You will show him where the horse is. Now follow, Christine."

Marguerite and Meg watched as the two climbed into the carriage. It took off immediately down the dark snowy streets.

"There's something wrong." Meg said as her mom remained quiet. "One minute she didn't want to leave and was upset about the Phantom's death, the next she is leaving with Raoul. I do not understand."

"Erik, his name was Erik." Marguerite corrected her daughter.

xoxo

"Christine," the man groaned out loud, causing Henry to come into the room to check on his patient once again the dreary day.

Henry wondered who this girl was that the man cried for. This man had been calling her name for weeks now. So far the man had yet to really come from his restless sleeping. In the night though, Henry could sometimes hear the man tossing and turning… as if reliving a nightmare of some sort.

He checked the fire to make sure it was still going strong. After poking the logs and the flames with a hot metal poker, he then crossed the room in few staggered and raspy breathing steps, and pulled up a wooden chair and sat in front of the man.

He was relieved that he had done all of his wood collecting the previous day... for now it was nearly impossible; snow covered everything! He wasn't too thrilled about his well being frozen... but there was snow after all.

Henry was drawn from his thoughts as the man's eyes opened again, only this time, they stayed open. The man first looked around, as if trying to place everything. When he couldn't recognize the room, his eyes widened further and he attempted to pull himself into a sitting position.

"No Monsieur! You'll open the stitches! You mustn't move!" he placed his hands on the man and pushed ever so slightly, till the man sank back into the pillows.

The man looked at Henry, trying to identify him, his face contorting in confusion. Suddenly his face blanched as his hand flew to his face and began to feel it, only to have his fingertips feel the ravaged skin, which was his face.

"My mask! Where's my mask!" he yelled, looking frantically around the room and the bed in which he lay in, and then landing on calm Henry.

"Don't worry Monsieur, I took it off because you were injured." Henry tried to calm the frantic man down. "Your face needs to breathe."

"Give it back to me!" the man yelled angrily, as he covered his face with his hands, in attempts to hide it from this stranger. Henry tried to stifle a laugh as he took it from a drawer nearby and handed it to him. He had already seen him; he wasn't sure why he was panicking. The man immediately put it back on his face and seemed to visibly relax.

"How are you feeling Monsieur?" Henry asked, putting his hand on the man's forehead, only to have the injured man scowl at him.

"I'm feeling like a man who's just been shot by a bullet." he said sarcastically. Henry seemed taken aback by the rude man.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Henry tried again, trying to be polite.

"No. I want to know where I am and who the hell you are!" the man barked, pulling back from the man's hands.

For a sick man, he didn't seem so sick… he had already managed to grow angry and begin his yelling rant.

"My name is Henry Beauvais. You're inside my house Monsieur. I found you a few weeks ago lying on the ground in the forest not to far off, half dead. You're lucky I found you when I did… I was sure you were going to die." Henry explained to his angry patient.

All the colour seem to drain from the man's face as another thought struck him. "Where's Christine? Is she hurt too? Did that Vicomte lay a hand on her?" the man suddenly got really angry and worried. He tried to stand up, only to get half way up before groaning and doubling over as the pain swept through his side where the bullet had hit him.

"You mustn't stand Monsieur!" Henry got up and gently put the man back into the bed. "You may open your wound again!"

"Where's Christine?" the masked man asked again as he held his side in complete and utter pain. But right now, the pain in his heart was worse.

What had happened to his Christine? He hoped to God that Raoul hadn't found her… but he knew his chances of those hopes being true, were slim. After all, the Vicomte had managed to find him… and wasn't a complete idiot after all.

"I don't know who this Christine you speak of, is. I found you alone in the forest that day Monsieur." Henry tried to explain.

"I need to leave! I need to find Christine! He may be hurting her!" the man cried out in anger and worry. He did not know what he would do if something bad had happened to her…

"Please calm down monsieur. You can't look for her in the state that you are in now." Henry explained. "You need to get better first. Would you like a drink of some sort?" he asked again.

The man was about to argue when he saw the logic in it. His throat was honest to God dry... "Water." he stated gruffly.

He knew that whatever this man 'Henry', had said, was true. He couldn't look for her with a bullet wound and stitches in his chest. But still, he couldn't stand the fact that he did not know where his beloved was and what pain she may be enduring.

Henry got up from the chair by the bed the man was resting in and went into the kitchen. He filled a cup up with water from the water bucket and took it back to the man and handed it to him. The man drank it down in one great gulp.

"May I ask your name?" Henry asked after the man finished off the contents of the cup and set it down.

"Erik." Erik stated emotion completely devoid from his voice.

"May I ask what were you doing in the forest so late that day, Erik? Do you know who shot you?" Henry asked. He may as well get the details.

"None of your damn business!" Erik barked.

Henry shrunk back a bit, nervous. "I'm Sorry... I did not intent to be a prude." he replied meekly.

Erik felt immediately guilty for yelling at the man who had taken him in and taken care of him. _Henry should be taking care of himself, not me._ Erik thought as he looked Henry over. Henry looked to be in about his eighties. He had thin graying hair and was very small and hunched over. He had wrinkles covering most of him and looked to be in pain when he so much as moved. "I apologize, that was uncalled for." Erik said softly.

Henry looked a bit shocked. "Oh, t-thank you." he stuttered a bit. He was a bit afraid of this big, broad man with a big temper to go with it. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Erik shook his head. "I think I would like to rest some more." Erik said quietly, hinting for Henry to leave. All he could think about was Christine.

"Certainly," Henry responded getting the message, bringing Erik from his thoughts as he slowly left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Erik gazed out the curtain drawn window. Snow lay atop of everything, like one huge blanket, and even some slowly drifted from the grey skies.

He wondered why Henry had not seemed bothered by his face… or his attitude. He knew if the places were reversed, he would be disturbed. He could not understand why Henry would want to save a man like him…

Suddenly, the image of Christine's perfect face filled his mind. A smile formed on her soft full lips as her curls hung around her face, framing its alabaster like appearance. A soft giggle erupted from her lips…

… causing him to smile.

Suddenly, Erik knew what he was going to do. He devised a plan right at that moment. He was going to make himself heal as fast as he could, then he would search for his beloved. He hoped to anything that was holy, that she wasn't dead. If Raoul had laid a hand on her... well, there would be hell to pay.


	12. The Return

A/N: Sorry about being a day late... FanFiction wasn't letting me sign in yesterday :P Something about repairs. Anywho, like my motto always goes, please read and review, that's all I ask of you.

Oh, and there is a quote in here by Booker T. Washington. (One of the lines Christine says to Raoul...)

xoxo

Chapter 12. The Return.

"What exactly do you intend to do with this?" Erik asked nodding in the direction of the bowl in his hands that held rejected potato peels. "Make mashed potatoes? Despite the bullet wound and illness I've had to endure, I can handle solids you know..."

Henry looked up from the perch of his chair by Erik's bedside and grinned at the masked man before him. As of this moment, he was peeling potatoes and placing the peels in the bowl that rested on Erik's lap. He had decided to do this in his room instead of the kitchen, wanting to keep the young man company.

He had noticed as the few days that had passed since learning of which this man was, that Erik was becoming a lot more distant. He tended to stare out the window in deep thought. Henry knew this had something to do with the young girl he had mentioned before... but didn't dare ask. He need not make his patient any more upset than he already was. So now, here he was, peeling potatoes, trying not to leave Erik alone to the devices and recesses of his dark and dreary world.

"Actually, I was going to make you and me a broth. Or maybe even goulash. They're quite nutritious, and you need it, if you ever want to recover." Henry stated, still peeling the potato in his hand with a small knife. "You'd go stir crazy in the confines of your bed."

Erik chuckled slightly, placing his hand on the stitches of the bullet wound. "I think that is already the case..." his face contorted in pain as the pain swept through his chest when he laughed or so much as remotely did anything.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked, concerned when he saw the look on Erik's face.

Erik paused as he felt the pain begin to subside away. He lay back down in the cool pillows and breathed in a sharp breath. "I... I'm fine." he muttered, feeling even more hatred for the Vicomte at this moment.

In the days of being a Phantom and an Opera Ghost, he had never been too fond of the blonde fop who had the gall to parade around his Opera House, acting like he owned the place, and then trying to woo and steal Christine from him with simple petty child stories. This bullet just put the icing on the cake. He'd like nothing more, than to see the man begging for mercy and for his life from him, than this very minute. _I'll prove to that worthless piece of scum, that he cannot get rid of me._

"There, that should be enough... well from the looks of it."Henry looked at all his peeled potatoes. "I'll quickly finish up dinner." Henry stood up and took the bowl of peels and the bowl of shaved potatoes into his kitchen. "You just rest in the mean time."

Erik's eyes shut his breathing stertorous. He listened as he heard the sounds of Henry fumbling around with pots and pans in the kitchen, making food. His mind grew distant to the sounds of the world, as his mind in desperate attempts, tried to forget it all.

Instead, a feeling of heartache and bitter futile encompassed him. Only thoughts of Christine haunted his mind... and all the horrible possibilities of what could be happening to her right at this very moment. Images of that man's hands touching her body filed through his mind... leaving his hands bunching the bedding, his fists turning white.

_"It seems that we were once in this position not to long ago... And I claimed victory then too… but there is no pretty damsel to save you this time, you hideous beast. She's coming home with me." Raoul stated dangerously. "She'll forget all about you."_

Erik flinched at the distinct sound of the pistol going off.

"_It's getting dark now. The wolves will be out soon."_

Erik's heart raced, as he tried to recall how relieved he _should_ be, that he was still alive. But that wasn't the case... he couldn't be relieved, knowing the one thing he cared solely about, was with the one man he hated above all else. All he could say was, Raoul was a lousy shot.

_Next time I'll have to be more vigilant..._ He thought, as he wiped his arm across his sweaty brow.

Suddenly the already small room, felt even smaller. Everything felt dazed and he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to disperse the blur that had taken over his lens. He hated this feeling of complete and utter helplessness.

"Are you ok?" Henry gasped, coming in the room with a steaming bowl of goulash. He forced his aching body over to the bed. Setting down the bowl, he placed his cold hand atop of Erik's forehead. "You're burning up again... just as I feared." he stated, fretting.

"I... I have to find... her." Erik muttered, ignoring Henry's last words.

"You won't make it out the door Erik. Not like this. You must keep resting and keeping your fluids and foods up." he grabbed the bowl of goulash. "I made goulash... with potatoes. Try and eat it... for your sake and this girl." he insisted, mentioning her name because he felt that maybe it might encourage him more.

Erik -whom had no strength to argue- reached his hands out with shaky hands and clutched the rim of the bowl. He pulled it into his chest, and with shaky hands, he lifted the spoon to his mouth. It was such an odd sensation, the warm fluid of the goulash and the bits of paprika and potatoe sliding down his throat.

Henry watched him and studied his reaction. When he saw a familiar sign, he held up a glass of water.

"It's spicy." Erik muttered, taking the drink from his hand and gulping down the water.

Henry laughed. "That would be the paprika. It is made from the grinding of dried sweet red bell peppers. Actually, I grew the bell peppers myself." he took the cup from Erik. "I grow all my own vegetables and fruits."

Erik took a sharp breath in and cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" Henry nodded his head. "You're very self dependant." Erik said amused. _Even more so then myself..._ even in the Opera, he would just sneak the foods prepared for the cast or Carlotta, who demanded 'only the best in all of France'.

Henry smiled at the strange man. He noticed a strange emotion pass through the man's eyes... almost like recognition or remembrance. He really wondered about this man's life, much to his chagrin. But he knew it was not his place to ask.

"I suppose I've always preferred solitude and fending for myself." Henry answered truthfully, watching Erik's face for any emotion or familiarity. "Although, sometimes I get lonely... but that is to be expected from human nature."

Erik watched the frail man in curiosity, wondering why he would prefer to be from the public eye. He had no outer appearance problems; none that the people in the cities and wandering the streets would scrutinize at least. "I managed for most of my life alone." Erik muttered, looking down at the bowl of goulash, he was now stirring absentmindedly with his spoon.

Henry looked up, catching those faint words, he was positive Erik hadn't meant for him to hear. But he dare not say anything, not wanting to upset his patient any further.

Standing up he asked, "Are you finished your goulash yet?"

Erik nodded his head and handed the bowl to Henry. "Yes, thank you. I much enjoyed it." he stated truthfully. Despite the spicy part, it was actually quite good. He already had images in his mind, of cooking that for Christine.

When she took the first bite, her face would scrunch up at the obvious spicy part... but then it would return to its soft beauty, and a smile would root itself there as she would find she liked it more and more...

"What were the origins of that dish? I know it is not a French dish." Erik asked, causing Henry to pause in mid doorway.

"Hungary." he stated, without missing a beat.

"Hungarian? Where did you learn to make Hungarian dishes?" Erik asked, curiosity running through him now, as he watched and waited for Henry to reply.

Henry turned and looked at him. "Hungary is my home country Erik. I was born in a small town in Budapest. It wasn't till late in my adult years that I came to France. Even then I tended to hide away in the forests." Henry spoke, his voice sounding pained and filled of sorrow.

Erik said nothing more.

xoxo

Christine stood still on the balcony, the final rays of the sun hitting her petite porcelain looking body, as they disappeared among the snow laden hills and trees of that cold wintry February eve.

Her mind was a blank, along with every fiber of her being. She had never felt so afraid of Raoul in her life. The way he had yelled and made her feel completely and utterly defenseless... she absolutely abhorred that feeling. The only other time she had felt it, was the first time she had met her Angel of Music. But that... that wasn't necessarily a bad thing...

... The way his sweet tender voice had wrapped its way around her body and soul, causing her to feel dazed and out of control. She couldn't help but feel helpless when her soul just yearned to keep following him and responding every time he had touched her. Was it wrong to feel that way? She didn't think so...

She felt bad, admitting to herself that she had never felt that way with Raoul on the rooftop. Yes, he had been sweet and loving... but there was no passion every time he touched her. Her skin failed to ignite with fire.

"Christine?" a male voice intruded on her mind's thoughts.

Christine's eyes snapped open, seeing Raoul standing there on the balcony, watching her. She was amused by how much of a boy he looked like, standing there. But a deep frown engraved its way across his face, and she quickly scowled at him, recalling the horrible things he had said and done to her back at Marguerite's home.

She said nothing, just looking back at the dieing sun.

He glared at the girl, when she pretended to ignore him. He stepped closer to her. "Christine? It's time to come in. I will not have you freeze." he stated lowly and firmly.

She said nothing, desperately and temptingly wanting to say she already was... both inside and out.

"Christine," he growled, grabbing her arm.

She immediately jerked back, pulling her arm immediately from his grasp and clutching it to her body as if being burned by his touch.

"Don't you ignore me!" he snapped, feeling frustrated by her. "You will come in now." he grabbed her arm again, and held tighter. Then he began moving towards the door, against the weight of her body, which she was now dragging. "Need I remind you that what I said earlier was no lie?" he growled. "I'm serious..."

Christine grabbed her arm back and facing him, "I will permit no man to narrow and degrade my soul by making me hate him." and before he could respond with a nasty comment, she was already stalking inside.

Raoul watched her, feeling his anger continuously expand inside him more so. He came into the room, only to see her disappearing into the bathing room, and locking the door behind her.

"It's dinner time, Christine." he stated in annoyance as he stood in front of the door, knocking firmly on it.

"I'm not hungry." she said succinctly back, being stubborn.

Well she was... but at the same time, she felt queasy and nauseated all at once. She was now hovering above the toilet, wondering if she was going to die. To her that sounded like a gift from God... a chance to leave this Earth and Raoul, and be with Erik. _Oh please grant me that._ She silently cried and thought.

"You will come down to dinner Christine." he said adamantly, not going to give in. "I have some people waiting to meet you. Don't forget about what I said earlier... I never lie."

Christine didn't respond. She just sat next to the toilet, her breathing laboured as she wiped away the remainder of her tears. She took another breath and stood up. Unlocking the door, she stepped out.

She was just going to have to learn how to act and do whatever he said. She couldn't put her only family's lives, in danger because of her. Erik was dead… what else did she have to lose by living with this man?

Raoul was about to yell further, when she appeared. "Good, now come. I think they have already arrived." he spoke, trying to loop her arm through his.

But Christine immediately snatched her arm back, letting it curl into her other arm so he could not touch it. She stalked ahead of him, letting him know fully well she hated him with every fiber of her being. She refused to let him touch her or let alone, be _seen_, touching her.

Raoul managed to catch up to miss speedy gonzolas, and led her into the dining room. Already, two people sat side by side at the large chestnut wood table. Their plates were clear, but a cloth already lay on their laps. Raoul assumed Carla had let them in.

The table was already filled with fine meals the servants were still filling. A silver platter filled of foie gras, sat in the very middle of the table, with a doily underneath each tray and plate. Escargot was in a bowl, sitting in shells. Some were already being eaten, considering that they were appetizers. There were different types of salads made of fresh ingredients and different dressings and vinaigrettes. A basket was filled of all sorts of bread... such as traditional baguettes to sourdough. Potatoes were also in a fancy serving dish and a large platter of duck was being carried in as of this moment.

Christine looked at the grand meal. She wondered who these people were, and why they needed such expensive and lavish meals. But she didn't put anything like this past Raoul... he was rich after all. But she would have preferred a more simple and quiet meal.

Taking a seat, Raoul pushed her chair in, much to her dismay, and sat down beside her.

"Christine, this is Jonathon and Gloria Pomeroy. And this is Christine Daaé." he introduced.

Christine smiled politely, and shook each of their hands. Gloria smiled back, but Jonathon chose not to really look at her, keeping a straight face. She felt kind of odd around him. He was a big broad man who seemed kind of on edge around her almost instantaneously. She studied his physique, wondering why.

"We'll be expecting a few more guests in a bit." Raoul interjected, smiling at the two.

"Oh, and who may that be, _sweetie_?" Christine hissed at him. When she received the strange looks from Gloria and Jonathon, she gave a bright false smile, and slowly clutched the biggest fork next to her plate.

Raoul looked at her uneasily. "A few more male friends of mine will be joining din, darling." he leaned over and kissed her cheek (because he knew she couldn't reject him in front of guests, for that would be quite rude), then held up a small gold pocket watch up. "In a few..."

A loud knock came from the door.

"Carla, go greet our guests!" Raoul ordered the servant. "And show them to the dining room."

Christine sat in the room, silence passing by as she waited for the guests to arrive. She would much rather be anywhere but there. She didn't want to dine with this man, nor his 'buddies', as he so deemed them to be. She felt nauseated, and it was hard enough holding down the bile collecting in her throat at the site of the food...

... Instead she just silently sipped her merlot, praying to God that she could just die.

Everyone looked up as about three men dressed finely, entered the room. Raoul immediately leapt to his feet, introducing his friends to Christine, Gloria and Jonathon. Christine smiled politely when her name was mentioned... but their names slipped past, as she was hardly paying attention.

All four men took their seats, and soon the dinner began. Christine stayed silent through most of the time, listening to the men discuss land and other business. She only spoke when she was asked a question. Even then, it was calm and curt.

"Christine, take your elbow off the table." Raoul leaned over and muttered to her. "It is not proper etiquette."

Christine scowled at him, and quickly removed her elbow. She said nothing, feeling embarrassed as others looked at her across the table. She wished he had never pointed that out.

"Well that was quite a fine meal, if I must say." Paul, one of Raoul's friends leaned back in his chair, throwing his cloth napkin unto the table. "My compliments to the chef... now we all know where the old man has been hiding out. You've kidnapped him Vicomte." all the men laughed.

"You'll be most happy when dessert arrives." Raoul laughed, sipping a bit of his red wine, and holding it up as sign of cheers.

Paul sat up, holding his wine glass in his right hand up as well. "And what would that be...?" he demanded. "It better be something extravagant, my wife is complaining about my weight again." he rolled his eyes.

"Don't all of them?" Lance interjected, looking around the table. "Honestly, why must women be such a bother about such things?" he asked.

Paul took a sip. "I have not the faintest idea. I mean, I buy her everything she wants... give her legitimate heirs, and she is bothered by my weight?" he spoke, ignoring the fact that Gloria and Christine sat right there.

"I think the 'seen and not heard' rule, should be a rule enforced when they enter marriage." Lance held his drink up now.

Christine glared down at the table, biting her tongue for any snarky remark she wanted to make at this moment... she hated men like this. Men who thought woman were objects who had no feeling or input on anything. She cringed, thinking how horrible it would be to be his wife...

A deeper and overwhelming sadness just replaced her anger with this gormless man. The thought of being Erik's wife, was a dream she wished she could make true. She had to fight back the overwhelming need to cry, when thinking of where his corpse may be, and the pain he endured because of her...

"You'd think their mothers would have told them this as a child... now back to the dessert issue."

Raoul laughed. "Crêpe Suzette and blueberry clafouti,"

Paul licked his lips in thought of the delicious desserts awaiting him.

"So Christine," Gabriel addressed her. She looked up, feeling slightly put off. "Tell me about your days in the Opera. I heard you were a rising star there once upon a time." he said politely.

Raoul glared at his friend. "There is nothing to tell." he barked.

"What about the famous Phantom of the Opera?" he asked. "That is a story my wife seems quite fixated on... she would die to know that I met you, Christine." he said nicely, trying to make up for his friend's rude behaviors. "She, use to purposely go to the Opera, to see if she could spot the _Opera Ghost_ in the famous box five." he chuckled.

"He is lying dead, rotting." Raoul hissed.

"Let Christine speak." Gabriel stated.

All eyes landed on Raoul, watching his angered face, slowly melt away into a forced smile. Then they all looked back at Christine, wanting to hear what she had to say about it.

"W... well..." she stammered, looking at Raoul's face, then Gabriel's. "H... he was r... real." she felt like her words were hollow, as she explained.

"Look," Raoul pointed out. "She can't even handle talking about it -"

"Wait," Christine held her hand up. "Let me explain." she felt determined to tell the truth about Erik, and not let him sound as horrible as people -especially Raoul-, made him out to be. "H... he was my Angel of Music." she knew that caught Gabriel's attentions. "He used to come to me... and talk to Me." she looked around. "But it was only a voice I heard..."

Paul snorted. "Oh please! The story of the ghost was farfetched back then... you expect me to believe any of it now?" he looked down at his plate. "When will the dessert be arriving?"

Christine glared at this glutton, feeling annoyed. But she refused to stop now. Erik deserved to be remembered fondly...

"Don't be so acerbic." Gabriel directed at Paul. He turned to Christine. "Please, continue. I like the story so far... and I'm sure my wife would die to hear it."

Christine liked Gabriel already. He was the only one of Raoul's friends, who seemed decent and polite. "He never showed himself... for the longest while. He was always the voice that sang songs in my head and comforted me while I grieved..." she stated half dazed. She looked at him and gave a sad smile. "One day, he finally let me know him... and his secret..."

"Oh look, the dessert is here!" Paul exclaimed joyfully as it was set down on the table by the servants. "And about time!" he started taking a huge serving, along with Lance, Jonathon, Gloria and Raoul.

Gabriel and Christine took nothing as she continued her story. "He really wasn't an Angel." she said, looking Gabriel in the eyes. "He was a man who hid behind a mask. Underneath... h... he was cursed with half the face of -"

"A devil," Raoul finished, taking a bite of the crêpe.

Christine glared at him. "He was not a devil!" she said defensively. "He was just as much human as any of us! Half his face was deformed." she spoke to Gabriel. "He only hid under the ground, because he was afraid of people." she scowled.

"And you'd agree, if you saw what he looked like." Raoul said to Gabriel.

She felt herself losing her cool. "How cruel Monsieur! You all go to Church on Sundays, attending mass and Benediction, pretending to be the holiest of them all! You claim to be faithful Catholics... but here you are condemning a man for his outer appearance!" she hissed.

She realized that she herself, had committed the same sin... but she couldn't help but throw her hands up in anger, or blow up when she witnessed these people go to Church and receive holy communion... when they themselves, were not innocent of crime. Their crime being that they would immediately condemn Erik straight to the fires of hell just because of his face.

Raoul said nothing, feeling his anger boil as she defended that hideous beast... in front of his guests no less! He gritted his teeth, making sure that he would give her a little talk later... she would soon discover the purpose Jonathon was here for.

"He was just another ordinary man who wanted love and attention... like no other." she stated lowly and miserably. "He was lonely and he fell in love. All h... he wanted was the love of another." she stared at her empty plate. "I... I scorned him. Even then, he still tried. Now, because of me, he is somewhere else... a place he shouldn't have gone to so soon..."

Christine sighed, willing her tears to stay back. She purposely looked upwards, making sure they didn't slip past.

"But even though he may be dead... he will always remain in my heart."


	13. Discussions, Decisions and Deals

A/N: Well this week, I'm going to post a new story. Its name thus far, is 'Another World'. It's a modern day story, set in the busy and bustling streets of New York City. It's obviously Phantom of the Opera :P So please, when it comes out, review :D My updates on this story will remain exactly the same, that I promise you.

And don't forget to check out my webpage... which isn't exactly done, but its got stuff on it that could be interesting...

Please read and review, that's all I ask of you :)

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 13. Discussions, Decisions and Deals.

As soon as the words left Christine's mouth, a look of utter repulsion swept across Raoul's face. At first he had not a clue, as to what to do. But he quickly masked away his anger, and leapt to his feet. _I have to stop this now._ "Gentlemen, why don't we retire to my office for a smoke and drink?" he asked hastily, attempting to cover up his mortification.

Everyone stared at Christine, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. But their attention was drawn to Raoul, as he attempted to stay sangfroid.

"I could do for one." Paul commented, standing up as well.

Raoul gave a deep sigh of relief, as his buddies made no comment to the effects of what Christine had just said. He made sure that when he looked towards her direction, or caught her gaze, he gave a deep menacing glare. He knew it was time to put her in her place. He couldn't have her stepping out of line every time a guest asked about the beast. Not only did it make her look bad, but him as well! And he could not do with that.

"Do you by any chance, have Spätlese?" Paul asked, accompanying Raoul. "I heard that it is a fine German wine for after desserts. I have yet to try it... as my wife is quite the incessant wife that she is."

Raoul looked over at him, narrowing his brow. "I have _everything_. Be sure to check the wine bar thoroughly." he commented.

He paused in mid doorway, Paul, Lance, Gabriel and Jonathon at his feet. "I take it you ladies won't be joining us?" he chuckled slightly, not letting what Christine said, curse him this evening.

Christine said nothing, just clutching the fork and trying hard not to slam it into the table. Gloria watched Christine, feeling confused and awkward in this whole situation. But she nodded at Raoul; he just left, laughing with his buddies (namely Paul and Lance).

Gloria opened her mouth to say something to the brunette once the men were gone from the room, but was at a loss for words. She truly did wonder about this 'Angel of Music', the girl spoke of. She had read through _l'epoque,_ the stories of the famous Phantom of the Opera, or Opera Ghost as they were happening in the Paris Opera House not so long ago. She had never truly believed them to be true... just another ruse, to get more people to come and see the Operas. But even she couldn't explain what she had seen. She had been privy to strange occurrences, happening when she did go see the Operas.

She recalled one night, the Phantom's voice booming through the Opera House in anger. She had thought nothing of it, passing it off as a trick done by one of the stagehands to make the story seem more real and scare ballerinas. But then one of the stagehands was hung from a noose from one of the rafters above... to which she had no explanation for. Everyone claimed that to be the Phantom's doing.

Then, the annual masquerade ball held every New Years Eve came. A strange looking dressed man, who appeared to be red death, showed up. Everyone seemed to fear the man, who claimed he was the Opera Ghost and threw his score at the managers. He also seemed quite interested in Christine...

And then there was the strange Opera: _Don Juan Triumphant._ The music was quite unordinary... playing soft notes, then increasing or decreasing rapidly, and hitting notes at a sharp angle... or so it seemed.

Police filled that Opera House that eve, waiting. Then, came onto the stage, was Christine... followed by red death. She seemingly remembered the hideous face behind his mask! She flinched at how grotesque it looked!

Could it be that the Phantom of the Opera and the Opera Ghost really was real...?

... Well Christine claimed it to be. And from her declaration, she thought that the whole story probably really wasn't a fable. But then what was this masked man's reasoning for everything?

She looked over at Christine. Perhaps she should ask? No, not quite yet… she should befriend the young girl first before picking her brain. Then it wouldn't seem so obvious.

"You're so lucky."

Christine's eyes snapped upwards, to where the statement had come from. She looked at Gloria, not agreeing with the declarative sentence one bit. How was she lucky? She had been an orphan since a little child, a madman had stalked her, because of her, the man she loved was lying dead and rotting somewhere, and now she was being threatened by the Vicomte himself. What was so lucky about that?

"You live with someone like Raoul." Gloria smiled sweetly. "It must be nice to live in this palace. I bet you're treated royally."

Christine almost wanted to burst out laughing, but chose to hold in the evolving laughter, and any snide comment that was passing through the brain right now. Instead she forced a smile and said as lightly as she could, "I suppose."

"Will you two be marrying soon?" Gloria asked.

Christine almost choked on the intake of air. Marriage? To him? _Absolutely_ not! "No." she said blatantly. "What would make you think something like that?"

Gloria blushed. "Well you are living in his home... and unless you're married, that is quite frowned upon. I know people have been talking about the girl who is living with the Vicomte all through the city."

Christine felt her face pale immensely. People were talking about her? Did they think she was a jezebel? _Oh dear God..._ She suddenly didn't feel so well. _What if everyone thinks I'm marrying him? Oh no..._

"Christine, are you ok?" Gloria asked, worried when she saw the young girl blanch.

Christine looked up, and gave a meek smile. "I... I... yes... well, no. I think my stomach may have not agreed with the food... is all." she gave a forced laugh. "But no, I am not marrying the Vicomte." _and I never will._

xoxo

"I wish to make her my wife." Raoul stated, setting down his glass of Vin Santo on the mantle of the fireplace, in which he stood lingering by.

Paul looked up sharply, choking on his spätlese, as he took a huge gulp. "What?" he demanded instantly, staring at his friend in obvious shock? "Why would you do that? She is a mere chorus girl! S... she isn't even of nobility!"

Lance shook his head, staring at his friend as well. "She would make a wonderful mistress... but wife?" his eyebrow rose in question.

"Yes! A good thing for sex when need be! But a wife? Are you drunk on wine my friend?" Paul gasped.

"Are you sure that is most wise?" Gabriel asked, his eyes squinting in thought. From what had been said at the dinner table... he wasn't sure that the feeling Raoul so spoke of towards her, was mutual.

Raoul glared at his friends. How dare they question him! Of course it was the right decision! He couldn't think of anything better than marrying Christine… where she would eternally commit herself to him. She would eventually forget about the monster. "Of course it is a good decision!" he growled. He turned to Jonathon. "You, what do you have to say about this?" he barked, almost daring his silent friend to question his motive.

Jonathon set down his glass of spätlese on the stand that rested beside the chair in which he sat. He looked at Raoul and considered his words carefully. "I do not care whom you marry. I'm just doing my job... as long as the francs keep coming, I have no opinion."

Raoul smiled slyly at his friend, liking what he was hearing. He glared at the rest of the men, letting them know he was disgusted by their choice of words on their thoughts. When all was said and done, it always came down to currency, in his opinion.

Turning, he picked the glass of Vin Santo back up, and took a gulp, whilst staring into the burning embers of the fireplace. He set it back down and turned to face Jonathon. "Very good choice of words... very good, indeed." he directed at him.

Jonathon nodded discreetly.

Gabriel studied the fireplace, trying to form his thought... so it wouldn't sound quite in the wrong. "But Raoul..." he stuttered, "are you sure she is ready? The last thing you need is a wife who isn't ready to accept her duties..." he tried going about it another way.

Paul snorted. "That's for sure." he slightly paced the small room, and was met with an annoyed threatening glance from Raoul. "W... what I mean to say is... you wouldn't want a woman who can't, well, p... please you." he coughed.

Gabriel glared at Paul, before looking over at Raoul. "What he _should _be saying," he threw a glare at Paul, "from what Christine was saying at the table prior... perhaps, well she isn't quite ready for commitment."

Raoul subconsciously reached for his glass of Vin Santo, and squeezing ever so gentle, felt the glass beginning to crack. "Are you implying that perhaps she may have liked this monster?" his hand kept growing in pressure, till the thin glass snapped in his hands, the base following to the ground and smashing to billions of pieces on the fireplace base.

Fire ignited in his golden eyes.

Gabriel gasped, as he watched the glass shatter under the man's wrath. He was gobsmacked, as he watched his normally calm friend, turn into an anger driven wrecked man before his eyes. "What is happening to you?"

Paul and Lance threw a sharp look at Gabriel, to which he ignored, determined to receive answers.

"What's happening to me?" Raoul demanded, rising to his feet in one quick fluid movement. He felt his shoulders shake in anger, as he stared at his friend. "Nothing happened to me! What happened to you? Since when did you dare question anything I've ever done before? If I recall, you owe me! Am I not the one who gave you that beautiful wife you so happened to be in love with?" he yelled. "Without me, you'd be lonely and a pathetic man!"

Gabriel's hands balled into fists as his friend neared him. "Never mind my wife, this isn't about her!" he gasped, shocked that he'd bring that subject up.

It was true, that because of Raoul, Gabriel was in the place he was today. He would have never met the young woman who had captured his heart, without a little help from his friend here. But how did that even come close to Christine?

"You use to love and care about this girl!" he yelled exasperated. "What happened to the man who would never force her into anything?"

Raoul froze. "Force?"

"Oh for Christ's sakes Raoul, you know she is going to reject your proposal as soon as it leaves your lips! You and I, and everyone else in this God forsaken room, heard what she said!" he threw his hands up. "It is quite obvious that she loves the damn man she so spoke about! Even Paul knows it!"

"I know nothing!" Paul declared.

Everyone's eyes widened in the room, as all eyes landed on Raoul. Raoul stared in horror at his long time friend. He felt fire coursing his veins at the man's words. They couldn't be true... could they? No! Not possible! The beautiful did _not_ love the hideous! It just was not possible!

_She loves me!_ His thoughts insisted. _But what about everything she said?_

For what felt like years, Raoul felt a strange feeling take over, and a warm wetness enter the brim of his eyes. His eyes looked heavenward, afraid to look any of them in the eyes and the demons be spotted. But as quickly as they appeared, he turned and wiped them off.

"Raoul -" Gabriel had spotted the tears when they were reflected off of the candles.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Raoul snapped, facing Gabriel again. "You are not my friend." he whispered. "You will address me as the Vicomte, and nothing more." he brought out his business tone.

"But if I may -"

"Get out." he whispered. "Leave my home. I never want to see you again Monsieur Leduc." he growled. He turned and looked him sharply in the eye. "Christine and I will marry. You will see. She and I will be happy. The beautiful never love the ugly."

"Just let me say -"

"GET OUT!" Raoul roared, picking up a glass and throwing it into the fire.

Gabriel was about to argue further, when Jonathon grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door. "You heard him, get out." he stated coldly.

"Just let me -"

The door was slammed in his face, silencing him.

The room was silent. A deathly eerie silence, that caused everyone to feel tremendously strange in the situation.

Raoul continued to stare into the fireplace, even long after the door had been closed behind Gabriel. He slowly turned to face Lance and Paul, gaining control of the situation and his anger once again. "Please leave. I need to speak to Jonathon… _in private_." He purposely pronounced the last two words sinisterly.

The two quickly left the room, not needing to be told twice.

Raoul went and sat down at his desk when the two were gone, and made a motion for Jonathon to sit down across from him. He reached downwards, and pulled out a brown box from below, and set it on the table. He opened it up, and pulled out two long cigars. "Partagas, imported straight from Cuba."

Jonathon took the cigar and lit it up, as did Raoul. They sat there calmly smoking away in the darkly lit office. Raoul was collecting his thoughts, and Jonathon knew what was coming.

A deal had been made between the two. Forged to be exact. And although Jonathon had yet to begin his part of the bargain, he knew Raoul was about to pay up.

Raoul sucked in a huge breath, before bringing the cigar to rest in the midst of two of his fingers. He looked up at Jonathon, a cocky smile on his face. "I suppose I better pay up."

He pulled from one of the drawers of the desk in which he sat behind, two brown bags. He dropped them down on the table. "Exactly two hundred francs. You may count them if you wish..."

"I trust you." Jonathon stated lowly, grabbing the bags and putting them inside his coat.

"Good. Just keep your end of the bargain... and that," he nodded in the direction of his coat where the bags rested, "will keep coming."

xoxo

What was happening? Had he died? Where was the light? Was he so condemned, that even he couldn't follow a light? Would the devil even accept him? He knew that he had done so many wronging in his life... from committing cold murder without so much as a thought, to rejecting God multiple times throughout the course of his life... but now placed in this position; he felt cold fear drugging its way across his body... would God be forgiving?

Perhaps judgment had already passed? Maybe he was on his way to Hell... for right now, it felt like hell. He could see nothing but darkness... a cold sweat was embracing him like a lover would... and God, how it hurt! The pain! It wracked his body... from the tips of his toes, to the top of his head! Not to mention a raging headache that encased his mind. Even an ache remained in his heart at the thought of his lovely Christine.

Christine? Where was Christine? Why couldn't he seem to recall anything? Oh Christ in heaven, he must be dead!

... But wait, if he was dead, why would he hurt this much? Unless... _Oh God, am I in hell? Is this what hell is like?_ _Hell is the horrors of my heart...? Now I will never be able to see my sweet Christine... and hear her tender voice and look into her velvety compassionate eyes. _

Despite the blackness that encased him, he felt his eyes begin to weep and his body begin to shake. The devil had come for him! Come because of his cold heart, his countless murders, his raping of the innocent and his rejection of God.

_"Erik..."_

Where did that come from? _Has someone come for me? Am I going insane?_

_"Erik..."_

There was the voice again! But who would be calling him? Especially in the depths of hell where his soul lay to rot for the rest of eternity...?

_"Erik, you must open your eyes."_

Open? Was that possible? _Oh God, I am going insane._ His thoughts screamed in rage as he heard again, the voice call to him once more. As he heard the call of the voice more and more, an image of Christine appeared before him. And what a vision! So saintly... so angelic… she wore a white gown, much like the one she wore the night of _faust_. Only more simple. It was of simple linen wrapped around her petite body.

Her hair cascaded down her back, tumbling down in little brown curls. Her eyes were soft and wide, and seemed to be pooling with tears. Her soft lips pursed in sheer abject. But her arms, her thin pale arms, stretched out, as her creamy coloured legs began to run towards him. Never, _never_ had he seen heaven like this. But here was his angel... perhaps God had forgiven him...?

"_Erik..."_

Despite not seeing himself and only her, he felt his arms go out to embrace the beauty before him. He smiled through his tears as he heard a giggle escape her lips. Instead, he just grabbed her body and crushed it to his... embracing her so tightly, he never wanted to let go. And who wouldn't? She was the epitome of perfection.

"Oh Christine…" he choked into her hair. "Oh Christine…"

But suddenly, it seemed she disappeared from his grasp, as a cold feeling washed over him. Iciness dripped from his being.

"Christine?"

_"Erik..."_

_"Erik…"_

"Erik!"

Erik's eyes shot open, meeting the sight of Henry's wrinkled face, burrowing in fear and creasing in worry. He gasped as he noticed water dripping from the black tendrils of his hair and down his face and unto his body. His eyes discovered the pail in Henry's hand.

His mouth opened in question.

Henry set the pail down and grabbed a damp cloth. "I'm sorry, but I had to wake you... you've been in a cold sleep for days." he pressed the cloth back to Erik's forehead. "I'm afraid you may have caught an illness once again in your darkened state. I'll have to watch you most carefully these next few days. This could be deadly."

Henry didn't enjoy admitting things like this to Erik… but he had no choice. He had thought that Erik was on the mend after the bout of a fever passed through his body. But here he was again, battling a new illness that was trying to invade him. He could see that the bullet wound was infected once again…

Erik felt a darkness creep over him at Henry's words. He would be confined to his bed much longer... which meant he would have to wait to find Christine. But he couldn't wait! The Vicomte could be doing horrible things to her!

He wanted to yell, to rant, and to protest... anything! But his words were fruitless. He knew there wasn't much he could do, if he was bed ridden with an illness and a not fully healed bullet wound. He would simply have to wait... and besides, he felt completely drained as of this moment. The energy that once burned inside him seemed to have dispersed… along with his disintegrating hope.

_And I thought I had been healing..._ He thought. He wanted to ask Henry for answers as to why he was not ready yet. But his voice seemed to have disappeared, along with his health. _Life couldn't begin to get more horrible._ He thought bleakly.

Henry silently left that room, that dark night. He knew Erik was condemned to the horrors of his mind till he fully healed. Confined to the horrible thoughts and images of possibilities... he wanted to tell the young man all would be well, but his words held no meaning to him.

Erik hardly noticed as Henry left the room. His gaze was locked on the window. He could see the dark skies that were matted with billions of stars. But one star stood out apart from them all. It appeared brighter and bigger... it reminded him of Christine.

xoxo

Christine sighed once more that evening, before sleep claimed her weak body. Her eyes looked out the windows of the balcony doors of her bedroom. Her gaze caught on the skies.

"I wish you could see it too, Erik." she wept. "But you're in heaven now, and stars and myself, do not matter to you anymore. You're eternally happy... without me." she cried harder, even if she knew she sounded selfish. Erik deserved to be happy... even if it was at her cost.

Her eyes spotted one bigger and brighter star that stood apart from the rest.


	14. Memories Part 1

A/N: Ok, so yesterday my first chapter of my second story, 'Another World', went up. Please go check it out and review. That would mean the world to me. :)

And this chapter, well it is going to be in parts. Most likely two. I must say though, this chapter is kind of a detour from the story. I decided to add it so that maybe it could explain a bit more about Gabriel... as I have kind of alluded to a story line between him and Raoul... :P

Anyways, with that being said, please read and review, that's all I ask of you :)

xoxo

Chapter 14. Memories Part 1.

"Gabriel?" the young girl's voice asked softly throughout the darkly lit room that very eve.

He felt his breathing hitch in his throat, as a calm, cool hand touched his shoulder and the other went out to wrap around his waist. His breath slowly came out in a short gasp as she pulled her body into his back, embracing him fiercely.

"What's troubling your mind?" she whispered… her forehead burrowing into his shoulder as she breathed in the sharp scent of his cologne.

What was troubling his mind? _Everything_. He didn't want to worry her... but at the same time, he wished he could just tell her everything that was bothering him... that was nagging at his very core. But her and Raoul were close friends... he didn't need to jeopardize that friendship either. _She's better off in ignorance... _He thought sadly, as his gaze remained fixed on the glowing embers of the fireplace that embraced their chamber and their bodies.

"Nothing is troubling me, lèvres rouge." he said softly, leaning against her small frame and giving a deep sigh.

Lèvres rouge was his nickname for his dearly beloved wife, Coreena. He had designated that nickname for her, since the very second he had seen his beautiful wife that extraordinary day. He will always recall the first thing he had noticed about her; her deep red lips. The way they lit up her face when she smiled... he would always recall them, even in death.

Coreena smiled at her nickname, but a frown replaced the smile, when she noticed how forced his words sounded. "Well ok..." she kissed his shoulder,"You know that if anything is troubling you, I'm always here to listen." Her words were tender.

Tears formed in Gabriel's eyes at the sincerity of his wife's words. "I know." he stated softly, his hand reaching out and clutching the one that wrapped around his waist. He squeezed it gently, telling more than any words possibly could.

The two stayed that way for quite some time, just holding each other and rocking gently under the glow that the fireplace was giving off, as it danced upon their skin in the dark room.

Gabriel felt a sigh escape his mouth once again, as he felt her tears softly soaking through his shirt. "What's wrong Lèvres rouge?" he asked, concern lacing through his words as her hot tears burned him.

"Nothing." she muttered, her hand wiping away the rest of them. "I... I just can't believe how lucky I am, sometimes." she whispered. "I wonder what would have happened if I had married Marc... but then I remember just how much I love you, and couldn't bear to think of what life would be like had you not come into my life..." she smiled, relieved she had said it.

_You don't know the half of it._ Gabriel thought dismally. Part of him wanted to tell her what really happened to Marc... but he didn't want to upset her or even ruin the mood. _It's been so long... she surely won't become upset... would she?_ He decided he wasn't going to risk it.

The two led their lives as husband and wife. They had produced two very wonderful children and despite it all, the two were very much in love. He would give his life for her or their children any day. He couldn't bear the thought of her tears or the anger that would engulf her if she knew. If she ever forced him to leave her life and their children's lives… he knew his heart would break and he would be an empty shell.

_But is the truth all that bad?_ He tried to convince himself. _The fact of the matter is, I still lied. I still deceived the one I loved. _

"I love you too Coreena. I'm glad that we're together."

"We'll be together for eternity, you know that." she stated firmly, nuzzling him.

Silent tears cascaded down his cheeks at her words. Was it possible to be with someone you loved for eternity? So many horrors stood in the way, threatening to rear their ugly heads. Death for instance... or even, _jealousy._

He wondered if that was what Raoul may be experiencing. He had loved Christine for as long as Gabriel could remember... and that dated back for more than half their lives. He also recalled how at one point, Christine had been in love with Raoul as much. But he knew that the love had died... disintegrated. The way her words came out about the masked man, he knew that was _real_ love right there. But Raoul, foolish old Raoul, refused to believe it.

_He's going to ruin anything that the two may even remotely have or have had._ Gabriel thought gloomily. By forcing Christine to love him, he was turning her into an empty shell of a woman. She would no longer be the same person anymore... _She will slowly die… a part of her heart and soul rotting away, day by day…_

He felt utter misery encompass him, as guilt flooded through him. Because of him, Christine would never know the joys of marriage with the one she loved. She would never get to live her days with the man she loved... the one she had given her heart and soul too. Because of him, Christine would now be forced to live her days in a loveless marriage... well on her part.

"How is Raoul doing?" Coreena asked gently, breaking him from his thoughts as her fingers played with the collar of his white linen shirt.

"Raoul? He is doing just fine." Gabriel lied.

Coreena smiled. "I heard that he is living with a young woman. Is it the girl he speaks of?" she asked, her hand going into his curly brown hair, and twirling it about in her fingers lovingly.

"Oh, yes." Gabriel answered immediately.

"I'm so glad. Raoul deserves a wonderful woman... and from how he spoke of her, you'd have thought she was a goddess." she laughed. "Are the two going to marry?"

"Raoul may have mentioned something like that..." he coughed.

"Oh that's wonderful! I haven't seen him in quite some time; we should really visit him soon. His belle can join us. I'd love to meet the woman who has captured my friend's heart." she suggested.

"Perhaps." he said slowly, feeling like he was trapped in a box. He knew he wasn't welcomed in the man's household anymore, and telling that to Coreena... he couldn't bear to. What would she say? What would she think? She was very close to Raoul...

Her face creased in worry. "What's wrong Gabe?" she spoke worriedly, using his nickname. He would only allow her to call him that. He hated the nickname so much… but the love of his life was an exception. "I know that tone. Something is bothering you... something has been troubling you since you got home from Raouls..." she turned him till he faced her. Taking his hands into hers, she stated softly, "Please tell me."

"Oh Coreena..." his other hand went out and cupped her face. He caressed it softly, her eyes closing in bliss from his touch. "It's complicated."

Her eyes opened once more, as he stepped back from her, and began to pace across the room in frustration, worry, dread and fear.

She felt horror well up inside her at his obvious rejection of her touch.

"Gabriel, what's wrong with you?" she asked, staying rooted to her spot as she watched him intensely.

"Nothing." he snapped, pausing momentarily, his hand going to his temple.

He felt horror wash across him, when he saw her eyes round and well up. He had _never_ snapped at her before. _What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this out on her? What am I so afraid of, that I can't even bear to mention it to my own wife? Oh, that's right, the truth. _"Coreena -" he started, moving towards her shaking body.

Her arms wrapped around her petite waist, but she pulled back when he attempted to hug her. "I'm going to bed." she stated coldly, looking away from his gaze. She quickly moved towards the bed, and climbed in.

Gabriel said nothing, as he watched her climb under the thick blankets and blow out the candle on the nightstand by her head. He sighed as his hand ran through his curly hair. He knew to say nothing, not wanting to upset her further. He just climbed into bed beside her.

She immediately turned to face the wall, not wanting to look at him.

Tears ran down his cheeks at her movement. He didn't dare try and cuddle her.

"I love you." he whispered into the dark eve.

xoxo

_January 29, 1866. (Approximately four years before the night of 'Don Juan Triumphant')_

_The De Chagny Manor._

_He slowly walked down the hallway, trying not to make noise on the perfect crème marble flooring. In one hand, he carried a tray filled with desserts of all sorts on a silver platter. In the other, he held a bottle of some fancy wine he wasn't allowed to taste. In fact, he wasn't allowed to taste anything. He was a measly servant in this grand shell of a home._

_The young man sighed. He wished to live a better life than this. He had high hopes of traveling the world... seeing what it had to offer outside of the gates of this grand mansion. To see the sights outside of France. He wanted to see the Plains of Abraham, visit foreign cities and try exotic foods and spices. He wanted to be free from the confines of the world he was encaged in... Encaged in since just a little boy. _

_"Gabriel!" the voice called, as running footsteps hurried across the flooring, making enough noise to wake up the whole household. "Gabriel!" he shouted once more. He eventually caught up, and heaving he asked, "Did you not hear me? I was calling you..."_

_"I'm utmost positive all of France heard you." Gabriel replied back sarcastically._

_Seventeen year old Raoul looked at his friend in shock. Never had Gabriel spoke so rudely to him before... "Are you ok Gabe?" he asked in genuine concern._

_Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance. He absolutely detested that nickname! Was it so hard to say the whole name? The 'riel', was that so hard to add to the end of 'Gabe'? "I'm just doing my job. You better get into the sitting room, before your father sees you talking to Me." he said curtly._

_Now Raoul felt annoyance bubble through him. He didn't see why it was so frowned on, to be friends or even talk to, their servants. Gabriel was the only one who had ever really listened to him and kept him company. The only real friend who had listened to his endless talks of Christine... which may I add, was another person his father wasn't to keen on._

_"I don't care what my father thinks." he declared. "You're my friend, and I will talk to you if I wish to. The old man can croak for all I care."_

_Gabriel gasped. "Don't say that! He's your father!" he said that, knowing that Raoul should appreciate that he at least had family. _

_Gabriel had never had a family. His father walked out on him when he was a mere baby. His mother kept him for a few months… but she couldn't handle the stress of him and his twelve year old sister and a baby. She left, and he never knew of what became of his parents. He lived with his sister on the streets, scrounging for food and for a roof to have above his head. But when he turned eleven, his sister fell ill and passed away. He lived alone, sleeping on the streets, the benches in the parks, and sometimes the pews of Churches. Shortly after, he was hired as a servant at the De Chagny Manor… he would always thank and owe Raoul his life._

_Raoul rolled his eyes, not giving a damn. He had never had a close relationship with his father. His father was to busy with Philippe to give a damn about his second son. And when he actually did talk to him, it was to tell him how to act like a man and how woman weren't there for love, but for giving legitimate heirs. He had never once been close with the man, and probably never would._

_"The man who doesn't give a damn about me, but is to busy with Philippe?" Raoul muttered. "And besides, I can be fashionably late. All those people in there are rich aristocrat snobs. Maybe it'll knock them down a peg." he snorted, crossing his arms._

_Gabriel shook his head. "Come on, just go in. You're being late… that could be my job." he spoke, pushing his friend into the room._

_Raoul complied, only because he knew that to be true. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to be on the streets again because of him. Every time he did something even remotely wrong, his father blamed it on Gabriel, because he had no one else to blame it on. And he was a servant, so everyone else would just agree._

_He entered the sitting room, where seven other people already sat, waiting. He immediately smiled, when he saw Coreena amongst other people whom he did not know. "Coreena!" he called joyously, just relieved that at least one friend of his was there._

_He hated these get together with other aristocrats. His father set them up, wanting him to socialize with the other, 'upper crust'. He knew it was because the old fool thought him to be spending too much time with people below him. But there was the odd wealthy person who was his friend._

_"Raoul!" she exclaimed, happy to see her old time friend. _

_She immediately rose to her feet, and went over to Raoul and embraced him. "It's been to long." she smiled. "How is my dear friend?"_

_"Oh, bored in the confines of this terrible household." he chuckled. "You sure have grown, little one." he teased, using a nickname he had given to her. She was in truth, actually one year older than him, but only reached the tip of his chin (she'd always been shorter than him), thus earning her that nickname. "You've finally become a woman!"_

_Coreena playfully hit him, but laughed joyfully. _

_"So has any lucky man claimed your heart?" he asked, taking a seat with her and the others, who had just been introduced to him and vice versa._

_For once, a huge smile lit up her small heart shaped face. "Well there is this one man..." she trailed off, blushing._

_A huge grin made its way across his face. "And who is this lucky young fellow?" he asked. He was quite curious. Coreena was one of the few woman in France, whom was hard to win over. She usually rejected any man, claiming she 'did not feel the connection'. Time after time, her parents got on her case about this; telling her it was inappropriate to be unmarried at her age. Telling her it was time to get settled down, and start producing offspring._

_"His name is Marc." she smiled sheepishly, feeling like she was telling one big secret._

_Raoul chuckled at her obvious embarrassment. She must have it bad! "And how did you meet this Marc?" he asked._

_She looked up, looking him straight in the eye. "Truthfully, my parents introduced him and I." she knew he would be shocked by that. Like him, she wasn't exactly close with her parents or the people that they usually introduced her to._

_"That is news!" he exclaimed._

_"Shush now." she spoke, her cheeks an enflamed red. "Now how about you? What ever happened to that woman you claimed to be in love with?"_

_"Christine?" he sighed. "I haven't seen her in at least several months. I never knew what became of her... but she'll always be in my heart and thoughts. I do plan to search for her one day... when I can leave this place. I know that she is somewhere out there… and I will not rest until I have her back." Determination dripped from his words._

_Meanwhile, Gabriel came in, carrying the silver platter and bottle of fancy wine from previous. He slowly came in, making sure as to not drop anything. But he was shocked, as he felt everything stop. He could have sworn time had stopped._

_Those were the reddest lips he had ever seen._

_Before he knew it, he heard a few gasps, as he felt his feet trip on the rug underneath him. He fell flat on his stomach with an oeuf, and the platter clattered on the wood, the desserts lying on the floor in one huge mess. He sighed, as he felt the bottle still in his hand. At least he had managed to not destroy something..._

_"Oh my God Gabriel, are you alright?" Raoul demanded._

_He felt his cheeks become an enflamed red as the others began to laugh. He immediately began to stumble to get to his feet, "y... yes." he stuttered, not able to look at the beautiful girl, who was the only one besides Raoul, that wasn't laughing._

_Gabriel took a hand that stretched out before him, and hoisted him up. He was instantly met with the face of the owner of the red lips. He felt his heart stop as a soft smile played on the corners of her lips. She had long black hair that was dead straight, framing her heart shaped face. Her skin was very pale and looked almost porcelain like. She wasn't very tall, only reaching his shoulder, but she had a petite body that was held together quite nicely in her corset and dress. And her eyes... they were doe like, a deep colour of hazel._

_"Are you alright?" she asked, concern welling in her bright round orbs._

_"I'm... I'm fine." he pulled his hand back, feeling slightly dizzy and on edge. "May I speak with you alone, Raoul?" he asked._

_Raoul nodded, and the two men left into the hallway. "What's wrong Gabe? You seem a bit off today." he commented, picking a dessert that had managed to attach itself to Gabriel's vest._

_"Gabriel! My name is Gabriel!" he snapped. He sighed, and placed a hand to his forehead. "Who was that girl in there?"_

_"You mean Coreena?" he asked._

_"Yes, the girl with the red lips. Her name is Coreena?" Raoul nodded. "Who is she?" he immediately asked._

_Raoul smiled slyly. "You like her, don't you?" _

_"No, of course not!" he saw the look Raoul was giving. "Well I mean she is beautiful... ok fine, yes." he turned a dark shade of crimson, causing Raoul to laugh even harder. His friend had it bad. "Just tell me who she is." he demanded._

_He did not know what to do. He had never felt this way before. Usually woman repulsed him with their whininess and demanding of the best and expensive… but Coreena already seemed different. Oh Lord in Heaven, he was doomed. _

_"She's a close friend of the family. One of Lord Carl, the baron's daughter." he stated. _

_"Oh," that was all Gabriel needed to hear. "So she's an aristocrat then." he knew that his chances with her were now officially zero. She was of nobility, and he was down here... on the bottom of the pole, as a servant._

_Raoul immediately realized why his friend was upset by this piece of news. "She's a very nice girl, she'll probably like you."_

_Gabriel turned away, plucking off any other sticky substances attached to him. "Yes, but she'll never fall for someone as of the likes of me."_

_Raoul thought for a moment, trying to phrase his thoughts so he would not hurt his friend. "She is quite a picky person, which is true." Gabriel sighed, he knew it. "She's turned down many men before... even the rich ones who have offered her a castle and everything she could possible wish for." _

_"Truly?" he asked._

_Raoul nodded. "Although, I'm afraid to admit she is interested in someone... or so she says." he replied honestly._

_"Damn." Gabriel cursed under his breath. He couldn't explain why, but he really liked this young woman. There was something about her... whoever this man was; he already wanted to murder him. He felt frustrated and extremely conflicted. He finally liked someone, and it was someone above him and completely out of his league!_

_"We probably should return." Raoul commented, feeling sorrow for his friend. He had to say though; he was shocked that Gabriel was showing an interest in her. He had never shown an interest in any woman before. He had always said that he didn't have the time for love... he was to busy planning out where he would travel one day._

_"I can't go back in there!" he exclaimed. "She'll know I'm your servant for sure then!" he groaned, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed about before._

_"Look, just come in, and I'll pretend you're a friend of mine visiting from... Portugal." he stated, claiming the first country that came to mind. "I'll tell her you're just helping one of the servants out for the day. She'll think that is sweet." _

_Gabriel looked at his friend in shock and relief. "But what if your father sees me sitting there with the guests?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. The last thing he needed was to be out of a job and living on the streets once again. _

_"Do not worry about that, father never shows for these things. Now come on, we can't keep these people waiting..." he grabbed his friend's arm, and pulled him back into the room._

_Gabriel noticed immediately, that Coreena was sitting back down again, sitting perfectly poised. A smile lit up her face when she saw the two enter, causing his heart to stop. He wanted to hug his friend, when Raoul went and sat down in another chair, leaving a spot on the chaise right next to Coreena._

_"Hi, my name is Coreena Bonnet." she held her hand out. "Are you feeling better?" she looked him over. "I do not think I've ever met you before."_

_He gingerly shook her hand, relishing in the feel of her cool skin touching his. "I'm... I'm Gabriel." he squeaked._

_Raoul noticed his friend's stumble and immediately took up the roll of talking. "He is one of my friends, Gabriel Leduc. He is visiting from Portugal. He was just bringing in the platter of goods because one of our main servants was feeling ill."_

_Coreena smiled at Gabriel once more, already liking this young man._

xoxo

Raoul walked down the length of the hallway, the final time that evening. All forms of thoughts ran through his mind. He couldn't distinguish the feeling of utter abject. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't rid of the total anger he felt, either. Gabriel was his friend, and friends were always supposed to be on your side and have your back, no matter what. And what did Gabriel do?

"My own friend turned against me." he muttered, as he stalked down the darkly lit hallway.

He recalled those days when all he had talked about to Gabriel, was Christine. _"Oh Gabriel, I love her so dearly... my sweet Little Lotte. I know that my heart and soul was given to her a long time ago. But she is no longer in my life anymore... and I know I will never love another, like Christine."_ he had said that to him, a couple weeks after he had last seen Christine. Gabriel had been the only friend ever there for him, that actually listened to him. It was quite a feat to Raoul, considering even his father never did that for him.

"When did you turn against me, your own friend and almost brother?" Raoul asked himself. "I gave you so much… and this is my thanks?"

He paused, when he stopped in front of Christine's door to her resting chamber. His hand lingered above the knob, wishing to go in there and just see her. He wanted to go in there and embrace her petite body to his… his hand running through her wild chocolate curls. He wanted her to whisper that everything would be all right, that she truly did love him, not that... that beast. What happened to the days when she would run to him for safety and security? The days when she would willingly kiss him and beg him for his love?

_"Oh for Christ's sakes Raoul, you know she is going to reject your proposal as soon as it leaves your lips! You and I, and everyone else in this God forsaken room, heard what she said! It is quite obvious she loves the damn man she so spoke about!"_ Gabriel's words haunted him.

_"She loves me."_ the beast's words re-appeared, causing the hairs on his neck to stand up.

A cry escaped Raoul's mouth, as he threw himself away from the door, bashing into the opposite wall, and continued down the hallway. He only stopped when he made it to his office. He immediately went inside, locking the door behind him.

_"She loves me."_

The words haunted his mind as he went over to his desk and threw the papers off of it. He didn't know what was happening to him anymore! He just continued to thrash and throw anything in sight. He began picking up each bottle of wine and throwing them into the fireplace. The all hit the back of the wall and fell to pieces that the fire immediately began to eat away at.

_"He was more of a man then you'll ever be!"_

His face went to the palms of his hands, feeling pure envy and hatred eating away at him. When he slowly peeled them off, he knocked the leather chairs over, along with the desk. But that wasn't enough, he needed to destroy it all, be gone with the horrors!

His eyes fell upon the huge art work that hung on the wall above the fireplace. He took the painting of his father above the mantle piece, and pulling a sword from the corner of the room, jabbed it through the painting's face.

"You never cared!" he hissed, looking at the painting once more, before throwing it to the fireplace where the flames immediately engulfed it.

He paused for a moment, his breathing stertorous. And then very slowly, his shoulders sagged and his body heaved. He fell to the ground in a heap and gave into his sobs as they wracked his body.

"I've become a beast."

xoxo

_August 3, 1865._

_The De Chagny Manor._

_Raoul came dashing into the broad mansion, a huge grin across his young boyish face. He raced down the long narrow hallways of his father's home, searching for his friend, Gabriel. He immediately went to the servant's quarters, but noticed his friend wasn't there. _

_"Raoul George De Chagny!" his father's deep voice bellowed down the hallway, causing him to pause in his steps._

_He looked up at his father, afraid of what his father was going to say now. From a simple criticism, to a 'why can't you be like your brother, Philippe?'. "Yes Father?" he asked timidly, standing up, attempting to make his posture perfect._

_"A young man does not run down the hall ways. You are sixteen now, you should know that. You walk tall, and smile, and give a slight bow to anyone who passes that is of importance." he reprimanded. _

_"Yes, Father." he stated, not meeting his father's fierce stare._

_"I hope you were not hanging with that... that girl again!" he spit at the world 'girl'. "You know she is a mere peasant, along with her father who is a penniless violinist. You need to hang with people of your status... people of substance." he shook his head. "Even your brother knows that. You should try and be more like him."_

_"Yes, Father." he stated once more. He knew that just agreeing with him, would let him leave more quickly. He knew that he would never agree though, with his father, but that was something better left unsaid. It wasn't like he was going to become the Vicomte, so his life wasn't as important. The role of Vicomte was going to his older brother._

_"And I do not want you hanging with that servant boy, Raoul. He is a servant. Servants are meant for work, not for entertainment purposes. Not everyone can be your friend in life. The sooner you learn that, the better." and with that, his father walked away._

_Raoul gave a sigh of relief when his father was finally gone. He wished for more than anything, to be rid of the old man. He loved his mother and his brother dearly, but he didn't think his heart would ever warm up to the old man._

_He walked at a brisk pace, till he reached the kitchen. "Have you seen Gabriel?" he asked Sarah, the head servant. _

_"He's in the ball room, scrubbing the floors." she said softly, smiling at the youngest De Chagny. She liked the young boy and considered him to be her son. She was incapable of having children, so Raoul quickly offered to be her child. She had smiled and hugged him, thanking him profusely._

_Raoul raced to the ballroom, to find Gabriel sitting on his knees on the hard ground, scrubbing as hard as he could. "Gabriel!" he called across the broad and vast room._

_"Hey Blondie." he commented, chuckling. He called Raoul that every time he was busy working. When he was doing his job, he didn't like to refer to his boss' son by his name._

_"I saw her today." he smiled, sitting down next to Gabriel and grabbing a brush from the soap filled pail. _

_"Oh really. And...?"_

_Raoul turned crimson as he helped scrub the floors with Gabriel. "I think its love, Gabe. All I think of is her... her beautiful smile and her beautiful face. She is completely perfect... only I wish my father thought so too." he sighed. "But I don't care what the old man thinks. I plan to marry her one day. I know that she is the one for me"_

_Gabriel smiled, even though Raoul had called him Gabe. "Sounds wonderful." he smiled, wishing he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He knew he wanted to see the world outside of this country... but that was it. He didn't know how he was going to spend the rest of his days growing old. And sometimes that worried him that he would grow old alone._

_"And what about you?" Raoul asked. "Is there a lucky girl I should know about?" he grinned, nudging his friend._

_"No. You know that I am not one for marriage. I just hope to one day leave the confines of this country." he sighed. "But I hope you and Christine live together happily. Will I ever get to meet her?"_

_"One day Gabe, one day, I promise. I will bring her here and announce my marriage to her to this whole family and all of France. You will get to see her and I know you will just love her. She is simply perfect..." his voice became dreamy again as he absentmindedly scrubbed the floor, picturing her perfect face._

_"Raoul!" a voice cried, breaking the moment._

_Both heads turned to see Sarah hurrying across to them. "You must get out of here! You can't be seen helping here, you know what will happen!" she exclaimed. "He is looking for you Raoul!"_

_Raoul sighed and got up, throwing the brush back into the pail. "I guess I better go speak to the devil." and with that, he left, his shoulders sagging._

_Sarah turned towards Gabriel. "And you," she slightly hit him on the back of the head tenderly. "You know not to let Raoul help you with your chores!" she hit him again. "You could end up back on the streets again if you're foolish!" _

_"He came and sat down and began working!" Gabriel said defensively._

_"Still," she hit him. "Don't allow yourself to get caught."_

xoxo

_August 21, 1865._

_The De Chagny Manor._

_Raoul felt so defeated, as his tears continued to fall down his face the umpteenth time that day. Pain wracked at his heart and he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She was gone. The girl he was in love with was gone. _

_He kicked a pebble on his climb up the rounding entrance of his home. He immediately went in search of Gabriel, needing someone to talk to. When he found him, he just cried harder. He knew men didn't cry, but his heart hurt so badly… he was past the point of caring about his pride._

_"What's wrong?" Gabriel demanded when he saw his friend's red face._

_"Sh... she's gone." he whispered, heart broken._

_Gabriel led him over to a chair by the counter in the kitchen. He pushed his friend down into a chair. "What do you mean?" he demanded._

_Raoul looked up, only to meet Gabriel's steady and firm gaze. "She's gone." he repeated. He never knew that it would hurt so much to say those two words. Yet, it did. He felt his already torn heart, breaking even more. _

_"Where?" he asked gently._

_"H... her father passed away. I knew he was sick... I knew it, but I thought nothing of it. Oh how foolish I am!" he groaned, rising from the chair. "I should have gotten him the best doctor there was... he couldn't afford one, but I could. Now he's gone… along with her." more tears fell._

_"And what of Christine? Where is she now?" _

_"I don't know. Their landlord said she's been missing for six days. The police are doing nothing about It." he was beginning to grow even more upset._

_"Have you checked any orphanages?" Gabriel suggested._

_"She wouldn't go there." he stated sadly. "I wonder why she didn't come to me..." his face went into the palms of his hands as he cried once more. "Did she not love me?"_

_Gabriel sighed. "You will find her one day, I'm most sure of it."_


	15. Memories Part 2

A/N: I just want to say, thank you SO much for all your nice reviews :) It means a lot to me. If I could, i'd bake you all cinnamon rolls and churros :P Thank you. Ok, well here is chapter 15, more memories...

Last Sunday before school... actually, pretty excited. I won't let my need for higher education get in the way of updating ;)

Well, that's about it. Please read and review, that's all I ask of you :)

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 15. Memories Part 2.

_February 15, 1866._

_The De Chagny Manor._

_He stood standing on the terrace, a grim expression perched upon his face. His eyes scanned the dense woods that surrounded the grand house he lived in. But alas, his eyes detected nothing. He gave a deep sigh as his heart clenched in sorrow and despair._

_Would he ever find her? She had been missing for months now, and there was a huge feeling of emptiness embracing at his heart. He had searched for her, and had yet to find her. Was it so hard to find a young curly brunette in all of France… apparently so, because even the youngest De Chagny hadn't been able to._

_His eyes looked heavenward as he felt a flake landing on his bear chin. When he realized what it was, his gloved hand went out, and he saw more little snowflakes falling on them. "Snow." he whispered. _

_Oh, his poor Christine was out in the cold somewhere. Freezing perhaps! This just made his insides turn to ice at the terrible and horrible thoughts of his Christine sitting huddled in a corner somewhere, trying to keep warm. "If she isn't already dead." he whispered._

_His eyes shut as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Oh, how those words hurt!_

_"Raoul?" Gabriel said quietly, as he came up behind his friend on the terrace. He gently lay his hand down on his friend's shoulder. "How are you holding up?" _

_Raoul sighed. "Not well." he admitted for the first time. As of late, he had taken to not really talking. Not even to Gabriel. He just couldn't. And his insides just burned when he saw his father gloating... well it looked like he was. _

_"Come on, you have to come inside. We can't have you freezing."_

_"Why not? She's gone, my life is over. It'll save my father all the effort of reprimanding me and comparing me to my brother who sits on a pedestal in his eyes." Raoul loved Philippe, that much was true, but it hurt seeing how his father favoured his brother more than him. No child should ever have to endure that. _

_"You know that's not true. Your father cares; he just has a hard time showing it. And you can't just waste your life away, what would Christine think?" he purposely used Christine's name._

_Raoul looked down at the blades of grass across the field as they filled with the small snowflakes. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew the chances of Christine being alive were slim. Where would she have gone? She had no money and where else did a young teenager girl go? He felt his stomach knot with disgust, not wanting to even imagine that she could be some prostitute selling her body on the back alleyways of Paris. No, Christine was a pure and true Catholic, she would never do that._

_"Come on." Gabriel beckoned with his hand when Raoul turned towards the door and him._

_The two young men went inside, and into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Although Gabriel wasn't supposed to eat the classy foods that the De Chagnys ate, Raoul insisted he eat some it anyways, always sneaking his friend some. They sat down on some stools against the counters, as the chef quickly prepared some small, yet extravagant snack for them. _

_Gabriel said nothing, knowing that no words in the world could ever make Raoul feel better. It hurt now, but he knew that in time, the wounds would heal. That was just the nature of life. _

_They sat there for a few moments, each consumed in their own thoughts. Coreena still consumed Gabriel's thoughts every waking moment. Well, when he wasn't thinking of Raoul and Christine that is. But her smile and her face infringed on his mind and soul. Oh, and her beautiful full red lips. Had he ever seen anything more beautiful?_

_At the same time, he was frightened. He had never felt this way, and really was at a loss as to what to do. She was above him, and he was where he was and always would be. But when he saw her, he had just wanted to reach out and touch her... almost to see if she was real. He wondered, was that how Raoul felt about Christine? He just wanted to kiss those inviting lips... he groaned, knowing he could never._

_Both looked up, as Sarah came into the room. "Raoul, you have a guest waiting for you."_

_He looked up miserably. "I wasn't expecting anyone." he muttered._

_"She says she's just dropping by to say hi." Sarah retorted. "Now go see to her." she made a movement with her hand. She knew as well as everyone else, about what had happened to Christine. _

_He sighed as he clambered to his feet most ungracefully. "Who is visiting?" he asked._

_Sarah paused for a moment, recalling what the woman had said. "Bonnet, Coreena Bonnet." _

_Gabriel's head shot up at this. Coreena was here? His Coreena was here, visiting? He immediately blushed when he realized how he had just called her, his. Then he silently corrected himself. Trying to sound casual, he said, "Coreena is here?"_

_Sarah suppressed a grin at his words. She knew all about his little, well major crush on Coreena. But the grin disappeared into a frown; she didn't want his heart to get broken when he was rejected because of his low status. "Yes, Coreena." she turned to Raoul. "Now go." she ordered._

_Raoul left the room, Gabriel trailing after him. But before he could exit the doors, Sarah took hold of his arm. "Gabriel," she stated, looking him dead in the eye. "I hope you know what you're doing. I know you feel something for this girl, but I want you to be careful."_

_Gabriel's face scrunched in annoyance. And jerking his arm from her grasp, he stated, "I know fully well what I'm doing Sarah. Don't worry, I won't forget my place. How can I, when you're here reminding me everyday?" and he stalked off._

_She watched him, feeling utterly horrible. She hadn't meant to be pin picking him, but she was worried. He was finally feeling the one most beautiful feeling, and it was for someone completely above him. She didn't want his heart to be broken. He was still so young..._

_Gabriel entered the sitting room where he had first met his red lip belle. She was sitting across from Raoul, chatting. But when he came in, she looked up and smiled at him. He felt his heart do a summersault as he stumbled over, crashing onto the chair beside Raoul, who seemed completely oblivious of his friend's behaviour._

_"Hi, it's nice to meet you again." she held her hand out._

_He grinned a goofy grin, just nodding as he didn't' trust himself to speak. When her hand enclosed in his, he completely relinquished in the feel of her soft hands against his... oh it was heaven._

_"So, I'm sorry, but I seemed to have forgotten your name. I'm really bad with remembering them." she blushed. "Could you please tell me?"_

_He paused, as he tried to recall his name. He felt like such a complete idiot, and only felt worse when he felt like it was completely noticeable. "G... Gabriel." he coughed out._

_"Raoul, I wish to speak to immediately." Raoul's father declared, as he barged into the room right at that moment._

_Gabriel felt panic arise in him immediately. He couldn't be seen by Raoul's father! Leaping to his feet immediately, he grabbed the nearest platter and bent forwards. "Would you care for anything?" he asked, trying to sound completely neutral._

_She looked at him in confusion at his sudden movement. She shook her head. "No thank you."_

_"Monsieur Leduc, were you sitting on the job?" Raoul's father asked sternly._

_Gabriel began to shake his head, looking at Raoul beseechingly, when Raoul cut in. "No Father. Now come, let us discuss said matters." and he dragged his father out of there, much to Gabriel's relief._

_"What was that all about?" she asked._

_"Nothing." he said quickly, sitting down next to her on the chaise._

_She opened her mouth but closed it again, not really knowing what to say. She decided to drop it. "So tell me more about yourself." she leaned forwards, causing Gabriel to do likewise._

_He paused, trying to think of anything interesting about himself. He was a servant, who had once lived on the streets. His only plans in life were to travel. Really, what was so interesting about that? "Travel." _

_She smiled. "Oh, traveling. I would do more of it, but I find it's too easy to get sick these days. Where do you travel?" she asked, liking this man. He seemed completely down to earth, and not fake like some of the other rich men she had met._

_He wracked his brain for a place, any place. He couldn't think of any! "Portugal." he wanted to slap himself. _

_Her brows furrowed. "Isn't that where you come from...?"_

_Great, now what did he say? He was supposedly from Portugal, and now he wanted to travel there. What more stupid things could he say? "You have very red lips." oh dear Lord, he was screwing up!_

_She blushed. "Thank you." _

xoxo

_February 27, 1866._

_The De Chagny Manor._

_Months had passed. But it felt like years. Raoul was still miserable and distant. Gabriel couldn't be any more in love with Coreena. Alas, life wasn't simple. He had still yet to meet this Marc, and it was just angering him further more._

_"Gabriel?" he recognized the voice, it was Sarah's. "How are you?" she asked, as she joined him by the kitchen sink, picking up a plate and helping him clean the luminous dishes that were piled high._

_"Oh just peachy." he stated sarcastically. "Raoul is depressed and distant, I'm stuck in this hell hole and..." he stopped, not wanting to talk about Coreena with Sarah. He found it to be a sore spot, since that time she had warned him._

_Sarah didn't prod, knowing what he was about to say. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently, wanting him to feel comfortable talking about such things with her. "I'm always here to listen." _

_She smiled. She had seen this young man practically grow up before her eyes. It was endearing to see that was finally going through the awkward stages of a crush. But why did it have to be on this one particular girl? _

_He sighed, deciding maybe it was better to talk about it with an actual female. "I really like her Sarah. When I'm around her, my heart feels like it's beating a mile a minute and I get all breathless. But she likes another man... and I'm just a measly servant."_

_She reached out and squeezed his arm. She was about to say something, when Raoul came into the room. "Gabriel, Coreena is here." he stated glumly. Since Christine had been gone, nothing could brighten his day, not even seeing his friend in his obvious state. _

_"Sh... she is?" he gulped._

_"Marc is as well." he continued, his hand running along the counter top in thought. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to..."_

_"No, I want to see the man I hate." he declared, determined. He began walking away, when he heard a cough. He turned to see Sarah pointing at the dishes. He cringed. "I suppose it'll have to wait after."_

_"No, you go on ahead. I'll finish." Sarah sighed._

_Gabriel smiled and went and embraced her. "Thank you."_

_She smiled back. "You're welcome. Now go." she shooed them both out of the kitchen, giving a deep sigh. She wanted Gabriel to meet Marc. Maybe it would help get over his crush on her. Love hurt, and the sooner he realized that, the better._

_"I just hope he isn't crushed to much." she murmured, staring out the kitchen window in deep thought._

_Gabriel felt his hands become all clammy and sweaty as he entered the room with Raoul. His eyes were first drawn to his red lip beauty. But slowly, he noticed the man sitting next to her. His jaw clenched when he saw the young, finely dressed man, take her hand into his and then lean over and kiss her on the cheek._

_"This is my friend, Gabriel Leduc." Raoul introduced, making eye contact with Gabriel and telling him to shake hands._

_"Nice to meet you Gabriel, I'm Marc Delven." Marc smiled politely, holding his hand out. Gabriel forced his out, and shook the man's hand, even though he was seething._

_Gabriel grumbled, and sat down grudgingly. He tried not to ball his fists, when the man's arm went around his Coreena's shoulders... and how she didn't seem to mind in the least._

_"So tell me about yourself Gabriel. Coreena has told me quite a bit about you..." his arm subconsciously tightened around her. "You're from Portugal, right?"_

_Coreena blushed when he mentioned her._

_Gabriel looked at her in shock. She had mentioned him? Snapping out of it, he said quickly, "Oh yes. I was born in a small town just outside of Fatima."_

_"I always wanted to go to Portugal." Coreena piped in._

_Marc looked at her. At first he frowned, but quickly masked it. "Of course, I can take you one day sweetie." he said sweetly._

_She smiled softly, feeling un-edged. But she thanked him none the less._

_"So Gabriel," Marc directed at him. "What brings you to France of all places?" all looked at Marc when they heard a strange tone in his voice at the very end of his sentence._

_"Well, it is the city of love." he forced a laugh, saying anything that came to mind that sounded halfway decent. "I suppose I'm just looking for that special lady..." he was now staring at Coreena... which did not go un-noticed by Marc, or Raoul._

_"That's so sweet." Coreena smiled._

_Marc glared at the young man. "Well I wish you the best of luck with that." he forced out at the same time._

_The rest of the time was more or less a game of cat and mouse. Gabriel and Marc were both trying to out do each other by anything. Neither thought the other or others knew though. It was quite obvious to Raoul, who was shocked that his friend had such a backbone and had such believable stories... but he said nothing._

_Coreena on the other hand was completely oblivious to all of this. _

xoxo

_"I hate that man!"_

_Raoul chuckled. "Some pretty harsh words for a Catholic." he teased, picking up an apple from a bowl in the kitchen, and tossing it to Gabriel._

_Gabriel glared at him and caught the apple on reflex. "Did you see the way he kept putting his arm around her?" he snapped. "Did you?" he pretended to put his arm around one of the chairs all mock lovingly._

_Raoul laughed harder. "Wow, you've got it bad. Did you see the game you two were playing in there?"_

_"What game?" Gabriel asked, taking a bite of the apple and watching his friend intensely._

_"You seriously haven't seen it?" his friend shook his head. "It's like a game of cat and mouse. You two are both trying to outdo one another at everything. I think Marc may be a tad jealous."_

_"What?" Gabriel breathed in sharply._

_"I think Marc may be jealous." Raoul repeated._

_Gabriel was dumbfounded. Jealous? Of him? What was there to be jealous of? "Why?" he demanded. "I'm a servant and he obviously has the girl."_

_"He doesn't know that you're a servant. And maybe Coreena was showing just a bit to much interest in the man from Portugal." he winked and laughed. For once, he actually felt good. He forgot about his worries and thoughts of Christine._

_"She was?" he asked immediately._

_"My God, were you even present at this little get together?" Raoul laughed, grabbing the apple from his hand and taking a bite._

_Gabriel glared at his friend, but laughed. A new feeling encompassed him at his friend's words. Perhaps... perhaps she liked him too? Suddenly he was filled with over joy. But when he looked back at his friend, he remembered that it was only his friend's opinion. She was still with Marc... so obviously she didn't like him enough._

_"We have to get rid of Marc." Gabriel said suddenly._

_"What?" Raoul said incredulously. "Did I hear you correctly? Have you gone mad Gabe?" _

_"Don't call me that!" he snapped._

_He dropped the apple core in the garbage, and moved towards his friend. "I understand you like this girl, but maybe it's time you moved on. There are many other girls out there man! You can't just get rid of whomever you please!"_

_Gabriel glared at him. "You're telling me I should get over her? You should talk! What about Christine? You've been sulking and mourning her loss for months now Raoul! Why don't you get over her! After all, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" and he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room._

_Raoul stood still, frozen by his friend's words. Anger boiled through him. It wasn't the same situation! He had loved Christine; Gabriel was just experiencing a simple petty crush! And at least he knew Coreena was alive. Would he ever know of Christine? Apparently not! "It's not the same!" he ground out to no one, just infuriating him more._

_He stormed out of the room in search of Gabriel, not done with this argument at all. _

_"Gabriel, I'm not done with this argument!" he growled when he saw stepped into the long narrow hallway, where Gabriel stood._

_"Shh." he retorted._

_"Don't you shh me! I'm trying to have an argument with you here!"_

_"Shh, I'm watching Marc and Coreena."_

_Raoul stepped forward and peered around the corner. Marc was helping Coreena put her coat on. As she held her arms out and he helped get it on, he leaned against her small back, kissing her mouth deeply from behind._

_Gabriel sighed in misery. He knew it was too good to be true. She wasn't interested in him at all. Forcing back the tears threatening to fall, he turned and began to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" Raoul demanded, feeling empathy towards him._

_"To do my work. I don't get paid to pretend my life is important." he retorted._

_Raoul grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Alright, I'll help you... with Coreena and Marc."_

_Coreena pulled back from the kiss, feeling peculiar. She looked around, feeling like she was being watched... and feeling like a child with its hand caught in the cookie jar. She couldn't explain why..._

_"Are you ok?" Marc asked, as they left the manor, clambering into a horse drawn carriage._

_She nodded immediately. But as the carriage pulled out of the long stretch of a driveway, she looked back at the De Chagny Manor._

xoxo

Gabriel awoke to the sight of utter darkness. A cold sweat embedded in his forehead and his entire body as his arm went out immediately to feel his side. A sigh escaped his lips when he felt the form of his wife lying there beside him.

"It was just a nightmare." he whispered, relieved.

These past few days had passed, dragging slowly by slowly. Coreena had yet to really talk to him, and at the same time, he kept having recurring nightmares. Nightmares that always brought him back to the days he would much rather forget about...

It didn't help that now Raoul had turned against him, he feared what the outcome would be. The powerful man had given him everything he had today... he looked over at his wife, and felt a tear slowly drag itself down his cheek. He couldn't bear to lose her. He loved her so much... he would gladly sell his soul to the devil for her.

Placing a hand on his forehead and throwing his legs over the bed, he let his chest heave and body shake as he tried to gain control of himself. "It was just a nightmare." he repeated.

Getting up, he quietly left the resting chambers him and his wife shared. He made little noise, not wanting to disturb her. He crept down the hallway and opened one door, and stepped fully inside of the small room that had a fire lit in the corner of the room.

"Ana." he whispered as he looked at his daughter's sleeping form. He leaned forwards, moving her hair from her face in one fluid movement, and kissed her brow. She stirred slightly under his touch, but didn't wake. "I love you my Ana."

He paused, just enjoying watching the lump in the bed rise and fall with every breath she took. He was moved by even that. He would always thank his Lèvres rouge for the precious gift_s_ she had given him; from accepting his marriage proposal... to bearing him two wonderful children.

More tears claimed him. What would Raoul do? Would he lose everything he ever loved? "Oh Lord, have mercy upon Me." he whispered, making a sign of the cross. He willed God to help him through all this... to help him and his family.

Exiting the room much like he had in his sleeping chambers, he went to his son's room, Derik. "My Derik." he whispered as well, bending over and kissing the boy's forehead. "I love you."

All the tears he tried to hold back began flowing freely now... and he didn't try and stop them.

"I've messed up." he admitted to himself. "I've ruined a woman's life, destroyed a friendship, lied to my wife for years and led a life that shouldn't be mine, and now it's all coming back to haunt me." he choked. "You can't hide from your past."

While the young man feasted on his bitter sob and guilt fest, his wife lay in bed... "Gabriel." she whispered.

She had felt him touch her and the sigh of relief that came after... not to mention she had heard what he said and noticed how he left the room. She felt guilt wrack through her. She had been avoiding her husband for days now.

"What's happened to you?" she whispered, knowing fully well that the question was landing on deaf ears. She felt like she didn't know her husband anymore. He acted different... and was so cold and distant. She wanted him to trust her and open up to her about his problems. Wasn't that what a wife was for? She was his partner...

"I love you too." she whispered, answering him from several nights ago.

xoxo

_April 2, 1866._

_The De Chagny Manor._

_"What exactly do you want, De Chagny?" Marc sneered, lifting the cigar from his lips as his eyes narrowed, looking Raoul menacingly in the eyes as the two sat in Raoul's father's office. _

_A few days prior, he had received a telegram from the youngest De Chagny, the man that he had met a few weeks ago. This was his Coreena's friend... not to mention that other man. _

_He didn't even want to go there. Since that day he had been introduced to the foreigner from Portugal, he had felt an instant threat. He tried to ignore how Coreena seemed quite sweet and docile with the man... convincing himself that she was like that with everyone. But there just was something lingering between the two... he had to put an end to it._

_But here he was sitting with Raoul alone in the man's father's office for God knows what. _

_Raoul held the cigar in between his fingers as he sat in his father's leather arm chair behind a chestnut wood desk. "I have a proposition for you..." he tried to sound business like, as he attempted to give off an air of composure and act authoritarian._

_Marc leaned back. "And what kind of proposition...?" his eyebrows rose. He knew the De Chagnys were quite wealthy... that was well known all throughout Paris. Perhaps there'd be money involved...?_

_Raoul gave a slight smile, and set the cigar butt down on a little glass platter. "First," he said slyly, getting up and fetching the bottle of Madeira his father kept in there. He poured some into two fancy wine glasses. "Madeira." he stated, handing Marc a glass._

_Marc took it and took one gulp of it. He then looked back at Raoul, who was doing likewise. "Aren't you a bit too young to be drinking?"_

_Raoul stared at him for a moment, before giving him a cocky smile. "This is France, need I remind you."_

_Marc chuckled slightly. "Ah yes, quite true."_

_Raoul was relieved that none of his family was home. His father was off on some business meeting, and his mother and brother Philippe, were off visiting some friends in town. This was the only chance he would have to do this for Gabriel, and he was not going to blow it._

_They drank in silence for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the grandfather clock in the corner. Eventually, Marc set his glass down on the desk in front of him. "So are we going to get down to business here...?" he demanded._

_Raoul smiled. He had been waiting for Marc to finally demand of him what this was all about. _

_Getting up, he pulled a painting off from the wall in the corner of his father's office, revealing a safe that was in the wall. From years of studying and spying on his father as a kid, he had managed to figure out the numbers. And he knew that his father would never notice any money that had disappeared... being as wealthy as he is._

_He pulled out a bunch of brown bags and dropped them on the desk in front of Marc quite roughly._

_Marc opened his mouth to say something, but Raoul was already cutting him off. "I want you to leave. Leave Coreena and leave France for good."_

xoxo

_April 11, 1866._

_Gazebo at the De Chagny Park._

_"Oh Gabriel, I don't know what to do!" the voice cried in anguish as tears trekked mercilessly down the owner's red cheeks. "I thought he loved me! But... but now he's gone. I don't know what I did wrong!"_

_Gabriel felt guilt wrack at him as the woman he loved fell into his arms, her head resting atop of his shoulder as she cried. Cried for the loss of her love. He thought he would be joyous, having the woman he love come to him for comfort and embrace him for strength. But no, guilt of the crime he committed ate away at his insides. Was it wrong to have bought off Marc like that?_

_He looked down at her shaking body, feeling so completely wretched. He immediately wanted to just tell her everything and beg her for forgiveness. But on the other hand, he just wanted to hold her till the pain went away and kiss her and whisper sweet little nothings._

_He tried to tell himself that it was for the best. If the man could be bought off with money... then he never really had loved the beautiful Coreena. And for that, he was not worthy of her. But still, it wasn't in his place to have mettled with the affairs of the heart... especially that of the one he loved._

_Coreena took a deep breath, trying desperately to hold back anymore tears threatening to fall. She had to be strong. She had really liked Marc, and thought him to love her back... but when she was around Gabriel; she couldn't explain the strange feeling that took place in her. She liked him... but perhaps as something more? No, she had liked Marc. The two were even talking about engagements before... well before he had left her._

_"Coreena -"_

_"Gabriel -" they both started._

_They immediately looked at each other, locking eyes. "You first." she said softly as they sat on the bench in the gazebo._

_"Coreena, I just wanted to tell you that you did nothing wrong. You're perfect the way you are. And if Marc can't see that, then I don't think he was ever worthy of you." he said softly but adamantly. He decided he would not tell her. He knew that if he did, then that was it, it would be over. She would leave him for good. And he could not bear that. Living the rest of his life in this one lie... well he would just have to accept that, and so would God._

_She smiled for the first time, feeling a strange feeling in her stomach as the two locked eyes. _

_"Now you." he encouraged._

_"Well," she sniffed. "I was going to apologize for ruining your shirt..." she looked at it, it was sopping wet from being drenched by her tears for a good twenty minutes. "But thank you. That really means a lot to me."_

_He wanted to say to hell with the shirt and just kiss her, but he was caught in the intensity of her gaze. Right now he felt exceptionally awkward, feeling like she was looking through him. But a smile erupted again, causing him to smile back._

_Right now, Coreena had no clue anymore. She felt her feelings were out of control. Just a second ago, she was upset that Marc had left her... and without a reason too. But now, she felt lightheaded and actually at ease._

_"Lèvres rouge." he whispered suddenly._

_"What?" she cocked her head to the side, her eyes still smoldering his._

_"Lèvres rouge. You have the reddest lips I have ever seen." he said softly, still staring into her glistening eyes. _

_Her red lips curled into a smile, and subconsciously puckered. And without even realizing it, he began to lean towards her... his eyes beginning to close and hers doing likewise. His lips met Lèvres Rouge's lips, to which she immediately let go any of her inhibitions about Marc, and returned the kiss._

xoxo

_November 22, 1866._

_The De Chagny Manor._

_"What in God's name am I going to do?" Gabriel demanded frantically, pacing the length of the kitchen floors._

_"Calm down Gabriel." Raoul stated, watching his normally calm friend with a usually calm composure, panic and begin to pace anxiously as he thought of anything he could do to help his case._

_"How can I calm down?" he turned to Raoul. He put his face into his hand. "Oh God, I'm doomed."_

_"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she came into the room to find her two sons -well one- in a drastic state. She came up to Gabriel and placed her hand on his shoulder in a calming manner. "What happened?" then she looked at Raoul._

_Months had passed. Months since Marc had left Coreena and Gabriel's lives for good. He had watched as the two fell in love... well Coreena, considering Gabriel had already loved her. Raoul was genuinely happy for his friend. He had never seen him so happy before. While that made him happy, it also made him sad. He had yet to see Christine._

_So many changes... Philippe, Raoul's older brother, was preparing to become the Vicomte De Chagny, absorbing both his mother's and father's time. Which was both a blessing and something to be sad about. Raoul still continued searching for his beloved Christine... but I think you know the answer to that._

_"Tell me what is wrong!" Sarah yelled, causing the two men to look at her in shock. Stating quieter, she repeated herself, "Tell me what is wrong."_

_Raoul sighed. "Are you sure it is what you think?" he directed at Gabriel._

_Both Raoul and Sarah looked at Gabriel. "Yes! I heard her! She was talking of marriage... to me!" he groaned._

_"Oh that's wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling him into a tight embrace, speaking of love. She had felt uneasy about him and Coreena for the longest time there, but even she had to admit the two were the sweetest and cutest couple. Even she liked Coreena who was quite a lovely woman. She pulled back and looked at him. "That is wonderful, isn't it?"_

_"Of course it's wonderful!" Gabriel threw his hands up. "If you're a rich foreigner from Portugal!" he began pacing again. "How can I marry her? She thinks I'm wealthy! What will she say when she finds out I'm just a simple servant working for her friend? What will she say and think when she finds out I lied straight up and front from the very beginning? How will I ever even begin to pay for the expenses of a wedding and a house? Oh dear God..."_

_Sarah stayed silent, seeing his point. _

_Raoul paused for a moment, staring at his friend in thought. "Perhaps there is a solution."_

_Gabriel and Sarah looked up at him. "Which is?" Sarah asked the obvious for Gabriel._

_Raoul locked eyes with his friend. "I'll give you the money you need."_


	16. Dwelling Horrors

A/N: So sorry I didn't post this last week. My computer has been down while my bother fixed it and a lot of other things in shambles... er, yeah. Sorry as well that this chapter isn't as long as the others, but the first few weeks of school are the hardest... still trying to get back into routine which I'm almost successful at.

So yes, I have now officially begun my third year of High School (Grade 10), wish me luck this year :)

And THANK YOU so very much for the wonderful reviews! Words couldn't begin to describe how happy you've all made me. Such a simple act... but it means a lot more than one would think :) So thank you.

Please read and review, that's all I ask of you :) (wow, I almost forgot to put that there... been away to long ;) )

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 16. Dwelling Horrors.

_August 15, 1865._

_Christine and her father's apartment, Paris._

_"I'm afraid he's passed away mademoiselle."_

_"W... what?" her voice came out in a quick whisper. _

_The doctor's face creased in obvious concern as he looked at the young girl who couldn't be all that much older than fifteen. "I'm afraid he's passed away." he repeated softly._

_Christine stared at him. At first, no words came as she intook everthying he said, the words numbing her insides down to her very core. But gently, ever so gently, her mouth opened and her eyes rounded. "No." she whispered, her hand trembling._

_"Mademoiselle -" he cut in, taking a step closer to her and grabbing the wrist of the girl's hand._

_"No!" she screamed, snatching her hand back as if she had been burned. She looked him square in the eye and shoved past him and into the room. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the body for the first time._

_It lay on the bed, completely motionless. She had a desperate urge to go over there and shake her father's shoulder and tell him to get up... but he was so pale... so lifeless. _

_Instead, her hand went up and covered her mouth. She pushed down the nagging urge to vomit... the bile that was now seemingly collecting in her throat._

_The doctor said nothing, just watching from the midst of the doorway, his brow furrowing in obvious sorrow for the young girl._

_Finally, after a few pauses, she took a step closer, then paused. Slowly by slowly, she inched her body closer to the bedside and just stood still, watching the lifeless being. Then, her hand went out and caressed the cold exterior of his cheek. A few sobs wracked at her body as her back slumped when she felt the man that felt like a hard cold porcelain doll against her._

_The doctor immediately rushed forward as her knees buckled under her, her body coming down. He caught her arms and tried to bring her to her feet as her sobs grew louder._

_"Please, Miss, you need to stand up." he begged when she fought against him as he tried to help her gain stance._

_"No... No... No." she repeated, refusing to believe any of this. She tried to convince herself it was a nightmare, anything!_

_"Miss -"_

_But the girl suddenly bolted. She ran from the room as fast her small legs would carry her. He paused in shock, but attempted to follow the young girl none the less._

_"What's happening?" barked the land lady who was dressed in her robe, her hair up in curlers. She was standing in the middle of the hallway, holding a gas lamp up, her eyes threatening. "I've been receiving complaints about noise from this room. Care to explain?" she demanded._

_The doctor breathed heavily, not knowing where to begin. "Monsieur Daaé has passed away. And I'm afraid his daughter didn't take it to well."_

_The land lady stared at him, and slowly brought the gas lamp down to her side. "She'll return." she muttered, looking out the open door Christine had left open. "It'll grow cold and she'll return."_

_"But what of her then? Shouldn't we find her any relatives to stay with?"_

_The land lady shook her head. "She has none here. Not of any I know of. She'll just go to an orphanage." she turned on her heel, and sauntered back to her room after the front door had been shut. "Good riddance too."_

_The doctor sighed and returned to the corpse' room._

xoxo

_Christine let her tears continue to fall as she stared up at the De Chagny Manor that stood tall and grand, being lit up like a beacon against the dark starry night. She slowly brought herself down to rest atop of the water fountain, feeling completely numb and clueless._

_"I can't." she muttered as she looked back at it again. She wanted to go to Raoul and confide in him of her problems. He was the only other person she knew of that she could talk to. But there were his parents..._

_She knew he would immediately accept her into his home without even a second thought. But his father wouldn't be too impressed. She knew the cold rich man did not care for her; that much was quite obvious. "I won't have you feel obligated to take care of Me." she spit, more tears coursing down her red puffy cheeks._

_"Oh Father," she whispered, looking heavenward. "Why have you left me?"_

_Rising to her feet, she left, not once looking back at the manor. Her feet just carried her through the cobblestone paved streets of night time Paris. She looked around, spotting closed stores and homeless people hobbling about. She avoided alleyways and dark corners, and stuck to the streets until she hit the Cathedral._

_Pushing against the weight of the grand doors, she stepped fully inside the cathedral. She wandered down the candle lit halls to where the alter lay, and got down on her knees. She prayed; prayed for strength, for courage, for hope, and for her father._

_"He deserves to be in heaven." she whispered, directing that at God. "You hear me? He deserves to be in heaven."_

_Making the sign of the cross, she looked around and spotted one or two other people who were deep in prayer. She got to her feet, wanting to stay there, but at the same time, wanting to leave._

_She did, however, leave. She wandered the streets, the wind biting at the bare nape of her neck, as she wore only her night wear, not thinking to bring a cloak or anything else when she left. She shivered a bit, and considered going back to her and her father's apartment._

_"No." she stated firmly. "I cannot." she knew she could not face the tiny space they shared. The tiny space that once held her living father, who was now dead. She could not face the doctor who may still be there, or the taunting land lady._

_She turned down a recognized street, and made her way to one house she knew she could go; Madame Giry's._

xoxo

Christine's eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed, a feeling of darkness evading her. She sighed as she realized it was just a nightmare; a nightmare of her past. She wiped the sleeve of her nightgown across her sweaty brow, not sure if she should be relieved to be out of the nightmare. After all, reality was now a nightmare too.

She lay back down against the cool bedding, and stared at the ceiling, misery burned into her. "How can one life, be filled with so many horrors?" she whispered as her hand subconsciously lay flat atop of her abdomen. "I've spent my life in constant fear." she muttered, her gaze looking out the cloth sheathed balcony door, to wear the stars remained.

She suddenly felt guilt wash through her. "But so has Erik. Only his scars are far worse... and I deepened them." her tears fell heavier at the thought of how much pain she must have caused him. "Poor unhappy Erik."

Her head twisted back, looking directly at the door when she heard a loud bang. She heard some cursing and realized they were Raoul's. She closed her eyes wondering if he was going to come in here. If so, she would pretend to be asleep. But she heard a sob and disappearing feet.

"Another man." she whispered. "Another man and soul I have destroyed. Christine Daaé, you belong in the depths of hell." she condemned herself.

xoxo

The sun rose fast, casting its glow into her room as she awoke later that morning. She gave a disheartened sigh and rose. Quickly getting dressed and pinching her cheeks when she saw just how pale they were. She didn't want Raoul to comment, so she tried to look as normal as possible.

She went to her door and exited, only to be met by the sight of Jonathon. "Oh, hello." she said immediately, feeling utmost awkward when she walked straight into the tall broad man that was one of Raoul's friends from the dinner.

"Good morning mademoiselle Daaé." he said curtly as he stood still, his eyes boring into hers.

She smiled slightly at his tone and the strange expression that lit in his eyes. "Jonathon was it?" she asked, looking up at him from her five foot six stance.

He gave a slight nod, still rooted to his spot.

Turning, she walked away, wondering why he was there and wondering if Gloria was there as well. She descended the staircase, only to find Jonathon was following suit. She said nothing, feeling speechless and confused. She just kept going till she was in the dining room where all sorts of food were displayed on the table. She sat down, and he did likewise.

Her head bent over her plate, but her eyes traveled until they looked at him. She felt odd when his eyes caught hers, her eyes immediately leaving. She couldn't explain it, but she felt there was something wrong. She felt even odder when Raoul did not show up for breakfast.

"How is Gloria?" Christine asked, trying to say anything to this man to defeat the awkward silence.

"She is fine." his voice stated, perfectly even.

"That is good." she retorted, picking up a scone and applying jam to it. She took a bite and watched him from the corner of her eye. He ate nothing, just sitting there perfectly still and poised, watching her. "Would you care for anything?" she asked her hand waving about, indicating the food.

He shook his head and continued to sit there.

She silently finished off the scone and sat there, her appetite completely diminished. She wanted to demand why he was there and why he was following her, but kept her tongue at bay.

"Would you like something to drink then? Tea perhaps?" she tried again, determined to get him to say something. This man was puzzling to her.

He shook his head.

She paused, growing infuriated. "May I ask," she said through tight lips. "Exactly why you are here? Shouldn't you be with Raoul?" she looked around, still not seeing him and forgetting the fact that she was being rude.

"Did Raoul not tell you...?" Jonathon alluded, his eyes still remaining even.

"Tell me what?" she asked, staring at him most intently.

He said nothing. At first a look of what appeared surprise showed on his face, but he masked it quickly. But not quickly enough, for Christine had already seen it. "What has he not told me?" she demanded, staring him down.

He stared back, unfazed by the young woman's rash behaviour.

"Tell me." she stated once more.

When he said nothing, she rose to her feet, him doing likewise. She stalked from the room at a quick pace, but he managed to keep up. She kept going till she reached Raoul's office. "Raoul!" she tried to open the door, but it was locked. She jiggled it a bit. "Raoul, I know you're in there!"

Some cursing and muttering was heard from the other side of the doorway and she continued to yell his name, earning her strange looks from the servants and such who passed by, but she ignored it, determined to get him to answer her.

"Raoul!" she screamed.

Finally, the door unlocked and swung open, revealing a disheveled Raoul and a _much_ destroyed office. "Yes?" he said in false sweetness, a hint of annoyance lingering in them blatantly.

She pointed at Jonathon. "What haven't you told me?" she demanded, pushing past him into his ruined office to which she gasped at.

He turned and chuckled slightly at her response. "What do you mean I haven't told you something?" he said in mock shock and not understanding.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes glowing with hatred. "What have you done?" she demanded.

He chuckled once more, taking a hold of a bottle of Madeira. "What ever do you mean?" he asked. "I just hired some assistance." he stated as if it were the most normal thing.

Her brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion. "What kind of assistance?" she asked, looking between Raoul and Jonathon who now stood in the doorway of the destroyed office, filling the whole doorway while looking upon the scene with his blank stare that seemed to come most frequently.

"I think you know quite well Christine." he took a huge gulp and breathed in deeply when the bottle left his lips.

She glared at him and grabbed the bottle from his hand and threw it as hard at the wall as she could, determined to get him to talk to her. "Tell me God damn it!" she screeched, still staring at the blonde man.

He turned towards her, his eyes dangerous along with his body. He towered over her. "Bloody hell woman!" he yelled, fighting back the need to hold his head as a horrible headache raged inside it, becoming his hell.

"Tell me now you son of a bitch!" she screamed, only to be rewarded with a smack across the cheek.

His hand that slapped her went to hold his head, not being able to handle the loud voices. He groaned in agony as more pain swept through him. He felt like a million ringing sounds were chiming throughout.

"Jonathon." he stated, swishing his hand as the other still held his aching head. He couldn't handle Christine right now.

Jonathon stepped forward, his hand grabbing Christine's arm to which she fought against. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. "Leave me be!" He held firmly, her wriggling in his arms till she had no more energy left to fight. "What haven't you told me?"

"Mademoiselle." he stated lowly.

She cried when he twisted her arm slightly, pain shooting up her arm. He loosened it slightly, and she whimpered.

Raoul turned and looked at her, a sinister smile lit on his face. He stepped closer, his hand reaching out and clutching her chin. She gasped. He turned it up till he looked her squarely in the eye. Leaning towards her, she shut her eyes in repulsion when she thought he was about to kiss her. But his mouth moved to her ear, causing them to open.

"I thought you needed a little more... protection." he said these words so slowly, putting a lot of emotion on the last word.

Her eyes closed, not sure about anything anymore and confused immensely by his words. Her mouth opened to say something…

… But he put her out of her misery. "Now we can be together forever Little Lotte. There's no where to run or hide anymore."

Her eyes snapped open.

xoxo

"How are you feeling?" Henry's voice asked gently as the cloth wiped his forehead for the umpteenth time that day.

Erik groaned in response, feeling like everything was turning into a blur.

"That bad, huh?" Henry said softly, picking up a glass of water and bringing it to Erik's mouth and helping him drink it. "You need to stay hydrated." he stated firmly as he watched Erik fight against him, and then finally give in.

"But Christine -" Erik coughed when the cup left his mouth.

"She'll have to wait." Henry said firmly, setting the cup down. "You can't find her like this Erik." his wrinkled face creased further in worry, wondering if Erik was ever going to get better. For awhile there, he had thought the man was finally healing, but he was brought down once more as an illness took claim over his weak body.

Erik felt the fires of his hell grow stronger. Everyday, he lost more and more of his soul as his weak full body fought for life. When living with his wretched mother or being put on display at the circus or any other horrible incident in his life, he had thought life couldn't possibly begin to get any worse... He had been wrong. Losing Christine was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. And he had not the faintest idea of what had become of her, eating up at him immensely. He was so frightened that the Vicomte had his treacherous hands on his Christine.

"But... but Christine." he insisted, so weak his voice could barely utter the name of his love.

Henry said nothing, staring at the man in sadness, memories wracking at him as he watched the horrible scene of Erik's suffering. He wanted to help. God help him, he wanted to help. But what could he do? He was an old man, whose time probably should have come awhile ago...

"God will protect her." Henry promised, pulling the comforter up higher so Erik couldn't catch a chill. He needed to sweat.

"There is no God." Erik whispered.


	17. Corrupted Sanities

A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks:( I've just been so caught up in life... ergh. I've been extremely swamped with my school and homework, my job, my exercise/fitness programs, spending/making time for my best friend and boyfriend... and to top it all off, I just recently made one of the top ten finalists in a modeling contest. It's great, but very tiring... and it's usurping my time quite a bit. But wish me luck in it; it'd be great to win :)

... I do promise that I'll try and be more vigilant.

Today is Thanks Giving, so I wish you all who partake in said event, have a great time and be with the ones you love :)

And I want to give a huge thanks and virtual cinnamon roll to all who have reviewed. Thank you so very much :) If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here and for that, I am truly in your debt. It may take a great writer to produce a good story... but it takes an exceptional person to take the time to read it and review it :)

So onwards we go! Please Read and Review, that's all I ask of you...

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 17. Corrupted Sanities.

_Her small hand reached out gently, the soft padding of her fingers running over the contours of his mangled face, feeling every bump and every crevice that lay out before the world to ridicule. His eyes closed, feeling a wave of fear pass through him when he felt the cold and sharp sting of the wind and the loving caress of her fingers as they touched his deformed cheek._

_"Open your eyes Erik." her voice cooed gently._

_But he didn't dare budge, that is till he felt the soft and warm feel of flesh press up against his cheek, a soft ticklish thing dangling on top of him. His eyes then slowly opened, revealing her big blue doe like eyes looking brightly into his, her hair pooling a top of him._

_He said nothing. He didn't know what to say. All he could feel was a thumping heart and a stomach that felt like it had the air knocked out of him. _

_"Erik?" she asked, concern pooling in her eyes as her face softly frowned. "What's wrong Erik?" her fingers slowly came out from underneath her, and curled on top of his chest._

_As he looked around for the first time, he realized he was lying on a bed in a room that seemed oddly familiar. He was fully clothed, along with Christine who lay atop of him, just staring at him._

_"Erik?" she said again, her eyes darkening._

_He just looked at her, trying to find the words. "W... why are you here Christine?" he asked, feeling fearful and cautious. Shouldn't she be with the Vicomte De Chagny, the man she had chosen over him?_

_"What do you mean Erik?" she asked, her head cocking to one side._

_"Why are you here?" he repeated, growing a bit bolder. "Where are we exactly?" he looked around, feeling confused._

_She laughed slightly, her hand going out and brushing his tousled hair back. "Are you feeling alright?" her cool hand touched his forehead. "You don't feel hot." she looked into his eye again. "Maybe you just need a little more attention..." a twinkle played in her eye._

_Erik pulled back cautiously, just staring at her. _

_"Erik," she whispered again, her lips pulling closer and hovering above his. "Is something troubling you?"_

_He wanted to say yes, yet he couldn't resist the great urge to just lean up and catch her soft lips. They looked so inviting... so promising... so comforting. But what of Raoul? What of everything else? Had she not declared she hated him and gone willingly to Raoul._

_Heartache filled him as he lay back down, feeling miserable and torn._

_"What of him?" the words cut through the air, an audible whisper speaking of intense loneliness and despair. She knew who 'him' meant though, causing her eyes to well up and look into his. _

_It wasn't lost on him how her body seemed to visible draw back from him. He expected a look of remembrance and disgust to fill her eyes as she looked at this monster before her. Instead... her sharp blue eyes just welled up with tears, one slipping past its barricade. His hand went out on instinct to rub away the salty bead, but she pulled her body fully off of him and sat on the bed, her knees brought to her chest as her face went into her hands and she cried._

_"Christine -" he said in alarm._

_She looked up at him, her face red along with her orbs. A glare penetrated him as she stared at him. "I thought we were past this Erik." she hissed._

_"Passed what?" he demanded, feeling even more confused._

_"Don't play dumb Erik!" she threw her hands up as if everything were crystal clear. "I thought we were past Raoul! You promised me that he would be out of our lives for good, but here you are, condemning me again!" she let out a sob. "God, when will you ever let me know peace?"_

_"You're the one who isn't making sense Christine!" he snapped back. "How can we ever be passed him? You told me you hated me! You willingly went to his embrace, and now here we are and none of this is making sense!"_

_Her brows furrowed in curiosity and annoyance. "How can you say that? Raoul has been out of our lives for eight years! If you can't let it go even now, maybe you don't really love me!"_

_"Eight years?" Erik asked, shocked. She nodded. "We've been...?"_

_"Together for eight years now Erik." her voice softened, along with her eyes. She moved closer to him again and touched his cheek. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked._

_"What? How? Why?" he asked, letting her touch him._

_She pulled her hand back and sat beside him, looking him deeply in the eye. "I told you I loved you Erik. Everything I felt for that man was not real... I thought it was... but I was just afraid of my love for you Erik..." she whispered._

_His eyes widened at how familiar those words sounded. Where had he heard them?_

_"I always secretly loved you my Angel..." her lips slowly placed a kiss on his perfect cheek, and then on his mangled side._

_Tears sprang to his eyes at her declaration._

_"Let's be jaded Erik." she whispered suddenly._

_He looked into her sapphire eyes and his resolve snapped._

He awoke to the cold dismal world again, his dreams taunting him as he looked around the room that had become his confines... his makeshift hell on this Earth. At first he felt shock and puzzlement fill through him, when everything began to come back to him.

A cry erupted from his lips as he threw himself forward, his hands going out and clutching his face; a face that had no mask on. He felt more of his sanity break as he felt the oddities of his mangled face.

Kicking everything away from him, he ignored the searing pain running through his body... the waves of blurriness as he got onto his feet, only to collapse to the ground in one great _thud_.

"What in God's name are you doing Erik?" the familiar voice gasped in horror; a voice that he had grown to like and hate all at once. The hatred formed by the fact that this voice replaced Christine's beautiful and perfect voice.

He said nothing, just struggling and letting the tears stream down his face as Henry's hands clamped down on his arms and struggled to get him to stand up.

"Erik!" Henry called again. "What's happening to you?"

"I... I can't do this anymore!" Erik choked out as he continued to fight.

"Can't do what?" Henry asked, trying hard to hold onto this man and calm him down. He was amazed he had gotten this far, Erik was a big man in comparison to the likes of him; an old man whose time should have already come and gone.

"I just can't!" Erik growled, letting more and more of his tears to evade him.

Henry slapped Erik across the face. "You need to calm down and tell me what on Earth is happening!"

Erik stared up at the old man in shock that he had hit him. Henry thought for a second that Erik was about to grow angrier, but his shoulders sagged and he looked down. "I can't be here anymore. I need to be with her."

"You can't leave in your state Erik; you'll grow sicker and probably die before you ever make it to her. I know it's hard..."

"Hard? How can you declare it hard? That word is an understatement. It's... It's become my hell! My confines!" he rambled on. "If I don't see her soon... I'm going to go insane! Already I can feel any bit of sanity I do have left, slipping away!" he cried harder.

Henry sighed. "You will see her... you just need to get -"

"Better." Erik finished. "I can't get better not knowing..." he murmured."If she's dead, I just want to die as well."

"Just pray to God Erik." Henry stated. "Pray to Saint Jude in hopes of good health and love." he whispered. "Do what I did not."

"Praying won't get you anywhere." Erik snarled. "There is no Saint Jude and there is no God above." he pulled himself up into a sitting position on the floor.

"Don't say that -"

"And why shouldn't I?" Erik demanded. "God deserted me long ago."

Henry shook his head, tears streaming down his face as well. "Don't say it... don't say it..."

"There is no God." Erik repeated. "What kind of an entity creates a horrible creature like me? Did he have fun when he made me? Did he sit back and enjoy watching the world condemn and mock me?" Erik's voice grew steadier and filled with more hatred.

"He loves you -"

"Save me your homilies. I don't need a God. I lived my life alone thus far without his help... why would I need it now?"

Henry took out a rosary and clutched the beads and crucifix in his frail hands.

"I need to find her Henry." he stated, ignoring the fact that Henry had begun to pray. "I can't do this anymore." he repeated. "I need to find her and just hold her. Every second she is gone, I go more and more insane..." Erik trailed off.

Henry said nothing, still continuing to pray.

"That won't get you anywhere." Erik scoffed, looking down at the hated object. "There is no God. He abandoned you and me a long time ago. He abandoned everyone."

Henry shook his head and made a sign of the cross. "Erik..."

"I don't want to hear it." Erik clambered to his feet. "I'm leaving, and I will find her."

"You can't leave Erik."

Erik's sharp eyes looked at him. He wanted to yell, but he felt the fire he once had in him, had burnt out with Christine. Tears just formed and he cried, clutching his chest. "I need to though... I need to be with her... I need... I need..."

Henry rushed forward as Erik began to collapse. "You're exerting yourself for goodness sakes!" he tried to hold Erik up.

"I don't care." he mumbled as the world began to turn hazy and his voice faded.

He stumbled across the few feet from the doorway over to the bed and helped Erik in. He watched as the man began to drift into a restless sleep and felt more grief claim his heart and soul.

"He does not know what he's saying Lord." Henry murmured as he looked down at the worn out rosary in his hands. Very softly and gently, he placed the rosary down on the night stand by Erik's head and he drew a cross across Erik's forehead.

xoxo

"Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis." the Latin words were sung, echoing and filling the vast and softly lit Cathedral.

Christine just sat perfectly still in the pew, looking forward and not daring to look to either side of her... for Raoul and Jonathon occupied those spots. And next to Jonathon was his wife, Gloria, whom Christine was positive, was none the wiser of the whole Jonathon thing.

Her hands just remained folded upon her lap and she felt all eyes on her and Raoul. She was sure that whisperings of marriage were going around like wildfire at this exact moment... or worse, whispers of being his prostitute. Actually, she wasn't sure which lie was worse; marriage or prostitution. She knew though, that the only reason they were at Church this one dreary Sunday morning, was for the public.

_I feel like his petulant wife he brings to mass every week... as if we're pretending that we're a happy couple and everything is alright at home._ She cringed. _Oh God... I said wife. _

The rest of mass seemed to drag on by... and by the end of it, she felt like she was going paranoid; turning her head and seeing eyes staring at her. She felt like all she was seeing were eyes and then people leaning over and whispering. It got to the point where she wanted to stand up and scream.

Her hand went out and rubbed her forehead. _I'm going insane. _She looked over at Raoul, who was staring at her intently. His gaze was unreadable, causing her to look away, not wanting to look at the one person she hated above all else at this very moment.

Raoul narrowed his eyes when he noticed her gesture of repulsion. Not only did he feel angry and frustrated, but miserable too. He felt like he was losing his mind as he tried to get closer to her. _I have to do it._ A voice whispered in his mind. _Am I that far gone, that I would force her to do that?_ Another whispered. It was as if the devil and God were arguing with him. _I love her and I know that deep down she still loves me. If I let her walk away, I'll never be able to live with myself._

If you had asked him what was being said by the Priest during the homily at this moment, he would have never been able to answer you. His mind was far too gone... and slowly edging itself, was his sanity as well.

"Christine." the voice said softly, tapping her shoulder.

Christine looked up to see Gloria looking at her. Her brows furrowed, wondering what was happening.

"The mass ended, are you ok?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

Christine looked around and saw Jonathon and Raoul standing not to far off, discussing something. _Probably me._ She thought when she saw them both look over at her and then turn back to each other.

"Are you ok?" Gloria repeated. "You seemed distant all through mass." she reached out and clutched Christine's hand. "And your hands... they're so cold. Not to mention how pale you are."

"I'm fine." Christine said quickly. "Really." when she saw the look of skepticism run across Gloria's face.

Raoul watched Gloria and Christine talk from where he stood, before turning back to Jonathon. "I plan to do it soon. But tell me, just how much does your wife know of all this...?" he asked, looking back at Gloria, who was holding Christine's hand.

"Nothing," Jonathon replied, looking over at her as well. "She knows of your intentions though. Which leads me to say, just how soon?"

Raoul cocked a smile. "Only a few weeks time,"

"Does she know?"

"Not yet... but in time, she will be graced with my decision." Raoul looked into Jonathon's eyes and grinned. "Then we will be together for eternity. No monster will _ever_ come between us again." he spoke, thinking back to the day he held the pistol over Erik's body.

Indeed, that had been a glorious day. For years he had lived in fear of his own shadow, keeping his hands at the level of his eyes as Madame Giry so often put it... all in attempts to keep alive. He had fought so hard to kill that monster and at one point, he had even almost claimed victory... but Christine managed to make him think twice. Well now, he no longer had to worry and look over his shoulders anymore. The beast was gone, and Christine was his.

Yet, it wasn't as simple as that. There were still things to be said and done before he could say he was pleased with life.

"Monsieur Vicomte." the priest addressed, coming up behind him.

"Father," Raoul addressed back, plastering a fake pleasant smile.

"I'm glad to see you in mass. I noticed your family stopped coming, so I was pleasantly shocked to see you in mass today." the priest looked between the two men.

"Ah, yes… rough times. It feels good to be back though." he smiled, lying through his teeth.

Jonathon leaned over at Raoul. "I'll check on Christine." he whispered, wanting away from the priest as badly as Raoul did.

Raoul was about to argue and stop him, when the priest spoke up. "Were you here with Mademoiselle Daaé today?" he looked over at her. Raoul nodded. "I'm glad to see she's better from that whole... ordeal."

Raoul knew what he was talking about immediately. "Oh yes, it was really hard on her. That man did a lot of horrid things to her... traumatizing the poor thing quite immensely. But she's starting to show signs of life and love again."

The priest sighed. "That's good. She was always such a sweet girl. And her father was always such a nice man. I'd hate to see her suffer anymore than she has to. Well I'd better let you be on your way." he took Raoul's hands and squeezed them gently. "Have a good day and let the Lord be with you."

"You too Father." Raoul retorted falsely. "But wait," he took hold of the priest's vestment. "If you may, there's something I wish to discuss with you." the priest's eyebrow rose. "It concerns Christine..."

xoxo

That night, dinner was filled with silence; a bitter and eerie silence that left Christine with a chill. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew Raoul was up to something. _He's always up to something, need I remind myself._ She thought bitterly as she looked over at the man she once thought she loved.

It was times like these, she actually felt the need to cry and mourn and just hug Raoul. This cold heartless man who had killed the one man she loved and had her pinned in a jar like a bug... had once been her best friend and the one person she trusted solely besides her father. She wished things could return to the days of her childhood when things were so simple and carefree. She felt like every time it came for decisions and judgments on her part, she had so many consequences to deal with and people to consider.

She looked over at Jonathon and Gloria who sat across from her. Jonathon was only here to make sure she didn't step out of line... and Gloria was none the wiser. Or perhaps she was...? Christine didn't know. All she knew was, she couldn't make one mistake without Raoul knowing.

_Perhaps there is only one way..._ Yes, she was considering death. _What do I have to lose? Erik is dead and I am trapped on this Earth with an insane man and a bodyguard. God will just have to forgive me._

She stared at her plate of food, her fork just more or less shoveling everything around on there. Death was a scary thought. _Death may be scary... but my sanity is going... isn't that far scarier?_

Raoul watched her intently from the foot of the table. He tried to read her, but was growing annoyed. The voices in his mind argued constantly about his decision... _It's already been done. In only a few weeks, life will be normal._

"Why aren't you eating?" Gloria asked Christine, her eyes filled with concern.

Christine felt somewhat touched that Gloria cared of her welfare, but at the same time, annoyance seeped through her at how the woman always seemed to be pushing herself into her life, and letting Raoul know things about her.

She opened her mouth to say any plausible excuse that would come to mind in a seconds notice, but Raoul was already speaking. "Yes, why aren't you eating Christine?"

Now all eyes were on her and she felt her face burning. She looked back down at her plate. "I suppose I don't have much of an appetite. Forgive me." she added in the last words to be polite in front of Gloria.

Raoul looked at her directly, then Jonathon, and then back at Christine. "I do hope you're better by the time the marriage comes."

Christine didn't have time to say anything or even to think about what Raoul had just said. A squeal was heard from Gloria. "A wedding? Are you two getting married?" a huge smile lit up her face as she looked from Christine to Raoul.

Raoul nodded and smiled.

"Oh Christine, that is so wonderful! I knew you two were going to get married! This is so perfect!" now Gloria was up and running over to Christine's side and hugging her.

Christine looked at Raoul and she saw a certain twinkle in his eyes. She made sure to scowl at him, but he did nothing in return. She knew she had to keep quiet because Gloria was here... _as soon as Gloria leaves, that bastard will hear it._ She thought, deciding that there was no way she could ever marry that man.

"Aren't you so excited? When is the marriage? Where will it be? Have you already planned out your wedding gown? I think it should be something extremely rich and extravagant... with a long train! Oh you'll be so pretty!" Gloria rambled on enthusiastically.

"It will be in two weeks." Raoul answered Gloria.

Christine dropped the glass that she was holding in her hand.

"That soon?" Gloria asked, looking from her expressionless husband, to Raoul.

"In the Notre-Dame Cathedral." his smile grew wider. But Christine saw through it. To Gloria it was a smile of happiness and joy... to Christine; it was a smile a man with a corrupted sanity gave. "Father David," he stated, referring to the priest that gave the mass that same day, "will be performing our wedding mass."

He thought back to when he had told the priest. The priest wanted to wait a whole bloody six months. No, in Raoul's mind, that was to long. So he took out a brown little bag and hurled it at the man. _"Two weeks."_

"Only two weeks."

xoxo

"You sick bastard!" Christine screamed at him, kicking the desk as hard as she could. "I'd rather rot in hell than condemn myself to you for eternity!" her words were dripping with anger as she furiously wiped away the tears falling down her face.

Raoul turned and smiled at her from his spot in the leather chair behind the desk. "That's no way to talk to your future husband, Christine sweetie."

"I will not marry you! How dare you even do that without asking me!" she paced, throwing her hands up. "Have you gone that insane that you would force me into an unwanted marriage? Are you that corrupted?"

Raoul's smile faded as he looked at her still. "I'm not _forcing _you into marriage, Christine."

She looked at him, feeling confused and frustrated. "Oh you aren't, are you? Then what do you call this?" she practically spit out each word.

He took a sip of his wine. "If I recall correctly Christine, you made your choice. What of your dear friends? Could you condemn them to leading horrid lives on the streets of Paris, prostituting to make a life for them? Could you live with yourself for doing that?"

"Don't you dare talk to me of condemning! You've condemned me to a life with you!" she snapped back.

"Maybe so... but I don't give a damn what God thinks, unlike yourself… so if you can live with that the rest of your days, you can walk out these doors and live on the streets of Paris as well."

Christine shook her head in disbelief. "You horrid creature..." she muttered.

He held his closed hand up and it opened to reveal a ring; an engagement ring. "Only the best in France."

Her eyes filled up and she felt her body wracking. She couldn't see straight anymore as all the colours merged in the room, everything becoming just one huge blur. But the one thing she did know was her hand reached out and was met with a cold heartless object. The ring slowly slid onto her appropriate finger.

"Good." he smiled. "Now would my future bride care for a celebratory drink?" he held up the wine.

"Lord have mercy on me." she muttered before running out of the room.

"The walls have ears and eyes!" he called as she fled.

She ran down the hall, Jonathon behind her, and out onto the terrace, before collapsing on a stone bench. Her cries and pleads of mercy fell on deaf ears as she begged God to just take her.

"Oh Erik, I sing only for you." she whispered before her mind spiraled into a blank.


	18. Henry's Story

A/N: As you can see, I'm forcing myself back into routine of updating... :D Hazzah for that! So yes, here is chapter 18 ladies and gentlemen.

Please read and review, that's all I ask of you.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 18. Henry's Story.

"Water," Henry nodded, handing him th e water to which Erik took gratefully. "For your soar throat and for the paprika..." he looked down at the bowl of steaming goulash that sat in Erik's lap.

"Goulash?" Erik coughed, motioning to the bowl with his head.

The wrinkled features of his face dimpled slightly as a smile erupted on his face. "Yes, it is very good for you."

Erik pulled slightly forwards a bit, his body struggling to sit forward against the pain that was surging throughout him. As he pulled forwards, Henry took the pillow and propped it up so he was leaning against it. He gave a sigh as the pain slowly drifted off, and slowly clutched the spoon. Bringing the liquid to his mouth, he closed his eyes against the spiciness and swallowed.

All he heard was Henry laugh.

"What's so funny?" Erik asked, his voice barely a whisper, due to his illness.

"The look on your face. The soup is just a tad bit spicy."

Erik narrowed his visible brow at him. "Chicken soup would have done just fine." he muttered.

"It may have, but goulash is more interesting... especially to watch you eat." he chuckled once more.

Erik scowled but said nothing more, just continuing to eat the dish in silence. As a few moments passed, he noticed Henry was staring distantly off out the window. His gaze followed suit, but he saw nothing but the snow and the darkness that encased the outside world.

And that was when he saw it; a tear. A stray tear lingered in Henry's eye and glistened against the intensity of the moon's glow that was shining in through the window. Immediately he felt a sense of panic whelm through him. Was Henry afraid of him? No. Not possible. _For why would he suddenly be afraid now?_ Erik squashed that notion. But he realized though, that he had never actually seen Henry cry… this man had always been so brave exterior wise.

Yet, very slowly, Erik felt a sense of gratitude wash through him as he looked upon the older man. Had it not been for Henry, he wouldn't be here right now. Yes, he was hurting and his heart was broken... but he still had a life and a chance. Henry, whom never had to do any of this for Erik, a deformed man who had not only been cold to him from the very beginning, but sarcastic and rude, still chose to and didn't let Erik's words get to him.

Now guilt ate at his insides... gnawing. He knew he was a horrible guest and began to wonder why Christine ever liked him... _Do not go there. This is no time to feel sorry for yourself._

"Henry?" Erik coughed. He hit his chest softly and coughed some more as his hands went out and clutched the bedding, squeezing it till his hands went white.

He looked up, only to find Henry holding a glass of water near his face. More guilt... "Yes Erik? Do you need more water?"

Erik shook his head. "Goulash is from Hungary, correct?" Henry nodded. "And you said you were from Hungary... correct?" Henry nodded once more, a strange look appearing in his eye. "What made you come here? To France, I mean."

Henry sighed, looking down at his folded hands that were resting on his lap. "Her name was Rose."

Erik's ear caught on the name and he gave an inwardly sigh. Somehow all the horrors in life were caused by love and the need to be loved by others. He could attest, as his life was nothing but confines since Christine had been taken from him.

"We were young -well, she was. She was actually one of my students." Henry looked over at Erik.

Erik's visible brow rose when he heard 'student'.

"I was a music teacher." Henry said quickly when he caught that look from Erik. "I had taught it for years... but no one ever just grasped it like she did... like my Rose. S... she made the music come alive." he heard the bitter sweetness and nostalgia dripping from Henry's words as he listened intently.

At the same time, he was amazed. He felt like everything Henry described, applied to his Christine. Yes, at first he had been attracted to her beauty in the days of the Opera... but it was her voice, that heavenly voice that caused him to fall in love with her. She had a gift like no other. A gift that he knew would be wasted if she married that scum. All knew that it was frowned upon for the Vicomtess to be seen singing on stage.

"We soon began to meet in private where we would play the piano together... but it became so much more." he sighed. "Life seemed much easier than, I being only thirty two and her, eighteen. But her parents soon discovered just how close we were and were against it immediately."

Erik figured Christine's father, whom she talked constantly about, would be against him as well.

"Why?" Erik asked anyways.

"Well... she was already betrothed to another." Henry looked at Erik sheepishly. "She claimed she didn't love the man though and that she loved me... but her parents didn't want her marrying a measly music teacher who could barely afford to keep food on the table for him, let alone, a wife."

"What happened?" Erik prodded, absentmindedly stirring around the goulash in his bowl.

Henry placed his elbow down on his knee and leaned forwards. "Well, one night; one dark night that was as cold and miserable like this," he nodded out the window. "There was a blizzard and the grounds were piled with snow. The streets were meager of life... but she arrived at my door..."

_January 21, 1832._

_Budapest, Hungary._

_"Henry! Henry, open this door!" the girl's voice cried out as she continued to beat at the door with her small hands in a deep despair unlike any other. "Henry, please! I know you're in there!"_

_Slowly, she heard the sounds of locks being undone and gave a sigh. Once the door had been opened, she threw her wet and cold body into the embrace of the man she loved more than Heaven._

_"Rose!" Henry exclaimed. "Rose what are you doing here?" he cupped her face, looking into the red tear stained face. But he never gave her a chance to answer; he pulled her face upwards and kissed her hard._

_"We can't talk about it here." she spoke in a hushed voice as she pulled back, looking around the small cabin her beloved lived in._

_"What? Why?" Henry demanded as he watched her walk about his home, closing curtains and such. "Tell me what is wrong!" he demanded, catching her arm and pulling her to a stop. "Is it your parents?"_

_Her shoulders sagged as she shook her head. "Oh Henry, do I dare say it?" she never looked him in the eye, for she was too unsure. "Have we been so reckless?"_

_"What do you mean?" he demanded once more. "Rose, answer me." he turned her body till she looked him in the face._

_She stared at him for what seemed eternity, till her small hand reached upwards, cupping her beloved's face. "I'm going to be having a baby." she stated, a small smile erupting from her mouth despite the horror and fear that welled up inside her._

_"What?" Henry asked, his eyes widening. "A baby?"_

_She nodded. "A baby Henry. We're," she motioned between the two of them, "having a baby."_

_"Dear Lord." Henry muttered._

_Her face furrowed into worry. "What do you mean Henry? Don't you want this baby?" her eyes began to immediately well up. "Are you implying you do not want it?"_

_"No Rose- I mean, now is not the time... not with everything happening..." he tried to state, his hand running through his hair. _

_"There is never a perfect time to have a baby Henry!" she began to bawl and she moved herself away from him. "I thought you would be happy about this!"_

_"I am happy! I just..." he moved closer to Rose. "I just want us to be happy. How are we going to do this? Do your parents know? Rose, you're engaged to another man for Christ's sakes!"_

_"Don't you think I know that?" she whispered. She gave a deep hearted sigh and finally turned and looked at him. "I came here tonight Henry... to run away with you." She saw the look of utter shock appear in his eyes. "Henry, don't you love me?" she never waited for him to answer. "Then this is the only way." she clutched his arm. "I can't marry another man... not when my heart yearns for yours. If we leave, we can start a new life with our baby."_

_"But... but where? How?" Henry choked out. Still, despite how farfetched it sounded, he was considering it._

_A light lit in her eyes that he had never seen before. "Italy! France! We'll leave the country."_

_"France?" Henry asked skeptically._

_She smiled. "It's the country of love... don't you recall all those times you told me you'd take me there?" she saw him hesitate before give a definite nod. "Well now is our opportunity! We'll leave right now!"_

_"Now?" he looked out the window and saw the blizzard that was reaping it's way outdoors._

_"We have to leave now. My parents will know I'm gone and when they do... they'll come looking for me. Henry... it's our only choice. I love you... and I want to do this." she took his hand and squeezed it, before placing it on her abdomen. "Could you ever bear the thought of being away from our child?"_

_Henry looked into Rose's eyes, and shook his head. A tear formed at the sweet thought of this young being growing inside the woman he loved. He would be a father. "Let's do it."_

_Rose smiled at Henry in obvious relief, and for a few moments of pure bliss, they held a touching moment. They would give up everything they ever knew... just to be with each other._

_"There is just something more..." Rose said softly when Henry turned to pack his few things. He turned to look at her and she gingerly held up a wedding gown._

xoxo

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been six months since I last came to confession." Christine spoke softly in the confessional that following day.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she stared at the wall of the darkly lit room she kneeled before. Her hands which had rested along a banister, folded in prayer, went forwards and brushed away the millions of tears that had slid down her pale cheeks since the day her fate had been condemned.

She looked down to see the huge diamond ring that rested on her wedding finger, glare back at her. She wanted to take the wretched thing off and hurl it at a wall... but she contained herself. Instead she let her tears overcome her.

"And what sins have you committed child?" the priest asked from the other side of the wall, his voice somewhat comforting to her.

Christine listed off her sins to the priest, trying hard to sustain the tears, but they fell mercilessly much to her dismay. And alas, the priest heard them. "Why do you cry young one?" his voice asked softly.

Christine paused, not knowing what to say and not wanting to tell him too much. "I think God's plans for me are about to be ruined." she murmured bitterly.

"And why do you think that?" he asked.

"Marriage." was all she could say. She didn't want to say more, not wanting to give herself away... or have Jonathon and Raoul after her.

"Marriage is a beautiful thing." the priest said softly. "It is the act of God giving away two of his children and binding them together for eternity. It is a beautiful act designed for creation."

"Marriage is a beautiful thing..." Christine cried gently. "But only if it's to the one you love." her voice was barely audible, but the priest heard her clear as day.

"Is it a planned marriage by family?" the priest asked gently.

Christine paused for a second. "Yes," she lied, "it is." she didn't know how else to say that she was being blackmailed into marrying a horrible and despicable man that she would then have to spend the rest of her days with producing heirs for that wretched man who did not deserve to be a father. _Erik would have made a wonderful father._ She thought sadly as her hand touched her midsection.

The priest gave a deep hearted sigh. "I know it seems horrid now and that it is not your vocation in life... but God will bless you and think of how wonderful it will be to be a mother." he proclaimed, trying to comfort her, knowing that there was no way out of it. Father David did not actually agree with the joining of two people without their consent, but he knew it was done and there was no way around it. So he may as well make her feel better...

"Thank you Father." Christine murmured. She wanted to scream that this wasn't just an arranged marriage... that she was being forced into a marriage to a corrupted man who could have fooled her into thinking he was the devil.

"Could you say the Act of Contrition child?" the priest asked.

Christine spoke the prayer, her mind completely numb and the words barely registering in her mind as they slipped from her lips. Once she had finished reciting it, the priest gave Christine her penance and she left.

_Oh Lord, have mercy on my wretched soul._ Christine thought as she kneeled down against the pew ahead of her. _Give me strength and courage to live life day to day... for my child._ Tears blinded her, embracing at her. _How will I ever tell him I am pregnant? What will he do to my innocent child? Oh Lord..._ _well I won't let him harm this baby. The man will rot in hell before I ever let him lay a hand on the child._ She felt determined not to let the child be harmed.

She felt guilt wrack through her as she recalled those vast amounts of times she had actually considered death and killing herself to escape. She couldn't kill a poor child that hadn't done anything wrong and deserved a chance at life like any other. _I'm no better than he is..._ This caused her to cry harder.

"Christine," she felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Father David. "Are you ok?"

Christine looked around the church and spotted Jonathon not to far off. "I'm fine." she forced a smile. She knew she couldn't say much. "Just praying." she murmured, hoping that would make the priest go away.

He saw what she was doing and smiled faintly. "Well go in peace dear and let God be with you."

"You as well Father." she spoke, relieved he was leaving her be.

When Father David was gone, Jonathon came over and sat down beside her. "You better have not said anything..." he murmured for only her to hear.

Christine said nothing, just continuing to stare at the crucifix that hung above the alter.

_Please take me now._

xoxo

_January 21, 1832._

_Saint Stephen's Basilica._

_"We come here today, to grant these two in holy matrimony." the priest spoke, holding his hand up._

_Henry looked over at Rose, who stood glorious in her gown. She was a vision unlike any other... so angelic in the white gown that spread out before her like an angel. The gown though simple, had lace on the skirt and a tad more on the bodice. She wore gloves that reached her elbows, and a long veil hung over her face._

_He couldn't believe it. They were about to elope. About to commit themselves to each other for eternity. Yet he felt invigorated by that. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with the woman he loved... with their child. He decided suddenly, that it didn't matter what happened to them... where they ended up, as long as he was with his family, he would be happy._

_The words that were being spoken passed in a blur. Both too absorbed in each other to even notice the little mass they were having... and before they knew it, the two were reciting their vows to one another. _

_Then they received Holy Communion and were soon bound to each other._

_"I do." Rose said after Henry had said the same._

_"I now declare you two, husband and wife." the priest declared. He looked at Henry, a huge smile erupting on his face. This was his favourite part; "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Henry looked over at his gorgeous wife, a huge smile lit up. He gingerly lifted the veil from her face as if she were a porcelain doll that could break any second, and leaning forwards, he caught her mouth in a deep and meaningful kiss._

_Shortly after that, one thing led to another... let's just say it led to an inn where the two experienced the joys of the flesh in their new bond._

_"I love you so much." Henry whispered as she lay atop of him, beautiful and glorious._

_She perched herself on his chest. "I love you too Henry." he saw the tears welling in her eyes and felt them as a hot one landed square on his chest. "Let's never be parted..."_

_"Never be parted." he echoed._

xoxo

"She died several months later." Henry whispered, his voice filled with a pain so deep and pure, Erik actually felt like weeping.

He looked downwards, not able to look at his poor friend. He was at a loss for words. And what was there to say? Everything he said was either an apology, which he was positive Henry had heard for millions of times and did not need, or some tacky line Henry didn't need to hear right now.

"How did she die?" Erik asked softly, finally finding something to say.

"She went into labour one blizzard night much like this..." he looked out the window, "the doctor was unable to make it because of the weather, leaving it up to Me." he shook his head, his body juddering slightly from the pain. "Not only was she in labour, but she had caught a terrible illness from all our traveling. I knew she was going into this in a bad state... but I had no choice."

_"Please... you have to do this for me Rose! You have to do this for me!"_ Henry had begged his dieing wife, clutching her frail hand in his as he begged her to keep going. _"Don't give up Rose! Do this for me... please! Please..." _He had sobbed.

Erik's mouth felt dry just imagining the horrible scene. He couldn't even fathom being in that position... watching the one thing in life he loved more than anything, die before him.

_"I love you Henry... and so does our child."_ Rose had said to him before her pulse completely dissolved.

_"No! Don't leave me Rose! Don't leave me!" _He had sobbed, his face resting in her neck as he begged her to keep living. _"I can't live without you! Rose! Rose! You hear me? I can't live without you!"_

He had cried and screamed for what seemed like hours afterwards... but his pleas all fell on deaf ears.

"What of the baby?" Erik practically whispered, hoping to God that Henry would at least say the child lived and was living somewhere this day in France...

"He was a stillborn. I tried to save him... by God I tried, but it was purple by the time I saw him and held him for the first and last time in my arms." Henry choked on his words as more and more tears flowed, his body rocking back and forth against the weight of his tears.

Erik felt his tears coming forth as well. "There is no God." he murmured to himself.

Henry looked up at his friend through his sobs and just stared at Erik. "Don't say that Erik..."

"Tell me how you can believe in this entity after how much pain he has caused you? He took away your wife and son all in the same night and yet you still choose to pray to him. Why?" Erik demanded as he stared at Henry.

"I made the mistake of rejecting God before all of that Erik... please don't do the same." Henry stated.

Erik said nothing further, not wanting to argue with Henry about something he knew the two would never agree on.

Henry slowly got to his feet, taking the empty bowl of goulash from Erik's lap. He placed one of his hands on Erik's forehead, feeling for the temperature. "I think you're beginning to cool down." he changed the subject, no longer wanting to discuss his wife and son any further... it was just to painful.

Erik felt an actual wave of relief and perhaps joy? Yes, and joy, wash over him at that remark. _Maybe there is a God._ He thought as he leaned back down against the cool pillows and stared at the ceiling of the room. He couldn't wait till he was fully healed and able to leave to find his beloved Christine. He knew that when he did, he was going to just hug her and never let her out of his sight ever again and be thankful for having such a wonderful angel in his life.

"Henry," he whispered, causing the older man to pause mid-step, "why didn't you ever return to Budapest?"

Henry turned and looked at Erik, a man he had truly come to care for and think of as a friend in the short time of knowing and caring for him. "I couldn't return... to many memories that would haunt and remind me of what I lost. And I had no family... her and our son were the only family I ever truly had." his mere words cut through the air short.

Erik stared at Henry. "You're a good man Henry."

Henry smiled slightly. "Thank you, the feeling is mutual my friend." he turned to leave again, but paused once more, hovering in the doorway. "Don't worry Erik, you will find her."

Erik opened his mouth to say something.

"You and Christine will be together for _eternity_."


	19. Crestfallen Lives

A/N: ... and voila, a nice and very long chapter just for you:D You won't believe just _how _much effort I put into making this chapter long... I sat in French class planning out this whole chapter and I sat up at two in the morning the night before a huge test, feeling nauseous... just to work on it! lol :P It was all worth it mind you...

THANK YOU so much for your words of kindness:D

Please read and review… that's all I ask of you.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 19. Crestfallen Lives.

"What do you think? The fabrics – I mean." The man held up the crème coloured fabric and the off white up closer to the light. "I'm thinking more along the lines of the crème…" his face lit up. "We could do the whole gown in this beautiful fabric and add lace all throughout it! There could even be subtle hints of this fabric through the groom's outfit!"

Jean stepped back and looked Christine over.

"Please hold your arms up mademoiselle." Fiona asked curtly as she held her measuring tape up and measured Christine.

"Don't look so dead." Jean snapped as he walked around the two. "You are to be the future Vicomtess…" he paused. "Well Madame Basset?" he addressed Fiona now, who was busily measuring Christine.

Fiona pulled the measuring tape away and read out the measurements to Jean.

"You are a very petite woman." Jean muttered when he envisioned the dress and then looked over at Christine. "You must keep eating!" he admonished. "Jean Chafee will not be returning the night before your wedding to do alterations!" and with that, he walked around the two women briskly.

Christine sighed, but said nothing. There truly was nothing to say. Had it only been a day ago her fate had been decided? One would think this would be a happy and one of the most blissful times in her life. _This should be a happy moment in my life. I should be weeping tears of happiness, not those of bitterness and fear…_

Christine looked heavenward, making sure her tears did not fall due to her lack of happy thoughts.

_Bitter tears, bitter fears… why have you beseeched me?_

"No, I do not like this fabric." Jean suddenly declared.

Christine, Fiona, Elizabeth and Jonathon all looked over at Jean, the man who was to design Christine's wedding gown. Jean was a rich and famous wedding outfit designer. He was known all throughout France for his unique and 'tres chic' designs. Only the most wealthy and well known were ever known to get a hold of the likes of this man…

"It's all wrong!" he threw the crème coloured fabric down. "This one is wrong too!" he threw the off white one down. "Choices, I need more choices!" he ranted.

"Let me get the other fabrics Monsieur." Fiona said quickly, trying to calm her boss down.

Had this not been a moment of misery for Christine, she could actually say she would be laughing right now. It was quite a show; this man, Jean. She was surprised Elizabeth and Jonathon weren't even somewhat cracking a smile at this man's strange behaviour.

_But then I'm just a poor orphaned chorus girl… what do I know of the real world?_

"Mademoiselle," a finger snapped in her face suddenly, causing Christine to blink and stumble back rapidly. "Mademoiselle, please keep your mind at bay and focus!" Jean reprimanded.

Fiona came rushing back in the room carrying a whole thing of fabrics. "These were all the fabrics I could find." She gasped, holding them all up for Jean to see.

He sifted through them in her arms. "No, no, no! Dear Lord no! Am I surrounded my incompetent fools?" he demanded.

Christine couldn't help but try and stifle her laugh despite everything she was feeling. He reminded her of a certain Prima Donna…

"Get me more fabrics!" he yelled at the trembling Fiona who quickly bounded off in a quick attempt to get out of there.

Finally Christine couldn't quite take it anymore…

… she laughed.

And it wasn't a chuckle, no, it was a full out deep laugh; the ones that had you holding your stomach and your cheeks stinging.

Elizabeth looked upon the scene in horror and Jonathon, amusement. Elizabeth immediately rushed forwards to put the girl in her place.

"Excuse me mademoiselle," the words cut short. "Exactly why are you –"

Jean was cut off as Raoul came into the room at that moment; causing Christine's laughter to immediately dissolve and her face become pale again.

"Monsieur V… Vicomte!" Jean stuttered, looking like a lamb going to the slaughters.

"Monsieur Chaffee, I take it you have everything under control…?" Raoul looked from the stuttering Jean, to his distant fiancée and finally to Jonathon, who took a step towards him.

"Of course!" Jean said immediately, looking around the room for his seamstress.

"And may I see the selection…?" Raoul stated slowly, looking Jean in the eye menacingly.

"F… Fiona, get… get the crème coloured fabric!" he exclaimed hastily, his eyes not once looking away from Raouls, except when he addressed Fiona.

Fiona stumbled over her feet as she moved quickly; retrieving the fabric she had just gotten rid of. "Here you are Messieurs." She said softly, holding out the fabric as she came back.

Jean immediately snatched it up and held it out to Raoul as if it were a prized jewel. Raoul took it and looked it over. "I take it, you know precisely what your intent and plans for this fabric is…?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course!" Jean said immediately.

Christine looked upon the scene with as much amusement as before. It was hilarious watching this arrogant man become the bug in the jar.

"Well…?" Raoul stepped back and looked expectantly at Jean.

"Oh yes! Working right now!" Jean stepped towards Christine and got to work.

Raoul surveyed the scene for a few more minutes before he responded coolly, "Remember, this dress must be the best in all of France. I'm not paying you a fortune to create a shipwreck." He tossed a brown bag at Jean, which landed at his feet. But Jean was already clutching the bag to his body greedily. "I expect this to be complete in a few days time."

"A few days time?" Jean gasped, looking over at him, mouth agape. "But Monsieur, that is impo –"

"Make it happen." Raoul stated dangerously.

Jean said nothing more, just quickly beginning his daunting task as he ordered around Fiona and got everything ready.

"Mademoiselle Aldridge, if I may, I wish to speak to you in private." Raoul addressed Elizabeth from across the room as he exited Christine's chambers. Elizabeth followed suit.

Christine watched the two leave the room in curiosity. What could Raoul possibly be saying to her that would need to be done in private? _Probably plotting more ways to ruin my life._ She thought bitterly as she looked away from the door.

Her eyes caught Jonathon's, and for a second they just looked at each other. But she immediately looked away, feeling annoyed and angered by the man. _He is as arrogant as Raoul is. _Christine thought angrily. _All wealthy men are arrogant, pompous, air headed jerks! Oh, but there was that nice man that was Raoul's friend… Gabriel? _She thought of him and wondered what ever came of him. He seemed to be the first wealthy man that ever was truly and genuinely nice.

Her eyes glanced up as Raoul came back in the room with Elizabeth right behind him.

"I take it everything is well?" Raoul asked, purposely putting a lot of accent on the last word.

"Quite," Jean replied hurriedly, not looking at the young Vicomte.

Raoul smiled maliciously, making sure Christine saw. When she looked away, he moved over to Jonathon.

"About Gabriel…?" Raoul started.

"Is he happy?" Jonathon finished. Raoul nodded. "If he is, he won't be for very long…"

xoxo

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she watched her husband from inside. A slow pained smile somewhat erupted from her lips as she saw him playing around with their son and daughter.

"What's bothering you Coreena?" Penelope asked from behind her.

"What?" Coreena glanced over at her friend.

"You've been so distant during my stay here. Don't you think I've noticed the tension at the dinner table? The way you avoid Gabriel like he is some kind of plague and vice versa… what is going on between you two?" Penelope demanded gently of her friend.

Coreena sighed, looking over at Penelope. Her dear friend had come a week ago to stay a bit before continuing on with her travels. But who was she kidding? She hadn't even attempted to make her life look normal for her friend.

"You and Gabriel always led the perfect marriage." Penelope commented seriously. "If something is wrong… you know you can always tell me."

Coreena gave another deep sigh, wondering whether she should lie and say everything was just peachy… "He's been distant and cold as of late. I know something is on his mind… but he won't open up to me about it." A tear slid down her porcelain looking cheek.

Penelope was quiet for a moment. "You… you don't think perhaps he's…?" she alluded, her eyebrow rising as she looked over at her dear friend questioningly.

She and Coreena had been friends for as long as she could remember… she had always been the envious one of Coreena though. Growing up, Coreena was always the beauty the men fought for. It didn't help that Coreena was as sweet as possible and completely modest. The envy grew a tad deeper when she married a perfect man she loved and had two wonderful children. Penelope had never really experienced any of that… always needing to travel… but oh, she wished she could be like Coreena.

Coreena looked at her friend alarmingly. "No, of course not! Gabriel would never do that!" she exclaimed angrily and perhaps even slightly afraid…? "Gabriel isn't like that! He isn't like that… he isn't…" she trailed off, her voice cracking as more hot tears surfaced.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way…" Penelope whispered, feeling helpless as she hugged her sobbing friend.

The two remained silent as the minutes ticked on by. The only sounds were Coreena's heavy breathing and her hiccups.

Penelope watched Gabriel and felt a twinge of irritation pass through her. What was going on with that man?

"I'm sorry." Coreena apologized, looking away sheepishly as she wiped away the last of the tears.

"Don't you apologize Coreena." Penelope stated firmly. "We all have our problems in life… you know it's ok to cry, don't you?" she rubbed her friend's back.

"I know." Coreena whispered in response, just staring at her children and husband from the window. "I know."

xoxo

_November 26, 1866._

"_I can't wait… only a few more months to go." Coreena whispered. "Can you believe it? Life just seems to be going… so perfect." She sighed._

_Gabriel smiled into her hair, feeling that familiar feel of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Was he happy with the turn out? Oh boy was he ever. But the lingering guilt about Marc still remained steadfast in the back of his mind. Would it ever truly be gone? Perhaps not… but he'd live with it for the rest of his days just to be with Lévres Rouge._

"_I know." Gabriel whispered in accordance._

_The smell of lovemaking lingered in the air as the bodies –slick and perspired- held each other close in the chill of the night, just feeling each other._

_Gabriel wondered if this marriage would really work though. He was not of nobility… could he really stand the lifestyle he had to suddenly know? She wouldn't even know it, but a new life would be thrust upon her husband and he would have to adapt in seconds notice. Worse yet, his need to travel and see the world… could he give that all up for this beauty right next to him?_

_I'd give anything up for her… Gabriel thought to himself as he looked at her._

"_Gabriel," Coreena addressed softly._

"_Yes, Lévres Rouge…?" he answered softly back, his eyes meeting hers as his index finger went out and curled under her chin._

"_Do… do you ever think about having kids?" she stuttered at first. She looked him deeply in the eye and he knew she wasn't joking._

_He had never really considered being a father and having children… but then he never thought he'd ever marry either. But now, with the woman he loved here in his arms ready to commit herself to him for eternity, he could actually say yes, he was thinking on said topic._

"_Yes." He admitted._

_Coreena smiled a true genuine smile and her eyes gave home to a deep twinkle that he had never seen before. It caused his stomach to flip flop knowing that she too wanted something so special with him._

"_I love you so much." She whispered. "I don't want to even fathom what my life would be like without you here, beside me."_

"_No words could begin to describe how much I love to hear you say that." Gabriel whispered. And he meant them._

xoxo

The piece of charcoal just slowly dragged its form across the paper in a rhythmic movement, leaving drowsy lines running in a certain way, contending with one another. Erik watched in apprehension, his mind totally on the drawing, as it became yet another masterpiece.

The world just seemed to fade away as he let his wandering hand go about drawing. And to him that was a good thing. He didn't want to lay there thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening to his Christine. And normally he would be distancing his mind from the world with his composing of music. But seeing as he no longer had an organ or a piano… he went back to former enjoyment as a child; drawing.

He was so distant, he never even noticed Henry come in the room.

"Alright Erik, I know how much you love my Goulash and all… but it's time for you to move on." He tried to state sternly, really just joking. "We're moving you on to chicken soup!" he laughed.

Erik rolled his eyes but smiled, knowing that Henry was referring to the last day. His hands dropped the piece of charcoal and moved it and the paper off to the side before gingerly reaching out and clutching the rim of the bowl.

"It won't be long now till I'm all souped out." Erik laughed lightly, slowly taking a mouthful.

Henry laughed in response, but his lingering eyes detected the drawing. "Who's that?" he asked, curiosity enveloping him as he looked at the picture Erik had drawn of a young woman.

Henry couldn't tell if Erik's eyes had darkened or lightened. But either way, a light smile played at the corner of his guest's lips. "That's Christine." He responded.

"That's Christine?" Henry asked, nodding in the direction of the picture. Erik nodded and Henry reached forward, picking up the picture gently.

He studied it for a few seconds, the padding of his fingers gently running over the picture. He gave a sad smile. "She's very beautiful." He looked at the eyes and could actually swear he saw a look of sadness reflecting in the girl's drawn orbs.

"Thank you." Erik whispered.

There was just a moment of silence, the two not really knowing what to say. Henry was impressed at this man's skill. Was there nothing this man couldn't do? He seemed to have caught the essence of a person on a paper without even a model! At the same time he felt sadness stir within him for Erik and just for the past memories.

Erik slowly finished off the bowl's contents. "This is very good Henry." He licked his lips, tasting the bit of soup leftover. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome my friend." Henry purposely used that word.

At the beginning everything had started off rocky. The masked man wasn't keen on accepting the fact that someone would actually help him… resulting in a negative behaviour. But Henry was really glad and relieved to have made a friend in the man. He could tell already that Erik was the type of person that if you befriended, you were friends forever.

Henry turned to leave the room when Erik said nothing. He still had quite a few chores left to do and figured Erik would wish to continue drawing. But he paused in mid step when Erik's words cut through the air.

"Henry," Erik addressed him. "I just want to say thank you for everything. And apologize for how I acted before… you are a very good man… and though I don't know if I believe in a Heaven and Hell… I know that there is a special place for you."

Henry smiled softly, knowing that it was probably hard for Erik to say that. "Thank you Erik. But I believe that you will find peace one day as well."

Erik said nothing, knowing that there was no special place for him. He was a murderer, a heathen, a thief and a man who already managed to de-flower a girl. He had shunned God so many times now… could God even ever truly forgive him?

"Why do you live in a home far from the eyes of the public?" Erik asked suddenly, wondering why Henry chose to live in a cabin in the middle of a forest far from the towns and cities.

"Same reason as you my friend. People are judging… their eyes are always scrutinizing." He answered softly. "And after Rose died, I just didn't want to face the cruel aspects of life. Watching people turn, point and whisper…" he trailed off.

Erik gave a discontented sigh, knowing exactly how Henry felt. Only in his case, he had no choice. His face was just to off putting with and without the mask that he had to hide. At least Henry looked like any other…

"Is there where you and Rose planned to live?"

"Oh no. We had found a beautiful, small little cottage in a city… it was ideal." He commented gently, his mind going back years ago…

xoxo

_February 18, 1832._

_Lyon, Paris France._

"_Oh Henry, its perfect!" Rose said happily, clutching his arm. "It's small, but quaint. I love it." She hugged him._

_Henry smiled, relieved that she loved it. "And you're sure you want this home? We could always try and go bigger…" he started._

"_Henry, you know we cannot afford any bigger." She smiled at him. "This is already perfect. And as long as we're together… it doesn't matter."_

_Henry felt love bubble through him as he looked down at his beautiful wife. Yes, they have given up a lot leaving Budapest and the life they knew… but he could attest that it was all worth it._

_He pulled her tightly into his embrace and just sighed into her hair. His hand traveled into her open coat and touched the slight bump that was just beginning to form on her abdomen._

_She smiled when she felt where his hand went. "I'm excited too… and nervous."_

_He smiled back, knowing precisely what she meant. Yes, it was a scary thought being a father. He would have to care for another life that would be completely dependant of him. Would he be a good father though? He often feared that he wouldn't be._

"_I will love our child no matter what." Henry stated firmly, just rubbing her abdomen._

_Rose smiled, tears in her eyes at his words. "I know." She whispered. "I will too."_

_There was a pause of silence as the two embraced. It hadn't been easy for the two, since they had left their families and the only life they knew… but they had each other and that was good enough._

"_Ok, it's ready." The man spoke, coming out of the little home._

_Henry broke away from Rose and gently placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her inside._

"_I'm so excited." Rose whispered as they followed the man. She couldn't wait for the day the two would have a home that was just theirs… no longer would they have to pay to stay in an inn._

_Henry chuckled slightly as they stepped over the threshold._

_Rose looked about the rooms just glowing. "I love it!" she stated finally. "I love the kitchen!"_

_It's a tad small…" Henry commented as he watched her run her hands over the counter tops admiringly._

"_It's perfect." She stated again. _

_The seller laughed. The two were cute when they argued._

"_Ok, ok." Henry laughed. "If you like it, I like it." _

"_I love it." She stated again. She looked over at the man. "We love it." She took a hold of Henry's hand._

_The man looked over at Henry._

"_We love it." Henry stated._

"_And…?" Rose looked at her husband expectantly._

"_We'll take it." Henry finished, looking back sheepishly at the seller._

_The man laughed. "The woman has spoken."_

"_Indeed." Henry smiled down at his wife._

"_Ok, well I'll get the paper work for you two to review and sign. Is there any particular date you two will be moving in…?" the man asked._

"_Right away," Rose declared before Henry had the chance to speak. She turned to him. "I want to get this marriage started right away." She beamed. "I want to feel like a real wife." She looked back over at the kitchen counters. "This will be my territory." _

_Both men laughed._

"_Yes, we'll be moving in as soon as possible if that's all right with you…" Henry smiled at the man._

"_Yes, of course. Let's just go to my office and we can speak business."_

_Rose put her hand on Henry's arm. "Can you just give us a few minutes first?" she smiled charmingly at the man._

"_Sure." He smiled, somewhat taken aback by the very upfront woman. Most wives usually weren't aloud to talk… "I'll be outside waiting." He smiled, leaving the house._

"_What is it Rose?" Henry asked, feeling a bit alarmed by her sudden action._

"_Nothing." She smiled. She put her hand on his cheeks and just cupped them, before pressing her lips to his. "I just wanted to do that."_

_Henry laughed._

"_Thank you for being so perfect." _

xoxo

"We only lived in that house for a few more months before she took ill." Henry sighed. "And after that… well you know the rest."

Erik looked down at his folded hands and felt more sorrow build up in him. Had he been wrong to think that he was the only person in this world that understood pain and had been ravaged by life's cruelties?

"I understand the pain of which you speak." Erik said softly.

"I know." Henry answered as softly back. "I can see it in your eyes." He paced around the room utterly exhausted… well his soul was utterly exhausted.

"Did you move here because you didn't want to live in the same place you once were happy in with her?" Erik asked. He knew that if he could never be with Christine again, he could never face his old home… the place where he and Christine had become one.

"Yes." Henry responded. "I couldn't bear to wake up everyday to an empty bed we once shared… stare at the same things she use to stare at as well. All the haunting memories that would stir every time I walked down a hallway… like her laugh." A few tears caressed his face.

Erik tried to imagine just seeing the bed the two shared. Even the thought made his stomach lurch and a sickening and saddening feeling encompass him. He knew it; he could not live without Christine.

"I couldn't do the same either." Erik commented gently.

Henry nodded, blinded due to his tears.

"I know we'll never agree… but how can you believe there is a God through all of this?" Erik asked. "I mean… look at all these souls that suffered and the others that live life luxuriously while others suffer? Why Henry?"

Henry paused. "Everyone suffers Erik." He looked up and stared deeply into Erik's eyes. "Some scars are just more visible than others. If you look harder, you'll find pain and tears in everyone."

Erik said nothing, not knowing what to say. He still hadn't really answered his question; how can there be a God if he let people suffer?

"Everyone wears masks." That comment brought Erik out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to argue. "Some," he pointed at Erik. "Wear theirs on their outside, most on their inside."

Erik still knew not what to say. "You still never answered me."

"He never wanted us to suffer Erik… it's just the way it is. Life is just one great test. Every hurtle you gain is just a cross to bear… and sometimes, sometimes someone special will come into your life and that person will help you carry your crosses." Bother men were openly tearing now.

"I use to believe." Erik whispered.

"Let's not go there Erik." Henry whispered. "Let's just drop it."

Erik nodded, feeling odd. Did he believe in God? It seemed so long ago when he had… _I hate my mind. _He thought bitterly. _I can't think what is right or wrong anymore. I don't know what to believe anymore._

Henry wiped away the last of his tears when he spotted the picture Erik was drawing previous of Christine. "Is it finished?" he nodded in the direction of it.

Erik looked down at it. "Almost. But I feel something is missing with it… I do not know what though." He sighed.

"May I see it again?" Henry held out his hand and Erik passed the drawing to him. "You know, it's quite lovely. You're a very talented man."

Erik smiled gently. "Thank you."

Henry looked at Erik. "Your face may be flawed Erik… but you have many talents much lack and would die for."

"I suppose." Erik responded. He had never really thought of it that way before…

"So tell me about Christine." Henry asked suddenly, changing the subject because he knew it made Erik feel awkward.

Erik smiled his eyes a lit with a twinkle Henry had never seen before. "Perfect." He declared. "A true angel."

Henry smiled. "How did you meet her?" he assumed she had seen him without the mask.

Erik looked down, thinking about all those years in the Opera House. Should he mention the whole Opera Ghost and Angel of Music? _Why bring up that can of worms?_ His thoughts reasoned.

"She was a chorus girl in the Opera Populaire." He stated softly, recalling the night of _Faust_, and how proud he had been of her when she triumphed. Yes, those had been the days. Of course back then he couldn't touch her… _nothing in the world could even begin to compare to being able to touch Christine._

"Did you work at the Opera?" Henry asked, curious evident in him.

Erik smiled slightly. "You could say that…" he inwardly chuckled as he thought about all the threats he had sent and how miffed the managers were at him those countless times. Not to mention how scared the stagehand and the girls living there, were.

"Were you a composer or something?" Henry asked. He tried to envision Erik working at an Opera House. The most likely job he would think would be one involving that of music; whether it is composing, conducting or one of the musical players.

"Yes that was one of my many jobs there." Erik answered back haughtily. Anger sizzled though him as he thought more and more about the annoying patron who _happened_ to just show up and woo Christine right when she had her great triumph. _She was so weak then…_ he thought. _A handsome face with sweet words and a bouquet of flowers._

"What happened to her?" Henry asked.

"She became a star. I always knew she would… she had the most perfect voice. A voice I took and molded till it exceeded perfection." He said wistfully. "But along with fame and beauty, comes interested men." He scowled.

Henry looked at Erik puzzled. He only understood half of what the masked man was really saying.

"An old friend of her became patron of this Opera House and meddled in affairs he should have never even slightly tampered with." Erik said darkly.

"Did she leave with this man?"

Erik looked down at his clenched fists. "Yes." He declared sinisterly. "She rejected me a few times. But in the end she chose me. That scum of a man just couldn't accept that."

Henry paused, trying to put this all together in his mind. "Did he do this to you?" he pointed to the bullet wound that seemed to be healing fairly well.

Erik looked down at it before looking back at Henry once more. "It is the second time that man has bested me. I will have the final laugh though."

Henry narrowed his eyes at Erik, feeling worry pass through him. It was apparent that this man was no weakling… he didn't want Erik to be blinded by rage and manage to get himself killed.

"Where is Christine?" Henry asked suddenly, his mind formulating a plan.

Erik looked up as his mind was once again brought back from the recesses of his mind. He gave a discontented sigh. "Most likely with that bastard. She's what he came for…" he felt a shudder run down him at the sick thought of him touching Christine.

"May I keep that picture?" Henry asked, looking into the eyes of the drawn girl.

"It's not finished quite yet though…" Erik spoke, his brow furrowing in curiosity at Henry.

"It'll do." Henry replied instantly. "I mean, I like it." He looked at Erik.

Erik shrugged, still consumed by his thoughts to really think. "I suppose…"

That was all Henry needed. He thanked Erik quickly and bid him goodnight, before leaving the room.

"There we go." Henry whispered as he lit a candle and held it up over the picture as he settled down on the chair in his main room. He studied the picture a bit more.

"I'm foolish." He declared suddenly. He set the picture down and leaned against the chair, his hand clamped to his forehead. "I'm an old man… I can't be doing this."

But his mind was set.

xoxo

Her feet crunched on the fresh bout of snow as she made her way through the snow in the vast field. Bits of drifting snow caught in her wild chocolate curls.

She shivered a bit when the wind brushed against her petite body. But she ignored, just relieved to be away from the wretched house and the wretched people that occupied its insides.

Her small hand reached up, brushing away a few stray tears as she reflected on everything.

The wedding dress was as of this moment, decided and being made. Fiona was hard at work sewing her gown that would commit her to a man she hated above all else. Jean was busy bossing people around and acting like the pompous idiot Christine deemed him to be. Raoul was busy probably thinking up ways to make her life more miserable. And Jonathon… well Jonathon for once, wasn't watching her. He had other important matters to attend to, leaving Christine free for once. Yes, she had been warned not to leave and all the gating had been locked… but it was still some semblance of freedom… even if she was still trapped.

"Oh Erik… what will I do?" she whispered. "Your child is growing in me and I am to be married to a despicable man who will stop at nothing to destroy any bit of sanity I do have left."

She wished her father were here to tell her what to do. "I wish you were here to fix everything like you use to." She smiled slightly. "Kibosh all of Little Lotte's problems."

But her smiled turned back into that of a frown. That nickname held horrors for her now. It was no longer a term of endearment, for Raoul had managed to destroy that as well.

She thought back to the days in the Opera House when she still believed Erik to be her Angel of Music.

xoxo

_September 23, 1870._

_Opera Populaire._

_Christine rushed down the long narrow and dark corridors to the dressing room as fast as her small feet could carry her._

_She was late._

"_Oh no!" she muttered. "Oh no! I'm late!" she felt like she was never going to get there._

"_Christine!" a voice suddenly called to her out of no where._

"_Oh no!" she groaned even more, knowing she would have to stop. That voice was that of Megs; her best friend. If she kept going, Meg would follow and might find out about her Angel of Music. But then she'd have to deal with her friend who would ask non stop questions she really just could not answer._

"_Christine!" Meg called out as she caught up to her best friend. "Where are you rushing off to? Practice just ended and supper is ready."_

"_I cannot right now Meg." Christine said hurriedly, her feet shuffling from one to the other._

"_Why not Christine? You're thin as it is…" she looked at Christine's meager body._

"_It's not that Meg. I wish I could tell… but I cannot." Christine replied back, looking around the place, feeling her Angel of Music's eyes on her._

"_Christine, I thought I was your best friend." Meg said sadly._

"_You are! It's just… it's just, I really need to go!" Christine couldn't think of anything to say._

_Meg opened her mouth to say something, when she heard a huge crashing sound. She gasped as all these boxes started tumbling down towards her, props spilling out along the way. _

"_Did you see that?" she gasped._

_She turned to face Christine – but she was already gone. "Christine?" she called out. But her call fell on deaf ears._

"_Meg," her mother snapped all of a sudden, causing her to jump. "Go join the other girls." _

"_But what about Christine?" Meg asked. "She isn't there. In fact, I don't know where she is… she always is disappearing."_

"_Just go join the others." Marguerite insisted._

_She watched as her daughter left to go eat dinner. She knew precisely why Christine wasn't able to eat dinner with the other girls as of late…_

"_Angel?" Christine called as she came into the dressing room which was darkly lit. "Angel?"_

"_I'm here Christine." The voice answered back._

_Christine smiled, warmth enveloping her at her Angel's melodic voice. "I'm sorry I'm late Angel. Practice ran late and Meg was bothering me again…"_

"_I saw." He responded. "Let's just go straight into the warm ups, then we'll practice the opening song of Faust."_

_Christine nodded but she didn't sing._

"_Why aren't you singing Christine?" the Angel asked._

"_Angel, if I may, why are we practicing the main song of Faust as of late? Carlotta has that part… and…"_

"_Carlotta sounds like a drowned rat when she sings." The Angel replied. "That part belongs to you Christine." he said it with so much passion, that Christine actually found herself believing it… well, for a few seconds at least._

"_Now please begin Christine. We don't have much time due to earlier…"_

_Christine blushed, but began the aria._

_That night she sang her heart out at her lesson. All she wanted was to make her Angel happy. And in so many ways, she did._

xoxo

"Only a few more weeks Little Lotte." He whispered softly, his fingers drumming along the window pane as he looked out from his office, seeing Christine wander through the vast amounts of snow.

He turned from the window and paced slightly, his mind in heavy thought.

"We were born together, and together we shall be for evermore." He spoke, his eyes staring at the burning embers from across the room.

He walked across the room in a few paces and poked the flames with a fire poker. He then proceeded to pull out a picture… he looked at it once more before throwing it into the flames, only to watch it be consumed and eaten alive.

"Good bye Gabriel." He whispered, just watching. "Christine and I will be together forever… you will become but a distant memory to not only me, but Ana, Derik and _Coreena_." He sighed. "You shouldn't have disagreed and gotten in my way dear friend."

He moved to his desk to retrieve a few items. His finger slowly ran over the shotgun he produced, before placing it in the waistband of his belt.

"Good bye."


	20. No Remorse, No Redemption

A/N: Salutations all:)) Here, I present chapter 20. I just have to say, I find it so amusing how this story has taken on a life of its own. When I originally began, there wasn't even going to be 20 chapters... then along the way, I thought I would have 23... But here I am, with so much more to say:D I want to thank you all; for I wouldn't be here doing this if it weren't for your words of encouragement. This story has a lot more to give, and I more than willingly comply when it comes to giving them. :)

So last week was Halloween. I hope everyone had a great and _safe_ time. :) I still went trick or treating... ha-ha, can't pass up such an opportunity like that. It does help though that I am often mistaken for a ten year old :P lol. I also managed to get myself and my friends into trouble later that night... but we won't go there ;)

Any who, let's be on our way and let the music fill the night...

Oh yes, there are lyrics in here from the song _'Ghost Opera'_ by _Kamelot._ Sounds Phantomish, eh? (lol, I just did a Canadian thing... sorry :))

Please read and review, that's all I ask of you!

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 20. No Remorse, No Redemption.

His breathing came out in short and small gasps as he threw his legs forward, pushing against the weight that was his body. His gaze remained steadfast on the door that seemed so close… yet, so far away.

He was going to do it.

Slowly he raised his body up and stood on wobbly feet. He hadn't known that being off your feet and being bedridden for only a few weeks time could really affect you this way. Either way, he knew he had to do it.

"For you Christine," Erik whispered. He knew he was getting better. Yes, he could stay in bed just a tad longer till he was fully healed… but he needed to speed up the process. If it involved a bit of pain, so be it.

He took a tentative step, sucking in copious amounts of air all at once. He paused, just adapting to the feel of being on his feet once more. Then he took another step as more determination filled through him.

Staggering, he removed his mask briefly, just wiping his arm across his brow, removing any perspiration that had managed to build up in his struggle. He then quickly replaced the mask back on his face, still feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable without his porcelain barrier.

Gently, his hand reached out and grasped the frame that ran along the length of the door. He leaned against it, and just sighed.

Perhaps this wasn't exactly as easy as this had seemed in his mind… but it was all worth it.

He looked around the room from the odd angle. "Now what?" he whispered. He had made it to the door… what exactly had he intended on doing after?

Slowly he reached out once more and opened the door. He peered around it, having never actually seen Henry's house outside of this room. It was actually very bleak. The walls were all an off white colour and a small fireplace rested in the corner behind a very blank looking couch. The kitchen of what he could see didn't look all that better off either…

"What on Earth?" he gasped as he looked upon the strangest sight.

There was a horse in the kitchen.

"There's a horse in the kitchen." Erik muttered. He blinked and looked again. The horse was still there. "Maybe I do need to rest a bit longer."

At that exact moment, the front doors opened, and Henry came staggering in, carrying a pile of firewood. He dropped them down at his feet and groaned. He then wiped the snow off of him before finally noticing Erik.

"Erik?" he asked in shock. "What are you doing up?" he stepped closer. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"There's a horse in the kitchen." Erik stated, looking back at the four legged creature that was standing in the midst of the kitchen.

Henry looked over at the horse in the kitchen. "Yes, there's a horse in the kitchen." He smiled.

"So I'm not going insane?" Erik asked, staring at the horse intently, as if it would disappear.

Henry laughed. "No, you're not going insane, there's really a horse in the kitchen."

Erik sighed. "Good then." He looked back at Henry. "Wait, why is there a horse in the kitchen?"

Both men looked at the horse in the kitchen and saw that it was snacking off of a fruit that lay abandoned in there.

"Oh, that's just Jameela." He spoke it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "When its cold out, I bring her in." he saw Erik's look of skepticism. "She knows she's only allowed in the kitchen."

Erik nodded, still feeling weirded out. Who brought a horse into their home?

"So why are you out of the bed?" Henry asked.

"It's time for me to start getting ready to find her." Erik stated plain and simple. He held his chest slightly against the bit of pain that was sweeping through it, but other than that, he was coming along quite well.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Henry asked, knowing it was fruitless to argue otherwise with this man.

"Yes." Erik said through gritted teeth. "I'm done with waiting, I'm speeding the process up." He stated, determined.

"Ok then." Henry gave in.

Erik was a bit shocked, expecting Henry to argue.

He took a few steps away from the door, towards the bed. He paused again, feeling pain sweep through him and his gaze become hazy.

"Does it hurt?" Henry asked, holding one of Erik's shoulders, helping support him a bit.

"Like hell." Erik choked out. "But I have to continue."

"Just go to the bed and call it a day." Henry ordered softly. "You've done enough for today. Your body is probably in shock." Henry explained.

Erik sighed, his eyes closed against the world. "Y… you're right." He admitted. He knew he was pushing it a bit too far here. But it was hard not to… not when the one thing you loved was somewhere else and probably with someone you hated above all else.

He finally reached the foot of the bed and just let his body collapse into the welcoming comforters as his body gave out in exhaustion.

"You did pretty well Erik. If I were you, I wouldn't be moving for at least another few weeks." He complimented, trying to make Erik feel better.

Erik said nothing, just willing the world to die. "Pretty well isn't good enough." He muttered, not intending on Henry hearing that.

Henry left the room with Erik's words echoing in his mind, knowing that what he was going to do was for the best. It would help Erik in the long run and help Henry's soul.

xoxo

_"Welcome all to curtain call. At the Opera, raging voices in my mind, rising from the orchestra like a crescendo of gratitude…"_ Christine murmured.

"What was that mademoiselle?" Fiona asked, looking up from the ground at the young woman.

"What?" Christine asked as she heard her name being said aloud. She looked down at Fiona, who was busily hemming her wedding gown.

Fiona narrowed her eyes at the young girl. She couldn't believe this was the future Vicomtess… this girl was so distant, always talking to herself. It seemed she knew nothing of the real world.

"Never mind," Fiona replied curtly, going back to her work.

Christine heard the sourness in the woman's voice, but paid no heed. It seemed no one liked her… so why was Raoul so determined on bringing her into his world where no one was going to accept her?

_Oh God…_ she thought. _Is that what I did to Erik? Try and bring him into the world when I knew fully well he wasn't going to be accepted by society?_

She looked at the mirror where her figure and face were reflected. All she saw was a human shell that was wasting away. Her face had lost all colour and her curves were lost amongst the fabrics of the gown that weaved itself across her body.

_"Like the dead, I am on the other side. There have it in my head. No remorse and no redemption…" _the words echoed through her mind.

She held back her sobs as she thought of the baby that was growing inside her. Was she condemning yet another life?

_"Hush my dear, let the music fill the night… and soon it's all we hear, screaming out for my attention." _

"Mademoiselle?" Fiona asked.

Christine said nothing, her mind completely drawn to the strange words that filled and haunted her mind. Where were they coming from?

"Mademoiselle?" Fiona tried again. The young woman was so pale; she thought she was going to pass out.

Luckily though, the Vicomte entered the room at that moment, wanting to inspect that everything was going well.

"Monsieur, there's something wrong with her!" Fiona said immediately to the young man.

"What?" Raoul demanded, stalking over to Christine who appeared very statue like. "Christine?" he demanded.

"She's not responding." Fiona explained.

"Christine." Raoul grounded out.

She came out of her daze and saw both Raoul and Fiona standing there, staring at her. She couldn't explain the strange feelings that were coursing through her as that song played out in her mind.

"Christine, what is going on?" he demanded, looking her dead in the eye in an intimidating manner.

"Nothing," She said immediately.

He turned to Fiona. "If you may, I'd like to be alone with Mademoiselle Christine please."

"Of… of course monsieur." She said hurriedly as all eyes were suddenly on her. "Take your time; I shall be right outside if you need me."

Christine watched as the young woman scurried out of there. She closed her eyes though, just wanting to block out the world and go back to the song. Oddly enough, it gave her a sense of comfort in the midst of all her darkness.

"What was that all about Christine?" he asked as soon as the door shut.

She looked at him, eyes slightly open.

"Well?" he asked.

"I… I don't know." Christine said honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he demanded. "Christine, what in God's name are you doing?" he paced, really wanting a spot of liquor right about now. He ran his hand down his face. "I want you to co-operate." He looked at her. "Don't forget about Madame Giry and her daughter." He warned.

Christine glared at him, reminded once again of her dear friends. _It's all worth it._ She thought. _There lives are more important and have more meaning that mine ever will. I will not allow them to be subjected to such a low life deed like prostitution._ But then she was reminded of her baby… didn't it deserve a better life then what she could offer it?

"And you need to start eating more." Raoul went on. "Monsieur Chaffee is complaining about all the alterations that have to be done." He noticed how the dress did not sit on her curves anymore, but now it hung off of her.

Christine felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of food. She knew she had to eat though… not for herself, but for the baby.

Her eyes suddenly looked up though as she felt the soft touch of his hand caressing her cheek gently. Her mouth opened, but her eyes asked what she could not.

"Why?" Raoul asked softly.

Christine held her breath, feeling so confused. This schizophrenic held a familiar softness in his voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. It made her want to cry and beg for her old friend back.

Raoul's eyes just searched hers for an answer that he wasn't going to find. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to touch her. But when he saw the emptiness and bleakness that befell her eyes, he pulled his hand back, feeling burned.

Christine just stared at him, not knowing what to do.

_"Welcome all to curtain call. At the Opera, raging voices in my mind, rising from the orchestra like a crescendo of gratitude…"_

Raoul stepped back, turning back into the man she knew and despised. "I shall be leaving to go into town." He stated his voice an unrecognizable tone. "I won't be home tonight, but Jonathon will be here to keep you company…" she knew what he meant.

He moved to leave, but he paused, looking back at her once more. Their eyes met and for a brief second, Christine thought she saw a hint of genuine sadness and grief befalling his orbs. But it was masked away as he left.

Christine just stood there, sobs wracking her as she felt her world coming down around her.

_"Once in awhile, when your sorrows have a name… and day is dark as night. No remorse and no redemption."_

"Oh Erik," Christine whispered. "My life is over."

_"Like the dead, I am on the other side. There have it in my head. No remorse and no redemption."_

xoxo

"Here is the leftover chicken soup." Henry spoke, coming into Erik's room later on that night. "I thought you may be getting hungry by now… and with all the effort from earlier, your body needs the strength." Henry explained.

Erik pulled forwards slightly, nodding. "Thank you." He said calmly. He took the bowl and ate its contents.

There was a pause of silence, when Henry asked casually, "How longer do you think you'll be before you're fully moving once again?"

Erik paused in thought. "Not much longer." He replied softly.

Henry smiled at the man's determination. _Christine is lucky to have someone like him._ He thought as he looked at the masked man.

"Thank you once again for the soup… even if it is growing a bit tiresome." Erik smiled, handing him the empty bowl.

Henry laughed. "If soup is growing tiresome, then I think it says you're on the mend." He responded, taking the bowl.

Erik laughed slightly as he pulled out a piece of paper and charcoal. "I take it you're drawing some more?" Henry asked, really just wanting to ask Erik something else.

Erik looked at him. "Yes. I must do something to occupy said time… or I will be climbing up the walls."

Henry nodded and began to leave the room. _Do it._ His thoughts persisted. "Um, Erik?" he coughed, looking back at the bedridden man.

Erik looked up and caught his friend's eye.

"I know this is none of my business…" he saw a strange look pass Erik's face. "But exactly who did this to you?"

Erik's face darkened, and for a moment, Henry wondered if that was such a wise thing to ask.

"I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business –"

"No, it's fine." Erik declared, causing Henry to look at him surprised. "You really want to know?" Henry hesitated, but nodded eventually. "If I told you, would you honestly believe me?" he asked.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the man. Why wouldn't he believe him? "Of course I'd believe you Erik." He stated.

Erik sighed, looking at his balled hands. Why was it so hard to say it? _Maybe I just don't like admitting that the man that bested me is a wealthy man who got everything handed to him on a silver plate while I struggled for everything I ever wanted._

Henry waited for his friend to speak. Who could it possibly be that would have Erik worked up this much?

"The Vicomte DeChagny," Erik muttered, glaring down at his hands, hot tears blurring his vision. This just filled him with more fury. How could just saying that wretched man's name bring tears to his eyes? Oh how he would love to see that man dead…

_The Vicomte DeChagny? _Henry thought, shocked. He hardly knew that much about the man, living his life away from the cities… but he still knew of the man. "The… the patron of the Opera Populaire?" Henry asked softly.

Erik nodded solemnly. "He ruined everything." His words were soft, but very bitter and to the point. "And he continues to destroy everything."

Henry nodded but left the room, saying nothing, leaving Erik to be consumed by the horrors of his mind. He had what he wanted to know.

Henry closed the door behind him, and went into the small kitchen where Jameela still stood.

"Hi girl," Henry whispered, stroking the horse's muzzle in thought. "We'll be taking a journey soon." He promised.

The horse stared at Henry with its bright eyes, completely oblivious to what Henry was saying, just adoring the feel of her owner's touch.

Henry looked out the window where light flakes still continued to fall from the dark skies. The snow on the grounds remained raised and deep, the water outside frozen. Henry feared any ice… especially black ice.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked himself, but looking into Jameela's eyes. "It's to cold and dangerous for us to venture out into this foreign darkness." He spoke softly. But… he knew he had to do it. He couldn't explain why, but he felt something bad was to be happening in the near future… a premonition perhaps? "We have to do it girl."

He moved away from the horse, just leaning against the counter, coughing hard. "Lord, have mercy on me."

And he blew out the candle.

xoxo

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Ana asked softly, her eyes wide as she looked over at her father.

Coreena looked at her daughter, and then over at her husband. His plate of food was untouched, and he looked deathly pale. "Gabriel?" she asked. "You've hardly touched your food."

"Daddy, why aren't you hungry?" Ana asked taking a bite of her chicken, as she looked upon her father.

Gabriel smiled wearily. "Everything is fine sweetheart." He looked over at his wife and saw a look of skepticism in them. He knew that Coreena didn't believe him.

He felt guilt wrack at him as he hadn't spoken to Coreena in what seemed ages. It seemed that when they did, they argued. Instead, a silence fell between the two. He just hoped Ana and Derik hadn't taken notice of it. The last thing he wanted to do was cause worry for them.

"After dinner, can we play the piano together tonight Father?" Derik asked his dad, wanting to break the silence and awkwardness he was feeling at the dinner table.

Gabriel looked over at his son. "Not tonight Derik."

"But we never play –" Derik protested, wondering why his dad suddenly had no time for him.

"Another night, Derik." Gabriel stated firmly.

Coreena looked upon this with tears in her eyes. Why did it seem everything was falling apart? Could what Penelope said, have been true? _No, Gabriel would never do that. _Coreena thought, determined not to make assumptions such as that.

"How is everything at work?" Coreena asked.

"Fine," Gabriel replied, not expanding like he normally did. Right now, his thoughts were consumed by Raoul. He knew the man was up to something and fear was eating away at him. He had seen Jonathon around his home not to long ago… and he knew Jonathon worked for Raoul.

Coreena furrowed her brow and looked heavenward, trying not to cry. She didn't know why, but lately she was so emotional… _I'm just stressed._ She thought to herself. _Stressed with life and with Gabriel right now. I just want everything to go back to normal. _She wanted to just break down and sob.

"When is Uncle Raoul visiting?" Ana asked from her section of the table suddenly.

All eyes were back on Gabriel as he thought quickly for an answer. His family knew nothing of what was going on between him and his old friend. He didn't want them to know, as each of them was all very close to Raoul.

Coreena spoke for Gabriel, much to his delight and horror. "I heard he was getting married." Her eyes looked at him condescendingly.

"Uncle Raoul is getting married?" Ana asked happily. "Can I be the flower girl?"

"Well…?" Coreena looked at her husband, demanding why he hadn't told her. She had found out in _L'Epoque_ when she had gone into town to fetch some things.

"I…" Gabriel started.

"It's the young woman from the Opera." Coreena spoke icily. "That Daaé girl. Christine Daaé." She looked at him. "How come you never told me?"

"Can I be the flower girl?" Ana asked again, totally oblivious to her parent's cold discussion and darkened stares.

"I didn't –" Gabriel was cut off as he heard the sound of firm knocking on the door.

Coreena glanced around to see if the maid was getting the door, but she was no where to be found.

"I'll get it." Gabriel said hurriedly, just wanting out of there. He got up, but caught the deep menacing stare his wife gave him. He knew that this discussion wasn't over… but he knew not what to say. He hadn't known that the marriage was official.

Sighing a discontented sigh, he wrenched open the front door.

"Raoul!" Gabriel gasped when he was met face to face with his old time friend.

"Hello Gabriel."


	21. Oh Heart of Mine

A/N: Not the longest chapter... I'm sorry :( My family is busy moving, so I haven't been able to spend as much time on my chapters. I apologize profusely... I may not be able to keep a steady update every week, but I'll try hard to:)

Hope everyone has a good Sunday, and let us all pay our respects for today is Rememberance Day...

And thanks for all your wonderful kind words! It means the world to me :D

And lyrics from '_Ghost Opera_' by _Kamelot, _are in this chapter.

Please read and review, that's all I ask of you!

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 21. Oh Heart of Mine.

The wind nipped at his face as the horse galloped along the dense snow laden trails in the course of the night. Trees encircled them and the path, looming heavily over everything.

"Just a tad further till we reach the city." Henry promised the horse, Jameela. "I can already see the lights…" his eyes squinted as he saw little lights off in the distance; obviously gas lamps.

The horse nickered in response.

His mind traveled back prior to all this. He hadn't told Erik exactly where he had been planning to go… _why worry him? The man needs to rest, whether he admits that or not._ Henry thought as he stared bleakly at the darkness that stretched out before him.

The horse's soft thuds of her footsteps continued to echo out as they drew nearer and nearer to their destination. He could already hear the sound of the church bells ringing out, beckoning for people to come worship.

His eyes looked around, seeing no one in the empty Paris streets, except for the exception of a homeless person here and there.

Jameela gave out a low whicker when her hoof suddenly slipped on something. Luckily, the horse managed to keep her balance, much to Henry's relief.

Henry quickly dismounted, holding onto the bridal. "Steady girl." He whispered, one of his hands slightly caressing the horse's neck. He reached out and pulled the wretched item that she slipped on; the newspaper from her hoof.

"_L'Epoque,"_ He whispered.

He shook the newspaper, attempting to remove any water on it, off. He squinted his eyes in the darkness, and moved a few feet towards a gas lit lamp.

"What?" he asked no one. "It can't be."

The newspaper fell from his grasp in shock.

xoxo

"Raoul!" Coreena called from behind, causing Gabriel and Raoul to turn and look at the woman who had suddenly appeared behind her husband.

"Good evening Coreena." Raoul smiled his words very soft and forced as he forced himself to look back at Gabriel, who was now seemingly looking at the floor. Raoul could see already where the wind was blowing in this situation between the two.

Coreena caught the edge in his voice, and frowned. What was going on? First Gabriel, now Raoul…? She felt so confused and agitated.

"Gabriel…?" Coreena said softly when her husband said nothing to their friend who stood in the doorway. "Invite Raoul in. We were just about to have tea and dessert… would you care to join us?"

"No thank you Coreena. I'm only _dropping_ in for a few moments." He looked at Gabriel, who had now caught his eye. "I wish to discuss some important matters with you Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded slowly, looking back to the floor once more. Had Coreena not been there watching with vulture eyes, he wouldn't have been so quick to let this man into his home.

Raoul looked around the familiar sight of the grand house, taking in everything about it. He recalled the times when Coreena and Gabriel had first married, and he would come over and visit. During those times, his mind had been so focused on Christine…

"I heard about the wedding." Coreena stated, her eye looking at him questioningly. "Is it true?" she decided to ask, knowing that Gabriel was so hesitant to tell her anything these days, grieving her immensely.

Raoul smiled slightly, his eyes an unrecognizable emotion. "Yes. The wedding is in two weeks. I'd love it if you came."

"That soon?" she asked, astonished. Before Raoul could become irritated by her comment, she managed to cover herself up. "But I suppose you've waited for her so long now… that a wedding is most appropriate and should be done fast." She smiled, but then laughed. "Just don't forget to make it an extravagant affair… she is a girl after all, your fiancée."

Raoul smiled; relieved he didn't have to go into great depth with Coreena about the wedding.

He turned to Gabriel. "Can we speak now?" his voice had a hint of venom in it, his eyes tense.

Gabriel nodded and left the room without so much as a word or a glance in Coreena's direction.

The only sound he will say he recalled of that night was the sound of the door slam behind him. The sound of Raoul's laboured breathing came up behind him, but Gabriel didn't want to turn and face his old friend.

"It's been awhile Gabriel." Raoul commented softly, actually allowing a hint of sadness to seep into his words… well briefly.

"I know." Gabriel retorted.

There was an awkward silence that fell between the two, Gabriel waiting for Raoul to speak, and Raoul trying to find the right words.

"I just wanted to say -. " Raoul started.

"Just get to your point already -. " Gabriel said at the same time.

Raoul looked at Gabriel speechless for a second. "That's a pretty negative thing to say." Raoul said dangerously.

Gabriel glared at the blonde man. "I know you're here to tell me something, now speak."

Raoul smiled slightly, a gleam a lit in his orbs. He paced slightly in front of Gabriel. "So your wife knows about the wedding then… I take it you do now as well?"

"Speak your point Raoul." Gabriel demanded. "I know you didn't come here to be friendly and have tea."

"Those are some pretty bold words for a man in your position."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow. "I know." He acknowledged, refusing to look or feel intimidated by his old friend.

Raoul sighed for a second. "I truly didn't want it to end like this, you know." He admitted. Gabriel said nothing. "I thought you were the last person I would come to feel this way towards."

"It doesn't have to end like this Raoul." Gabriel replied back softly.

A silence fell once again on them.

"What do you think of the wedding?" Raoul asked finally. He really didn't know what he wanted to hear… but he felt he had to ask.

Gabriel shook his head, staring at the wall in bleak anger and misery. "I think it is wrong Raoul, you know that very well." He knew he was walking on thin ice.

Raoul's hands balled into fists at his sides as he attempted to control his anger.

"She doesn't love you." It was a whisper barely audible, but Raoul heard it none the less.

"What do you know?" Raoul snapped. "You weren't there for her back in the Opera. She never came to you, crying and begging for love and protection." Raoul hissed. "She told me she loved me." He said in full out tears.

Gabriel felt bad for his friend. "I know I wasn't there… but it doesn't change what I saw and what I heard that night."

Raoul turned and glared at him. "And what did you see? Tell me, what did she say?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Don't play dumb you fool, you know of what I speak." Gabriel said haughtily.

Raoul shook his head. Deep down he knew the truth… but he couldn't admit to it. "She loves me." He declared. "She said so."

"People say things all the time." Gabriel muttered. "Things are easier said then done."

"She loves me." Raoul repeated.

Gabriel shook his head and clasped his hand to his face in agony. "I can't help you if you won't let me." He repeated the words Coreena had said to him not to long ago.

Horror welled up in him as he thought about all the times he had pushed her away. He loved her… _what is wrong with me?_

It was as if Raoul read his thoughts. "You can condemn my relationship with Christine, yet here you are, rejecting your wife." He saw Gabriel's sharp look. "Don't think I didn't see the way you treated her and the look in her eyes Gabe." He purposely used his old friend's nickname.

"That is none of your concern." Gabriel said darkly.

"So you are hiding from her. Why Gabriel? What do you have to fear?" Raoul asked, taking a step closer to the man.

Gabriel said nothing, just glaring at Raoul with a burning hatred.

"What do you have to fear?" Raoul repeated, putting a lot of emphasis on each word.

"None of your damn concern!" Gabriel growled. He gave a deep sigh. "Tell me what you came here for and be on your way Raoul. Stop these mind games of yours."

Raoul's smile faded. "Mind games? You think I came here to play mind games?" he asked, slowly drawing the pistol out.

Gabriel saw it and paused. "You wish to off me?" he whispered.

Raoul looked from Gabriel to the pistol in his hand, then back to the young man. "Truthfully, I thought about it." He admitted.

Gabriel shook his head, trying to hold back any tears. What had happened to them? "So you'd condemn my family then." Gabriel whispered painfully. He never left Raoul a chance to answer. "Well go on and kill me Raoul. It still won't change anything; Christine does not love you."

He knew he walked on thin ice with his choice of words.

Raoul felt his anger flare once more. "I find it amazing how you can turn and stab me like you do now, after everything I've done for you."

Gabriel stared at Raoul.

"Was I not the one who helped you get to know Coreena…? The one who helped you get rid of Marc and who gave you the money to lead a false life just so you could have the woman you loved?" Raoul listed off.

Gabriel said nothing, knowing his worst nightmares were coming true. "So what are you going to do?" he asked softly, his voice barely audible under the intensity it inhibited.

"Killing you would be too easy." Raoul stated. _I could never kill him._ His thoughts reminded him the real reason why he would never kill Gabriel; he was still very much like a brother. "But I do think it's time the truth was _unmasked_ for Coreena."

Before Gabriel could reply, the door was opened. "What truth?" Coreena asked.

Raoul looked at Coreena and then back to the extremely pale Gabriel. He smiled. "Yes Gabriel, I think it's time."

xoxo

_"Welcome all, to curtain call. At the Opera, raging voices in my head, rising from the orchestra like a crescendo of gratitude…"_

Christine's eyes snapped open, revealing the darkness that filled the night. A pang hit her as reality slowly dawned on her and her dreams dispersed once more. If only she could sleep for the rest of her days… where her and Erik never had to be parted.

Sometimes she truly did believe that Erik was not dead. A voice in the back of her sorrowful heart screamed it… but her mind said otherwise. If he were alive, why had he not come for her? Not to mention Raoul was a determined maniac…

_"Hush my dear, let the music fill the night… and soon, it's all we hear, screaming out for my attention."_

"Why do you haunt me so?" Christine whispered, as if in a trance.

She recalled all those times back in the Opera, when Erik had sung to her, putting her into his trance… it had been such a strange and unique feeling, Christine couldn't help but feel attracted to it when it beckoned her.

_"Don't wake me until it's over… I may be dreaming and awake." _

Christine sat up, feeling nostalgic and miserable. She got onto her feet and grabbed a shawl. Pulling it tightly around her body, she made her way to the door and peered out of it. Jonathon was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed, relieved. She had not the faintest idea of why the man wasn't watching her, but she wasn't going to question her bit of luck she was finally receiving.

Her feet sauntered down the long narrow and darkly lit halls, leading her in a certain direction. Truth be told, she really don't know what she was doing. _I'm going insane with Raoul. What an interesting pair we'll make when we wed._

_"Like the dead, I am on the other side. There have it in my head… no remorse, and no redemption."_

"I am with you in spirit, Erik." Christine whispered as she entered the room, only to find herself gazing upon the hated object; the wedding gown.

Yes, the elaborate wedding gown was finished. And yes, it was gorgeous. _But outer appearances don't make you beautiful._ She thought disdainfully.

The padding of her fingertips ran down the sequin beaded, lace and crème coloured sleeve. She had the greatest desire to take a knife and destroy it… but common sense told her otherwise.

"He'd make my life a living hell if I did." She muttered. "He already makes my life a living hell." She corrected herself.

She sighed, pondering what to do. She still considered suicide… but she was reminded once more that it was a mortal sin and would probably be double the times worse in her case, as she would be killing hers and Erik's baby as well. _No, that is not the answer._ Homicide? _I could never kill Raoul… despite the wicked things that man does, he was once my best friend…_ And she knew she could never kill another human being.

"How did Erik do it all those times?" she asked softly, just running her hand across the dress absentmindedly, staring out at the bright moon that hung in the sky, which was matted with stars.

She looked down at her abdomen, knowing her question would never be answered. She panicked as she thought more and more about the baby. What would she do and say when the bump started to show? More importantly, what would Raoul do?

"Oh God," She cried as she ran forward, vomit erupting from her mouth. Just the mere thought of the horrors Raoul could put her baby through, made her sick. "Why me?" she demanded of no one. "Why me?"

She pulled back and sat on the floor, her knees drawn to her chest as she sobbed into them.

_"Welcome all to curtain call. At the Opera, raging voices in my head, rising from the orchestra like a crescendo of gratitude…"_

"Just leave me alone." She whispered bitterly. "Just leave me alone."

And she continued to cry deep into the night… for her life was falling to pieces, along with her sanity.

xoxo

"Coreena, please, let me explain!" Gabriel begged his wife as she tried to leave the room. He grabbed a hold of her arm, but she shook him off.

"Explain? What is there to explain Gabriel?" she demanded, not looking at him. "You lied to me all these years, what more can you possibly say?" she was openly crying and screaming.

Gabriel only felt air where his hand had once held her arm. He tried hard not to cry along with her. "I know I lied… I didn't want to…"

"Then why did you?" she demanded, rounding on him, resisting a great urge to rise up and just slap him.

Gabriel was silent, not sure what to say. There were so many reasons why he did it… where did one start? "I loved you." He whispered. "I still love you."

Coreena glared at him, her tears most visible as they reflected off of the fire. She shook her head in horror. "When you love someone, you don't lie to them." She whispered bitterly.

"Coreena, please," Gabriel begged.

"No Gabriel." She said harshly, turning and looking at him. "No. You did this to yourself." She shook her head and stormed out of the room.

Gabriel watched his wife leave in horror. His shoulders sagged as he let his tears invade him. Never had he felt so abject before. "Oh God," He cried. What more could possibly go wrong?

Raoul watched the scene, his heart as cold and wicked as Satan's. He felt no compassion for the older man who had lost everything in only a few moments.

"I warned you Gabriel." Raoul reminded. "You got in the wrong person's way."

Gabriel glared at him, wanting to kill him desperately. He held back though, knowing that wasn't the right thing to do. "You asshole!" he yelled. "I hope you rot in hell!"

"Some pretty strong words." Raoul commented, smiling.

"What in God's name is wrong with you?" Gabriel demanded, clenching his fists. "You selfish, arrogant bastard! You may have ruined my life, but you've ruined three others as well!" Gabriel yelled. "Do you think of anyone but yourself?" he hissed. "I feel sorry for Christine; another life you're ruining."

Raoul narrowed his eyes at him. He opened his mouth, but Gabriel spoke first.

Gabriel turned to leave from the room. "I'm leaving before I do something I will regret… you horrible, gormless, sorry excuse for a man!"

Raoul said nothing, watching as Gabriel left. He actually didn't know what to say. Yes, he had told Coreena everything… including Marc. He had been so determined to make Gabriel suffer like he was… had he been right in doing so?

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way." Raoul growled, picking up the nearest object and hurling it with as much force as he could muster.

And what did he have to feel horrible for? He didn't believe in God…

Gabriel walked at a brisk pace through the house, distancing himself as far from Raoul as possible. He searched for Coreena… wanting desperately to hold her and just make everything better.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her tear stained voice.

"I'm leaving him."


	22. Getting Away

Chapter 22. Getting Away.

Raoul moved at a brisk and firm walk, slamming the front door behind him. So many emotions coursed through him as he was greeted by all the servants; he just gave a brisk nod back, too angry to speak.

"My Lord," Charles interjected, suddenly appearing out of nowhere as they walked through the grand entrance hall, their feet echoing loud and clear on the marble flooring.

"Not now Charles." Raoul spit, glaring at the older man who dare talk to him in his state right now. Couldn't they see he was in no mood? All he needed right now was to be left alone with a bottle or two…

"But my Lord -" Charles protested.

"I said, not now!" Raoul hissed, just needing to get to his office and needing to get a hold of any form of liquor that he could.

Charles opened his mouth, but paused as Christine appeared out of the woodworks as well, determined to get something out of Raoul as well, he was most assured.

"There's something I wish to ask you." Christine said immediately, looking from Charles to Raoul as she followed him.

Raoul felt his patience growing even thinner as he looked at his future wife. "Not now." He stated through clenched teeth.

He turned on his heel, planning to just spend the rest of the eve in his office. He had just come from Gabriel's home, where a lot of interesting events had taken place…

It was official; the friendship -almost brotherhood- between him and Gabriel was completely destroyed. Not only had Raoul disowned his old friend, but he had gone and destroyed the man's life, driving it forthwith, straight into the fiery depths of hell.

Did he feel guilt or remorse for his actions? To a degree, yes; for even sinners feel guilt for their course of actions. He of course didn't want to feel this way, as he wanted to hate Gabriel… but he knew he could never fully hate the man who had always been like a brother to him and always been there, even through the worst times. But still, this man had turned on him, condemning his relationship with Christine.

"I wish to go and visit Marguerite and Meg Giry." Christine laid it out for him, talking to his striding figure.

He stopped.

Turning slowly, he asked, "You want to see Marguerite and Meg?" she nodded in response, and he gave a bitter laugh.

Charles stood in the middle of the entrance hall, looking between the two of them. Christine attempted to stand tall and look intimidating while Raoul looked at her in amusement.

"Yes, I wish to see them." Christine repeated, narrowing her eyes at him. "I planned to give them a wedding invitation." Truthfully, she just wanted to visit with someone familiar and comforting. They were the only two people she had left in this world that were like family. If she had to be married… she wanted them to be there.

He looked at her for a few moments before replying quieter, "Jonathon can do that." He then turned and began his walk down the hall to his office.

Christine stared at him, her mouth agape, but she wasn't taking no for an answer! She put up with enough crap from him already; he would at least give her this. He owed her that much.

"I will go and see them." Christine repeated, following right behind him.

Raoul stopped. "You'd dare -"

"Yes I would." Christine interjected immediately. "You may be able to keep me here and force me into this marriage, but I still have the rights to do things a normal human being would do." She declared passionately, looking him dead in the eye.

Raoul looked at her, finding himself at a loss of words to her sudden boldness. Perhaps he was suddenly amused by it or in fact, annoyed by it? He did not fully know.

He looked at her; her face was set to a determined manner. "Jonathon will go with you." He relented. He turned once more, moving in one quick fluid movement into his office; his sanctuary.

Christine stared at the spot where he stood seconds prior, mouth agape once again. She didn't know if she should feel angry that she was forced to go with Jonathon, or relieved that he was at least letting her visit her friends.

With an even _more_ determined mind, she stepped into the office, knowing she was walking on ice.

"Raoul," she called as she looked upon his body which was looking out the windows.

"Leave, Christine." He stated, not looking. "I said you could go with Jonathon," he turned to look at her finally. "Now leave." _… And let my mind be consumed by its heathen ways. _

"I don't see why I should have to go with that man!" she retorted, not giving in. "What do I have to gain by leaving?" she asked the obvious.

Raoul looked at her and shook his head, briskly walking over to the bar and just grabbing the nearest liquor.

"Won't you listen?" Christine demanded, glaring at him. "I _will _go see my friends. You can't keep me here as some… some _caged bird_!"

He looked at her, his eyes flashing. "A caged bird?"

Christine froze as she felt the rapid warmth of his stertorous breathing as it hit her bear flesh, sending goose bumps all throughout. In only a few strides, he was standing, hovering over.

"You heard me, caged bird." She whispered, backing up against a wall, her hand going out and feeling the wall for a door as her means to escape.

Raoul reached out and caught her wrist and pulled her body against his roughly. She gasped in shock, but said nothing; too frightened to say or do anything.

He leaned forwards against her, his mouth pressed to her ear. Ever so softly, he whispered gently, "You are my songbird, and _always _will be."

Tears coated her eyes, but they shut against the world as she felt the warm feel of his lips pressing against hers.

xoxo

"Mommy, what's happening?" the soft young voice whispered in the darkness. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry sweetie, we're going somewhere you'll like, I promise." Coreena whispered back, leaning over and kissing the side of her daughter, Ana's, head.

"But what about father?" Derik asked from his perch across from the mother and daughter. He looked at her, knowing something wrong was happening to his parents, but feeling completely in the dark.

"Yeah, what about daddy?" Ana piped up, looking at her mother as well.

Coreena took a deep breath and looked up; trying hard to hold back her tears; not wanting her children to be subjected to all this misery, but finding there really was no other option. She couldn't lead a false life, pretending to be a happy mom and wife when all she felt was utter misery. "He has work, to attend to." She said softly, looking at Derik and smiling gently.

Derik crossed his arms, knowing fully well that his mother was lying. He did not understand how the two people he thought were madly in love, suddenly seemed so distant and cold towards one another. What did that tell you about love? That no matter how hard you tried, it was inevitable for it to be destroyed?

"You're lying." Derik whispered, bitterness seeping through quite blatantly. He even looked her dead straight in the eyes when she looked at him.

"Derik -" Coreena started.

"No! I know you're lying, don't even begin to deny it." He stated icily. "But what I don't understand is, why?"

"Why what?" Coreena asked, her free hand going up and clasping her face. Her other arm was around her daughter, who was half dozed off.

Derik shook his head; his tears begin to come forth as well. "You always told me that true love conquered all. Yet… yet here you are, not even trying."

"You don't understand." Coreena stated her voice sounding pained.

"Of course I don't understand!" he cried passionately, waking his sister up. "You never tell my anything!"

"Shh Derik," Coreena said immediately, when she felt Ana stir in her arms.

Derik shook his head. "You're not even trying anymore!" he repeated.

"Please Derik." She pleaded.

"You don't love daddy anymore?" Ana asked looking up at her mother with rounded eyes.

"Ana - Of course I do."

"Than why don't you try?" Derik grounded out. He shook his head in frustration when she said nothing. "You just proved to me that love can't endure all."

"You… you and daddy hate each other?" Ana whispered in horror, looking from her older brother to her mother.

"Ana, of course not…" Coreena interjected, feeling completely and utterly helpless. What did she say to her children? How did one explain the things even she couldn't explain?

When Raoul had told her everything… she had refused to believe it. Gabriel couldn't be devious enough to do that… he was her loving husband. And not to mention all these years he had outright lied to her. Words couldn't even _begin_ to describe how hurt she was by that notion. She thought he loved her… you didn't do that to the ones you loved. But how did she tell this to her children? She may be upset with Gabriel, but she didn't want to tint her children's view of their father, no matter how angry she was at him.

Coreena watched in horror as Ana weaved herself from her grasp, and seemingly placed herself next to Derik across from her in an upset manner.

"Ana," Coreena whispered.

Ana looked at her brother and then her mother; her eyes shining with so much sadness, it wanted to make Coreena weep. What had become of their lives? Better yet, what did the future hold for them? Was this the end of her and her husband's marriage? Could she truly even forgive him for his deeds?

She was jolted back from the recesses of her mind as the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

"Where are we?" Derik demanded coldly. He was so tired of not knowing what was going on. He had a right to know.

"Grandmas," Coreena replied back softly, after a few pauses of silence.

"Why have you brought us here?" Derik asked immediately. "I want to go back to dad." He clutched his sisters trembling hand as she continued to sob while he put on a brave front.

"Please Derik, not now. One day you'll understand why I did what I did." Coreena looked at her son pleadingly. She hadn't noticed until up to this point, just how much her children had really grown; especially Derik. Suddenly her baby boy didn't seem so small anymore… he seemed like a mature young man who had thoughts and opinions like any other human being.

"One day… that is all I ever hear! I'm not a little boy Mother! I can fend for myself, believe it or not! Maybe it's time you come to terms with the simple fact that I am growing up!" he squeezed his sister's hand, attempting to reassure her as he yelled louder at his mother.

"Don't you raise your voice to me young man!" Coreena reprimanded. "There are things that I have done that are hard to explain… I make mistakes like any other, but that gives you no right to yell at me and treat me like I am scum!"

"You are no better than a piece of scum…" Derik whispered, meaning every bit of those wretched words.

Before Coreena could reply to her son's horrid words, there was pounding on the door, before it opened up, revealing an elderly woman in her nighttime attire.

"Coreena!" Janine -Coreena's mother- exclaimed. "Why are you sitting in here?" she looked from her daughter to her grandchildren who looked all emotionally worked up.

She embraced her daughter and then grandchildren, feeling sympathy and worry well up inside her. She knew nothing of what was going on… but she had heard wind that her daughter and grandchildren would be arriving in the midst of the night from a servant, who had come riding to her home in a flurry in the wee hours of the morning with this piece of news. Of course she had demanded why, but even the boy knew nothing. His only words had been that there was a terrible fight.

She panicked immediately. She made sure to look the three of them over, making sure they were healthy and not beaten up. If Gabriel so much as laid a hand on any of them… well even the mighty Lord would understand.

"Come inside." Janine said, clutching her daughter's hand and helping her out of the carriage. "I'll grab your bags; just take Derik and Ana inside." She smiled faintly, pinching her daughter's pale cheek.

"Come Ana, come Derik." Coreena whispered, holding out her hand.

Derik ignored his mother's outstretched hand and marched past, pulling Ana with him. The two went inside the house, but Coreena remained outside, her hands folding around her stomach as she suddenly felt sick and dizzy.

"Coreena, what is wrong?" Janine gasped as she watched her daughter fall to her knees, vomiting and sobbing. She bent down and hugged her daughter's frail form. "Tell me everything. He… he didn't hurt you did he?"

Coreena cried harder and harder, the pain increasing. Was it possible for it to get worse? "Yes… it hurts so much."

Janine gasped. "What did he do to you? If he hit you in any form…"

"No Mom. He never beat me… but my heart could attest otherwise." She cried hard.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "Tell me Coreena. You know I will do anything for you and Derik and Ana."

"I've been leading one great lie Mom. All these years… and my children… they hate me. They do not understand and I don't know what to say to them. I can't take this anymore." She sobbed. "Make it all better. Please, just make it all better."

"I don't understand Coreena." Janine replied softly, cupping her daughter's tear streaked face.

Coreena coughed, choking on the incredible horrid taste of vomit that was left in her mouth. "He isn't who he said he was. He's a poor servant boy. He obviously didn't think highly of me when he lied straight to my face all those years ago."

"Oh Coreena…" her mother whispered. She moved the sweaty strands of hair from her daughter's forehead, stroking it gently, trying to comfort her in any possible way she could. "He loved you. He still loves you."

"He lied to me!" Coreena interjected angrily, pounding the ground with her hand, ignoring the pain for the pain in her heart was much more intense and greater.

"He obviously was afraid." Janine commented gently. "He thought you wouldn't want him if you knew."

"That just shows how much trust and lack of faith he had in me!" she hissed. "That's not all that he did! He plotted and got rid of Marc!"

"What?" Janine asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, he is the cause for all that grief back when Marc left suddenly. His corpse is probably buried somewhere nearby. Oh that wretched man! I married a wretched man!"

"Oh Coreena… what do you plan to do?" her mother asked, feeling so many conflicting emotions.

Coreena sat up and looked at her aged mother, holding back the rest of her tears as she fought for control of her sanity.

"Start anew." Coreena's eyes met with Janine's. "I need to find Marc."

xoxo

Raoul pulled back, looking into Christine's sharp sapphire eyes. His breathing was rapid and he didn't know what to say.

She hadn't pulled back. In the back of his mind he knew that when he kissed her, she would immediately reject him; but she hadn't.

Oh God he needed a brandy right about now.

Turning from her, he muttered, "Please just leave Christine."

Christine watched his figure in the moonlight, feeling as confused as day. But she did as he said and left, leaving because she could have sworn she detected a pleading note in his voice.

She shut the door and threw herself against the opposing wall, opposite of his office. And sliding down the wall, she shrunk to her knees and clasped her hands to her face, sobbing bitterly.

When had she lost so much control over her life? Her mind was so confused and jumbled… she knew she hated Raoul with a burning passion… yet somewhere inside of her, a part of her missed the man he used to be and just wanted him back. Don't get her wrong, she loved Erik more than anything, but he was dead…

She cried harder. Why must her mind torment her so?

It seemed to be an eternity where she just sat there holding herself, but eventually she pressed her back against the wall and managed to stand up on wobbly feet.

"Do you need any assistance?" Jonathon asked his voice completely devoid of life as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Christine looked at his hand and shook her head, glaring at him. "No thank you." She said curtly. Why would she want this man's help? He and Raoul were the cause of all her problems to begin with!

She pushed past him, determined that she was going to Marguerite and Meg's home; a place where she could feel safe for once and actually talk to someone who would listen to her and treat her like an equal. If that son of a bitch had to come, so be it. She was going.

She walked out onto the front entrance deck and clutched the banister because of all the ice that had formed on its exterior, causing it to be dreadfully slippery. She looked up at the pitch black skies and the large moon that hung there, half hidden by the devious clouds. She knew it was late, but she did not care. She just wanted to leave this wretched place.

"Shouldn't we wait till morn?" Jonathon asked, coming up behind her. "It's rather late."

Christine turned sharply at the sound of his voice, and was met with his chest square in front of her face. She felt anger sizzle through her. "No, I am going now." And she stomped her small foot in a stubborn manner.

"Very well," Jonathon shrugged, leaving her side to go and get a carriage ready.

She sighed, looking out at the moon in the skies. Her fingers subconsciously went and felt her lips where Raoul's lips had been not to long ago. They felt unusually warm…

"I do not love him, nor care for him." Christine reminded herself. But tears wetted her eyes. She felt like she had somehow betrayed Erik. She hadn't enjoyed that kiss per say… yet, she had failed to pull away. Perhaps she missed the old Raoul so badly, that part of her gave into the kiss…?

She moved slightly forward, her foot slipping slightly on the ice, but she caught her balance. Her hand instinctively clutched her abdomen in a protective manner. At the thought of the baby, her heart quickened its pace.

Already a slightly bump was beginning to form. Adrenaline began coursing through her at the mere thought of telling Raoul.

Fortunately for her though, the carriage came up through the gravel circular driveway. Christine moved and climbed inside, just wanting to get out of there fast.

_I'll tell Marguerite._ She thought, decided she had to tell someone about the baby. _She's a mother… she'll know what to do._

A sense of calm fell upon her at the thought of getting it off her chest and confiding in someone. True, it may not totally help her case… but to be able to just tell someone and not be the only one knowing this piece of information was stress relieving to her.

Silence descended upon the carriage; which in itself was not shocking. Christine just stared out the window, watching as little snowflakes began caressing the nighttime skies and air as they fell. She knew it was going to be a fairly long trip, but she kept amused looking for any other riders out at this odd hour.

Her eyes squinted as she finally detected someone… a horse and rider galloping down the dark laden pathway. As the rider got closer, she attempted to see who it was, but alas, could not, for their cloak was drawn.

She noticed though, that while one hand clutched the reins of the horse; the other was white holding onto a newspaper.


	23. Slipping Furthermore

A/N: Hi everyone:) Here is the next chapter...

And it seems that where I live, we've gotten our first snowfall for the year :D! Anyone else as well:P Christmas is deffinately on its way... already the first week of Advent. Today lit the first purple candle :)

Even greater, I got a new job... a few dollars more than minumum wage, so I'm happy. I just need to get hours. lol! Stupid Seniority pole... haha.

Anyhow, please read and review... it's all I ask of you :)

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 23. Slipping Furthermore.

The room was dark; outside the clouds loomed heavily, blocking the sunlight. It was yet another cold winter day, but in his mind, another horrid and miserable day where his heart could be torn apart further.

His eyelids slowly flickered, taking in the sight of everything around him; bleakness. At first, all he saw was a cold wooden floor stretching before him, but the more he looked about, the more he saw the items laying chaotically in disarray about the room.

_Might as well be the cold heartless floors of a jail cell._

He sighed, just laying there for a few more moments, finding the strength to move; both physically and mentally.

It had taken one moment; only one moment for his life to be destroyed. Yet, it had taken so many years to even get it near happiness.

_I made the simple mistake of ever trusting him._ He thought as he looked out the window from his perch on the floor. He could see wisps of snow gently falling, gracing the skies with their presence.

He knew that his children were gone as well. Coreena had not failed to let him know that as she packed up and left. Of course he fought for his children, but he knew deep down that they were better off with her for the time being; he had never been able to keep a strong front for anyone in his moments of truth, unlike Coreena.

With hands palm flat on the floor, Gabriel gingerly lifted his stumbling and weak body, forcing it up. At first he just stood, letting his body adapt to the exotic feeling of being hung over whilst standing.

Last night he had drunk his mind into oblivion. He wanted to tell himself that this was all a dream, that none of this had truly happened…

"That God damn son of a bitch," Gabriel muttered and placing his hand on his face against the screams and rages his mind was giving.

He cringed as sounds of loud crashes echoed through the cold room as he stumbled about the room, completely blind. His head throbbed chaotically and his vision was that, of blurriness.

He paused, trying to figure out everything. He had lost his family and best friend…

His hand reached downwards from his face and drew a long pistol out of a drawer he had somehow seemed to have come upon in the vast messy room.

At first his eyes just looked at it, studying every crevice and bump on it. His index finger softly caressed the butt of it in thought and consideration.

"There are so many ways to fix something." He whispered.

He had never actually used a pistol or gun of any sort before. He had never thought he would be in a position in which he'd even be considering it. He may not be the most religious man to grace this planet, but he had morals that even a lot of fake Catholics who went to church every Sunday, lacked.

He could kill that bastard with one single bullet and be done… but where would that get him? Not to mention how easy it'd be letting him off… but he still wouldn't win. Then there was his life. What was the point in living in the confines of his hell on Earth when he no longer had anyone to help him battle the horrors of life each day, with?

He pulled the pistol up against his chest in a gentle and rhythmic movement.

"Lord, have mercy upon my wretched soul." Gabriel whispered; his voice came out hushed.

His finger applied slight pressure to the trigger…

"Stop!" the door was thrown open, but the single sound of the bullet dismissing the pistol, resonated throughout the room.

xoxo

The Day Prior.

"_Like the dead, I am on the other side. There have it in my head… no remorse and no redemption."_

Christine looked out the small window as the carriage continued its way down the weather beaten path. She watched as the man on the horse became smaller and smaller. Turning in her seat, she stared at her small hands in deep thought. Her brows knit in curiosity, wondering why she felt this man knew something. She didn't even know who was under the cloak, but she felt an odd connection to him…

_Forget it. Your instincts have proven to be incorrect you foolish girl._ She reprimanded herself, looking down at her abdomen.

Her thoughts changed back to the baby, and she let her guards down for a second to just smile and be happy about the babe - even if it came with devastating results as well.

"What should I name you?" she whispered lowly enough so that Jonathon wouldn't hear her.

She knew that if it were a boy, he should be named Erik after his father, whom he would never get the chance to meet. Tears caressed her cheeks at that thought. She knew what it was like to never get to know one of your parents, as her mother had died in labour with her. It was a horrid feeling. A horrid feeling she wouldn't even wish upon the people she hated most.

_I can never replace your father… but I promise you, I will try and be everything and more for you. There will never be a day that goes by when I won't give you one hundred and ten percent of me and my love for you._ She silently promised.

She sighed. How could life have turned so dreary? _Lord, give me strength. Show me what to do… help me carry my cross; for if you don't, I will most assuredly die… along with this innocent life who deserves so much more._

She closed her eyes, just praying. She prayed a _Hail Mary_, asking the Virgin Mary for the same thing. _I know what it's like to carry a child in silence._

Christine opened her eyes and looked over at Jonathon who appeared to be half dozing. She smiled slightly as her thoughts returned to baby names. What if it were a girl? _Annabella? Lucia? Perhaps Marguerite after the only motherly figure in my life? Mary? That's a good name._ She smiled. _We both carried a baby in shunned silence… for it the world knew, we would be condemned._

She placed her hand on Erik or Mary, wondering if soon she would feel any kicks or signs of life besides the forming bump.

She looked out the window once again, determining how much longer to go. They had already made it to the city, so only a tad more…

Her heart quickened its pace. She smiled, excited to see her friend and mother again. It may be a short visit and with Jonathon… but she'd take any bit of scraps she could. She was wondering just how she was going to explain everything… and where to begin.

Her smile grew a bit broader as the familiar home drew closer. The little home had a single light lit in its main room. For the rest, it was dark and covered in snow.

She opened the door silently when the carriage had come to a stop, making sure not to wake Jonathon as she did not want him coming with her.

Creeping up the stairs of the doorway, she clutched the snow laden banisters, not wanting to slip. She knocked firmly on the door and waited.

At first no one answered and all was dead, but Christine knocked once again, determined to see them despite all the circumstances. She waited a bit more, but no one answered. Her shoulders slumped and she was on the verge of tears.

"I've come all this way…" she looked at the house through her tears.

As she turned to leave though, the distinct sound of locks being undone echoed though out. Christine turned to see the door opening, revealing a drowsy Meg.

"Christine!" she gasped. Apparently her drowsiness wasn't enough to contain her excitement and shock at seeing her dear friend, for she was already flinging her arms around Christine. "What are you doing here?" Meg laughed. "Oh I am so glad to see you!" She hugged her tightly.

Despite all the misery she had been experiencing, Christine laughed and hugged Meg back tightly as well.

"What of Raoul?" Meg asked, still holding onto Christine. Ever since the day she had departed with that man, Meg had been worried of her friend's welfare. She couldn't explain it… but she knew something was not right.

Yes, she had fancied the young Vicomte back in the Opera Populaire and had found herself to be quite envious of her dear friend… but now when she looked at the man; she no longer saw the attractive gentleman that he once was… but a despicable and corrupted person.

Christine paused for a second, wondering exactly what to say. She hadn't fully thought it out; what she was going to say to Marguerite and Meg.

She peered inside. "Is Marguerite sleeping?" she said apologetically, hoping she hadn't disturbed her friends to much with her selfish want.

Meg smiled softly at Christine; some things never changed. She recalled even in the Opera, when Christine would wake her up at the oddest of times, wanting to explore do other simple minded child things they use to do.

Sometimes she felt like she had to sit down. Was it only years ago that her and Christine were only young girls who use to giggle at even the mere provoking thought of men and other relating issues? How had they suddenly seemed to have aged into woman with so many sorrows?

"I'll get her." Meg said instantly, knowing that something must be big, for Christine would not show up without a real reason… especially at this time. "But first, come inside. I don't want you catching your death." Meg grabbed a hold of Christine's arm and gently pulled her in.

As Meg disappeared, Christine looked about the house. She felt her eyes well up and her heart constrict as she looked about the little place. It was simple - but it was home. It even had its familiar scent she recalled when growing up; a mixture of lilacs and the smell of cookie dough.

She sat down on a small chaise and just stared into the dieing embers of a flickering fire. She smiled ever so softly, feeling like she could relate.

_No, not dieing. I will not kill this baby._ She reminded herself. _Oh Lord, give me the strength to try…_

"Christine?" a familiar voice resonated through the room.

Christine looked up and saw Marguerite standing at the top of the stairs in her nighttime attire with Meg right behind her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly, coming down and going over to Christine to hug her. She pinched Christine's pale cheek to give it colour after they drew apart, and looked her in the eyes. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" she demanded.

Christine knew right away what Marguerite meant and shook her head.

Marguerite sighed in relief, but looked at Christine, wracking her eyes over the young woman. She didn't know quite what, but something seemed to appear different about her.

"Christine?" Marguerite said when Christine was silent.

Christine looked at the motherly figure in her life. "I'm really glad to see you." Christine admitted truthfully, hugging Marguerite once again. She breathed in the familiar smell of Marguerite and felt even sadder.

"Me as well," Marguerite whispered, stroking Christine's hair consolingly.

There were a few more moments of silence, Meg watching upon the scene in impatience, wondering what was happening with Christine. Finally though, Christine spoke. "There is something I wish to give you both."

They both looked at her, waiting.

"A wedding invitation,"

xoxo

Present Time.

"There you go girl." Henry whispered, patting the side of Jameela's head while the other held an apple in the palm of his hand.

The horse lowered her head and lapped up the bits of apple she had broken with her teeth. She blew softly on his hand and he gave a gentle smile at the old horse.

"Only a bit longer, I promise." Henry offered. "I will make you something special back home." He promised.

His gaze slowly looked about the stable and out the open doors. He saw the bits of snow that graced the skies, and sighed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this journey. He was an old man… and the cold did not help.

He looked down at the paper he still clutched. He didn't want to believe it. He refused to. This girl was a girl Erik had spoken so fondly of… to the point in which he could have sworn she was an angel.

Henry looked Jameela in the eye. "I realize that I could return to him with this…" he held the newspaper up to the horse. "But I cannot fathom this to be true."

The horse snorted.

Henry smiled. "Yes, I realize this is extra work… but that man is in pain and always has been." He was whispering now. "I want him to know some happiness in life."

The horse still looked at him.

Henry laughed for what seemed decades. "Come girl." He picked up her bridal and slipped it over her head before helping put the bit in her mouth. "Let's go before the snow picks up, and be on our way."

He led Jameela out of the stable and tied her to the front post. He made his way back indoors and placed a bag of francs on the front desk in which a woman stood behind.

"Leaving so soon Monsieur?" she asked, looking at the old weather beaten man who had shown up at the oddest of hours the previous day in her inn.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must be on my way." He smiled, but looked outside, only to see the weather was becoming dreadfully worse. "I wouldn't want to be snowed in and I have certain matters to attend to…" his voice trailed off.

The woman smiled gently. "Of course monsieur,"

"But could you tell me one thing…" Henry started, looking at her. "Precisely where do the De Chagny's live?"

The girl looked at him, wondering if he was joking. She looked him over, seizing him up. He looked nothing of nobility.

Henry waited. "Mademoiselle…?"

She looked at him shocked. He was serious? "Only a few more miles to the north of the Opera Populaire," She explained, wondering what business this man had to do with the charming and wealthy viscount.

"Thank you once again." Henry smiled and gave her a few more francs, to which she took gratefully.

He left into the cold winter day, galloping along the densely snow laden trails of forests, as he hated the public streets of the city. Determination filtered through him, even more so as the large grand building drew nearer and nearer…

xoxo

Coreena looked about the dark corridors, sighing. Part of her refused to believe that this was happening. That she was in her mother's home… hiding from her husband.

Laughing and cries of joy filled her mind. She recalled the day vividly, when she had said '_I do_'. Oh, she had been of pure happiness. Never, _never_ had she fathomed that one day she would be reconsidering these feelings for him.

"I still do love him." She admitted to herself in a whisper as she walked on cat feet through the long and narrow hall.

She didn't think that she could never, _not_ love him. _I will go to my grave with these feelings._

"Then why am I doing this?" she asked herself. Earlier she had openly decided she was going to find Marc. Janine had been horrified and shocked at her rather rash decision… "She wouldn't understand."

Coreena opened a large door at the end of the hall, determined to know the truth. There was a part of her that wanted her answer to be a yes, and the other that was horrified that it may just be.

She crept inside, and walked to the other side of the room, her figure being illuminated by the moonlight that peered inside.

"The rabbit's dead." She whispered.


	24. Visiting and Spying

A/N: Salutations everyone:) I don't think I need to say it... new chapter. lol ;) quite obvious. Kind of shocked I managed to get it out though... I was sick all week X( I managed to get an eye infection and the fever... should have sween the swelling :P lol. I also had to work a LOT. I love how when I'm totally fine for working, they don't have hours for me... and then they do when I feel like shit. :):) On a brighter note, I now have consistent hours! YAY! No more of that random calling... at random hours. grr. hehe.

Lots of love and hugs for all the wonderful reviews. Cinnamon roll

Please read and review, 'tis all I ask of you.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 24. Visiting and Spying.

She didn't know quite what was more shocking; the fact that Christine was marrying that horrible man when she quite obviously loved another, or the simple fact that she was getting married to begin with.

"W… what?" was the only coherent word Marguerite could utter at that moment.

Meg spoke for her though, stepping forward and grabbing Christine's arm while the other grabbed the small crème coloured envelopes. "What are you talking about Christine?" she demanded instantaneously. "You don't love him!"

Christine smiled softly despite everything happening. Yes, she didn't love that treacherous man… but that didn't matter, for right now, it wasn't about her, it was about Marguerite and Meg, whom she would not let live a horrid life of scandal and prostitution.

_I just have to keep reminding myself that._ Christine thought, as she looked into their familiar faces. Marguerite's face, older and wiser, with only a few wrinkles settling around her mouth and wise eyes, and her hair pulled back into her tight and familiar bun. And then there was Meg, a young pretty face framed by locks of blonde. She knew she would spend the rest of her life suffering, but she was doing the right thing… right?

"You don't love him Christine." Meg repeated, an accusing tone lacing her words as she attempted to look Christine in the eyes. "I can see it in your eyes."

Christine pulled back from Meg and turned from the two. She held back her threatening tears. Why did it have to be complicated? Deep down she knew they'd ask, but a part of her was hoping they wouldn't. She didn't want to spend her rare moments with them, talking about that man.

"Christine," Marguerite said her name calmly.

"I don't wish to discuss it further." Christine said coldly, catching them aback. Her voice lightened quickly enough though, as she caught it too. "Let's just talk about something else and visit for awhile." She said more softly now.

Marguerite looked at Christine for a few more seconds, wanting to argue. But she knew Christine was a stubborn person. "Ok," she agreed reluctantly. "Would you like me to make some tea?" not knowing what else to do.

Christine nodded meekly, relieved that Marguerite wasn't pushing this. But she looked at Meg, whom she knew, would.

"Christine. Please talk to me." Meg said softly, stepping closer to her friend as her mother went into the other room. She looked at Christine intently. "I know it's hard… but you're my best friend, practically sister… I just want to help you."

"I know." Christine replied softly. "I know. It's just…" she sniffled a bit turning and hugging the petite blonde.

"Oh Christine," Meg said gently, patting her best friend's back. "I hate seeing you like this." She pulled back and cupped Christine's pale face, looking her intently in the eyes. "You deserve to be happy."

Christine nodded through her tears and gave a genuine smile. "You do too. I feel like you always take care of me… I want to do likewise." Christine admitted.

Meg smiled, holding the brunette at arms length. "You already do." She saw Christine's quizzical look. "All those times you spent with me in the Opera. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you."

"That's not true." Christine blushed at her friend's praise. She gently moved her tired body, and sat down, Meg following suit.

"Don't be modest Christine!" Meg laughed. "It never did suit you… especially since you were practically a star in the Opera… they expected you to be a Prima Donna."

Christine laughed at Meg's comment. "Are you thinking of _La Carlotta_?" she put a huge emphasis on the woman's name, and gave a funny face

"Her again!" Meg rolled her eyes. "My God that woman knew how to get what she wanted. You could tell she really hated you."

Christine smiled, recalling all the horrid things that woman had accused her of. "What ever happened to her anyways?"

"Oh she went back to Italy. Said she was more wanted there and that this country could go to Hell." Meg said nonchalantly, before smiling.

"Why am I not surprised?" Christine laughed. "That woman had an ego the size of France."

"More like the size of Europe." Meg laughed.

She was glad that the two of them were just talking like they used to. She missed those days when the two would just talk about random things and laugh about the oddest things. Why was growing up so hard to do?

"There are days I actually miss listening to her scream at me…" Christine looked sheepishly at her friend. "Those days were simple and innocent; when I still believed in the Angel of Music." She spoke, sounding nostalgic.

Meg looked at her friend from her perch on the couch. "You really loved him… the Phantom I mean."

"Erik," Christine said in unison with Marguerite, who was just walking in, carrying a small wooden platter that held cups of steaming tea and a few biscuits.

"His name was Erik." Christine replied softly, looking at the wonderful biscuits and tea. Her stomach suddenly growled, and she laughed a bit. She hadn't eaten in quite some time… never having much of an appetite for obvious reasons.

Marguerite looked at her daughter, and could see that even her daughter didn't know what was going on with Christine. She worried though, for she had a strange feeling that whatever it was, it was not good; sinister even.

Christine leaned forward in the silence, and took one of the china cups. She pushed it up against her cheek and sighed against the warmth it produced. This hadn't been exactly the visit she had envisioned… but it was still worth it.

xoxo

He heard voices; voices which were distinctly masculine.

One voice gave a deep laugh. "So where is she?" he asked.

"Off somewhere, visiting a few old friends of hers." The other replied nonchalantly. "Gets her out of my hair for a bit."

The other paused for a second. "Are you sure that's wise? Women are odd; they hear things and they get all these strange ideas." The voice laughed, but said seriously. "I swear, they should be locked up and just do work."

Henry furrowed his brows in disgust at the man's words.

"That may be true Paul… but Christine isn't going to be getting any _ideas_ in her mind. I have her right where I want to; trapped between her phony religion and her only friends. She wouldn't dare do anything that would harm them, or act outside of the church." He laughed.

"Good thinking. What did you say this time?" Paul asked. "And pass me them liquor right there."

Raoul did just that, and smiled broadly, feeling accomplished. "Every person can be bought by something. You just have to know what. As for Christine, it's religion and the simple fact that they are her only family really."

"Was she a hellcat or did she actually take it timidly?" Paul asked in interest, leaning forwards. He was very interested; the young bride of his friend rather intrigued him… he wouldn't mind getting to _know_ her.

"She was a hellcat at first." Raoul replied, amused. "But she learned to accept it."

Paul shook his head in amusement. He had known Raoul since childhood; going to an elite private school with the boy. And never, _never_ had he known Raoul to be a conniving, threatening and malicious person… as well as a murderer!

_You really can never judge someone._ He thought, looking at the golden faired man who at once upon a time, you could have sworn had a halo hovering above his head. _I like the new Raoul better though; he's finally found his place._

"I bet you though; she'll make a wonderful bedmate." Paul laughed, drinking the liquor straight from the bottle, and twirling one of his cigars between his index and middle finger.

Raoul glared at Paul for the first time that night. "Watch your place." He hissed.

As a child, he had never been all that fond of Paul; not liking his cocky attitude… but he had found that he wanted his company a lot more since Gabriel had become that of his enemy. But there were still things he refused to put up with. He felt that no one, _no one_, was aloud to talk about Christine that way.

Paul looked up at him, caught off guard, but he covered it quickly. He wouldn't make enemies with one of the most powerful men in France. "Where did you snag such a piece of art anyways?" he raised his eyebrow. "Does she have any sisters?"

"She's an only child." Raoul replied absentmindedly. His mind had wandered off to thinking of the Phantom. For some unknown reason, he was actually picturing the man kidnapping her once more… this made his insides freeze. _No, that beast is dead._ He reminded himself. "I snagged her from the hands of a monster." Raoul whispered.

Paul looked up at him oddly. He had the strange thought that maybe Raoul was going a tad crazy… "Monster?" he hoped this didn't have something to do with the _Phantom of the Opera_, or in other words, that pathetic excuse for a ghost story.

"I told you, he was no man, he was a monster." Raoul spoke, his voice bordering on dangerous. "Half… half his face was of any normal mans… but the other, the other was a replica of the devils." He took a drink of some whisky, and kept explaining the face in depth.

Paul screwed up his face at the disgusting thought, but still found it hard to believe. It was probably just some pathetic attempt at a story to scare children…

"If this was true then, how did such a hideous creature have such a goddess then?" Paul asked the one question that even Raoul couldn't truly explain… or perhaps, _refused_ to explain, let alone believe.

Raoul stared into the crisp flames, his orbs reflecting them and adding to his new sinister persona. "He threatened her. _Forced _her. That beast made her stay with him, doing wretched things to her… you should have seen her when she came to me one night…" he smiled faintly, recalling the sweet words that had been passed between them.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

His smile faded. "He's dead now." He looked up and into Paul's eyes. "I feel no remorse for him. He deserved everything. And now he is laying six feet under, burning in hell with Satan. I sent him there with just one bullet… straight to the heart." He declared.

Paul said nothing, quite disturbed by his friend; was it possible that Raoul truly was going insane?

"But we'll be together…" Raoul said ever so softly, tear drops twinkling in his eyes as he thought about the brunette wonder that was his bride. "In only a week's time… she'll give herself to me, offering all that she has."

"I will tell you this now Raoul, that's as good as sex as you're ever going to get." Paul stated, quite serious. "After that… women demand more things from you and refuse to let you fulfill your needs. That is when you get yourself a mistress. I can give you the address of a perfect one. If she asks, tell her Paul sent you."

Raoul looked up at his friend sharply. "Christine is all I need." He snapped. He didn't care how low he had fallen from God's graces… he would never do that to his precious Christine. She was all his, and vice versa. There was no room for anyone else… especially that vile man.

Henry pulled back slightly in shock. It _was_ true. Everything that newspaper had said was true; Christine was really marrying that man. Poor Erik!

He let out a cry as he tripped over a foreign object.

"What was that?" Raoul hissed, his eyes darting around the room at the sound of someone's voice and the sound of objects crashing.

Paul looked about the room as well, and watched as Raoul was quick to his feet and searching.

Henry felt his face with his clammy hands, wondering what had happened. It was completely pitch black… so he could see nothing.

_I have to tell Erik._ That was all he could think of as he tried to get his screaming back off the hard floor of some room he had no idea in which he was in.

But the last thing he recalled was, the door being opened.

xoxo

"Where are we going Derik?" Ana whispered.

"Shh." Derik hissed, placing his hand on her wrist and tugging ever so gently, yet firmly.

"Can I at least bring Mr. Thomason?" she whispered to her older brother, pointing back to her bedroom, referring to a stuffed bear she had own since her birth.

Ever since leaving to live with her grandma, Ana held onto anything that reminded her of her father. She longed for him so much. She didn't understand why she couldn't see him anymore; and it infuriated her that no one would tell her why… not even Derik, whom usually told her everything. It also hurt that her father didn't even seem to care… for what other reason could explain why he hadn't come looking for her or even written to her?

Tears slid down her cheeks at the thought of her father. She was relieved for the darkness, for she didn't want Derik to see them, or he would go into another rant and panic.

Derik sighed, feeling somewhat annoyed. But he looked at his little sister, and it quickly went away. "Fine." he sighed. "But be quick, we need to hurry up."

Ana nodded fast and turned and ran down the long, narrow and scary hallway.

Derik moved and pressed his back against the wall. He let his feet slide out underneath him, letting his back slide down the way until he was sitting on the floor, legs stretched before him and his head leaning back against the wall.

He was up for a reason. He knew his mother got up every night and went to talk to his grandma, thinking that he wasn't around. He was going to find out what was being said. He was just as in the dark as Ana was, but he was determined to get answers.

He looked down the hall to see if Ana was coming. The only reason he was bringing her was because she woke up when he tried to sneak out. He knew that if he didn't bring her, she'd make noise and Coreena or Janine would come running. And the last thing he needed was for his cover to be blown.

It was already bad enough that he hadn't been getting along with his mother as of late. He knew he was supposed to honour her… but he deserved the same in return.

"Ana, hurry up." He muttered, feeling his patience thin.

Finally, the little girl came bounding back down the hallway, Mr. Thomason clutched in one hand. Derik immediately took her other hand and led her down the dark hall and stairway.

"Where are we going?" Ana whispered, asking her older brother again. She trusted him, but she still wanted to know.

"Shh Ana. Just keep quiet for now, I'll tell you later."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He replied. He then held out his pinky for her and they locked it together.

He led her down another hall of their grandma's home, slowly coming upon a closed door. But he knew people were in it; a light was glowing underneath the crack of the door.

He pressed his ear against the door very gently, Ana following suit. He listened and tried as hard as he could to hear what his mother was saying.

At first the voices were rather muffled, but the more he tried, the voices became a tad clearer. The first thing he could tell was, his mother was crying.

_Maybe she wouldn't be crying if she hadn't left just like that. _He thought bitterly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" Coreena sobbed to Janine. "This should be something happy! How can I be happy with everything going on? How am I going to explain this to Ana and Derik?"

"Calm down Coreena." Janine hushed. "Maybe this is just what you need…" she said softly.

"How so? They're kids, they won't take to this well!" she pressed her hands against her face, wiping away more tears. They just kept coming and coming.

"You need to calm down Coreena." Janine repeated. "Panicking won't get you anywhere."

"It seems like the only thing I can do!" she cried. "Please just tell me what to do Mom!" she turned and her mother pulled her into a tight embrace, rocking the sobbing woman back and forth.

Derik stood on the other side, desperately wanting to know what his mother was so upset about that not even he and Ana should know. He prayed to God she would say it…

"Shh baby, shh." Janine whispered, feeling like it was so many years ago when her she would come home crying as a teenager because her heart had been broken by some young boy. Only now, this was a lot more different than that… far more complicated.

She suddenly wished her husband were still alive. The man had died years ago of old age, leaving her alone in this cold world. She still missed the man. _He would have known what to do._ She thought. Her husband had loved Coreena like no tomorrow, giving her anything to her heart's content… simple reason being that Coreena was an only child.

"Oh Mom," Coreena whispered. "I just want everything to be like before."

"It still can be you know." Her mother replied. "You can go home to Gabriel and pretend everything still is what it is. I know he lied, but that doesn't change his feelings and love for you Coreena. Just don't see Marc."

Coreena pulled from her mother and sighed. "No, it will never be the same. He lied straight to my face all those years ago, and continued to do so. He got rid of a man I had thought I loved, and caused me all those unnecessary tears and grief…"

"You wouldn't have those two wonderful children upstairs without him Coreena." Janine pointed out. "Think of how this is affecting them."

Coreena cried even more. "Don't you think I haven't thought of that?" she demanded. "Oh God…" she hugged her body, feeling it shake beneath her fingertips.

"Come on…" Derik whispered.

"Exactly how do you know this to be true Coreena?" Janine asked. "You could be wrong…"

"Mother, the rabbit died! What more proof do you need?" Coreena cried out, looking at her mother.

"Rabbit died?" Derik asked, not knowing what that meant.

"Perhaps it was sick…?" Janine suggested, stating anything that came to mind to cover all bases.

"I'm vomiting! I've been vomiting!" Coreena yelled. "We all need to accept it… I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! There is absolutely no way around that!"

Derik stumbled back from the door at his mother's declaration. He stared at the door in horror. She… she was pregnant?

"Oh my God." He whispered, horror filling him.

"Derik," Ana whispered, "Is it true?" she asked.

Derik looked down at his younger sister. He said nothing, just pressing his ear back against the door. He heard Janine speaking.

"Coreena, you need to calm down. If it's true, than freaking out isn't good for the baby." Janine spoke, taking a hold of her daughter's arm. "Is it Gabriel's?"

Coreena looked at her mother.

Derik pulled back from the door and grabbed a hold of his sister, pulling her away from the door in his fast stride.

"Where are we going now Derik? Is it true? I want to hear more!" she spoke in a fast manner, a million thoughts running through her mind as she tried to keep up with her older brother.

"I'll explain later Ana, but we need to leave."

"Leave where?" she asked, clutching Mr. Thomason to her petite body in fear.

"We're just plain leaving. I can't be here with that woman any more…"

Ana looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"She's not our mother."


	25. Promises

A/N: Salutations :) Sorry for not posting last week... but I'm pretty sure you can figure out why :) tied down getting ready for Christmas. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas :) ... and received lots of Phantom of the Opera gifts. :D I know I did... :D (awesome Phantom gifts :P)

It's neat to think that this is my last post for the year 2007. Woot, 2008! So have a happy New Year! Ick... I have to work that day :(

So please read and review... as a belated Christmas present:) lol.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 25: Promises.

The two lone figures crept through the blades of dew ridden grass, through the course of the dark night, under the influence of the shining round moon hanging high above in the star matted skies.

His face kept straight, masking away any evidence of fear that he knew for a fact he was feeling. He couldn't let Ana see it, knowing that would terrify her more than she already was.

_What in God's name are you doing?_ A voice nagged at him. _Not only are you endangering your life, but her life as well. _ He felt a wave of nausea pass through him at the mere thought of anything bad happening to Ana.

Ana gripped his hand like a vice; which was quite a feat considering her age and size, compared to that of Derik's. She followed him like the loyal sister she was, loving Derik as much as her father and mother.

She still had not the faintest idea as to what was happening. She did not fail to realize that Derik, her Derik, had yet to tell her anything. Yet again, another person in her life who told her nothing. Sadness befell her at even the thought. She realized she was young… yes, but that did not rule out the fact that she understood a lot more than they gave her credit for.

"Why won't you tell me Derik?" Ana whispered through the darkness, the only other sounds echoing, were the crickets.

Derik turned his head, still keeping the same pace as he pushed onwards through the vast fields. His eyes looked into hers, and he held it for only a mere second, before looking away once again. Actual guilt consumed him.

"You're too young…" Derik started hesitantly.

"I am not young!" Ana blurted out. "I am seven and a half!" she pulled her hand from his grasp, and held up her fingers in accordance.

Derik shook his head. "Ana please… I promise I will tell you one day. Just please listen to me. I promise."

Ana wiped her hand across her eyes in a fluid moment, before hesitantly nodded. She then grabbed Derik's hand and gripped it tightly, letting him know that she was trusting him.

A silence descended the two for a few more seconds. "Where are we going Derik?" she asked, squinting her eyes in the darkness, not being able to tell where they were. She knew that they were in grass, for her feet were already wet.

"To be honest, I don't know." He admitted.

"Won't mommy be upset?" Ana asked, looking backwards, in the direction of Janine's home.

"Yes, Coreena will be upset. I promise you though, this is for the best. And I will take all the blame, ok?" he finally stopped and looked at her.

Ana nodded meekly.

"I also promise that no matter what, I will make sure nothing ever happens to you Ana. Absolutely _nothing_." He promised, dead serious. He loved his younger sister a lot more than he cared to ever admit, and he would rather die than see his sister be hurt in any way; be it physical or emotional.

"I love you Derik." Ana whispered, smiling gently, still clutching Mr. Thomason to her side.

"I love you too, Ana. But that's why we have to leave."

Ana looked at Derik in shock, not understanding.

Derik sighed, knowing she wouldn't. "If we stay Ana, you will suffer. Coreena cannot be a mother. She's already taken away father and is producing something that I dare not say."

"A baby?" Ana asked.

"Yes – but not father's baby. A… a bastard." He whispered. "She will expect us to love it of course. Expect us to take care of it and treat it like one of us…"

"But I love babies." Ana retorted softly.

"You wouldn't love this one." Derik mumbled.

"Why not?" Ana asked, not quite understanding.

"Just trust me when I say you wouldn't Ana." Derik stated a bit more firmly and coldly than he intended to.

Ana shut her eyes tightly, holding back the tears. She felt so lost and so… so confused. And now, her brother had snapped at her.

"Oh, Ana, I'm sorry." Derik said immediately, realizing his mistake. But it was too late – for she was already beginning to cry.

"It's not fair!" she cried passionately. "I just want to know! I just want to go home to daddy!" she cried harder, covering her face with her hands and Mr. Thomason.

Derik knelt down to her level and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She struggled at first, but gave in, crying into Derik. "I know." He whispered. "I know. I want to see daddy as well." He finally gave up feeling embarrassed, and referred to Gabriel as 'daddy'. "And we will."

"When?" she asked.

"Soon enough Ana." He whispered once more, meaning it. "Soon enough."

He hugged her tighter again, and then let go, kissing her cheek. He got back unto his feet once again, and began walking once again. Ana followed suit.

"Don't worry, Mr. Thomason, everything will be alright." Ana whispered so only Mr. Thomason could hear her. "We're with Derik; he'll protect us."

xoxo

"Thank you for everything Marguerite…" Christine said sincerely, smiling at the older woman, who was taking her empty cup and plate.

Christine had managed to devour three pieces of chocolate cake, much to her shock and that of Madame Giry's and Megs. She had grinned sheepishly, knowing it was because she hadn't eaten a decent meal in quite some time. Even so, she would have thought she'd be vomiting by now due to the baby.

"It's no problem Christine… you know I'd buy you the moon if I could." Marguerite replied back gently.

Christine smiled at Marguerite's words. As a child, Marguerite used to read her and Meg a story about a girl who wanted to buy the moon. It had been a favourite for them. Just the reference brought a tear to her eye.

"I know you would." Christine whispered.

Marguerite looked over at Meg, and gave her a knowing look. She then looked back at Christine, who was gazing off distantly at the burning embers of the dieing fire.

"I think I shall retire once more, if that's alright…" Marguerite said gently. "I have to be up with the crack of the dawn… which in actual reality isn't quite far off…" she smiled.

Christine blushed and looked at her folded hands on her laps sheepishly, as she was the reason Marguerite and Meg was up at the oddest of hours, eating cake and biscuits, wondering why in God's name she was there.

"I'm sorry Marguerite…" Christine started as Marguerite got up.

"Nonsense," She stopped Christine. "It was worth every minute. You are welcome here anytime of the day at any hour." She smiled, and leaned downwards, pulling Christine into a tight embrace.

Christine sighed, feeling so sad and overcome with emotions… especially when the smell of Marguerite's old perfume hit her nostrils. She just wanted to be young again… young, naïve and innocent of reality.

Marguerite squeezed Christine and kissed her ear. She then whispered ever so softly, "If he ever hurts you Christine…"

"Hush Marguerite; don't speak of such horrors… please." Christine was already frightened of the man as it was, she didn't want to think of anything else that man could do to her.

If it hadn't been for the way her voice sounded on her last word, Marguerite knew she would most likely have persisted her questioning. But she didn't want to force Christine to tell her anything; she wanted her second daughter to come to her. Although it frightened her to think, that whatever it was that was happening to Christine, she knew that she may not be able to help her…

"Goodnight Christine, may God be with you and protect you… and the Angel of Music." She added in, cupping Christine's face lightly, before turning and leaving.

Her eyes met Meg's on the way out, and she smiled, nodding.

"Christine," Meg said softly, getting up and going over and sitting down next to Christine on the chaise. She took her cold hand into hers, and noticed just how pale Christine was.

"I do not mind if you retire Meg." Christine laughed quietly.

"Heavens no!" Meg laughed. "I'd never leave you Christine. Let's just be like our young selves years ago, and spend the whole night chatting."

Christine looked at Meg skeptically for a second, wondering if this was her way of getting her to talk about Raoul… _it's for the best. _Christine thought. _I need to tell someone._

"I know what you're doing." Christine whispered. She saw Meg about to protest, but she spoke first, "It's ok, I do not mind. Trust me when I say I do wish to tell you Meg…"

"Then why don't you?"

"It's much harder than one thinks." Christine said painfully. "I… I just feel like I'm carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"Then let me help you take some of that weight off Christine." Meg sounded hurt. "I'm your best friend and sister… I want to be there and help you." She squeezed Christine's cold and clammy hand.

Why was it so hard for her to tell? Even Christine did not know. She wanted to tell, yet she didn't want them to see her in such a confusing situation she had somehow managed to get herself into.

_I always get myself into these messes._ She reminded herself. First her father had died, then she was stalked by a mad man… _well,_ she smiled to herself, _that'll always be one mess I'll never regret._ She rubbed her abdomen at the wonderful memory. After all, her baby's father was now only a bunch of memories…

"I promise I will tell you soon enough." Christine promised, patting Meg's hand.

Meg looked into her friend's deep blue eyes for a second, before nodding. "I suppose that is good enough… for now." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood once more.

She didn't want her rare visits with her best friend to be that of misery and depression, so she dropped it. Christine would tell her soon enough… and that would just have to suffice.

Christine hugged her friend and laughed. "Tell me about yourself Meg. All we ever talk about is me… I want to know all about you." She sat up and leaned forwards, smiling under the fire's glow.

Meg bit her lip, smiling back. Christine saw it, and immediately knew something was up. "What is it Meg?" Christine asked a twinkle in her eye. She may be older and sad… but never enough to not enjoy listening to the latest gossip.

Meg's smile just grew; till a huge blush was tingeing her face and making her look like a tomato.

"Tell me Meg." Christine laughed. "What is it that has got you looking like an over ripe vegetable all of a sudden? What's the gossip I don't know about?"

Meg took both of Christine's hands and leaned forwards. "Promise not to tell?" she asked in a quiet, but serious manner.

Christine smiled, knowing something big must be going on in the blonde girl's life, to have her, this secretive. _Kind of like me… _"I promise." Christine crossed her heart like she had done as a child when they made secrets.

"There is this man…"

"Oh my goodness, who?" Christine blurted out loudly.

Meg quickly covered up her mouth. "Shh Christine!" she looked up the staircase where her mother had just disappeared. After a few pauses and seeing nothing, she moved her hand and looked at Christine sternly. "You must be quiet Christine! This is all really new…"

"Is it Andrew? George? Collin? Oh tell me Meg, who is it?" Christine pleaded quietly. She had remembered Meg to be quite shy and timid around men before… not really showing a deep interest in any, so this came as quite a surprise to Christine. "This is so unlike you!" Christine smiled.

Meg blushed even deeper, and looked down. "His name is Samuel." She mumbled.

"What?" Christine laughed, wanting Meg to say it louder.

Meg looked up and shook her head playfully. "His name is Samuel." She looked at Christine. "He works at a bakery just in town."

Christine hugged Meg, forgetting all her problems and miseries, just feeling content and happy for her friend. "Oh this is wonderful!" she exclaimed quietly. "But why haven't you told Marguerite?" Christine asked, knowing by the way Meg kept looking up there.

"This is so odd… well in a good way." Meg smiled. "I just… I guess I want to see how serious this is before I start announcing my engagement to the world." Meg joked, somewhat commenting on Christine's recent announcement.

Christine felt a wave of nausea pass through her at that comment, but said nothing, forcing it to the back of her mind as she had come to be accustomed to.

"I want to meet him." Christine said immediately.

"What?"

"I want to meet this Samuel. He must be wonderful if you fancy him. Bring him to the wedding Meg." Christine persisted.

"Perhaps…" Meg spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, you must." Christine pleaded.

Meg said nothing, wondering if she would be ready to introduce him by then. She had secretly been seeing this young man for a short time now, and felt she was quite taken with him… but being that she had never really been in this situation before, she wasn't sure how exactly, to tell her mother or how her mother would react. What if her mother didn't like him?

Then another idea clicked in her mind.

"I'll bring him to your wedding –"

"You will?" Christine gasped, happy.

Meg held her hand up. "I will… but only if you agree to this for me." Christine said nothing, waiting for Meg to continue. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to tell me everything. No more secrets… I want to know."

Christine was quiet for a second, somewhat horrified by this notion. But as time drew on, she reluctantly nodded; it was time for them to know, as they were her only family… and it would help ease the fear in her heart.

"Oh Christine!" Meg said happily, throwing her arms around Christine. "Thank you." She whispered. "I know though, that you will love him."

But both had fears that went unsaid. Christine feared telling them and what they may do… or what Jonathon may do. Meg feared everyone revolting Samuel… the man she had given her heart, soul and _body_to.

xoxo

The horse's hooves galloped down the long winding trail of an off beaten path in the forest. The only light was draping in through the holes in the trees.

"Come on… go faster." Gabriel muttered to the horse.

He stared straight ahead into what seemed to be an endless trail of darkness. Time was drawing much too slowly for him. Especially… well especially ever since he had learned a little piece of information.

Had it only this morning that he had attempted to take his very own life? He was disgusted with himself at the very thought and idea… he had done many a horrible things in his life that he would never forgive himself for, but this had to be by far, one of the worst. He had a family to look after, and he was trying to kill himself. Oh how selfish could his heart be?

But something happened. Rather… a certain someone; Penelope.

"_Stop!" the voice echoed off the walls._

_Adrenaline coursed through her, and she cringed as it was too late. His finger had accidentally slipped, and the sound of a bullet going off, resonated throughout the room._

"_Gabriel!" Penelope screamed. "Oh, you stupid fool! Gabriel!" she stepped fully into the room, and saw him lying on his back. Rushing, she knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?" she gasped._

_Gabriel groaned for a second. "What in God's name?" he mumbled. He opened his eyes only to see Penelope hovering above him. "What is your problem?" he demanded. "Are you trying to have me killed?"_

_Penelope scoffed. "Seems you're managing that quite well on your own Gabriel. I must say though, I'm really disappointed in you."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Join the club."_

_She hit him across the chest. "Don't you care about anyone but yourself you foolish man?" she shook her head. "Oh why am I even bothering… you're just a male; foolish and selfish like all the others." She moved to get up to her feet._

_Gabriel grabbed her wrist. "Excuse me? How dare you make such a judgment. You don't know the trials and perils I have faced." He hissed._

"_You have faced?" she question lowly. "What about Coreena? Yes, I know that you too are suffering… but now are not the time to dwell on your own problems when you should be taking care of the rest of your family."_

"_Penelope -" Gabriel wanted to object, although he knew that what she was saying was correct._

_"What about Ana and Derik Gabriel? Don't they deserve to live a life with their father?" _

_"Coreena has already robbed that of me." Gabriel whispered._

_Penelope pulled Gabriel into a tight hug. "No she hasn't Gabe." She whispered. "There's always time to fix things. I know that what you did was wrong… but I also know that you're sorry and didn't do it to hurt her." Penelope consoled. "You are a good man Gabriel, a good man." She pulled back and held him at arms length, looking him square in the eye._

_"But that's where you're wrong; I am not a good man." Gabriel stated sadly. "She could have led a better life with Marc… but will we ever know that now? No, because I stole that from her."_

_"Shut up you idiot." Penelope stated firmly. "Stop saying 'I', and start using 'you'. This isn't about you; this is about your family. What is done is done. You can't undo the past, so stop dwelling on it and move on. You can only look for a better future. And you gave her two gorgeous children… I don't think she's complaining."_

_"But…"_

_"Get up already!" Penelope growled, pulling his arm as she got to her feet. "I only have a short period of time, so listen, and listen well."_

_Gabriel staggered to his feet, his ears half alert to the world, and his mind completely numb._

_"You must go and find Coreena now." Penelope declared seriously, looking him dead in on the eye, letting him know, that she was not fooling around. _

_"Penelope, please just go…" Gabriel insisted with little effort._

_Penelope smacked him across the face. "Don't argue with me, just go! She's going to do something drastic and you have even bigger reason to be invested in this besides Ana and Derik."_

_Gabriel sighed, feeling like all his energy had been drained and he was but a walking body, just a shell devoid of life._

_"Gabriel!" Penelope screeched. She shook him. "Listen to me for God's sakes!"_

_He finally looked at her, glaring. "If I listen and promise to go, will you leave me be?" he asked._

_She nodded in quick response. "Coreena told me this whilst I was visiting not to long ago… She said that she wasn't sure if it was true… but I do think it is."_

_"Speak your point Penelope." Gabriel said irritably. He didn't want the story, just the facts._

_Penelope glared at him. "I just received word that she is currently residing with Janine, and that she is attempting to see Marc." _

_Gabriel felt like someone had dumped a thing of cold water on him. He felt angered that she would do that… especially with his children there. _

_"Gabriel," Penelope grabbed his arm, half expecting him to blow up and storm out of there. "I'm going to tell you one more thing, and it is very important; I think Coreena is pregnant."_

xoxo

"Mother!" Coreena screamed. "Oh mother, they're gone! They're gone!" she sobbed.

Janine came rushing into Ana and Derik's bedroom at the sound of her daughter's sobs and cries. "What do you mean they're gone?" She looked about the empty room. "Have you checked every room in the house?" she demanded. "Perhaps they're playing hide and go seek… they are children after all."

"No, they're gone. I looked everywhere… I can't… I can't find them!" she clutched her hands to her red puffy face. "Oh Lord… I can't do this anymore."

Janine grabbed her daughter's hand. "Yes, you can. Just stay calm… we'll find them." But even she couldn't help feeling petrified as it was. All the horrible possibilities of what could have happened to them ran through her mind. "They can't have gotten far… they're only children." She tried to reassure.

"This is my entire fault…" Coreena sobbed, feeling sorry for herself. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "I should have known that taking them away from their father would have resulted in this!" she cried. "I am such a horrible person!"

Janine looked at her sadly. "It's not your fault." She said soothingly. "You were only doing what's best…"

"Best for me!" Coreena interjected angrily. "I am such a selfish person! I may be upset with him… but to take away his children and to take away their father?"

The sobs echoed throughout the house. Janine said nothing more, not truly knowing what to say. She would admit that it had been rather evil of her to do that to Gabriel despite what he did. No person… no evil person, despite their wicked acts of crime, deserved to lose their family.

_Gabriel did what he did to have Coreena… should she be flattered or appalled? _Janine thought to herself, as she looked upon the situation. She could see both points of view.

She pushed it from her mind though. Now was not the time to be thinking about it. They still had to find Ana and Derik… and fast. She didn't want to see Gabriel when he found out his children was missing. And it was not safe out in the vast wilderness and nighttime streets of France for two young children.

"We must alert the police." Janine stated, trying to stay calm still.

"The police will do nothing!" Coreena screeched, appalled that that was all her mother was going to do. "No, we'll look for them ourselves. Like you said before, they couldn't have gotten far."

"Coreena, let's be sensible…" Janine tried to reason as she attempted to keep up with her daughter –who was moving at a brisk pace- towards the front entrance hall.

Coreena ignored her mother, grabbing a nearby cloak, and pushing her long brown locks off her shoulders and letting them tumble down her back.

"Madame?" a maid questioned, seeing Coreena rushing, as tears streamed down her red face.

"Coreena!" Janine cried, grabbing a hold of Coreena's arm. "This isn't the answer! What if they come home? You won't be here! Let me send out a servant…"

"You will not change my mind Mother. I have to correct my sins." She said almost in a desperate tone.

"Coreena…" Janine was interrupted by the sound of firm knocking on the front wooden door.

Coreena looked at her mother shocked and happily. Could it be her children? She smiled, as she turned and rushed to the front door, and flung it open…

… But her smile turned into a quick frown.

"Marc?" she whispered.


	26. Unexpected Guest and Secrets

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope this year will be filled with plenty of writings and good cheer :)

Thanks for reviewing everyone, and please continue to do so.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 26. Unexpected Guest and Secrets.

"Marc… what, what are you doing here?" Coreena whispered, horrified.

She stood frozen in the doorway, staring at the man she had once thought she was in love with. It seemed like an eternity ago, she had seen him. He looked much older now, with a few visible strands of grey hair and lines marked around his much older face.

"You asked me to come." He said softly, his eyes furrowing in confusion, as he took in the beautiful Coreena.

Even after all these years… time had been kind to her. She still had her long gleaming hair, hanging around her soft face. Her brow eyes looked upon the world like that of a lost puppy. And her figure was still rather desirable; small and petite, with obvious curves.

He still recalled the day Raoul had come to him… along with Gabriel. He had always known that the Portuguese man showed more than just a friendship interest in Coreena…

"You sent it?" Coreena asked, turning to Janine.

"I never sent it." Janine said quickly, looking from her daughter to Marc in horror.

"Well if you didn't… then who did?" Coreena asked angrily.

Janine looked about the vast entrance hall. She recalled Coreena writing the note and leaving it on the table. She had told her daughter that it was not a good idea to invite him… not with everything going on. She was a young woman who had just left her husband with her two children… and she wanted to find her ex?

"Here, come in." Janine smiled falsely, waving him inwards. She knew that she couldn't be rude just because of Coreena's mood swings and panicking. It still didn't change the fact that she did not agree with Coreena seeing Marc; she was married, and couldn't do that to Gabriel just because of a few mistakes he had made. Everyone makes mistakes… that was natural human behaviour. But to forgive, was one thing that was ultimate.

Janine led her daughter and Marc to the guest room, and setting them down she asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

He nodded his head. "Just a glass of water would be fine Janine."

Janine nodded and got up to leave. She saw her daughter give her a look, but she looked back at her daughter beseechingly.

"Why are you here?" Coreena asked as soon as her mother had disappeared outside the doors. Yes it was awkward, but she demanded answers.

"Because you invited me," He responded oddly. "It surprised me a lot, yes…"

"Why? Because you thought that after you left without telling me all those years ago, I wouldn't want to see you?" she snapped, feeling stressed. She placed her hands on her face and felt a sudden headache coming on.

He felt speechless for a second. "It took you this many years to finally ask?" he commented softly.

She looked at him sharply. "You act like you did nothing wrong…" she spit.

He was quiet. "If it means anything… I did love you."

"Obviously not or you wouldn't have just left like that! "Was I so horrible, you had to leave?"

He shook his head. "Of course not Coreena…"

"Then why did you do that? How could you not even say goodbye? It hurt so much you know… I thought you cared." She cried.

"Because I was ashamed," He whispered. Coreena looked at him suspiciously. "I didn't just leave... I was paid to…" he admitted.

Coreena looked at him in horror. "You… you took money over me?" she looked downwards. "You sick, horrible man!"

Janine listened from outside the door, covering her mouth in attempts to contain her gasp. Paid? Oh, her poor daughter!

But who could have paid Marc to leave? It couldn't have been Gabriel… for they had just discovered he wasn't exactly the wealthy man from Portugal…

She froze. Could it have been Raoul?

xoxo

The following morning came quickly, leaving Christine staring out the window in deep thought. How was she going to tell them?

She listened for sounds of life above, and didn't hear it till the sun was just beginning to rise up on the horizon. She assumed it was Marguerite…

… And she assumed correct. The older woman came down the staircase, looking tired and exhausted. She smiled at Christine anyways though.

"How are you doing Christine?" she asked softly, coming and sitting down next to the young woman. She pinched her cheek slightly, adding colour and gave a sad smile. "Did you rest well?"

"I rested just fine Marguerite." Christine lied, squeezing Marguerite's hands. She had been up all night tossing and turning, wondering just where her future lay. How exactly did she explain her case to everyone? It wasn't as if it would do her any better… after all, it wasn't like they could do anything, much to her dismay.

Marguerite swept a few stray curls from Christine's pale face. "I'm worried about you Christine. I know you've always been a strong girl who always managed to stand back up when the world had pushed you down… but I fear that may not always be the case."

Christine stared at the dark floor. The room was still dark, but there were signs of the sun as its glow began to hit the windows of the living room.

Her resolve finally snapped.

She didn't care if it didn't do her any better. She just wanted someone to talk to. Someone to comfort her. For she wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

"I don't want to marry him Marguerite." Christine cried. She clamped her hands to her face in agony, not wanting to look at Marguerite's face. She recalled the older woman not being too fond of Raoul even back in the Opera.

Marguerite embraced Christine tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I know sweetie, I know." She said nothing, waiting for Christine to continue.

"Everything is going horribly wrong! I… I should be with Erik right now! But, that horrible monster stole that from me."

"Oh honey…" she sighed. "He's in a better place."

Christine cried harder. "No he's not! He should be here… with me! With his child!" and she finally said it.

Marguerite's mouth opened. Had she heard correctly? Child? Was… was Christine with child? With Erik's child?

"Six weeks along I think." Christine admitted, finally looking up and into Marguerite's thoughtful, yet shocked, eyes.

"Oh Christine…" she finally said. "And you're certain?"

Christine nodded.

"Does… does he know?" Marguerite asked, feeling suddenly quite sick. Christine knew whom she was referring to though.

"No," she whispered. "I don't know how to – I can't."

Marguerite felt perhaps even more confused than she had before Christine started talking. Why was she marrying Raoul then?

"Why Christine?" she asked. "Why are you marrying that despicable man? Are you afraid you won't be able to support your child? I don't want you to give away your life because of your baby Christine. You deserve better."

"No Marguerite…"

"You'll always have a home here, you know that. I will support you through anything."

"I wish it were as simple as that… I really do." Christine replied, wondering if she could truly say why it was that she was being forced to marry this man.

Oh boy did she wish her father was here right now. He would know what to do. He would know what to say. He always had the right answers.

"Please tell me Christine." Marguerite said quietly, looking up the staircase, wondering if Meg would be joining them soon.

She was beginning to wonder about Meg. Meg had been awfully quiet and distant as of late, not pertaining to her normal bubbly and charismatic character. She also seemed to always be leaving to go and buy bread… and from the overflowing bread box, she knew they were not lacking.

"How do I speak of something so awful Marguerite?" Christine asked. "I don't want to marry that horrible man… but I have no other choice."

They both looked upwards when they heard the distinct sounds of footsteps above; Meg.

Christine looked back at Marguerite again, and wiped away her tears. "If I don't, I'll be ruining two other people's lives… what would you do?"

Marguerite thought about it for a second. If she were in Christine's shoes, she knew that she would probably sacrifice herself and marry the man for not only the sake of the baby's, but of the two other people. But who were the two other people?

"That's a tough decision…" she replied honestly. "I suppose I would marry him…"

Christine smiled sadly. "That was the answer I was waiting for… and dreading." She retorted gloomily.

"But Christine… who are the two people?"

They looked up when Meg came down the stairs, all dressed, but looking tired, as black circles hung warily around her eyes.

"You and Meg." Christine admitted.

"What do you mean our lives would be ruined?" Marguerite asked quickly, looking alarmingly at her daughter, then Christine.

"Look Marguerite, I wish I could say… but I have to leave." Christine said hurriedly, standing up. She saw Jonathon outside the window. "Please do not ask, just know that it's horrible and I do this for you two." She placed a kiss on both of their cheeks.

"Please Christine, explain…" Marguerite begged, following Christine to the door.

"Please tell Meg everything… and thank you once again for letting me stay. It means a lot more to me than you'll ever know." Christine smiled.

"Christine –" Meg started, seeing her mother's shocked expression.

"Good bye Meg." She smiled, opening the door to Jonathon, causing her smile to fade away.

He nodded at the two other women, who greeted him warily.

xoxo

Derik sat up on the bench at the first feel of rain drops. He looked up at the grey and luminous skies. Black clouds hung overhead, threatening to thrust upon the world, their drops of discontent.

"Where are we Derik?" Ana asked, coughing.

She sat up and looked around. From the looks of it, they were in a park. Trees were scattered about, nearby a pond where a few ducks swam, catching their meal for the day. Only a few people were there, but they were quickly dispersing as they took notice of the raindrops that were growing stronger along with the wind. She watched as they hit the water, creating tiny little circles.

To be quite frank, Derik had not the faintest idea where they were. He had stopped to rest only because he knew Ana was a lot younger than him, and needed a break. _She also needs to eat._ His thoughts nagged. He was suddenly reminded of the simple fact that he had no money and no means of receiving such. How was he to feed her or let alone even take care of her? _You promised you would take care of her._

"Don't worry Ana, we're just resting. We should be in town soon." He lied, not wanting to worry her.

She smiled, completely oblivious to his lies. "That is good. I'm starting to get hungry Derik."

He forced a smile, holding down the look of worry that wanted to etch itself unto his face. "We will eat soon." He hugged her.

Deep down though, he wondered if what they were doing was correct… yes, he had wanted to get himself and his sister away from their mother… but at the risk of his sister's life? Could he bear to handle such a horrid thought?

Ana coughed, bringing back his mind from its dark recesses.

His brow furrowed in worry. He had noticed she had been coughing lately. He passed it as a simple common cold… but he was more afraid that it may develop into something more… her being so young and having a more undeveloped immune system… and being out in this weather at this time of year, could not be doing her any better.

_If worse comes to worse, I will take her to a doctor._ He thought, looking at her, watching her hug Mr. Thomason. _I will beg and plead if I have to, but I will not let anything happen to her._

"Come Ana, we should probably keep going and search for cover, before the weather become much worse." He beckoned with his hand.

Ana hopped to her feet, following her older brother, whom was leading them to walk down a dirt road. She looked across a corn field to a wind mill that stood against the grey skies.

"Look Derik!" she called from her few paces behind.

He turned and looked. "Yes Ana, it's a wind mill. It's used to power engine…"

"No Derik," she shook her head irritable. "There's a barn not to far off… should we go there for cover?"

He stared at her for a second. "Ana, you're brilliant!" he smiled, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. He knew it would be quite some time before they reached town… and in this weather, he would much rather be indoors, sleeping with the pigs. Not to mention, should anyone come looking for them, they wouldn't think to stop and look there… especially if they were to go into the hay loft and stay there and rest till the weather resolved its matter.

Ana smiled, feeling intelligent. Truth be told, that wasn't quite why she had suggested that, or pointed it out… she just really wanted to see the horses and the other animals she thought that were bound to be in there.

"Come, let's go." He spoke eagerly, just wanting to get out of the rain as it started to pour from the skies in thick sheets, each raindrop stinging his bear cold skin.

The two of them made a break for it, as they pushed their way through the resting crops of corn, towards the weather boarded barn. He placed his arm around her, pushing her onwards, till they reached it.

"You have to be quiet." He whispered, pulling at the handles on the barn doors, till they opened. At first he peered in, seeing a few wide eyes from the animals.

"Do you think the owners will mind?" she whispered back, stepping fully in when he pressed his hand on the small of her back in a nudging way.

He looked out as he closed the doors, seeing a small house only a field away with a few lights flickering in their windows. "I do not think so." He replied back softly. "No one is crazy enough to come out in this weather." At least he hoped so. "So I don't think they'll ever need to know."

Ana smiled as she saw a horse and filly standing in one stall, the filly suckling on the mother for milk. "Look Derik!" she exclaimed, pointing into the stall.

"Shh!" he said immediately, looking about. He moved towards her and glanced inwards. "Yes, it's very cute Ana."

"Can we look at all the other animals too?" she asked, turning and looking at him.

"Not right now." He grabbed a hold of her free hand and led her to a latter. "We need to rest for now." He really meant hide.

"But didn't we already rest…?" she asked, starting to cough.

Derik knelt down on his knee till he was at her height. "We have… but this time it is very important. We also need to hide so we are not discovered. Do you understand?" he asked gently.

Ana nodded slowly, thinking she pretty much got the gist of it.

"Good," he smiled, standing back up to his full height. "Now let's get climbing." He helped hoist her onto the latter, and climbed up behind her, making sure she didn't fall.

They reached the top, and she smiled, looking about at all the bales of hay. "Wow!" she exclaimed quietly this time. She threw herself on a bale of hay. "We get to sleep here?"

He nodded, smiling at her eagerness. He wished he could be young like her once again, when it was so easy to be happy and carefree, even in times of misery and discontent; when happiness was much easier to obtain.

He laid down on some of the hay in a corner. "Ana," he called to her. She came and laid down next to him, to which he put his arm around her, in attempts to keep her warm. "Just rest little one…"

She nodded against him.

He made sure he was still awake until he felt her breathing even out and her tiny body, curl a bit, signaling that she had dozed off.

Doubt still clouded his mind, along with worries that ate away at him. What if he couldn't take care of her properly till they found Gabriel? What if she became deathly ill or starved to death?

"This_is_ the winter of our discontent." He murmured.

xoxo

"What did you tell them?" Raoul demanded.

Christine looked over at him, glaring. "Nothing." She snapped, walking past him and striding in her deep steps, up the staircase.

"Jonathon said you were alone with them. If you said anything, I will find out." He threatened, stepping onto the first step after her.

She looked back at him, shaking her head. "You think you know everything… but you don't, you _really_ don't." and she turned and fled up the staircase.

He watched her, about to follow after, when Paul came marching into the main hall with an elderly man following behind him.

"I found this in one of your closets." He pushed Henry forwards.


	27. Bitter Little Truths

A/N: Hi everyone :) Here's chapter 27 :P Enjoy!

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 27. Bitter Little Truths.

"I don't know what to say Coreena…" Marc whispered helplessly.

"What is there to say? Nothing, that's what," She spit back, glaring at him. "Your actions said everything Marc, _everything._"

"Coreena, please," He begged. "You must still feel something, or you wouldn't have wanted me to come back. I know I still do. It never left. I was just always afraid…"

Coreena said nothing, just shaking her head in a distressed manner. She got clumsily to her feet, and clapped her hand to her face, sighing in discontent.

She had thought she had loved this man with every ounce of her being before he had left. She was willing to commit to this man, and give away her life for him. When he had left, she couldn't even begin to describe the pain she felt. But then there was Gabriel… he was so different compared to Marc… so fresh and sweet.

_"Coreena, I just wanted to tell you that you did nothing wrong. You're perfect the way you are. And if Marc can't see that, then I don't think he was ever worthy of you." _Gabriel's words washed over her as that day, long and distant ago, washed over her in a comforting way.

And it suddenly hit her. As she looked over at Marc, who was studying her solemnly, she realized just _how_ much she loved Gabriel.

Yes, he had his fair share of problems, lies and deceit… but didn't everyone? Could she condemn him for just trying to get through life? Life obviously had not been easy on him. Everyone made mistakes… but it took a true person to forgive them.

She shook her head, wiping away her tears, and just paced for a second.

"Coreena?" Marc questioned when he saw her silently battling with herself.

She held up her hand. "Not now." She whispered. She was deep in thought.

She paced for what seemed eternity, when something caught her gaze. Marc watched as she moved a few paces over, and saw that she was looking at a bunch of old newspapers lying about in Janine's living room.

Her hand covered her mouth as she bent forwards and picked up the top newspaper. Her eyes at first skimmed the article, reading about Raoul and Christine. "It's their wedding." She said to herself.

She recalled Raoul telling her about it when he had visited that dreary night. Yes, she was happy for him, but wasn't it quite too soon?

Another headline caught her gaze on another newspaper that was issued months and months ago. She picked it up and began reading.

"Coreena?" Marc tried again.

She said nothing, just reading. The newspaper talked all about the famous Ghost Opera and the story behind it. _Everyone makes mistakes… but it takes a true person to forgive them._ Her thoughts came out softly, as she read about all the horrible things that man did.

She saw something that no one else saw though; love. Wasn't it rather obvious why the Phantom did all that? She had always been enthralled in the story, wondering what the mad man was going to do next when all this was happening… but now with the story all laid out for her; she realized why he did do what he did. _Love._

"Please Coreena… I still care for you deeply." Marc begged, standing up.

Coreena looked at him, her mouth agape. Was it possible to forgive Marc for everything he had done? _He's only human._

He took a tentative step towards her. "Everything went wrong… believe me when I say, when I took that money, I wanted to give it back and come back to you… I swear."

She looked at him. "I… I forgive you."

He looked at her doubtfully. "Truly?" he whispered, hopefully.

She narrowed her eyes. "I forgive you… but that does not mean I care for you Marc. Not anymore at least." She smiled softly and sadly at him and turned to leave.

She felt at peace to a degree. She held no grudges and she finally knew why. _But there are so many more problems to deal with._ She thought about Gabriel and her missing children.

The feeling of nausea resurfaced at the thought. Would she ever see them again? What if they were on the side of the road starving or freezing to death? She knew she would never forgive herself seeing as it was her fault… if only she had never taken them from Gabriel. Even worse, she knew Gabriel would never forgive her.

"Coreena?" Marc interrupted her thoughts. "Why do you cry? I should be the one shedding tears."

She looked at him. "It's not that…" she choked on her words as the tears overwhelmed her. She looked down at the floor, feeling completely saturnine. "It's just… my children are gone."

"Derik and Ana?" he asked, taking a hold of her shoulder.

She nodded. "How do you know who they are?"

"Coreena," he whispered. "Dear Coreena… do you think I do not care? I have cared for years… I have watched from afar as you grew both in age and beauty… producing beautiful children. My only regret is that I was never the father." He shook his head. "It should have been me."

"It's too late for regrets Marc." Coreena spoke in a tizzy. "You must learn to move on and embrace the future. Dwelling in the past only brings sorrow." She moved away from him, her arms wrapping around herself. "It took me my whole life to discover that." She looked at him, wondering if he understood. "But I know I can fix all my sins."

He looked at her and the space in between them.

She smiled at Marc genuinely. "I just fixed one right now." She saw his odd look. "Us." She stated. "I feel a sense of relief now that I know the truth." She looked down to the floor, studying it as she thought long and hard.

She wasn't going to let her life be washed down the drain because of some lies and her horrible rash decisions. Perhaps it had taken a few bridges to cross to realize what she had and what she was doing…

"As they say, the fire which seems out often sleeps beneath the cinders." She spoke quietly.

He smiled. "Same Coreena; her and her quotes." He stepped forwards and pulled her into a hug that she did not deny.

He just closed his eyes and felt content. "No one was ever the same Coreena. I married a young pretty woman… but she just never was you."

"I'm sorry Marc." Coreena whispered.

"Why are you sorry? This is my entire fault… I shot my self in the foot."

Coreena gave a titter, but said nothing. Her mind was a thousand miles away, picturing her family that she knew she would never take for granted again.

"Well Lévres Rouge, seems you move quite fast." Came a cynical voice filled with coldness so deep.

Coreena turned at the sound of the voice she loved so much, her heart doing a flip. She immediately turned and broke from the embrace, her face blanching as she realized his words and how this would not look quite right.

"Gabe –"

He took a full step into the room, and Coreena immediately saw Janine standing behind, giving a helpless look.

"I must say… I'm impressed." He snapped coldly, anger and betrayal reflecting in his weeping orbs. "Was this just a fluke or dare I say it… planned all along?"

Coreena gasped. "Please Gabriel… don't say such things!" she pleaded, grabbing a hold of his arm.

Gabriel shook her off, feeling so utterly exhausted both mentally and physically. He looked at the woman he loved, and his heart shattered.

"You wench." He whispered brokenhearted.

Marc stepped in front of her. "Don't you dare say such things," He said angrily, looking Gabriel deeply in the eye.

"Please Marc, just go." Coreena whispered.

Gabriel glared at Marc. He took one step forward and punched the man in the face.

xoxo

Derik groaned, flopping over. His arms reached out to feel Ana, but he felt only empty space beside him. His eyes flickered open quickly, and fear evaded him when he saw the empty spot.

"Ana?" he asked. "Ana?"

He crawled on his knees over to the edge, and looked out into the stables. He didn't see her and felt a great adrenaline rush. He quickly clambered down the latter. "Ana?" he panicked, calling her name. "Ana?"

What if someone had caught her? What would he say or possibly even do? He could never return home without her. "Oh God no." he muttered.

He looked all throughout the stable and then the one place he was kicking himself in the head for not checking first; the mare and the filly's stall.

"Ana." Derik groaned, looking over the stall to the sight of his little sister lying beside the filly, her fingers running through the filly's mane in a rhythmic motion.

Ana looked up at Derik and smiled. "Aren't they beautiful Derik?" she giggled, but paused to cough, her arms drawing back and holding onto herself.

"Ana?" he asked worriedly, stepping into the warm stall. "Are you ok?" he asked, crouching down and feeling her forehead, which felt incredibly warm.

He panicked as he listened to her coughs get harder. He was no doctor, but he knew she was catching something. It wasn't so much the simple fact that it was a cold he worried about. No, he worried that being how young she was and having no proper housing, it may grow worse. And what was he to do then?

_I would think of her and bring her home._ He thought, hugging her. But he was sorely reminded that home was a distant thought and place that he wasn't sure where to find.

Ana finally stopped coughing and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "I wish daddy would give me a horse of my own." She said wistfully.

Derik laughed. "Oh Ana, is that all you think about?"

She giggled. "I want a pony that I would name Ghost. I'd ride him every day and I know I would take care of him. But daddy and mommy don't ever believe me."

He pulled back and sat down cross legged next to her. "Why would you name him Ghost?" he asked, rising his eyebrow in curiosity.

She smiled, still stroking the filly and the mare because the mare needed attention too. "After the Opera Ghost mommy used to tell me about." She hugged the filly. "Mommy always used to tell me about the Ghost that lived in the Opera House. Every night before bed she said he haunted it because he was in love with one of the girls that worked there."

"Oh Ana… you do realize that is just a story right?" Derik shook his head. Oh he had read all about it in the newspapers, but he didn't believe someone would do all of the things this man did because he was simply in love.

"It is not!" she said defensively. "The Ghost is real! One day I bet I will meet him."

Derik decided to play along. "And how will you know it's him?"

She smiled brightly. "That's obvious; he wears a mask. He's deformed underneath and must wear a mask."

"Anyone can wear a mask Ana."

"You're just jealous." She stuck her tongue out, coughing slightly.

"I believe the term is envious." He corrected, grinning at her as she grew annoyed with him. "To be jealous is to mean you own and do not want to share with another."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Fine, _envious_. Either way, I will meet him and know. I want to know everything about him. I heard he lived with the rats and was raised by them." She was now whispering.

"No one can be raised by rats Ana."

"You don't believe anything Derik." She started coughing. "You need to learn to trust."

He closed his eyes, hating those words that had been said by his mother so many times as he had grown up. Trusting wasn't a simple task… especially not after his mother.

"If you believe something, it can happen. _Love_makes you do things… things you never thought possible." Ana repeated her mother. She used to love how her mother defined love to her… using the Opera Ghost and the chorus girl as an example. She longed to be older and have a lurker of the night woo her with beautiful words and flowers… only it would be only one flower, not a dozen; only one because, that is all it takes.

"Ana… not everything is a fairy tale as you'd like to believe." Derik stated coldly. "Everything has consequences and nothing ever goes the way we would wish it to –"

He stopped.

"Derik?" Ana asked when he stopped mid sentence.

"Shh," he held up his hand. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" she asked, looking about with scared and panicked eyes.

He cursed. "I knew we shouldn't have come down from up there." He got up slightly and crouched to his feet. Then he looked at Ana. "I told you to stay up there Ana." He muttered. "I think someone is here."

Ana let go of the filly and crouching to her feet as well, moved to be next to Derik. She said nothing, knowing that Derik wouldn't want her to talk.

He raised himself a bit, peering over the stall. A tall bulky man was carrying buckets filled with grains and set them down. He moved about, doing stable chores.

"Oh Lord," Derik muttered, knowing they were in trouble.

"Derik," Ana poked her older brother, wondering what was happening.

"Stop it Ana." He whispered sharply back, thinking of a solution.

He watched as the man left the stable before coming back in a few seconds later. He was hoping the man would leave so he and Ana would have enough time to book it, escaping out and into the vast corn fields.

Ana huffed, feeling annoyed with her older brother's attitude.

"Ana," he said turning to her. "When I count to three, you have to run right behind me as fast as you can, ok?"

"Where are we going?" she asked, clutching Derik's hand now.

"We're leaving." He stated simply.

"What about the hay loft?" she asked, worry passing through her soft brown eyes.

"We don't have time, we have to leave. We can't stay here anymore." He responded softly. "Now listen for my count, ok?"

"But we have to go back up there!" she protested really loudly.

He covered her mouth. "Ana!" he whispered sharply. He looked about, but the man seemed oblivious to their existence.

When his hand loosened hold, she exclaimed in a whisper, "Mr. Thomason is up there Derik! We can't leave him!" tears were flowing strongly now.

Derik bit his lip, bunching up his other hand. He looked up at the hay loft, then the man. "We don't have a choice Ana." He declared solemnly.

"But –"

"Run!" and he tugged her hand, bolting.

xoxo

Raoul looked at Paul and then the older man. "What is your point Paul?" he demanded.

Paul let go of Henry's arm, pushing him forward roughly. "I caught him sneaking about in the closet. He is an imposter." Paul glared at Henry, who was shaking like a leaf.

"I don't have time for this Paul." Raoul snapped, stepping back down onto the floor and looking Henry over briefly, then glaring at Paul.

Raoul turned to leave, when Paul exclaimed, "you're not going to do anything about this? This man is obviously a peasant! Look at his atrocious attire! He has come into your household meaning to wrong you… and you give him a slap on the wrist and let him go to commit other sins?"

"Please… I meant no wrong." Henry piped up.

"Quiet you!" Paul snapped, hitting the back of his head and grabbing onto his arm with a firm grasp, causing Henry to gasp in pain.

Raoul looked over at Paul and Henry. "He is probably one of the new servants Paul. Leave this pathetic excuse for a man be." He growled, trying to leave.

He looked up the marble staircase and down the long narrow hall, to where Christine had run off to. He knew she had said something to the Giry's… he just knew. _The wedding will happen._ He thought determined.

"He is most definitely not a servant Raoul! Look at what I found in his pocket!" he held up the newspaper.

"Oh for Christ's sakes…" Raoul muttered, grabbing the newspaper and looking at it. He saw a picture of him and Christine and read the headline.

Henry watched in fear, wondering what was going to happen. He cringed in pain as Paul's grip on him tightened as he shifted a bit.

Raoul looked back up at Henry. "Why is your purpose with this?" he asked, sighing in boredom.

"I was just r… reading it, I s… swear. I have no motive." Henry explained hastily. "Please Monsieur, I meant no wrong… I am just a measly servant."

"What is your name?" Raoul asked, narrowing his eye, throwing the paper to the ground and taking a step closer.

"B… Beauvais. Henry Beauvais." Henry stuttered.

"Do not believe him Raoul!" Paul snapped.

Raoul turned and gave a menacing look at his friend. "We'll go to Sarah about this then Paul, since you cannot leave well enough alone." He hissed and stormed off in the direction of the kitchen.

"You better hope for your sake, that you are telling the truth." Paul stated coldly to Henry, before following after Raoul, dragging Henry in the process.

"Sarah?" Raoul called through the kitchen as he roughly entered it. "Sarah, please come here for a moment."

She quickly surface from the dining room carrying a bunch of dishes. "Yes Raoul?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" she looked at the three men.

Raoul grabbed Henry's arm and pulled him forwards. "Enlighten me… does this man work here?" he smiled smugly.

Sarah looked from Raoul to Henry, who was looking at her beseechingly. "What is this all about Raoul?" she asked attentively, wondering what this was all about.

"Paul found this man in one of our closets and claims it is an _imposter_. So tell us, as you are head of the maids and such… is this man one of the servants?"

Henry looked at Sarah desperately and mouthed the word, 'please'.

Sarah saw a look of glee in Paul's eyes and how desperate the elderly man looked. "Yes, yes he is. He was just cleaning the closet for me."

Henry sighed in relief and smiled at the woman.

Raoul turned and glared at Paul. "You wasted my time with this?" he growled. "I have much more important things to be doing… planning for my wedding with Christine! And you waste my time?" he stormed out of the kitchen.

Paul just looked at Henry glaring, and left as well.

"T… thank you Madame." Henry thanked. "If there is anything I can do to repay you…"

She smiled at him. "Tell me why you are really here." She moved about the kitchen, beginning to do dishes. She looked at him expectantly.

"I was just trying to find a girl named Christine. You know her?"

Sarah looked at him oddly. "Oui, I know her Monsieur. The question is, why are you trying to find her?"

Sarah knew all about Christine… from the very beginning when Raoul had fancied her. His endless stories about the beautiful brunette… but all she felt was pity for the girl. She had seen the drastic change in her Raoul… and saw how miserable the girl was.

"I just needed to know if the wedding announcement was true." He stated quietly.

Sarah nodded. "It is. Why do you need to know this though?"

Henry looked away, saying nothing.

She shook her head. "Fine, don't say. But it is not safe to be sneaking about in this manor. You were lucky this time, but I will not help you again… so I suggest you leave, seeing as you know what you came for."

Henry nodded, "thank you for your help."

She shrugged, but nodded.

Henry quickly fled the room and into the main entrance hall, where he found the newspaper still lying. He bent over and snatched it up.

xoxo

The horse's hooves galloped along through the dark night as he made his way back home. Morning was quickly approaching, as the sun peaked its way over the hilltops.

He clutched the newspaper in his hand, relieved to have made it out of there alive. He knew that that had been too close of a call.

A frown befell his wrinkled face as he drew nearer and nearer to Erik. How would he break the news? It had been true, everything the paper said… his heart clenched at the mere thought.

"Jameela," he whispered. "What will I say? The poor man is already heartbroken enough as it is…" he looked up at the skies.

He shook his head, knowing it had to be done. Erik deserved to know the truth… no matter how much it hurt.

He jumped off Jameela, and tied her to a post by the water trough. Slinking inside, he looked about the dark house. His gaze lingered on Erik's door. He slowly moved forwards and opened Erik's door.

Erik looked up from his spot on the bed. "Henry." He said relieved and anxiously.

"Erik," Henry stated, devoid of emotion.

Erik sat up, cringing against the pain. "Well?" he demanded. He had taken off his mask, and his face was eager.

"Erik… there's something you should know." He said hesitantly.

Erik's face turned into a frown. "Henry… what is it?" he sounded panicked and Henry felt sorrow well up in him. How could he tell him?

"Read this." He handed Erik the newspaper.

Erik clutched the paper with shaky hands and his eyes looked at it. Henry watched, biting his lip as he tried to read Erik's face.

Erik's mouth fell agape and his eyes darkened.

"I'm so sorry Erik… I never… I never meant for this to happen." Henry said in a rushed voice.

"Leave me." Erik stated, the newspaper falling from his grasp. "I… I need to be alone." His voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Erik –"

"Please," Erik's voice begged. He couldn't even look Henry in the eye.

"Call me if you need anything Erik." Henry said gently, knowing it was pointless to argue otherwise. He quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

It seemed the room grew darker. The clouds outside blocked the sun, looming over everything and nothing as they gathered and omitted piercing raindrops that penetrating the grounds in a sharp and profuse manner…

… And they fit his mood to the bill. The sounds of lightning piercing the skies echoed throughout, adjoining him in his descent to hell. Had he been a fool?

"For Christ's sakes," he muttered dismally, his feet touching the ground. He stood up on wobbly legs for the first time in days. He paused as he felt lightheaded, before moving slowly to the window that looked out into the dreary forest.

"I trusted you," he cried gently. "I trusted you not to break my heart again Christine." His tears fell mercilessly as his body shook and he gave into his bitter sobs. He had never felt such pain before.

"I must leave," he whispered before his mind spiraled into a blank.


	28. It's Over Now, The Music of the Night

A/N: Hi everyone :) Here is my latest installment:P Hope you all enjoy and have a great week. It's finally my birthday this Tuesday... so happy and nervous... I'm taking my learners test, so wish me luck:P

Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 28. It's Over Now, the Music of the Night

_Two weeks later._

_Notre Dame Cathedral_

Christine stared listlessly out the window as the carriage carried her down the bumpy trails of the endless forest as it pulled its way through the forest.

The only sound she heard was the pelting of the heavy raindrops from outside. They fell heavily from the dark skies as they had done for the past two weeks now, not relenting. _God must be agreeing._ She thought as her thoughtful brown eyes scanned the outside world, looking for traces of life.

No one; not a soul wandered the damp, dreary and miserable world.

_I cannot believe the time has come._ She thought, looking around the carriage to the only other person in there; Jonathon. _My wedding is finally here and I wish for the requiem of a funeral to fill the church of what should have been my perfect day._

She gave a dishearten sigh. Was it possible for life to grow worse?

She cringed in pain. Her hand immediately went out, clutching the section as she bit her lip, holding in the cries that were threatening to overwhelm her. Her eyes were drawn to Jonathon, wondering if he noticed, and fearing that he didn't.

"I spoke to soon." She whispered to herself as she breathed in and out slowly.

Her hand clutched the handle of the carriage as she tried to stabilize herself. She felt relieved as she saw Jonathon fighting the battles and will of his heavy eyelids as they fought to keep open but slowly succumb to the sleeping world.

She looked back out the window, seeing the signs of town at a far distance as they peeked over the hill tops. The Notre Dame Cathedral stood out high and tall against all the buildings and brick streets. She could see the water flowing strongly from the gargoyles perch in their mouth, and wiped away a stray tear.

Her stomach ached as it continuously knotted in fear of the future. So many problems and bridges to cross lay ahead. She still had to tell him about the baby and its father. She knew Raoul would not be happy with this notion.

"Oh Lord, have mercy on me." She muttered, swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat at the mere thought of what Raoul would expect of her.

As of this moment, she was meeting him at the Cathedral. Their wedding that was still being talked about far and wide, would take place the following day.

She turned her head once more, and spotted something not to far off that gave her a jolt and made her heart surge; the Paris Opera House.

"Oh my God," She whispered as it came more into view.

It almost made her cry when she saw the burnt shell of the once great Opera House. All there was left was half a crumbling building, falling to ruins and mostly ruble. She saw fragments of what used to be windows and such.

Tears streaked her face as memories filled her mind. Had that once been her home? She had spent most of her days growing up in there, too busy mourning for her deceased father to realize just how much she had come to love that place. That place had been where she had met her best friend, her Angel…

"Stop," she whispered, her hand sliding down the window. She cried harder. "Stop!" she screeched.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, waking up Jonathon in the process. He looked at her in alarm. "Are you ok?" he asked, sitting up formally.

She nodded, opening the door and sliding out into the rain. Jonathon immediately moved, grabbing a firm hold onto her arm. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

She shook her head, looking back at him, not really struggling. "Just give me a moment. I just want to see my home. I promise I won't run away." She pleaded.

He looked at her intently for a brief moment. Not knowing why, he let go of her arm. "She's delirious." He muttered, watching her slim figure move towards the destroyed building.

"Sir?" the driver asked, coming towards the open door. "Is something the matter?" he asked, looking over to Christine who seemed in a daze.

Jonathon looked from Christine to the man. He shook his head. "Just give us a few moments." He spoke quietly. "And watch her. If she's to leave, you must follow her." Jonathon's voice grew darker.

Christine picked her way through the rummage. She came closer as a statue of the Virgin Mary lay half destroyed, the snake beneath her feet destroyed, and her face smeared with stains of the fire. She made a sign of the cross, feeling overwhelmed by everything.

Sitting down, not caring about the filth and the fact that she was getting soaking wet, she wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked back and forth, just crying.

_Hail Mary full of grace, the Lord is with you. Blessed are you now amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus._ Her thoughts chanted what her mouth could not. _Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for thy sinners._ She could only think of one man; one evil and horrible man.

She looked about, and spotted a few candles lying about precariously, still remains of what used to be the chapel. Knowing her to be gratuitous, she rose to her feet and picked up a match off the ground and ran it along the edge of a rock. She placed the candle underneath the statue of Mary, which was half off the ground, and lit it.

… _And not at the hour and at the end of our death. Amen._

She choked on her tears as she saw the flame flickering as it fought to stay alive against the world. Was that her? Was that to be her fate?

"I condemn you to the fires of Hell Raoul," she said to herself, anger rising up inside her. "I will see you there, and we will rot together for the rest of eternity… but I will never love you."

xoxo

"What in God's name?" Raoul barked. "She's soaking wet!" he yelled. He paced on the spot, his hand covering his eyes in complete and utter anger.

Christine said nothing, her face cold and emotionless.

"We stopped…" Jonathon spoke, trying to find his words. His hands played with each other nervously under Raoul's deathly stare.

"You stopped?" he demanded, his hands balling up. "What did you not understand when I said come straight to the Church?" he growled. "Fools! The lot of you!"

Jonathon glared at Christine, blaming her for all this. "But you see –"

"I do not have time for this!" Raoul through his arms up desperately needed just a cold shot of Bourbon to calm his nerves and tame the fire that raged inside of him. "We are late as it is and the wedding is tomorrow. We do not have time to stand here and socialize." He turned to Elizabeth who stood but a few square feet away. "Get Christine dried and cleaned up and into a change of clothes." He left, stalking out of the entrance and over in the direction of the Pipe Organ and its organist.

Christine looked up at Elizabeth, who was taking a hold of her arm roughly, and leading her to a room in the back, where she was to be dried down. "Get us some towels." She stated coldly to Jonathon as they hurriedly passed by.

Jonathon raised his brows in question and humour, but said nothing, going to his task at hand.

Elizabeth led the way, feeling annoyed by this little strumpet here. What in God's name was she marrying the Vicomte for? That little twit was nothing but a lowly peasant who knew nothing of the world! The Vicomte could do so much better…

"In here Mademoiselle." Elizabeth gestured the bathroom to Christine.

Christine hesitantly went inside it, leaving Elizabeth. Jonathon came in following shortly. "Here," he handed her a damp rag and a few dry towels.

Elizabeth grabbed a hold of them annoyed. "This is not right." She stated under her breath.

Jonathon raised his eyebrows. "What isn't?" he asked, knowing though something about Elizabeth that she may not have realized yet.

She looked at him surprised, thinking he hadn't heard her. "This," she waved her arm around. "This whole marriage. She's a peasant and he's a Vicomte. This union should not be allowed. I know for a fact his father would have died and been horrified if he knew of what his son was doing."

Jonathon just stared at her. "Is that the only reason?"

She looked at him shocked, then angrily. "Yes! Of course, what else would there be?" she demanded.

Jonathon shook his head, leaving the room, the question hanging in the air unanswered. He'd let her answer that one.

Elizabeth sighed, feeling aggravated. "Mademoiselle, how is it going in there?" she asked through the door. She heard nothing, not even a sound. "Mademoiselle?"

The door slowly opened, and Christine reappeared, looking like she had cried even harder.

"Mademoiselle," Elizabeth groaned. "You need to clean up not make matters worse!" she snapped. She looked over at Christine and saw a distressed look come into her eyes. "D… do you not want this?" she asked hesitantly.

Christine looked at Elizabeth a bit more shocked. Had she heard a hint of compassion somewhere in there?

Smiling for the first time that day and opening her mouth, Christine was cut off as the doors were opened roughly and in followed Raoul all nice and ready to go. "She hasn't even put on her wedding gown yet?" he demanded.

Elizabeth looked at Raoul in horror. "I'm sorry Monsieur… Things took a bit longer than intended…" she said sheepishly.

"Well hurry it along; we do not have all day." He growled before turning out of the room.

"If you don't mind me saying… isn't it bad luck to see the bride in her wedding gown before the wedding? The wedding isn't till tomorrow…" Elizabeth piped up.

Raoul stopped mid doorway but didn't turn. "I don't think that is a call for you to make Madame." He stated icily, just fed up. "Now get her ready."

Elizabeth turned back to Christine. "You heard him; we must put your wedding gown on." She moved on quick feet, ignoring Christine's looks of horror. "You're already getting married tomorrow…" her voice held a raw coldness Christine never thought she had heard before.

"About before…" Christine started. "You're right; I don't wish to marry the Vicomte."

Elizabeth stopped for a second staring at the younger woman. She wanted to outright demand why, but didn't. "There's no time for that Mademoiselle." She retuned to her former icy state and kept going.

Christine felt helpless as the wedding gown was pulled over top of her head, the heavy fabrics being tugged downwards till they touched the ground. Her mind became distant once more, trying so hard to block out the pain. What had happened to Elizabeth to make her cold once more? Christine could have sworn she had thought she heard a trace of kindness somewhere in her voice.

"Oh my God Mademoiselle!" Elizabeth cried.

Christine looked up sharply at the sound of her voice being cried out.

"You cannot lose any more weight!" she exclaimed, looking at the dress that once upon a time sat nicely on her curves, not hung off her skinny body. She clasped her hands on her eyes. "Never mind that, come." And she grabbed Christine's arm, leading her out of there and into the main area of the Church.

Raoul looked over at Christine and gasped. How had the dress gotten so big? "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "What have you done Elizabeth?" he demanded.

"She has lost too much weight Monsieur!" Elizabeth cried, beckoning to the gown. "I cannot alter it anymore!"

Christine stayed silent, feeling lots of eyes sit on her as they watched the scene and cries of all the rest.

Raoul covered his face with his hands and thought for a second as he tried to control his anger as Father David was in there. "You can, and you will." He stated sharply, trying hard not to just scream. He turned to Christine. "And you, you must not lose any more weight. I will not have a skeleton walking down that aisle tomorrow. Now get her changed, we shall have to continue without the gown."

Elizabeth nodded, and moved to take away Christine, when another woman came up, taking Christine's hand into her own. "You must be Christine," the beautiful woman said. "I'm Coreena."

Christine looked at the older woman. She saw a smile, but she thought she saw something flicker in the woman's eyes. Sadness? It definitely wasn't a comforting look or one of happiness.

"I'm Raoul's friend from years ago. It is so nice to have finally met the woman who claimed his heart." Coreena spoke in false sweetness, thinking of the Phantom.

She looked over at Raoul who had already disappeared. Her thoughts went back to Gabriel and Marc two weeks ago. Misery claimed her at the depressing thought. Gabriel had yet to find her children in those two weeks and she had yet to talk to him since that horrid quarrel.

xoxo

"Derik," Ana whispered. "How much further do we have to go?" she asked, coughing really hard. Her coughing did not cease, only growing worse. Derik looked at her in concern.

"Here," he bent over and picked her up, feeling her oblige happily. He hugged her to him, still continuing to walk on. "We'll be there soon enough." He reassured.

Two weeks had gone by; two horrid, cold and miserable weeks. The rain had continuously fallen, not ceasing at all. And Derik had to stand by and watch as his younger sister grew sicker with each passing day.

He knew he had to find a doctor. But he was so utterly lost, and no one would take a second look at them. By now they must look like poor children, for their clothes were now torn and dirt smeared their faces from all the running and hiding they had done.

"_Run!" Derik yelled, clutching his sister's hand and bolting out of the stall behind the man. He tugged her along, not taking any chances._

"_B… But Derik!" she cried, clinging onto him with all the might she could muster. "What… what about Mr. Thomason?" her voice cried in a desperate plea. She looked back at the lay hoft as they bolted._

"_There's no time Ana!" Derik replied back, yelling at the same time as the older man noticed them._

"_Hey you kids, what in Christ's name are you two doing in my barn?" he demanded._

_Derik kept running though with Ana, running out the open barn doors. He looked about, and ran straight for the corn fields. He knew it would not be easy for him and Ana to be found in there._

"_Derik…" Ana cried as she tried to keep up._

"_There's no time for that Ana, just run!" he yelled as he looked back, seeing the farmer following after him with a pitchfork._

"_But… but I cannot leave without Mr. Thomason!" she was sobbing._

_Derik said nothing, just running till they reached the end of a corn row. He stopped his breathing stetorous. He looked back, but didn't see anything but the grey skies and the rain falling._

"_Derik… I'm afraid." Ana said quietly, tugging on his arm. "What does this mean now?" and she began coughing._

_He looked down at her. "It means we're going to the city as fast as possible." He frowned as she coughed harder. "I think you need to see a doctor as well." He picked her up and tickled her stomach._

_She giggled for a second before replying, "I'm fine Derik."_

_He squeezed her nose, producing a smile out of her. "I know you're fine, but I still want to make sure."_

"_I love you." She threw her arms around his neck as he set off walking down the dark pathway of a forest underneath the rain._

"_I love you too my banana Ana." He used her old nickname. "And I promise I will get you to a doctor. I promise."_

"I promised." Derik muttered, watching Ana cough more and more.

These past two weeks, they had been going through people's garbage, trying to find and form of food. They were spit upon by the rich kids who thought they were poor, and shunned by the rest. No one would even give them a second glance…

… And now he understood how the people in poverty felt. He felt so horrid, realizing just how lucky he had had it up to this point. A roof over his head, a warm home, a wonderful sister, _two loving parents._

_We'll find father, I'm most sure of it._ Derik thought to himself. _I won't let my sister grow any worse._

But as they continued down the path, he felt overwhelmed with fear and guilt; guilt that he had done this to her.

"Derik?" Ana asked from her perch in his arms.

"Shh Ana, just rest while I can still carry you." He soothed, not wanting her to worry about their situation at hand… which he knew was probably growing worse. "And don't forget to say your prayers." He gently reminded, making a sign of the cross on her overly warm forehead.

"Now I lay me down to sleep," she whispered on Derik's shoulder. "I pray to the Lord, my soul shall keep. And _if I should die before I wake_…"

Derik froze, hearing those bitter words escape her mouth in prayer. Die before she should wake?

"Now I lay me down to sleep. Amen." She finished. "Goodnight Derik."

He whispered goodnight back, but could not forget that line. _if I should die before I wake_… What would he do?

_if I should die before I wake_…

xoxo

"_Gabriel!" Coreena cried, watching in horror as Marc fell to the ground. All she saw was a flesh of red, and knew he was bleeding. She turned to Marc. "Are you alright?" she asked immediately, holding her hand out._

"_I'm fine." He coughed, grabbing her hand pulling him up. He wiped his arm across his bleeding face and looked at Gabriel smugly._

"_Gabriel!" Coreena yelled, rounding on him. "How could you do that?" she demanded. "Here, let me get you a wet cloth…" she said to Marc. "Mother!"_

"_So now you're on his side?" Gabriel sneered, watching angrily as she grabbed a hold of Marc's hand and sat him down on a nearby chaise._

_She turned and glared at him. "Who's talking about taking sides here? You punched him and I am helping him out. That was totally uncalled for Gabriel!"_

"_What's uncalled for is this!" he threw his arms up. "I thought that even though we may be going through a rough patch, you'd at least be faithful to me and at least the children!"_

_She glared at him, sitting down in front of Marc. "How can you talk about faithful? You started this whole marriage and relationship on all lies!"_

_He turned away from her shaking his head annoyed. "So we resort back to this now do we?"_

"_Who's resorting?" she demanded. "We never went anywhere to begin with hun."_

_Janine came into the room at that moment, silencing Gabriel with a raise of her hand. "Oh my." She gasped when she saw the state and condition Marc was in on the chaise. "Let me get you a warm wet cloth." She turned, glaring at Gabriel on the way out._

_For a few brief moments, no one said anything. That is, till Gabriel finally asked, "Where are my children?" he looked at her belly, knowing one was growing in there at this moment._

_Coreena said nothing, not knowing what to say. She held in her tears and just continued to wash Marc's face._

"_I think that you should leave." Marc stated, ignoring the pain._

_Gabriel crossed his arms, nearing closer to the two. "I will not leave until I see my children. You had no right to take them from me Coreena. They are as much mine as they are yours… including the one that grows inside you."_

_Coreena gasped, looking up at him. "How… how did you know?" she demanded, feeling her tears surface. She didn't know whether to be happy that he knew, or worried. Obviously he would have had to know one day… but now? With everything happening?_

_He shook his head. "Penelope told me." He muttered. "What I want to know is why you did not tell me. Were you planning on keeping this from me? How long Coreena? How long did you know?"_

"_You don't have to answer him Coreena, you don't have to-" Marc started._

"_No Marc… this isn't for you to neither decide nor hear." Coreena interrupted. She looked at Gabriel who had a smug look on his face. "And it was never your place to lie to me either Gabriel. I had a right to know the man I was marrying. But I don't want to be the same as you… so I'm not going to lie; I am pregnant. I have known for only a few days… but I have thought it to be the case a few weeks ago. But how did you expect me to tell you when you could barely even look me in the face everyday, let alone even say my name?" she was openly crying now._

"_Coreena…" he started his hand raising up, wanting to wipe away her stray tears._

_She shook her head, getting up and rushing out of the room just as Janine came in with the wet cloth. "What did you say to her?" she demanded._

_Gabriel said nothing, following after her. "Just let me handle it." He stated hurriedly. _

_He followed her into her bedroom, sitting down next to her on her bed. "Coreena," he started._

"_Just leave me be." She cried. "I can't take you anymore. You're… you're a different person then you used to be."_

_Gabriel was silent, her words stinging as they hung in the air._

_She was silent. "Just go Gabriel. Get out of this house and leave me be as I know you want to. The children aren't here."_

_He looked at her sharply, opening his mouth._

"_That's right, they ran away." She cried. "I'm a horrible mother. Now leave."_

_Gabriel said nothing, getting up and running out of the room. Coreena lay there crying, kowing that everything had gone wrong. _

"_I'm a horrible mother." She whispered._

xoxo

"Where do you plan to go?" Henry demanded, taking a hold of Cesar's reigns as the two walked to the front of the little cottage

"I don't know." Erik sighed, looking up at the dark skies to which the rain fell from.

Henry shook his head, not wanting to see Erik leave. "You promise to visit?"

Erik smiled slightly; glad to have made such a nice friend. "I will soon my friend, I promise." He turned and mounted onto himself onto the English saddle of Cesar. "How will you fare though Henry?" he looked at the frail man.

"Don't worry about me Erik, I'll suffice. I'm more concerned about you. How do you plan to afford this?" Henry stroked Jameela's nose.

"Money is no problem." Erik stated coldly.

Two weeks ago he had decided he would heal physically before attempting to heal the wounds of the heart. He had done it once… he would just have to do it again.

"But where will you go?"

"I was thinking the Nederland's. I heard it's quite beautiful down there, especially in spring. But all I know is that I need to leave this country."

"Sounds quite nice," Henry spoke, following Erik. "Well goodbye again Erik. May God be with you and bless you." Erik smiled at his kind words, but wasn't sure if he still believed there was a God anymore. How could there be a God when he had suffered all his life, then finally found peace, only to be thrusted back into his world of darkness and resentment?

"And you as well." Erik mounted and waved a final goodbye, before cantering off.

Cesar galloped off down the path of the forest. He pulled the cloak over his head, ignoring the pelting of the rain.

Tears streamed down his masked and unmasked side of his face. He had been such a fool to think that she had loved him and solely him. Obviously not… for the first chance she had, she left with the Vicomte, already getting married.

He shook his head, truly not knowing where he was going, just needing to get out of here.

"I hope you enjoy the fires of hell Christine…" he muttered, glaring at the path ahead pf him as Cesar ate it up. "For that is the place you truly belong!"

He ground his heels into Cesar, making him go faster. "It's over now, the music of the night!"


	29. Time to Move On

A/N: Hi everyone :):) Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

I'm finally sixteen... and awesomely enough, I have my Learners now:D So yes, please read and review, that's all I ask of you :)

And I just realized this... but it's been a full here today since I've had my fanfiction account. :D:D:D:0 Hazza!

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 29. Time to Move On.

Cesar galloped down the cold paths as darkness evaded the skies. Raindrops fell from the skies like teardrops from a broken heart; and Erik could relate.

His heart ached with pain at the thought of Christine. He knew he had to get out of here. His heart could barely take the pain back in the Opera, how would he live now after everything?

He grinded his teeth in anger at everything; how could she? After everything they had shared and seen together… and she was already giving that up for the Vicomte in a flash of a second… as soon as problems occurred.

Revenge sounded tempting… just showing up and wrecking the wedding… the look of horror that would grace her face when she knew.

But he couldn't. He loved her too much for that; a love that was destroying him every second. He would just have to leave and go on with his life… no matter how much it hurt.

_I did it once… I can do it again._ He felt determined now.

He pulled the reins, turning Cesar into the cobblestone streets of the darkened city. He galloped down them, wondering if he really could leave the country like he had told Henry he would.

"Oh for the love of God." He muttered, feeling the rain turn into pelting hail. Was it not hard enough that he was suffering emotionally but now physically too?

He pushed Cesar faster, till that is he saw it. He yanked on the reins, causing Cesar to stumble, his hooves coming to a startling halt.

The Paris Opera House.

It seemed an eternity ago… but he finally saw it. The grand building that had been a signature of Paris and his real home… it lay there in ruins, all charred and destroyed. Tears caressed him as he realized how much of a fault it was his that this had happened to it… had he not let himself fallen in love with Christine and done anything in his conquest for her…

He sat still on the horse for what seemed ages, just thinking and grieving. He knew it was his fault for everything. Perhaps that was why it hurt even more.

Taking off his mask, he wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his coat, only to feel the mangled flesh exposed to the world. More tears fell at that. Would he ever know peace?

Turning Cesar to leave, he paused. Something had caught his attention from the corner of his eye… a flicker? He jumped off Cesar and moved on quick feet, forgetting that his mask was still in his hands, and not on his face.

He pushed through the ruble and paused when he saw the lit candle trying to stay alive as it flickered underneath the wrecked statue of the Virgin Mary. He watched as the wind blew across, the fire dissolving as ringlets of black escaped it. He felt oddly at ease at that sight.

Despite his non religious persona, he made a sign of the cross and left, mounting himself onto Cesar and galloping off, determined to start anew.

_It will hurt… and I will always love her…_

He pushed the thoughts away; he didn't need to think about the pain anymore. He looked heavenwards, and frowned at the angered skies. He knew he couldn't travel in conditions like this…

He thought about returning to his former home… but his heart clenched at the thought. He knew the familiar and antagonizing scent of Christine would be radiating throughout the place, reminding him of what they had shared together.

He couldn't do it. He would stay at an inn for the night and decide his fate after.

xoxo

Raoul looked about the darkly lit room precariously, his mind a thousand miles away. He pulled his tux out and laid it out on a chair. Tomorrow… everything would happen. He'd finally have what he wanted; Christine.

The desire grew in him at the mere thought of what he could do to her after. Things he had wanted to do since he had matured into a man.

He had always been the man who was safe and sweet… never the one to produce fire and ignition with a single touch. That would no longer be the case after tomorrow.

He gulped the bittersweet taste of the liquor in his hands, recalling the night on the rooftop with Christine. He had been such a fool… so sweet and caring, and so easy to walk all over. He had sung a song that was innocent… not producing anything in her the way he knew that monster had with those odd compositions of his.

He set the drink down, and squeezed his eyes shut, just forgetting about everything and nothing… just letting his mind numb.

He opened them again, and picked up the fine tux. Running his fingers along the fine fabric, he eased it on over his white cotton shirt. He looked at himself in the reflection, seeing the handsome man he was.

How could she claim to love that monster? That hideous excuse for a man? He had killed men without remorse, kidnapped against her will and almost _forced_ her to marry him! How could she love him?

"She doesn't love him." Raoul stated to himself, fixing the bowtie around his neck and sweeping the dust off his black coat with a flick of his hand. "It's just not possible. Not possible." He echoed once more.

He heard a tap on the door, and narrowed his eyes in discontent as he moved to open it. He was about to give Charles or whoever it was a piece of his mind, but only saw Sarah, and calmed down quickly. "Yes?" he said a bit sharply then he had intended.

Sarah looked at him and gave him a slight smile when she saw what he was putting on. She felt happy for him yes… but she knew when she saw a girl who didn't want to get married. She felt pity for the both of them, as it didn't matter what was done, in the end one of them would lose.

She stepped into his messy office, looking about. She had recalled the days when it had always been kept spick and span, as Raoul was always a very cleanly person. But she saw him changing each and every day… and not for the better. It worried her.

"I just came to see you Raoul." She stated in a motherly tone. "You're getting married tomorrow… I just want to see you." She smiled. "You're getting married."

He raised his eyebrow in question. "Yes?" he asked, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well you're getting married." She stated again. "I just cannot believe it. It seems like yesterday you were just a young boy, envious of your older brother… now you're getting married."

Raoul smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. Sarah had been the only one who had ever understood. That is why he loved her so much.

He moved forwards and embraced her. "I know." He whispered, a few stray tears lingering in his eyes.

"Just be happy." She spoke softly. "Just be happy." _While you still can._ She thought, feeling something terrible was going to happen with Christine… ever since that old man had shown up.

"I will be, I promise." He replied back, his voice barely above a whisper. He pulled from her and lifted the bottle of liquor from the table. "Would you like a spot?" he asked, smiling.

She shook her head, laughing slightly. "Not until your wedding." She pinched his cheek. "There is nothing to celebrate yet." She hugged him once more. "I must get back, but I wanted to see you before you were no longer single, and leading the married life."

Raoul laughed. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked, watching her leave.

She paused and turned to look at him. "I know you do, and I love you too."

xoxo

"You'll be fine Ana, you'll be fine." Derik cried, hugging her close.

Ana coughed really hard from his embrace, just nodding meekly against his shoulder, the world a complete haze as it spun around her. The only thing she could decipher of the real world, were the feel of the raindrops as they fell continuously.

"We just need to find you a doctor. A doctor, a doctor, a doctor…" he muttered to himself over and over again, as he forgot about keeping to the side roads and in hiding, and just running down the main roads blatantly.

He was hoping to find someone, anyone who could help him. In these past few days, she had grown sicker and sicker… not to mention skinnier. Worry was evading him at the thought of death.

No, he could not and would not think about that.

"I see buildings!" he cried, his hands shielding his eyes to look forwards, seeing buildings not to far off. He broke into a run, just determined to get her safe.

"Derik…" Ana muttered her first coherent word in days.

"Yes Ana, we're almost there… you'll be fine! I promise I'll make you feel better. I promise. I promise." He kept repeating, just determined to fix everything.

"It hurts Derik…" she wept. "Everything," She began coughing harder and shaking as her cold body gave in defensively to the cold raindrops that pelted her.

"I promise it won't hurt anymore Ana… I promise. Just wait. We'll find a doctor."

He kept repeating that to her, consoling her as they drew nearer to the city and buildings. His legs were growing tired and weak, but he kept pushing himself onwards, till they were finally running upon cobblestone pavements and no longer dirt roads.

He placed his hand on her forehead as he searched the buildings for a doctor, only to find it was burning hot, despite the fact that she was shaking and shivering like a leaf.

"I think I see one!" he spoke aloud in glee, only to be crushed when he found the sign that said closed. Could he wait a whole night outside in this horrible weather? "Oh God they're closed…"

"Please make the pain go away Derik, please." Ana begged, "Please."

"I will…" he said fast, not sure what to do and feeling completely helpless. He turned, knowing that right now they just needed some sort of cover -anything would do at this point, as long as she wasn't in the rain, which was coming down in thick and heavy sheets.

He cried out when he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground with his younger sister falling from his embrace. All he felt was the hardness of the pavement connecting with his head, and the distant cries of his sister in the background.

"I'm so sorry Mother," he whispered against the darkness. "I didn't mean to."

xoxo

"Please just go." She whispered. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Marc demanded, rising from the chaise.

"I just want you to leave." Coreena stated, her voice trying so hard not to crack. "I need to be alone to think." She stood still by the doorway, not looking at him.

"But Coreena, you just lost your children, your jerk of a husband did this to you and you're in your state… of, well, pregnancy. I can't leave you." He retorted, crossing his arms, and looking at her directly.

She finally looked up and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "My children will be fine… Derik is a very smart boy. I may not like this… but I have to stay calm and know that he's going to be smart and take care of Ana." She tried to convince herself of this. "And Gabriel is not a jerk… I am. I took away his children and left without a word. How can you say that about him? He's a wonderful man." She finally lost control and began crying.

"I think you should just leave." Janine spoke for her daughter, coming up behind her and putting her arm around her. "She'll be fine once you're out of her life again."

"I'm not leaving after everything." He said defiantly.

"Just go Marc!" Coreena cried. "My life was perfect without you! If it took a few mistakes to realize that… then so be it."

Janine nodded, but said nothing, pointing to the doorway. He moved towards it, but a glare remained on his face.

"It's probably for the best if we don't see each other again…" Coreena pitched in, holding back the tears. "It was great to know the truth and see you… but let's face it; our friendship we'll never be the same as it was before…. And I can't do this to Gabriel."

"You deserve better than him Coreena."

"No… he is the best. No one will ever compare."

xoxo

Gabriel galloped down the path leading away from the house. He was determined to find Ana and Derik.

He looked back, seeing the house as it grew smaller. A pang hit him, realizing he had left Marc with Coreena. Despite everything, he loved her more than anything in the world. _But right now, my children are more important._

"I will find them." He whispered, wiping all the tears and raindrops from his face.

It didn't matter what, he would find them. He couldn't explain why - a premonition perhaps? Either way, he felt something terrible, wondering if it was going to happen.

He really had not the faintest idea as to where he was going… he just was. He would look around any place he thought they may go, maybe something with animals? No, he should check the city first.

Where else could two run away children go? They did not know anyone, and who would be open this late at night?

xoxo

Erik squinted, looking at the carriage that drove along ahead of him. It felt oddly familiar to him. He followed at a distance behind it, trying to see inside it… but it was too dark.

"Where would our mystery guest be going at such a time at a night like this?" he murmured, making sure his hood was covering his face completely. The last thing he needed was to be discovered.

He cringed at the thought of what could happen to him again if he wasn't careful. He couldn't go back to a carnival… he felt himself get choked up, recalling the horrors he had witnessed as a young boy. Things no child should ever have to face.

He cantered along the darkened city that was completely devoid of life for obvious reasons. He was soaked to the skin, and knew he had to get inside fast. He didn't care how many odd looks he got at this inn… he would pay them to keep their mouths shut if he had to.

He felt an odd pang, noticing how the carriage seemed to be heading in the exact direction as him.

_It's not possible…_ He thought to himself, considering the many possibilities. He felt like whomever or whoever was in there, knew him. _It wouldn't be Christine or the Vicomte._

He felt paranoid, feeling an odd sensation of knowing whoever they were. "You're just paranoid." He muttered.

When the carriage turned the same bend he did, heading down a side path to a little inn, he felt determined to find out who it was.

"Help!" a voice cried suddenly.

Erik suddenly came to an abrupt stop, when he heard a cry come from several directions.

"Help! Please, someone help me!" the voice cried once more.

Erik squeezed his legs, deciding to ignore it. He wasn't going to be tricked into anything by a simple plea. He was tired of all these false pleas. But he stopped once again when he heard the cry yet again, only there was something different this time; desperation.

He dropped the reins in horror, recalling a time when he had uttered those same words with the same kind of conviction. Only… someone had taken pity and shown compassion on him.

"You're a bloody fool is what you are." He cursed as he called out, "Where are you?" he picked up Cesar's reigns, squeezing him into a slow trot as he looking about in the dark.

He considered himself to have very canny eyesight and a great sense of direction… but even he couldn't see in this dreadful weather.

"We're over here!" the voice cried. "Just please… help us!"

Erik pushed Cesar into walking a bit faster in the direction of the voice. He could hear it coming from the side of a path

"We're over here!" the voice repeated.

Erik kept moving till he got closer, then he jumped off of Cesar. He pulled out his Punjab lasso, taking no chances. "Tell me your name." Erik demanded, his voice growing darker.

"Derik, my name is Derik. Just please… help us." He begged.

"Who are us?" Erik snarled.

"Me… me and my younger sister. Please, she is sick and I fear she is dieing." Derik was practically sobbing now.

Erik stepped into a bush, his lasso at the level of his eye, and his pistol ready to be pulled. He was met with the sight of a young boy -no older than fifteen- holding a young girl in his arms, as he lay in the dirt, leaning against a tree.

Derik looked up at the older man, and had to contain his gasp at the obvious sight that the man was wearing a white mask that covered half his face. He looked thunderous and frightening, but Derik had no time to complain; he had to help his younger sister.

Erik saw a frightful look come into the boy's eyes, and waiting for his screams and more pleas of 'help' to join din, but they never came. Instead, the boy looked relieved.

"I have no idea where I am monsieur… and she's dreadfully sick… I think she's dieing. Please… please help us." Derik begged, trying to stand, but finding it practically impossible; he himself, was weak and in pain too.

"What are you doing out here in weather such as this? Don't you know how unsafe that is?" Erik demanded his voice a bit softer now, realizing that they were just children.

"I… I ran away." Derik admitted, more tears springing to his eyes.

Erik felt so dumbstruck, seeing himself as a child suddenly. He remembered that distant time long ago when he had run away from his home… away from his wicked mother.

He didn't further question. Instead he turned and maneuvered himself through the bushes.

Derik looked on in horror. "You cannot just leave us here Monsieur!" he was crying even more, and didn't even try to contain it. "We'll die! I'm sorry if I somehow offended you but please!"

Erik said nothing, just leading Cesar in to the little clearing the two children lay by. "Do you trust me?" he asked, kneeling down in front of Derik, ignoring his last words.

Derik stared straight into the masked man's face, before nodding meekly. He didn't know what had happened after that, for his body passed out in exhaustion, but he felt oddly at ease, despite the man's scary exterior. Maybe he had sold himself to the devil…

… But only time would tell.

xoxo

A knock came on the door. Raoul glared at it, wondering who would disturb him once more. Knowing it would not be Sarah once more, he threw himself back from his desk in anger, and rose.

"What?" he barked as he yanked the door open, revealing Elizabeth.

"I'm so… sorry Monsieur… I was not disturbing you, was I?" she stuttered, her voice quivering as she looked up into his angry face.

He opened the door a bit more than a crack, and she could see that he was wearing his tux… which no longer was pressed and kept.

"Of course not Madame Aldridge." He slurred the words, letting her into the room. "I most enjoy your company."

She looked at him, feeling frightened. She could tell he was in a drunken state.

"So what news do you come bearing for me today?" he joked sarcastically, taking more swings of his liquor.

She played with her hands, fidgeting under his gaze. His eyes were like molten lava, just gazing at her, right down to her very core. "I… I just wanted to say the gown is hemmed… hemmed and ready Monsieur." She curtsied, and tried to leave, avoiding eye contact.

"Is that all you had to say?"

She paused. "Pardon?"

He turned and looked at her. "Is that all you had to say? Could you have not told someone else?" he asked coolly.

"Well… uh…" she stuttered, feeling so scared as to what to say.

"Do I frighten you Madame?" Raoul asked suddenly. He took a step closer to her, which she took one back, feeling her back pressed against a wall.

"Of… of course not Monsieur." She said immediately.

"Don't lie." He snapped. "Do I frighten you Madame?" he kept inching closer and closer to her, till there was only a small gap that separated them.

In one fast, yet agonizing motion, Raoul put his finger on her chin and pushed it up to meet his gaze. He lowered his mouth down to hers and caught her in an intense kiss that Elizabeth immediately responded too, forgetting the fear she held for him. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lip till it opened and the two tongues entwined.


	30. Trust is a Key

A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day :) Hope you enjoy... this story is getting more complicated every second :P

Anyways, please read and review, that's all I ask of you.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 30. Trust is a Key.

Derik looked around the seedy entrance room of the inn, the gaudiest of colours screaming at him from the walls, the furniture and the_people._

He looked up as the strange man with a mask spoke to a woman dressed like a prostitute. She smiled at him, a sadistic twist with a bit of lust hinging in her eyes as she looked the Phantom over; he felt disgusted.

He looked down at little Ana, who had lain her self down on the filthy floors in her ill state, completely oblivious to the world as whatever ailed her, took more control over her tiny body. He couldn't help but think though as he looked at her, just how happy she would be if she saw the masked man.

"She believed in the Phantom… and now she'll never see him." He whispered, feeling crushed as he looked out the windows into the dark night, wondering what his mother and father were doing at this moment. Were they worried? Were they looking for her and him? Did they even notice?

This wasn't to say that he believed that the man who had rescued him was the Phantom… but as he gazed upon the older man, he couldn't help but feel it was.

The Phantom stood tall and thunderous, a certain mystique to him as his black floor length cape enveloped him, his mask only being the true contrast to his dark exterior. His midnight black hair was pulled slickly back, a few tendrils having fallen loose as beads of water rested in them.

"Just you Monsieur?" the woman named Hilda behind the desk, purred. Her gaze landed on the children, narrowing in disgust.

"No, three," Erik stated, his eyes like molten lava, a Punjab lasso grasped firmly in one hand.

"Are they your children Monsieur?" she asked, deciding she didn't care as he looked wealthy.

Erik looked over at Derik, who made immediate eye contact with him, his eyes widening as he looked at Erik beseechingly. Erik looked back up at Hilda and spoke, "Yes, yes they are. We needed to take a days rest, as the youngest is facing a serious illness."

Hilda glanced down at Ana, who lay half asleep on the floor. She smiled. "That's sweet." She handed him a key. "If you need any attention tonight though…"

Erik looked at her in a sick manner, picking up Ana much against Derik's protest. "Its fine, I will carry her!" he spoke, following fast to keep up with Erik's long strides.

Erik said nothing, just kept walking down the dirty hallways, Ana scooped up in his arms, sleeping restlessly. Derik followed along quickly, looking about the place in utter disgust. The walls were of a tacky colour, the carpeting looking like it had seen better days. Cracks rested everywhere, a gas lamp flickering in the darkly lit halls.

"What are you going to do?" Derik asked, wondering why he was letting himself trust this masked stranger. _What else do I have to do?_

Erik paused, looking back at Derik; he looked genuinely concerned, making Erik's heart actually clench. He wished he could have had the same kind of relationship with someone when he was younger.

Erik reached the right room, and struggled about attempting to get the key in the right hand. "Could you?" he asked awkwardly, the key resting in his left hand, which could not get at the door.

Derik took the key immediately, opening the door, which only lead to a seedier bedroom. Erik carried Ana into the room going to the bed as soon as he was through the door, and laying her down. "Well first," he started, replying to Derik's first question. "We need to make her better. Let's take off all her clothes; they're soaking wet."

Derik nodded, starting to strip his sister. "But what will she wear? She can not wear anything; it's the middle of winter! She'll catch a draft!" He turned, facing Erik.

"She'll become sicker if we leave her clothes on." He thought long and hard. "Perhaps I have something for her." Erik pulled his jacket off and laid it on top of her. "You start boiling water, I will be right back."

"But where are you going?" Derik demanded.

Erik said nothing, just looking at him, before quickly leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Derik gave a grave sigh, turning and looking at his sister. His hand went out and pushed Ana's hair away, feeling her extremely warm forehead. He leaned forwards and kissed one of her eye lids. "You'll be fine Ana… I promise." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, before finally breaking down into sobs.

Erik slunk about in the dark, towards the stable. He peered about and paused in mid step when he took notice of the black carriage. Temptation beckoned him to go closer, but he was in a hurry to get back to the boy and his sister.

Looking ahead, he pushed his way through the dark with his canny eyesight, ignoring the rain that was already almost soaking him to the bone despite only standing in it for a few moments.

He opened the stall, stepping into the warm stall with Cesar. Stroking the horse's forelock absentmindedly with one hand, the other reached into the saddle bag of the saddle that was thrown over his stall wall.

"Rest, for tomorrow we continue our tedious journey." Erik whispered, leaving the stall.

He rushed back into the inn, passing Hilda in a flash. He immediately handed Derik the wanted articles of clothing.

"Thank you." Derik responded, gratefully. He wiped away his tears, not wanting Erik to see him cry, but he knew he had already.

He went about dressing his sister to the neighs in the clothes he was given, just bundling her up, in total silence. Erik sat by, watching and admiring at the same time. He couldn't help but admire the complete affection and adoration the boy obviously felt for his sister.

At the same time though, he wondered why this boy didn't seem at all afraid of him. _I suppose when you're desperate… you forget your fears._ He didn't want to see what would happen when the girl woke up.

"Why do you wear the mask?" Derik asked out of the blue suddenly. He froze in horror, realizing he had just asked that out loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"Why do you trust me?" Erik asked back, looking the boy in the eye. "Shouldn't you be afraid?"

"Well I uh…"

"Does this mask not frighten you?" Erik asked, leaning forwards slightly, his elbows pressed on his knees.

Derik thought about it for a second, before shaking his head. "You're still human." He stated at last. "At first it was a bit alarming yes, but I owe you my life… I shouldn't fear you."

Erik smiled lightly. "Mind if I ask why you ran away?"

Derik looked at his hand which held his sisters. "My mother," He stated. "I couldn't take what she was doing… and I didn't want Ana to be subjugated to it."

Erik nodded, knowing what he meant. For him, his mother was just a plain despicable woman. He left to rid himself of her, not for anyone else.

"You look very much like the Opera Ghost as my mother described him to be." Derik said once again, looking him over.

"Your mother said?" he raised his brow in question. "Was it a horror story?"

Derik chuckled slightly. "Hardly, she had an odd fascination with the Ghost." He smiled, feeling nostalgic for the bedtime stories she told him and Ana about the Ghost. "My father used to tease her about it, bringing her home a red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem, when they discovered that was the symbol of the Ghost." He suddenly felt stupid for saying all this.

Erik smiled, feeling somewhat touched by that notion; but he chose to say nothing, not quite sure what to say.

Derik's attention was brought back when he heard his sister groan, tears streaming down her cheeks. "D… Derik…" her lip quivered. "I can't… I can't see."

"I'm here Ana," he said immediately, cupping her hand with both of his hands. "You'll be ok." He desperately wanted to believe that.

Erik watched, tears pooling in his eyes, as he felt remorse for another for one of the first times in his life.

Derik turned to Erik. "Please… help me… make her better… just make her better." He begged.

xoxo

Elizabeth's eyes opened as she felt Raoul's lips pressed firmly against her own. At first she didn't know what to do… but she closed her eyes once more and let go of all her inhibitions.

She felt his one of his hands running up and down the length of her body while the other cupped her cheek, the thumb pushing away any strand of hair that had come loose from the bun her hair was styled up in.

She opened her mouth, feeling the exquisite feel of his tongue as it roamed her mouth. She felt an odd sensation in her stomach… she had never felt this way before.

She could attest that her husband had never elicited such feelings and emotions in her before. This was odd and unique at the same time. She never knew it possible to feel such a way to another.

But it suddenly dawned on her… that reality was still the same; he was engaged and she was a married woman.

She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath the layers of clothing underneath his finger tips. The palm of her hand pushed squarely down away from him, and their lips parted.

His eyes immediately traveled upwards, looking at her red lips, to her eyes, which were beginning to water in confusion.

"Do I still frighten you?" he whispered through the dark room, the moonlight floating in from outside, lighting up her silhouette

"No Monsieur," she shook her head. "You do not frighten me." Elizabeth replied back just as softly, but firmly, looking him deeply in the eye.

Raoul said nothing for a moment, just collecting his thoughts.

He suddenly recalled Christine and the fact that they were getting married the next day. Had he just cheated on his bride? Guilt wracked him at the thought.

"Good," he responded, suddenly wanting to be alone.

Elizabeth sensed a sudden change in his attitude as he turned from her, walking across the room in two large strides, just looking out the window, watching the rain; he hadn't seen it come down so terribly before.

Elizabeth took the hint, and excused herself. "Good night Monsieur." She said softly, leaving and closing the door behind her as quietly as she could.

Raoul rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling so confused and horrified. "I'm becoming a monster." He whispered. "Only Christine can save me."

xoxo

Christine wrapped her hands around her tiny waist, feeling a tiny bump where she assumed the child was beginning to grow now; this made a tiny smile blossom on her face.

Tomorrow was it; the day she handed her life and her child's life over.

Stepping out onto the terrace connected to her sleeping chambers, she knew what she had to do. She had given it a lot of thought, but she was sure she would manage.

At this current moment in time though, all she could do was hope and pray to God; pray that God would grant this child's looks to be none like Erik's. It wasn't to say that she wouldn't love this child no matter what it looked like, but knowing that her wedding eve was tomorrow, perhaps she could pass this child off as Raoul's.

It was her only hope. A long shot yes, but she had to take that risk; not only for herself, but for the baby.

"You'd know what to do Erik." She sighed. Perhaps in time she could learn to love Raoul like she once had… she snorted. "Fat chance,"

She looked across the fields, picturing the burnt Opera House… the Masquerade…

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will _

_Never find you!_

She could recall the room coming to a deathly halt as a presence made itself known; Erik as red death. She knew he had wanted to kiss her that night… and if he had, she would have let him. That much was for sure.

"_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime… say, the word and I will follow you…"_ Christine sang, letting the water drench her. "_Share each day with me, each night, each morning… Love me – that's all I ask of you." _

She gave one final sob for the loss of her youth and love.

"This is my last Good bye Erik." She whispered, before going back inside, and blowing out the candle.

xoxo

"She isn't going to die is she?" Derik asked Erik after sitting up with him for hours, watching his younger sister grow sicker, tossing and turning in her nightmare ridden dreams.

Erik looked at Derik for a moment, his face grim. "It's hard to say." He admitted. "She is so young and her immune system hasn't fully developed, so it is a lot weaker."

"If she dies, I will never forgive myself." Derik stated with a lot of passion. "Isn't there something we can give her? I'll try anything… I love her."

Erik looked down, feeling terribly useless. He knew how Derik felt; he couldn't stand seeing Christine sick in the days he watched over her. At the sudden reminder of Christine, he felt depressed once more.

Looking at Derik, he had a sudden idea. "You keep watch over her, I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?" Derik demanded feeling scared as he watched Erik stand up. He knew he couldn't do this alone. He knew nothing of how to take care of someone. God, he wished his mother was here… he took back every little terrible thing he had ever thought about her.

Erik felt Ana's forehead which was burning hot. He frowned, knowing the outlook looked grey. "Do not worry. If you need my help, I will be come. I'm just going to see what I can do."

Derik wanted to put up an argument, but Erik had already disappeared from the room like a Ghost.

"It's going to be alright Ana," Derik promised for the umpteenth time that eve, feeling he had to. "Erik's going to make it better… I just know he is." He stated. "You'd like him… he wears a mask."

Over the course of the few hours, they had learned a bit about each other. Derik had talked more about himself. Erik was a quiet man, but Derik knew that his past was pretty bleak and dark.

There were some things Erik refused to even approach talking about, but Derik didn't argue, just happy that this man had helped him and his sister out.

He could tell that people were very judging of the man, not accepting the oddity of his appearance and personality. Derik was determined to be a better person to him to make up for other people's sins.

His eyes looked about the room, feeling suddenly appreciative and pious.

"Oh Derik…" Ana whispered, "Am I dieing?"

Derik looked back at her. "Of course not Ana; you're going to be perfectly fine." he reached down and embraced her tightly, his hot tears falling into her hair. "Just fine; I won't let you go."

He sobbed harder, and Ana cried a tiny bit with him, understanding a bit.

Derik was about to start screaming for Erik, when he resurfaced with a glass in his hand, soaking wet. "How is she doing?" he asked, coming in and sitting.

"Not well… we have to do something; I cannot just sit by and watch her die." Derik stated. "What is that?" he nodded in the direction of the drink in Erik's hand.

"Could be our saviour," He stated. "Prop her up so I can pour it into her mouth."

Derik did as he was asked, past the point of even questioning whether this was wise. "What is it exactly?"

"A potion," Erik stated nonchalantly, biting his tongue as he began pouring it into the little girl's mouth. "I used to study herbs when I was younger."

"Will this make her better though?"

"We can hope." Erik stated, setting the glass down beside her head. "Don't get your hopes up though, if this does work, she will be bedridden for a few days, to make sure the virus is completely out of her system." He gave fair warning. "And I want you to go back home."

He knew how that felt to be bedridden… only Henry was taking care of him. Perhaps it would easier though for the girl.

"I don't care." Derik said immediately. "As long as she gets better, I don't care."


	31. Taken for Granted

A/N: And I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews :) It means the world to me truly, and I wouldn't be going anymore if it weren't for you.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 31. Taken for Granted.

_The Following Morning._

"I think she's waking up." Derik murmured, his voice sounding distant and blurry to Ana. "I hope she's better." Derik said sadly, almost pleadingly to himself.

Ana's eyes flickered open, seeing two blurry faces molded together as she tried to look about. As everything came to, she started to see a mask; a white mask that stared at her, two green eyes shining beneath.

Her eyes widened.

Erik held his breath, waiting for a scream to accompany the many others he had heard in his lifetime… but none came.

Instead, she smiled.

"How are you feeling Ana Banana?" Derik smiled, moving his chair as close to her bed as he could, watching her eyes mostly stare at Erik.

She paused for a second and leaned towards Derik, whispered, "It's him. I told you it was him and he was real."

Derik laughed. "Yes, it's him." He replied, hoping Erik would go along with it for the sake of Ana. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" he joked. "So tell me how you're feeling."

Erik watched the two with fascination, wondering why they seemed so ok with his presence; especially with ones so young.

She frowned once again, her hands wrapping around her tiny waist. "E… everything feels dizzy and sort of blurry." She replied honestly. She lay her head back down against the cool pillows, feeling a slight headache coming on.

Derik looked at her, attempting to stay sangfroid. She looked quite pale and she looked so young and weak at that moment. "She'll be alright won't she? I mean - she's awake, she should be fine." he said quickly.

"Slow down." Erik said quickly. He moved forwards and touched her forehead. "She's still a bit warm, but nothing that cannot be healed in time." He replied honestly. "As for her sight," he made her open her eye, and he looked into it. "I can't see it quite clearly…" he moved his hand quickly in front of it. "This is the blurry eye, correct?"

She nodded, feeling like crying. Everything seemed so serious and deadly. She sat half dazed for a few moments, listening to him and doing what he told her to. He basically just moved his hand in odd ways and asked her questions.

"Tell me what's wrong." Derik demanded.

He bit his tongue, not wanting to sound acerbic. "I think she may be blind in one eye." He stated finally, holding his breath.

"But how is that possible? She wasn't sick in her eye!"

By now Ana had started crying. "I don't want to be blind!"

"It's only in one eye…" he tried to help. "But sometimes sicknesses affect the immune system and certain diseases result…"

Derik stood up, throwing his chair back in anger. He ignored Ana's sobs and Erik's remarks. He stalked right out of the room.

Erik stared downwards, feeling horribly sick for the first time since he saw Christine with the Vicomte on the roof. He had never felt remorse for anyone. But looking at these two, he couldn't help but feel horrible and useless.

_There cannot be a God. _He thought, standing up and walking across the room in two strides. _God wouldn't create such a miserable place, and do such things._ This could only make him think of Christine.

He ground his teeth in frustration, not wanting to think of the beautiful brunette. Not wanting to remember what they had shared and seen together.

He looked back at Ana; he didn't want to think about seeing these two little children so miserable, looking for an excuse out of life so early in life.

_Sometimes suicide is the only option though._

xoxo

"Why do we have to stay here?" she whispered to her mother, who lay next to her on the lumpy bed that same evening, just staring at the dirty ceiling.

This place had been nothing but disgust and discomfort since they had arrived. Everything looked like it was crawling in bugs and had been a mating ground of some sort, for some time already.

She lay there half freezing, her terribly wet clothes hung up on a divider with her mother's, just drying. She felt naked in this filthy place in only her undergarments, but it was only her mother there, so she did not mind as much to say the least.

Earlier that day, they had to walk a bit in the rain, till they were able to fetch a carriage.

Her mind began to wander… wondering what Samuel was doing at that moment. _Sleeping, obviously. _She thought. But she smiled, picturing his dirty blond hair framing his face, his honey eyes radiating when he looked at her and a single smile on his lips.

She did not regret what they had shared. _Perhaps this is how Christine felt about the Phantom - I mean Erik._ She thought. She felt instantly guilty, wishing Christine could feel happy like she was.

She couldn't believe she had ever been envious of Christine having two men after her. Yes, the attention was wonderful, but look what had happened; death.

Still, she had problems of her own to overcome. She still had yet to introduce Samuel to her mother in fear of what her mother would think. Not to mention she didn't want anyone to know that she had lost her innocence so young and was enceinte.

"Tomorrow is her wedding day Meg." Marguerite mumbled back, her eyes still shut, feeling her daughter squirm around in the bed. "Stop squirming."

"Couldn't we have chosen somewhere much nicer?" Meg whined, flopping onto her stomach, her face pressing into the pillow, trying to get comfortable.

"It was the closest to the Cathedral, you know that." Marguerite retorted, her eyelids feeling heavier by the second. "It is only one night and then tomorrow we shall stay with Christine."

"I don't want to stay with the Vicomte though." Meg protested. "That man is despicable and you know it. Christine can do so much better."

Marguerite said nothing, just smiling. She recalled the days when her and every other girl in the Opera Populaire, had been so smitten with the dashing Vicomte… but her instincts had been right all along; the man was nothing but a fake.

"Mama?" Meg spoke.

"Meg," Marguerite started, "Just try and clear your mind. Pray to God and try to sleep. I know it doesn't look good for Christine right now… but it is not our place to judge her actions and enforce our opinions anymore. She has to live her life, and if this is how it going to be, so be it."

"But mama -" Meg wanted to protest; she didn't care whether it was her place or not, she couldn't bear to stand by and watch her friend suffer.

"Please Meg." Marguerite stated. "Let's be happy for her. She needs someone to be."

Both remained silent after that, pretending to be asleep as they were lost in their thoughts. Marguerite's moved from Christine to the oddity of what she saw earlier that day; she could have sworn she had seen Erik riding Cesar… his cloak drawn like normal, his mask gleaming through the storm and the foggy windows of her carriage.

She shook her head; she knew Erik was dead… so why did she get such a strange feeling when she thought about him?

She remembered back in the Opera Populaire… he had always been the ghost that would not die… yet here he was, finally at rest, yet she felt his presence and wished for it to return once more for the sake of Christine's happiness.

She had never deemed it possible for anyone to love Erik… he lacked both in the face, and in his standards and morals. But the greatest possible happened; Christine. She had proven to the world that looks did not matter and that love truly was blind… only to have her heart broken in return.

_Lord, have mercy on that poor girl's wretched soul._ Marguerite thought.

Meg lay there, lost in her own world too. She could not get Samuel out of her mind, and wasn't sure she wanted to. She knew that this was true love… but she worried he did not return said feelings.

And with so much _going_to happen, she only hoped that in time, he could.

xoxo

Her eyes flickered open ever so slightly, then closing. She opened them, seeing bits of sunlight streaming in through the sickening windows.

She pulled her soar body up till it was sitting, and leaned against the bed frame. She looked about, feeling her brother lying half asleep on the bed.

She blinked, tears forming. As she looked around, she only saw half of everything, the other half very blurry.

"Are you alright Ana?" Derik whispered, waking up as he heard sniffling coming from his sister, whom was crying, her face red and puffy.

"Derik… I can't see." She whispered back, really beginning to bawl her eyes out.

He hugged her tightly. "It's going to be alright…" he stated, guilt completely eating at him. If he hadn't made her leave… this would have never happened; she would be warm and cozy at home with complete sight from both eyes. Now she was left with only half her sight.

"I don't want to be this way!" she sobbed. Her tiny arms clung to him, afraid of the world. "I thought that was just a nightmare… I want daddy and mommy!"

Derik cried too now. He had never felt as horrible as he did now, in his life. How would he ever face his parents? They would hate him for hurting their only daughter. _Oh God… what have I done?_

She lay in his arms just crying while Derik kept repeating his apologies to her, which was going completely over her head. She was completely oblivious to the guilt her brother was feeling, too consumed by her horror.

Meanwhile, Erik stood outside, just looking at the light blue skies which the sun was beginning to peak up over.

He felt just as bad; he knew there was nothing more he could do for the little girl and her brother. The eye was a complex thing… and one thing many took for granted. _Everyone takes everything for granted._ He thought dismally.

He gave a deep sigh, wondering what Christine would be doing that exact moment. He wanted to slap himself silly for letting his mind wander there. He knew it would hurt for a long time… but couldn't God just have a little bit of mercy on him and end his pathetic existence?

He took his mask off without thinking, and wiped away the tears.

_"I love you Erik."_

"No you don't." he whispered furiously. "You never did."

He turned suddenly as a blood curdling scream suddenly echoed from in front of him and a thud following shortly after. He immediately thrust his mask back onto his face in a disoriented manner and moved forwards, looking at the woman who had collapsed in front of him…

… It was Meg.

xoxo

Christine stood there in the midst of the room, just staring blankly off in space, as the wedding gown was eased onto her.

_Angel of Music, _

_Guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me, you glory!_

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer, _

_Come to me strange Angel!_

She couldn't stop thinking about all the times she had taken for granted; the times she had with Erik. If she had known that her days with the masked man were limited, she would have gone about everything completely different.

_That's what life's about though; you have more than one path to choose, and it's too late to change your path in life once the decision is made._ She thought, as the hem of the dress was pulled down till it touched the ground.

Her eyes drooped, extremely tired from her restless night. All she had thought about was Erik and what was going to happen to her. The end results: she had not slept. The future haunted her mind, along with the past and presence. Was there no end?

_"How can you bare to look at me, let alone touch or kiss me?"_

_"Because," She said softly. "I love you."_

She wiped away the tears with her white lace gloved hand, feeling choked up.

"Mademoiselle?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the younger girl oddly. Her voice was icy, her eyes poignant.

Christine looked into them, not even seeing what Elizabeth saw and felt. She never saw the burning envy and misery that consumed the woman. "What is the matter Elizabeth?" Christine asked softly, feeling for a brief moment, somewhat content around the woman.

Elizabeth looked at Christine sharply when her name was uttered from Christine's lips._Never _had her name sounded so real before. No one ever referred to her by her first name and made it sound like they were actually addressing her, and not as her husband's wife or some servant.

She shook her head, trying to gain control of herself. It was just a name. She knew she was just another person in this young girl's life… another person who would come and go. Someone who had been used for a purpose, and was left behind when done.

"Nothing," she hissed, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

She couldn't get last night out of her mind. She had thought she had hated and feared that man. Yet, when he kissed her, he had stirred something in her that she had never felt before, desperately wanting more, a strange fire burning in her…

… But now they were in this moment in time, where she was dressing the woman he would marry. Why did that infuriate her so much? It wasn't love was it? Could you love someone after only a single kiss?

Christine sighed, knowing this woman was a fruitless mystery she did not want to involve herself with. But curiosity still burned within her, and she wondered this woman's story. She had to be miserable for a reason.

She closed her eyes as she felt the veil slapped down onto her brown halo of curls. This stirred perhaps even _more _memories of Erik.

_This face, _

_Which earned a mother's _

_Fear and loathing._

_A mask, my first,_

_Unfeeling scrap of clothing._

_Pity comes too late,_

_Turn around,_

_And face your fate!_

_An eternity of this,_

_Before your eyes!_

God, if only he knew that was precisely what she wanted now.

"Are you quite sure?" Christine asked anyways, looking at her reflection in a floor length mirror from across the room.

The gown was absolutely gorgeous. It's cream and white fabric had an overcoat of lace from the waist down, and over her chest where the creamy fabric came to an end. The sleeves cupped at the end, more lace lining the edges. The gown was extremely long and heavy, but she still had to admire the beauty that it was.

Elizabeth pulled a necklace with many diamonds in various shapes around her neck, pulling back the mass of curls and the veil, attaching the chain so it held on tightly. God was she envious.

"It is not your place to speak of Mademoiselle." She stated coldly, wanting to be anywhere but there.

Christine opened her mouth to say something, but Elizabeth was moving in quick strides when knocks sounded from the door. She opened the door slightly, her heart pounding in her throat when she was met face to face with the handsome Vicomte.

"Monsieur!" she said quickly, her face blushing and blanching at the same time as memories of before filed back.

He smiled. "Madame Aldridge, I'm here to check up on Christine." He stated politely, not even hinting he knew anything or had any form of a secret.

"But it is bad luck for you to see the bride!" she stated quickly, just wanting him to leave, feeling completely out of breath.

He opened the door wider and saw Christine standing there in the centre of the room, breathtaking. "I shall take that chance." He smiled, moving past her into the room.

Elizabeth followed suit, a scowl eminent on her face, watching the man fawn over Christine, knowing it should be her. This little nothing did not deserve such lavish attention!

"You are… you are simply wonderful." Raoul stated, seeing the young woman he saw back when he first became patron of the Opera House. He didn't see the older woman who had lost all the love and joy in her eyes and smile, but the younger innocent little girl he had loved more than anything.

Christine gave a weak smile, not saying anything, too afraid. It would be a long day.

xoxo

"It's… It's you!" she squeaked. "The… The Phantom! I mean, Erik!" Meg's eyes looked at him wildly, wondering if this was all just some nightmare.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing the back of her head. "But… But you're dead!" she said confused. "The Vicomte killed you!"

Despite everything, he couldn't help it when he gave a sadistic chuckle. This only heightened her fears. "Tried," he corrected.

She pushed herself further back from him; feeling like the devil was somehow involved. How else would the dead be here in front of her, laughing? She made a quick sign of the cross, wanting nothing to do with the devil.

He looked at her in amusement. "God won't save you now, save it for church."

Her face twisted into a scowl; he certainly wasn't a nice man. But then, this was the devil in disguise. "Go gone ye heathen!" she swished her hand.

"I'm a heathen because of my face now am I?" he demanded angrily. "I have seen much worse people out there that take the looks of an angel, yet commit uglier sins than you'll ever care to know!" he hissed. "You haven't seen anything of life yet, and neither has your mother! You have spent your days locked in a church where nothing could possibly ever go wrong!"

Her eyes widened, feeling horrified; this wasn't the devil… "E… Erik?" was all she could whisper. Another thought entered her mind; the black horse. "Cesar!" she gasped.

He looked at her oddly, wondering what in God's name the blonde was going on about.

"You… you really are the Phantom! I mean Erik!" she realized. "But that means… Oh no, Christine!"

"Don't you ever say that name again!" Erik hissed, turning from her and stalking towards the stable. He didn't want to be around the annoying blabbermouth daughter of Marguerite. She had annoyed him back then, and she certainly did now.

Meg immediately threw herself forwards and onto her feet. "But you don't understand Monsieur!" she cried. "She loves you!"

He looked at her as he entered the stable, heading down the aisle towards Cesar which looked at his owner with adoration and expectancy. "Don't lie to me about love Mademoiselle, you know nothing of it." He snapped.


	32. Getting Ready

A/N: Ack! The year is going so fast! Almost two week spring break! Almost Easter! Can you honest to God, believe it:D Just needed to get that out there...

Yeah, so this week has been quite hectic... this chapter is probably short... sorry... Worked the last three days... my first eight and a half hour shift yesterday :D and two more shifts tomorrow and Tuesday... not to mention school and I've become obsessed with Twilight. lol. That series is great! I'm halfway through New Moon. Weeeeee.

ANYWAYS, I'll let you get on with it all. Please read and review, that's all I ask of you.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 32. Getting Ready.

She glared at him, her mouth agape at his sharp words. "How _dare_ you say that!" she snapped, still following closely behind his long narrow strides. "You know nothing of me! You know nothing of my life! Who are you to say what I do and do not know?"

He turned and looked at her briefly, his eyes widening a bit at first, shocked that the always scared little blonde, had stood up to him. "You are pretty brave Mademoiselle." Was all, he whispered in return.

He turned away from her, not wanting her face to look at his hideous face, picturing him without his mask as he was most assured she would be doing at this moment.

She glared at him, not satisfied with his reaction. She wanted him to argue… she wanted to put up a battle with this odd masked man who had always been a foreboding figure in her life. She finally felt a fire rising within her… ready to attack. "Don't you dare say that!" she spoke harshly, grabbing his arm and turning him till he faced her. "I'm not done yelling at you yet!"

He gaped at her for a second, shocked she had the nerve to touch him, let alone even yell at him. Did she realize who he was, what he had done and what he could do? His face became thunderous as he took a threatening step closer to her. His face moved in inches towards her, and all she saw was a set of gleaming emeralds threatening her.

"Do you _realize _who I am?" he demanded. "Need I remind you that I could kill you in a few seconds with just a flick of a wrist?" the words came out almost in a purr and at the same time, a deep threat.

She felt her heart quicken as she lost a bit of her bravery as she felt his sultry voiced words slink their way into her mind, her skin forming goose bumps at the feel of his heavy breathing as it hit her skin.

At this exact moment, Derik watched from behind a stall door. He listened, wondering more about this mystery masked man.

He had left to go searching for Erik after Ana had fallen asleep. He didn't want to be alone._ Correction_, he couldn't be alone. His mind and conscious was eating him alive, guilt completely consuming him. He wanted someone to distract him, thus, leading him to this moment where he had gone in search of the masked man.

He held his breath, feeling the tension and danger, wondering if he had trusted a mad man with his and his sister's life. _But do I have any reason to distrust him? He saved Ana's life…_

Meg pictured Samuel's young rough face. "I will hold my hand at the level of my eyes." She declared, remembering her mother's words.

Erik glared at her, recalling those words distantly in his mind as well. He grew perhaps even more annoyed as they stirred depressing memories within his mind. They bitterly reminded him of Christine. Perhaps_everything_ reminded him of her. _I will live the rest of my days confined in my hell, thinking of her and only her, her smell haunting me where ever I go._

He stepped back, feeling odd as they stood but a few centimeters apart, her face burning as she looked upon his, only a tiny bit of fear traceable. He hadn't seen her act this way before… only having ever seen the scared ballerina who was frightened of the Phantom of the Opera.

"I don't know how she can possibly love you." Meg whispered, her voice raw and to the point, not fearing his reaction.

At first he just stared at her, but slowly anger eased itself out of his eyes, replacing itself with sorrow and misery. "You know not of what you speak." He pushed past her, wanting to leave before he did something drastic.

She glared at his back, and followed after him, cursing profanities in her mind as she tried to keep up with his fast pace. "God, how idiotic can you be?" she demanded. "You are probably the densest man I have ever met! For a man who knows everything, you really are quite blind!"

Derik held his breath and shut his eyes at that remark.

Erik stopped in the middle of the aisle. He turned and looked at her.

"That girl is suffering because she loves you so damn much! Yet here you are, saying incredibly horrible things, being a horrible person that you are! You don't even deserve her love!" she screeched. She caught up to him and looked him dead on in the face. "I hope you rot in hell."

"Meg!" Marguerite called, walking into the barn. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking upon the scene of Erik standing in the midst of the aisle, a look of pure hatred lingering in his face and eyes.

"Mother!" Meg gasped, looking between the Phantom and her mother.

"E… Erik?" Marguerite stuttered, inching closer and closer. "But you're… you're dead!"

Erik snickered. "What canny eyesight you must have Marguerite." He looked her head on, his back facing Meg now. "I must say though, you haven't changed at all." He chuckled.

Marguerite glared at him, her arms crossing over her chest. "It seems that even in death, you still have yet to lose your cocky behaviour."

He smiled maliciously. "And even now way past your prime Marguerite, you have yet to lose your spinster outlook."

Derik sat on the floor his knees curled up to his chest, wondering if this was the same man from before. He sounded so sinister and diabolical as he taunted and laughed cockily at the two women.

"It's a pity that the Vicomte hadn't completed the task he so tryingly attempted." She scowled. "And to think, I actually felt pity for you." She turned to leave, beckoning for Meg to follow suit.

"I don't want your pity!" he whispered furiously.

Marguerite stopped and looked at him, her eyes narrowing in disgust. "You don't deserve pity Erik. You'd much rather be alone and suffer, then ever experience humility for once in your life."

"I've experienced more humility in my life than you'll ever care to know!" he growled, slowly following after her as she argued with him, making her way out of the stable.

Marguerite shook her head. "I feel so sorry for Christine at this moment." Was all she could say, "The young girl loves you with everything she's got for reasons unknown, and you treat her like dirt, letting her believe you're dead… which leads me to ask, why aren't you dead?"

"That son of a bitch will never best me." He laughed.

Marguerite shut her eyes against his unspeakable obscenities.

"And Christine _chose_ that pathetic excuse for a human being over me." He growled, not wanting to be reminded. "She _chose_ to hand her life over, along with her personality. She will be nothing but a puppet that does and says everything he asks her to."

"Much like what you did to her back in the Opera?" Marguerite raised her brow.

By this point, the three had made their way outside, standing along the beaten path that led up to the stables. Meg stood next to her mother across from Erik, watching the game of cat and mouse between the two.

Erik glared at the annoying woman who never ceased to find a way to make his life worse than it already was. "That is not nearly the same!" he growled. "She wanted to sing! She wanted an Angel of Music! I only gave her what she wanted!"

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "You still forced her to come with you. Girls don't just descend to their death without a second thought."

"She was perfectly safe. You know I would have never harmed a single strand of hair on her! I returned her safe and sound! If you have anyone to blame, it should be that fop!"

"Why must you dwell on him Erik? She loves you!" Marguerite exclaimed.

"She has a fancy way of showing it." He said sarcastically, looking at his finger nails, not wanting to meet Marguerite's fierce gaze.

"What in God's name are you going on about?" she demanded. "That girl won't stop talking about you! She loves you and is suffering right now! She's about to marry a man she doesn't love while the man she does love, is hiding, pretending to be dead! You really are a vile person Erik!"

Erik stared at her. "She thinks I'm dead?" he questioned. He didn't know why, but he could feel fury and anger building inside him. Somehow… somehow he knew that this had to do with Raoul.

"Yes! For God's sakes yes! The Vicomte had told her you died!" Marguerite yelled.

"Then why the hell is she marrying him?" he yelled back as well.

"God only knows!" Marguerite screamed. "But I do know one thing; there is a young girl who is very much in love with you despite everything, who is dieing inside, marrying a man she doesn't love, when you could be there doing something about it!"

"That son of a bitch." He whispered, suddenly understanding everything now.

xoxo

Elizabeth hurriedly helped Christine finish getting dressed for her wedding, biting her tongue all the way, trying to not glare at the younger woman.

The wedding was to start in just about an hour. Raoul was impatient as ever, coming in every so often to hurry things along, much too both women's dismay.

"Do you know if Marguerite and Meg have arrived yet?" Christine asked quietly Elizabeth as she came back into the room. She shivered, seeing the thunderous look on her face.

She didn't know what she had done wrong, but whatever it was, Elizabeth was not about to forgive her. She assumed much that it was social status… but how did that explain those rare moments Elizabeth decided to be human and decent to her?

Elizabeth tried not to meet Christine's gaze, let alone even look at her. It hurt seeing how beautiful the girl truly was, and that she had somehow claimed the heart of the man every woman would die to marry.

Yet why did she act so miserable and nonchalant about that? Didn't she see what God had offered her? Perhaps that truly was what bothered her; the fact that she had something everyone wanted, and she didn't even want it herself. It was so… so… wasted.

Elizabeth shook her head curtly, not even knowing what Christine had asked, not even caring.

"Oh," was all Christine gave. It was not lost on her that everyone that worked for Raoul seemed to despise her in some form or another.

"A… are you alright Elizabeth?" Christine asked timidly, trying to be courteous. She was somewhat genuinely concerned.

Elizabeth finally looked up at the girl, kind of shocked. "I'm fine." she snapped though, after a few seconds.

Christine said nothing, not feeling a bit surprised.

"Is she ready yet?" Charles demanded, popping his head in through the slightly ajar door. "Monsieur DeChagny is growing rather… impatient." He put a lot of emphasis on his last word, trying to get his point across that they needed to hurry it up, lest they be subjugated to Raoul's anger.

Elizabeth nodded her head briefly, before stepping out of the room with Charles. She pushed the door open slightly and looked at Christine, who looked so pale and inhuman like as she stood there… almost like a porcelain doll. "I will be right back, just wait here." She promised.

Christine sighed as the door shut with a _bang_. Where could she possibly go even if she did leave? What was the point anyhow? She knew Raoul would come looking for her eventually… it was inevitable; except, he'd be far angrier…

She kicked her foot up in annoyance and tousled her hair. Would life ever be fair?

"And now begins our winter of discontent." She whispered for the final time.

xoxo

"What in God's name are you doing?" Erik growled, pulling Derik out from behind a bush when he heard the sound of someone following and cursing at the same time, causing him to rush over and grab the intruder who dare eavesdrop.

He looked around, three faces staring at him. He felt uncomfortable under Erik's intense gaze, along with Madame Giry's well known cold stare. "I… I…" he stuttered.

"Good Lord Erik, have you kidnapped a young boy as well?" Marguerite demanded, stepping forward to make Erik let the boy go.

Erik turned and glared at her. "Naturally you assume I _kidnapped_ him." He growled. "I'll have you know I saved him _and_his sister's life."

She looked at the boy for confirmation, and was a tad shocked when he actually nodded. "Well Erik… I must say I am amazed." She started.

"He also helped my sister stay alive." Derik punched in. "Letting his breath drag slowly out as Erik set him down on his two feet, a proud look in his eye.

"Amazed that you actually showed your nice side for once." She looked at him oddly.

He scowled at her momentarily, before Meg piped up.

"Mother, we must leave."

"Why?" Erik demanded, as Marguerite gave her daughter a nod.

She looked back at him. "It's time we go to our beloved Christine's wedding." She stated sarcastically. "Are you planning to accompany us?"

He narrowed and squinted his eyes at the two of them. "But… but what about Christine?" he felt an unknown barrier cracking, just wanting to embrace Christine tightly to his chest, and smell her heavenly scent at this moment.

He wanted this to all be one elaborate nightmare. He wanted to wake up after having just made love to her for the first time, and for the Vicomte to just be a dead man. He wanted so _much_. Yet, how could he be certain that Christine hadn't played Marguerite and her daughter as well into thinking she loved him? What if this was some cruel twisted joke?

He just didn't want to be hurt again. Once had been enough. Twice, had nearly killed him. And he was positive that the third time wasn't going to be quite the charm…

_Is it wrong for the beast to be happy?_ He thought to himself.

"Erik," Marguerite grabbed his wrist. "Christine is a young woman -yes, but it's rather obvious just how truly she loves you and is willing to sacrifice quite a lot for you. Love is a hard thing… and it most likely always will be, but you have to trust her when she says she loves you."

"What is your point Marguerite?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "_My_ point is, you only know half the puzzle… perhaps you need to put a little more faith into her and trust that she isn't doing this to hurt you." Marguerite stated with quite a bit of emotion. "This is the only advice I can give you Erik." She gave him a slight push. "Just remember that, looks can be deceiving. You should know quite _well_."

xoxo

Erik slithered down the narrow hall, his footsteps much like a lithe. He blended in with the shadows, and ignored the loud thumping in his chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was like every step he took, the thumping grew louder and perhaps more intense. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. What if she didn't love him? What if she truly did love the Vicomte and everything between them had been that of pity?

And the ride there had been that of excruciating. He had never felt so sick in his life. Never so unsure of himself. He knew he was rushing into this… but did he honest to God even have a choice? He couldn't risk losing Christine to an eternity of being bound to that… that wretched man!

A growl slipped his mouth, his teeth grinding together. The joy he would receive in killing that man… he'd make sure it was a slow process to be positive. Slow and painful. He thought of a noose… but changed his mind. Now _that_ was too easy.

What about a pendulum? He grinned wickedly, hearing the agonizing screams as the pendulum rocked back and forth and back and forth, slicing him deeper and deeper… growing closer to his beating heart which would beat no more. But perhaps that was just a bit too morbid and corrupt. He knew Christine would not approve of such actions.

His thoughts drifted to drowning him; still too easy.

What he wanted was a death where the man was awake for hours. He wanted the man to be awake while his body slowly died inch by inch, little by little, from the outside in, his mind and heart the last to go.

He suddenly threw himself against a wall as a woman walked past, a stony look engraved into her hard features.

He paid no attention, not giving a damn about anyone else. He only grew more frustrated when he heard the loud barking of the Vicomte.

"Where the hell is she?" he screamed in outrage. "She should have been here, ready to go by now! What do I have to do to get a simple wedding running around here?!" he demanded.

Erik's eyes grew darker and darker, narrowing into slits… that is, till he saw just what he wanted to see; Christine.

His hand slowly pushed the door open a crack, his green panther like eyes, darting around precariously. There she sat, gorgeous as ever… his Christine.

"Christine," he whispered.


	33. Bittersweet Reunion

A/N: Hi everyone :) Happy Palm Sunday! Only one more week till Easter... :P Everyone fasting on Good Friday, stay strong! lol, I'm doing it too... and I have to work that day... Gah. ;) May go to the Easter Vigil Saturday eve too.

Ok, so this is the chapter... hehe, won't say more :D:D So please do me the honours and read on and review...!

-EFH�

xoxo�

Chapter 33. Bittersweet Reunion. 

Christine's eyes remained closed ever so gently, dark lashes on alabaster skin. Her smooth lips seemed to curl up in a small smile, almost as if she knew a secret that no one else knew. 

Erik felt almost in a daze as he gazed at her. Like a starving man behind a glass window which contained a buffet of glorious foods only worthy of God. Yet… at the same time, it felt like his heart had stopped beating, and fear was encasing him.

What in God's name did he do now? 

Talk was so much easier than actually doing it. His heart, felt like it had ceased its steady rhythm, picking up and going much rapider... what if she did reject him? What if someone walked in on him and her?

He stepped away from the door and flung his back against a wall in a dark corner, and let his body slide down, till he was sitting on the floor, his long slender legs, sticking out.

In stories it seemed that the hero rescuing the damsel had seemed much easier. He scoffed at the mere though. Well _firstly,_ he was no hero. Hero's weren't burdened with this face… with this life. And the antagonist wasn't that handsome. 

"Oh God…" tears wetted his eyes, and a cough threatened to choke him.

He was so terrified at this moment; so terrified of rejection. It had been hard for him in the Opera, but now was especially harder. If she rejected him, he didn't think his heart would take it.

He froze in motion when he heard something so soft… yet so tangible in a way; _her voice._ "Oh Erik…" she had whispered, "It can't be." she whispered once more to herself. _He's dead... My mind must be playing tricks on me._ "Dear God, take mercy on me." Christine cried. Could her mind be that cruel?

Quick to his feet like a cat, he peered in once more. She sat on a chair in her wedding gown, tears streaking her cheeks, one hand holding her white gloves as the other went to wipe them away. 

"Christine," Erik whispered, willing her to hear his pleas.

Her ears seem to pick up on his velvety voice and she called out ever so gently with her bitter sweet voice. 

"_Angel of Music,_

_Guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange Angel…"_

Her body tensed up, almost as if it were going into a trance and the mere pretense of him. Her face was calm and stared off distantly, her mouth the only thing really working anymore.

He moved into the room in a lithe manner, his body clinging to the shadows, letting nothing see him. He watched her from a corner, his hand reaching into empty space, his black leathered gloved hand closing empty air. 

She seemed to grow gloomier when he didn't respond to her cry, just watching her. 

"_Hush, lay down your troubled mind._

_The day has vanished,_

_And left us behind…"_ His tender voice rang out throughout the room crystal clear.

Her eyes closed immediately, a deep smile engraving her face at the mere sound of his honey dripping sweet voice. It was like God had taken pity on her pathetic existence. 

"_And the wind-_

_Whispering soft lullabies,_

_Will soothe, so close your weary eyes..."_ the sweet chords kept rolling off his tongue as he took a step closer, inching by inch, yearning to just touch her… to feel her and never let go.

She merely complied as he finally took his final silent step, kneeling closer to her level, his gloved hand reaching out to caress her pale cheek with as much tenderness as possible.

He took a deep breath, the scent of her burning in his nostrils, as his hand traced her jaw line and down her neck, running along her quite visible collar bone. She quivered under his touch, feeling completely euphoric in this perfect dream. Her breasts puckered with little goose bumps as he removed one of his gloves and let his warm calloused hand touch them.

"_Let your arms enfold us,_

_Through the dark of night,_

_Will your angels hold us?_

_Till we see the light?"_ He shook in pure ecstasy, feeling like a starving man who had finally been able to eat a meal that wasn't meager or scraps. He felt like he had been denied his salvation and only source to God.

It was only a few seconds, but his singing had ceased, his breathing stertorous. Her eyes fluttered open and at first, all she did, was stare at him. She dare not blink in fear that this was some mirage… some cruel nightmare or twisted joke.

And so to conclude, the tears began to spring forth. Erik wiped the beads with his ungloved hand and whispered softly, "Don't cry for me, Angel."

She said nothing, just fighting the need to throw herself to the ground and hide from the world and its pain and turmoil. 

Her eyes looked back and forth between his masked and non masked face. She let her voice speak up finally. "What have I done to deserve this?" his sensual green eyes questioned hers and she continued. "This pain and torment?"

His gloved hand squeezed her icy cold one and he demanded gently, "What do you mean?"

"Why must God cruelly torment me with things I shall never have?" she asked, raising her hand from his to caress the bear cheek, her fingertips gently running over the beard that had begun forming.

He narrowed his eyes, just looking at the beauty in front of him. "I swear Christine… this is no nightmare." Well he thought that if he were her, he would be a nightmare then. "I am here for you… I promise I will never leave you again."

She said nothing, her eyes just searching his, undecided.

"_Angel… Oh Speak…_

_What endless longings,_

_Echo in this whisper?"_ her crystal voice sang lowly, deciding she would enjoy this hallucination whilst she still had the chance. 

"_Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far reaching gaze."_ He replied with as much passion and sincerity as possible.

"_Wildly my mind beats against you,"_

"_You don't believe,"_ he sang back, altering the words.

"_Yet the soul obeys!"_ they sung in unison before she leaned forward in the chair, and pressed her cold lips to his.

Complying, his hands let go of any part of her they held, and the gloved hand held the jaw of her face while the other was free to run through her long curls, pushing the band that held the veil, as well as it, off.

He felt his body lean into hers, its welcoming touch sending jolts through him, the desperate need to enter her like he once had gnawing at his insides.

But he would wait. Wait till she had healed from the wound inflicted on her from the treacherous man; the wounds of a shattered heart. He knew that once this was all over, he would take her as his bride and they would marry as soon as possible, enjoying everything that marriage had to offer. That is, if she would take him…

His thumb rubbed her cheek for a brief second, before pushing all strands of hair away as he sucked on her lip. He forgot the world around him, and just let her take over him.

But before they could continue, Christine pulled back and just stared into his eyes, so completely confused and feeling paranoid. She lifted her hand and traced the rough features of his good side of his face, slowly running along the cheek bones and then down and over the lips, which were slightly open. It lingered there before running along the edges of his porcelain mask.

She heard him make a sharp intake, the feel of his heart suddenly fastening beneath her. She knew why of course. But this was a hallucination, why should it matter?

"May I?" she whispered, her eyes scanning his for approval.

He looked at her for a few seconds before hesitantly nodding. Perhaps this was what she needed. He held his breath though as she gingerly curled her fingertips under the edges and pulled the mask away.

Her breathing hitched as she looked into the hideous face; the face she loved. Her fingers began tracing every bump and crevice of it, tears glinting in her eyes as she looked at him with pure love and adoration.

"Oh Erik," she cried, clinging to him from the chair and burrowing her head into his chest. "Please don't leave… please don't go back."

"Christine," he soothed. "I'm not leaving you… I'm truly here." He forced her face to look at him as he reassured her. Yet he still saw disbelief. He leaned forwards and caught her mouth in another intense, but sweet kiss.

She pulled away yet again and now began to truly sob. She was so confused. "Why did you leave me Erik? Why didn't you come back?" she whimpered, pressing her tear stained face into his white linen shirt. "I was so terrified and lonely."

"I know," he whispered pulling her tightly against him and kissing the top of her head before pressing the side of his cheek onto her head. "I know. But… but the Vicomte led me to believe you had chosen him…" he replied in a pained voice, cursing the man with every fiber of his being.

He had made a lot of hideously stupid choices in his lifetime… but by far, that had to have been the worse, not believing her and about to leave her. He should have known what the Vicomte was up to and that he could trust Christine… his sweet and perfect Christine.

She sniffled. "I thought you were dead. All these months… I was going insane. I don't ever want to feel that pain again."

"I know, I know." He hugged her so tightly; prepared to fight fire breathing dragons if he had to. "I will never leave you again, I promise. Life isn't the same without you Christine."

She said nothing, just relishing in the feel of him and the sound of his voice. She felt so stunned and shocked by this wonderful revelation; almost like God had personally given her back her heart. She did not know how or why he survived, but she wasn't questioning… she was just relieved.

A thought though, suddenly struck her, and her mouth opened. It closed again though. Now was not the best of times to announce that he was going to be a father…

"What is it ma amour?" he asked, concerned when he saw a certain type of fear a lit in her eyes. He assumed though that it was the Vicomte.

She looked at him and forced a smile. "It's nothing… I'm… I'm just glad you came back Erik." And she kissed him once more.

xoxo

He sat there in his finely tailored tux, white gloves and all, his lapels pressed tightly, a perfect white rose in the breast pocket of the coat.

He smiled; his wedding about to begin. His feet shuffled a bit, his hands playing with each other. Was it actually possible for him to be nervous? Nervous after all these months and years of waiting?

Well, he was giving his soul away for eternity… but so was she. No longer would the name of that beast haunt his life… she'd be his… _his._

He could provide her with anything to her heart's content. Anything her mind had ever dreamt up. What more could the Phantom give her, than a better voice? He was by no means attractive in any way shape or form, she could never love him. But at least he knew that she could love him… who wouldn't love him?

At that thought, he thought of Elizabeth. She had been a very interesting woman indeed… reminding him a lot of Madame Giry; both with a stony ice cold personality. To Raoul, it had ignited a bit of sexual curiosity. He knew deep down that woman must feel something.

He had been right in the end; she had let go of her inhibitions and wildly kissed him back. When they had pulled back, he had seen a fire of life burn through her orbs for what seemed to be the first time. But…

Guilt wracked him a bit, knowing he didn't return those feelings. He had merely led her on because he knew he had the power in him to do so… to create those feelings. But he loved Christine. 

He squashed it; he didn't give a shit about the woman's pathetic existence. She was just another person who had come into his life to do a job and be done. He didn't care for her feelings.

Flexing his fingers once more, he suddenly felt a great sense of triumph. He_had _won; won Christine after all these months of fighting for her from that wicked man.

He picked up the nearest bottle of champagne and took one huge swig, reveling in the feel of it running down his throat and the feel of triumph. 

"Monsieur?" came Elizabeth's soft voice, as she poked her head in the room.

Raoul looked up and saw Elizabeth's icy face turn soft as she entered into the small room. She seemed hesitant, almost like she was waiting for something. She slowly came forwards though.

"The Bride is ready." She stated. She waited to see what he would do… praying to God he would put her out of her misery.

He smiled maliciously for a second. "Good." 

xoxo

Erik held Christine in his arms, just letting her rest her weary eyes. Her head was nuzzled in his chest, as if she were hiding from the bitter world. He sighed, just breathing her in; quite euphoric.

But he was brought back to the real world when he heard the sound of feet on stone coming closer and closer.

"Christine," he whispered, gently shaking her. She stirred in his arms and looked at him with wide eyes.

He caressed her face gently. "We have to leave Christine." 

She looked around for a second, confused. Then she realized where she was and that she was still wearing her wedding gown. "I… I don't want to marry him." She confirmed. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, worry knotting her stomach.

His eyes looked over her body and suddenly noticed how thin she was. Worry filled him. She looked quite unhealthy with the circles around her eyes, her skin extremely pale. "You don't have to Christine." He promised. "I will take care of you… if you still want me, that is."

Christine looked at him and smiled. Right now this felt like such a wonderful dream… how could she say no to her Erik? "Of course I want you to Erik… I love you." She sighed, closing her eyes. 

He wanted to jump for joy, but settled for hugging her, letting his tears stream into her wild curls. Why wouldn't he be happy? The woman he loved wanted him! "Let's go."

She let him pull her into his arms, fighting to keep her eyes open; she didn't want to wake up. "I'll… I'll remember this dream for ever Erik." She murmured as he snuck her out of their.

He looked down at her in startle; she thought this to be a dream! "Christine," he kissed her cheek, dragging his lips up her face and kissing her eyes. "This isn't a dream, I'm really here."

But she was already out of it.

xoxo

Elizabeth wiped away the tears as she made her way down the long hall, candles lowly lit, the only source of lighting. She cried because she loved_him._ He had made no comment about anything between them. Normally she'd be happy… but she wasn't. She felt something for him.

She glared ahead, not wanting anyone to witness her in her moment of weakness. She had _no _emotions. Emotions were for the weak.

Holding her head up high, she walked into the room in which Christine was, but stopped dead in her tracks; the room was empty. She hurried over to the washroom, expecting a vomiting woman, but found the room completely devoid of Christine.

Fear, cold and merciless, washed over her when she saw the veil and band lying on the ground.

"Oh no." she breathed. 

She turned and fled the room.


	34. A Dangerous Man

A/N: Happy Easter everyone!! :) Hope you all have a wonderful day with your family. Posting early today, as I'm about to have a big dinner with my family and my brother's girlfriend :):):):) Hope everyone's Good Friday was alright :P I was starving and wanted to eat everything in sight at work ;) lol.

YAY, still another week of spring break!! :D And then only about 13 more weeks of school. :)

Oh, and last week I forgot to credit Ms. Haley Westenra on her song 'Prayer', which I used lyrics from. And there's probably something else I forgot to credit... :P and most assuredly enough, I'll remember after I post this and am eating dinner.

And THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews! :D They mean the world to me... :) Have a virtual cinnamon bun.

So please continue on...

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 34. A Dangerous Man.

"You!" Raoul yelled, pointing his finger. "Where is she?!"

Marguerite looked up from her perch on the pew, near the alter, her eyebrow raising questioningly, giving him a cold icy stare. "Me, monsieur?" she said softly. Her dark eyes penetrated his, daring him to continue.

"Yes, you!" he yelled. "You know where she is! Do _not_ play mind games me with Madame!"

A cough sounded behind him and Raoul looked to where Madame Giry's eyes seemed; the priest and many other people were looking at him.

He glared at her and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Do not play around Madame." He hissed. He slid between her and the kneeling stool towards Meg, and took a firm hold of her arm, pulling her towards him.

Meg gasped and Marguerite demanded angrily, "What are you doing? How dare you touch my daughter, you loathsome -"

"Watch it." He growled.

He began to lead Meg out of the area, towards a more private room, Marguerite following suit, angry with the pompous man.

She quickly put two and two together though; knowing that Erik must have gone after Christine. She was glad for the two, wishing for them to be happy, knowing they deserved it. But at the same time, she feared the outcome. Raoul was a powerful man, and _very_ dangerous when angered.

"Meg!" a boyish masculine voice called across the entrance, catching Raoul, Marguerite and Meg's attention.

Meg stared at him, her face blanching, her mouth forming a deep 'o'. "S… Samuel!" she gasped. She had forgotten her promise to Christine and inviting Samuel! _Oh no…_ she thought, looking over at her mother. Now wasn't an ideal time for them to be meeting.

He took a few strides over on his long and lean legs, and held out a daisy for her; she smiled weakly.

"Who is this?" Marguerite asked, looking at her daughter.

"A daisy? How nice." Raoul said sarcastically at the same time, cutting Meg off.

Meg glared at him before taking the flower and thanking Samuel quietly.

Samuel felt confused, looking between the three of them, but mostly at Raoul, whose hand was wrapped tightly around hers, his body standing extremely close to hers. Samuel glared, knowing that this man was of nobility and suddenly he felt inferior and below Meg.

"Who is this Meg?" Samuel asked quietly.

Raoul grinned maliciously, and pulled Meg closer to him. Before Meg could even utter a syllable, he asked, "Meg, honey, why didn't you tell me about this man?" he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the side of her head, his eyes meeting Samuel's.

Meg was about to protest, when Samuel said, "Oh I see." He sounded hurt. "I thought you were different Meg… but you're all the same."

"Samuel no!" she cried.

But he slowly pulled a long necklace from the pockets of his cheap corduroy trousers, and threw it to the ground at her feet. Tears shone in his eyes, and Meg wanted to scream and choke on the bile rising in her throat as Samuel stormed off.

"There," Raoul grinned triumphantly. "That business is taken care of… now we'll attend to other matters."

"You horrible bastard!" Meg screeched, as he pulled her along.

Marguerite looked back, seeing Samuel's disappearing figure. She looked at Meg as well, and felt hurt, wondering why Meg hadn't mentioned this young gentleman caller before. Questions wracked her, curiosity burning her.

But now was not the time; Erik and Christine had disappeared to God knows where, leasing Raoul and his anger. He was about to threaten their lives most likely, and there were two missing children still residing at the seedy inn in which the three of them still stayed.

She looked down at the necklace on the ground, and bent forwards, picking it up. She looked at it; it was very simple. A heart was cut out of wood, a tiny little arrow piercing it. She flipped it and on the back it read: 'I love you Megan.'

She stared for a second, so shocked and taken by surprise. When had her little girl grow up? Marguerite looked at the piece of jewelry melancholy, wishing she could have experienced this with Meg…

She shook her head, cramming the necklace into one of the pockets of her gown. She followed down the long hall, and went into the tiny room Meg and Raoul stood.

"I've been getting to know your daughter quite well Marguerite as we waited for you…" he grinned wickedly. His arm was draped across the young girl.

"Mama!" she cried, her eyes beseechingly begging her mother to rescue her and not bring up Samuel.

"Don't cry Meg… I could give you everything you want…" he purred. He looked back at Marguerite. "She'd make quite the interesting Mistress."

Meg gasped and Marguerite glared at him, completely disgusted. "You sick man!"

"Now then, are you going to talk?" he growled, as he turned to face them again.

"Raoul -" Marguerite said quickly, using his name, afraid, knowing that it didn't matter what she said, either way they could not win with this man.

"Tell me for God sakes!" he yelled angrily.

"I have already told you! I don't know where she is!" Marguerite whispered sharply, trying to calm him, afraid of what he could do to her daughter.

Meg looked completely horrified, and tears were silently streaking down her cheeks, begging for help from anyone, but especially her mother, whom she now asked for forgiveness from.

Raoul yanked Meg closer to him, and she gasped, so shocked and horrified, fearing for her life. He drew a knife from his tailored coat and held and slowly slid it up, till it was resting under her chin, rocking back a tiny bit, like a pendulum.

"Mother -" Meg cried, a sweat breaking out on her forehead as she cried harder.

"Not a word from you!" Raoul barked angrily at the blonde.

"Don't harm her; she has nothing to do with this!" Marguerite said quickly, trying to protect her daughter as she took a step closer.

"Maybe she doesn't, but you do. Either you tell me, or you can hold your dieing daughter." Raoul snarled as he slid the knife along her neck slightly, not hurting her, but making sure to frighten her dead cold.

"I truly don't know where they are!" Marguerite cried out hastily.

Raoul dug the knife in deeper. "They?" he growled. A look of thunder broke out on his face. That monster had lived? Oh the nerve! He felt his body shake in rigid anger. It didn't matter what he did, the monster, that devil's creature; would not die! "So that _thing_," he spit, "still walks this Earth!"

Marguerite froze in fear, her stomach knotting as she saw his anger rise, his grip on the knife dangerously pressing against her poor daughter's throat. She had now even given Erik and Christine's cover, and now he would go looking for them!

"Please stop, you're hurting her!" Marguerite cried. "She's innocent and has nothing to do with this! Just let my daughter go!"

Raoul shook in fury, trying so hard not to just stab the blonde girl and her mother in his anger. Oh, that beast _would_ rot in God damn hell as soon as he was done with him! He would not leave this be, he would marry Christine, God be damned! "Where are they?!" he hissed.

"I… I don't know!" Marguerite spoke in frenzy.

"I'm serious!" he yelled.

"She isn't lying!" Meg cried.

"Shut up!" he screamed, slicing the knife into her just a tad. But she cried out in pain none the less. "I will give you three more seconds to tell me!" he threatened.

Marguerite thought in a panic, figuring how to save her daughter and Erik and Christine. She didn't have time though to think about Erik and Christine anymore, Meg had to be her priority. But would she rot in hell for her quick and rash decision? Could God ever forgive her?

"Alright," she sobbed, "I'll tell you."

xoxo

"Monsieur De Chagny, where are you going?" Father David asked, watching as Raoul went stalking out of the Church with two women "The orchestra is ready to start."

Raoul glared at the older man. "Now is not the time. I have a quick _problem_ to deal with, then I will return and we shall continue the deed." He pushed open the large wooden doors.

"But monsieur -" the Priest wanted to say that there was a mass happening not to shortly after.

Raoul glared at him. "I will be back, and we _will _continue."

Marguerite gave a weak smile to the taken aback priest as her and Meg followed the mad man out to a nearby carriage. "I could be wrong..." she said softly.

Raoul turned, midway into the carriage, and glared at her, just plain seething. "He sure as hell, better be where you say he is, and she had better be with him." And he climbed in. "It's not my life I would only be worrying about…" he threatened.

Meg looked at her mother in alarm. "Mama, I'm scared." She whispered, not wanting to even think about Samuel right now.

"I know Meg, I know." She replied back, before climbing in after the treacherous man. "Everything will be all right in the end, you'll see."

Raoul snickered at her remark. "Better start praying to your holy Lord, it's all you'll have if you are wrong." He sneered.

Marguerite took her daughter's hand and squeezed it in a consoling manner. She said nothing, afraid to say the wrong thing as the carriage began to trek its way through the cobble stone streets of Paris.

She silently cried, praying that everything would be fine. _I'm so sorry Erik, and I'm so sorry to you too Christine, and your little one. Please forgive me._

She looked over at Meg, feeling so caught between a rock and a stone. It didn't matter what she chose, someone may be hurt in the end; Erik and Christine, for Erik could be killed and Christine would lose the man she loved, and the baby would lose its father. Or she could be killed along with her daughter, who was young and still had her whole life ahead of her.

Meg sat there, shaking like a leaf, so completely out of it. All she could think about was Samuel. How would she explain any of this to him? Would she even be around to? Better yet, after all this, how would she tell her mother everything, as to why she hadn't earlier?

So many problems and so little time.

xoxo

"Which horse was it?" Derik whispered to Ana, as he held her in his arms, the other holding up a gas lamp, illuminating the stables.

A few horses nickered in response to the sudden light, some kicking their stall door, so he lowered the lamp slightly.

"It was a black thoroughbred." She whispered back, looking around before burying her head in his shoulder.

He carried her in his arms down the long narrow aisle of the barn. With one hand, he unlatched the gate of the stall, and set her down for a second. "We just have to saddle up the horse…" he said gently, feeling the horse's back, only feeling the blanket resting on him.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Where's Erik?"

Derik looked down at his younger sister. She wore a pair of trousers he had torn in half, and a baggy white linen shirt along with his fancy tailored coat. He had found all this with Erik's other clothing, and gave it to her knowing she had nothing else to wear. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, her cheeks and face extremely pale.

Derik sighed. "He left to attend to something important Ana. To make up for everything he did, I think we owe it to him to help him…" he looked over at her, and noticed she wasn't paying any attention. "Ana?"

He didn't want to bring her into the world once more when she was still on the mend from her illness, but he owed it to Erik, and he could not leave Ana by herself. She was bundled up and the Cathedral wasn't that to far down the beaten path into town…

She was stroking the horse. "Derik, I'm seeing with just one eye you know? I think It's getting easier!" she exclaimed.

Derik felt guilt at her words. It was bad enough if she was miserable for the loss of half her sight, but to be happy that she had adapted, made him feel perhaps more terrible, because he forced her into this. _Just don't say anything._ He thought as he picked up an English saddle and bridal set, and saddled up Cesar.

"Come on Ana, we have to go."

"Where are we going?" she lifted up her arms for him to pick her up.

"To the Cathedral," He retorted as he lifted her off the ground and put her onto the horse. "We must be quick, so hold on tight, ok?"

She nodded.

He picked up the reigns and walked her and Cesar out of the stable, his hooves clattering along the cement of the barn. He looked at the skies as they left the barn, and saw the grey skies, the black clouds were big, overflowing and getting ready to rain.

Turning and putting one foot into the stirrup, he hoisted himself onto the horse, and sat in front of Ana, whom immediately wrapped her tiny arms around Derik's waist.

"Where are you two going?" a nasty voice demanded.

Derik looked and saw the gaudy dressed woman named Hilda watching them. He didn't say anything, squeezing the horse with his legs.

"Aren't you with that man in the mask?" she demanded, as they began to trot away. "It's not right to steal from your own father." She hissed.

"And it's not right to whore." He muttered under his breath.

He squeezed the horse till Cesar began to gallop, and trekked his way to the Cathedral, determined to help Erik.

xoxo

"Why are you doing this?" Marguerite whispered in the stillness of the moving carriage, breaking the icy silence.

Raoul looked up angrily, disturbed of his thoughts, and was met with the icy glare of Marguerite's penetrating eyes as she questioned him. "Excuse me?" he demanded.

All he could think of was what that monster was doing to his Christine. Horrid images of those hands running along Christine's gorgeous and innocent body, his groans filling the air… it was enough to send him into rage beyond even the help of God.

He wanted to have that man pinned under his firm foot once again, this time with the gun aimed at his face. He would deform the man further as he died in agony. He should have been more cautious and shot that man at lest five more times, confirming and sentencing the man. He was tired of being the gentleman everyone walked on.

"You heard me. Why are you doing this?" she asked a second time, awakening him from his evil thoughts. "Why do you want Christine so badly? It's not as if she is of noble birth..." Marguerite continued, provoking Raoul.

Meg watched her mother in alarm. How could she possibly be saying these things? Taunting this man? Did she realize the fires and ice she walked on in her process? "Mama -" she spoke in alarm, trying to tell her mother to silence her tongue with the urgency and fright in her young voice.

"That is none of your damn business!" Raoul snapped. "Who I choose to marry is my choice and mine alone. I don't need to verify my reasons with you!" he barked angrily, making the carriage feel like it was shaking under the fierceness of his voice.

"Is this because of Erik?" Marguerite continued, knowing fully well that she was walking on thin ice. "Do you need to prove that she would pick you over someone of the likes of him?" she ignored her daughter's pleas.

Raoul looked at her strangely.

"Erik is the Phantom." Marguerite stated, filling in the blanks.

At first Raoul said nothing, digesting the information, but his eyes lit up in recognition, and he gave a cynical laugh. "So the creature has a name?"

"He is just as much human as you are!" Marguerite said defensively.

Raoul smacked her across the cheek in anger. "Don't you dare, compare me to that wretched beast! He is not a human!"

Marguerite placed her hand on her hot cheek and remained quiet, burning in anger. She couldn't believe this was the man that Christine had once loved! He was more of a beast than Erik ever was!

"Not so brave now, are we?" Raoul taunted towards Marguerite's silence.

Marguerite looked at him in utter repulsion, but kept her tongue at bay.


	35. Off Timing

A/N: Posting this at 1 Am in the morning; total case of insomnia :P Ack... have to get up at 7 am and go to Church at 8 30, then I have to go straight to work from 10 Am till 6 30. GAH And back to school tomorrow :( lol. Other than that, been a really good two week spring Break :D

Ok so this chapter is actually longer than most others lol. Amazing eh? It dumbfounded me too... :)

And thanks everyone for all your reviews... :) ) They've kept me coming back... even through all the emotional distress I've been dealing with lately. (All in the life of a 16 year olds melodramatic life ;) ) I'll let you guess at my high school predicaments... :P mind you, some of them I truly did bring unto myself :(:(

So please read and review, it's truly all I ask of you!

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 35. Off Timing.

Derik jumped off of Cesar and lifted up his arms, pulling Ana down into his embrace. He set her down onto the ground and quickly grabbed the lead rope, tying it around a nearby post.

"Come, we must hurry." He insisted, grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her towards the entrance of the Cathedral. "The wedding may have started."

"What are we going to do Derik?" she asked, trying to keep up with his quick stride as they moved to the entrance and he pulled at the handles of the sturdy double doors. They're feet clattered along the stone flooring.

"Well first we have to stop this." He trailed off as they walked into the church. He pushed forth into the main room, and looked about, seeing only people in pews, but no bride or groom. He scanned the crowd for Erik or Madame Giry and her daughter, but was surely disappointed.

"Where's Erik?" Ana asked, tugging on her brother's sleeve. "I don't see him."

Despite knowing him for that short of a time, she had come to really like the masked man, and actually trust him. She wouldn't even deny it if it had blossomed into a petty little child crush. She went crimson at the thought.

Derik took her hand and led her down the aisle to where the Priest was. People were starting to get up and leave, after hearing the announcement that the wedding was off. "Where are they? Has the marriage already taken place?" he demanded, feeling a sweat break out over him.

Ana looked from her brother to the Priest; she felt her brother's fear from his sweaty hands, and feeling completely confused. "Where's my Erik?" she went a deeper red at the words. "Where's Erik?"

Derik grinned down at her, knowing what his little sister felt towards the older man. All he felt was he owed the man everything he had.

Ana started to cough all of a sudden, and Derik squeezed her hand, knowing she should be resting at this moment, not off gallivanting with him, trying to solve some insignificant matter in her life.

"Is she alright?" the Priest asked when Derik kneeled down by his sister and embraced her, whispering promising words into her hair. "Where are your parents?"

He looked back up. "That's not of importance right now. I need to know if you've seen a masked man at all."

Father David shook his head.

"Has this marriage already taken place?"

Again, he shook his head to Derik's interrogative choice of words. "No, a wedding was supposed to take place, but the bride disappeared and the groom stormed off with two women." Confusion was completely written on the older man's face.

In all of his years as a Priest, never had he been to a wedding so… odd? Yes, he deemed this wedding by far, the oddest. Usually the bride would claim the horrid words 'I don't', not just disappear without so much as a word. And the groom obviously held a lot of anger.

Derik froze at his words. Two women? "Do you know of whom the women you speak?" Derik asked anxiously. It couldn't be Marguerite and her daughter could it? He was so lost, and trying as hard as he possibly could to put the rest of the pieces to the puzzle, together by himself.

"An older woman and a very young one -no older than nineteen; I think it may have been her daughter." The Priest stated, recalling the look or fright on their faces. "One had blonde hair…"

Derik tuned him out, picturing Meg. It seemed like the two from the description of the man's words. But he froze yet again, wondering what this man wanted with the women? How did this have to do with Erik? He stamped his foot, this was becoming frustrating!

"We have to go." Derik stated out of the bloom.

"But what about Erik?" she asked again.

"He's gone Ana." Derik turned to her. "He left with the bride, and the groom is after him." Still didn't explain why he needed Marguerite and her daughter though…

"You can't leave; what about your parents?" the Priest demanded.

Derik looked at him, but said nothing. Grabbing Ana's hands, he ran to the front of the Church, forgetting to make the sign of the cross, just pushing his way through the flocks of people still there.

"Keep up Ana."

"Where are we going now?" she demanded, beginning to cough again as they shoved their way out, stumbling onto the busy carriage filled cobblestone streets, moving towards Cesar.

He thought for a second as he hoisted her tiny body onto the horse, placing one foot into the stirrups and hoisting himself up as well. "Back to the inn," It was a better guess than any, but Erik would return for his horse Cesar. Would he be angry that Derik had stolen it? Not to mention his promise to him and Ana that he'd return shortly.

He still felt annoyance slithering its way through him at the memory of Erik coming into the room and leaving immediately, without so much as a reason why. His only words being that he was returning shortly after attending to important matters.

"I'm afraid for him Derik." Ana said all of a sudden, as the horse began to gallop out of there. "Will he be alright?"

"How do you know there's anything wrong with him Ana?" Derik questioned in curiosity.

He felt her shrug behind him. "Just a feeling I suppose…" she said softly.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Ana was glad to be behind him where he couldn't see her face. It went a dark shade of scarlet as she pressed it more firmly into his back. "He cares about us Derik. He helped me out. He must be the Angel of Music."

Derik felt sick at her words. It was wonderful she felt so happy and was experiencing the first real crush in her life… but he knew Erik didn't save the bride because he felt he should… but because of something much deeper. He didn't want to see his younger sister crushed.

"Hold on tight Ana." Derik said gently, deciding it was best not to comment on her last statement. He squeezed his legs even tighter, making Cesar pick up even more speed as they galloped their way to the inn.

Yet, he couldn't help but feel an omen awaiting them there.

xoxo

Gabriel coughed a low guttural cough as he finally shed his final tear for that bout of sobbing. He wiped his arm across his face, letting his horse just slowly trot.

His wife had left him for another man; and no ordinary man at that, no a man she had once been engaged to. The pain in his heart heaved even at the thought. And his children, where had they gone to? He hadn't seen them in weeks, and was longing for them.

He glared at the people passing by him in the busy streets. How was it possible for people to be so distant and nonchalant? To see no problems in front of their very noses?

He dismounted, tired of riding. His legs were aching, his limbs sore. He led the horse down the street, through the crowds of people. He looked up when he saw a bunch of people gathered outside the Notre Dame Cathedral.

"What in God's name is going on?" It wasn't a Sunday, why were there so many people in the Church?

He kicked an annoying pebble in his way, and kept kicking it till he was at the steps of the Church. He watched as some people stood there chatting, and others slowly leaving, getting into their carriages.

"What is going on?" he asked a nearby person as he tied the horse up.

The woman looked at him. "The Vicomte De Chagny's marriage, that's what." She retorted, taking one good look at him, before curtly nodding him off. "Didn't you hear? It was supposed to be the grandest event this new year."

"They've already married?" he asked, his heart stopping. He felt horrible for Christine, knowing she didn't love Raoul, and that she was being condemned to a life she'd rather not partake in. And it wasn't good for Raoul either, whom was going to be thoroughly disappointed later on, and would come to regret his decision in the long run.

The woman shook her head. "It was rather scandalous." She scoffed. "The bride disappeared and the Vicomte left with two women. I don't know whom he's fooling…"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. Two women? He pushed past the woman and into the Cathedral. He made a hesitant sign of the cross with the holy water, and looked about the church, not sure what he was looking for, or what knowledge he was trying to gain.

One moment he was searching for his children, the next he was trying to protect his friend. He couldn't take it anymore; he felt he was being stretched in so many directions.

"Where did the Vicomte go?" Gabriel asked the Priest, who was snuffing out a few candles.

The Priest looked at the man, feeling he had answered this question a million times that day. He wondered what was going on, and dreaded the return of the Vicomte, when most assuredly, there would be no more people for his wedding mass.

"I do not know." He replied honestly. "He left with two women quite some time ago; right after the bride disappeared."

"And you don't know where they could have gotten to?" he demanded, following the Priest into the back. "It's very important… it could mean the life and death of someone close."

Father David shook his head. "I'm sorry Monsieur; I have not the faintest idea. If it helps, he spoke of returning shortly…"

"Returning?" Gabriel murmured, trying to figure out where Christine would have gone to and who these two women could be.

The question remained though as to why Christine disappeared. Yes, he knew she didn't love Raoul, but she was caught between a rock and a stone here; Gabriel knew about the ultimatum that was hanging above her head.

And then it clicked; these two women must be the women he had threatened her for!

Fear quickly evaded him once again; but that meant someone was going to die, and soon. He needed to find Raoul as quickly as possible and stop this madness. But what if he arrived too late and someone was already dead?

He knew his skin had blanched to the point it looked like paper. He had so many problems to deal with, and so very little time. He needed to get to Raoul, Christine and the two women before something went horribly wrong. He needed to find his two children and he needed to fix his family by making amends with Coreena and begging with her to reconcile and not leave with Marc.

"Monsieur?" Father David questioned, seeing how still Gabriel had become, and how deathly pale he was. "Are you alright?"

"I need to find him." He whispered.

The Priest looked at him oddly. "Two children spoke of the same thing." He murmured in interest.

Gabriel came out of his reverie. "Two children?" he asked as confusion, hope and fear lit in his eyes. He knew he had to stay sangfroid through all this, but it was growing harder by the second, and he didn't know how much more he could take. "What do you mean two children?" he demanded.

"A boy -no older than thirteen, and a younger girl." He retorted softly.

Now Gabriel was perhaps even more confused. "Did they look related and close at all?"

The Priest nodded.

It made no sense; why were his son and daughter at a wedding they didn't even know truly know about? Why were they looking for Raoul as well? And better yet, where had they gone? What would lead them to come here? Did they think that Raoul could bring them home to him by any chance?

He felt even more determined now to find Raoul and his children. And when he did, he would never let them out of his sight again; Coreena be damned.

"I must find them." He declared. "Thank you very much Father." And he turned and rushed out of the back room, before Father David could even utter a word.

He rushed out the grand Church, knowing that wherever Raoul may be, his children lay, along with all the answers.

xoxo

"Where are we Erik?" Christine asked her dream Erik. She clung to him but looked him in the eyes as he lifted her out of the carriage against his strong built frame.

Erik grunted; her dress was extremely heavy. "Do not… Do not worry Mon Amour, he won't find us here." He cradled her to him at those words, feeling suddenly overprotective, and the need to prove just how much he loved her.

The whole journey here had been that of silence. Christine slept soundly, her mind a thousand miles away, still not realizing that this was no dream; that he had come for her and now they could finally be together.

He pressed a kiss to her pale forehead, wondering how she could tolerate the feel of his deformed lips against her perfect skin. He couldn't help but feel somewhat lascivious around Christine… what with her perfect body pressed tightly against his, awakening his desires that had been pushed back for nearly months now.

He wanted to ravage her; plain and simple. But he knew that the time did not merit it, and he had to get a move on. He needed to take Christine and Ana and Derik out of there. But with Christine so out of it, he wasn't sure how. And he needed to get Cesar out of there and make sure Marguerite and her daughter was safe.

Panic began to evade him. Could he possibly manage all that?

"Oh Erik…" Christine murmured. "Please don't leave me…" she began to judder somewhat forcefully in his arms, tears encasing her like some form of a lover. "I… I don't want to be alone anymore…"

"Don't worry Christine." He said softly, carrying her into the seedy little inn, determined to get in and out as quickly as possible with Ana and Derik.

"Monsieur!" Hilda's screechy voice called out from behind, causing Erik to stop in mid step with Christine huddled tightly to him. She took one look at the situation and her eyebrow rose.

This wealthy man had bagged a bride? She sneered. _Probably some little skank. _She smiled maliciously, determined not to let this man leave quite so soon. "Your two _children_ just left you know."

Erik froze at those words.

Christine looked from the pale Erik towards the gaudy woman in shock. Children? Her dream Erik had children? She felt anger bubbling through her. She was going to have his child!

"Those two brats - I mean angels, left with your horse."

"What?" Erik barked. They left with Cesar? _Those little brats…_ he thought he could trust Derik. He knew that Christine and he could always take a carriage, but that was too slow; he needed to get out of the city much quicker than that.

"Yes, I take it your little mistress here knows about them?" she asked, eyeing them.

Christine felt a sudden pain in her chest, and felt like she was being suffocated. She pulled away from Erik. "Put me down Erik." She stated coldly.

Hilda grinned as a look of panic overcame Erik's green orbs. He of course put Christine down, but held onto her arm.

"Let me explain…" he started.

She crossed her arms, determined not to cry. "It's alright," she retorted, "I suppose dreams always have some flaws to them… I will eventually wake up and be with the greatest flaw God ever created."

Erik placed his hand on the small of her back and began steering her towards his room. He glared at Hilda on the way out before exclaiming in an annoyed manner, "This is no dream Christine!"

He maneuvered her and himself around other people before they were finally in the room. Only then, did he stop and truly look at her. "Christine this isn't a dream, I need you to believe me."

He pulled his black gloves off his hands and dropped them, before taking his bear hands and tearing the mask off his face, merely tossing it. He looked at her, tears shone in his eyes. He was begging her to realize everything.

She moved closer to him and raised her hand to his deformed face, caressing it once more.

His breathing had by this point, become so stertorous, he was having a hard enough time just standing, let alone letting her even touch him.

"Those children she mentioned aren't mine." He whispered. "I was taking care of a boy and his sick sister…" he murmured. "I thought I could trust them… but it appears they have deceived me like everyone else." He gave a snicker.

Christine looked into his eyes, feeling her heart clench. "This isn't a dream?" he shook his head. "But how can that be?" she tore from him and turned till her back was facing him. "He… he killed you." She cried a bit. "Doth this mean God truly cares?" she asked herself more so than Erik.

"Believe it Christine." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head nuzzling the side of her face from behind. He just let himself breathe in her scent, feeling past the point of euphoria. "I'm here."

She smiled, feeling like she was on cloud nine. She had a million questions to ask him till she could fully understand, but till then there was just one request she had in mind till she knew this was no dream.

"Erik," she turned and looked at him, holding him at arm's length. "Grant me just one favour."

He looked at her. "Anything Mon Amour,"

She smiled her innocent smile. "Make love to me."

xoxo

"It's just around there." Marguerite whispered as the inn came into view. She looked at her daughter worriedly and then over at Raoul, who wore a smug expression.

"Cross your fingers Madame." He whispered.

Her stomach so was tight with confliction, she actually thought she was going to vomit. Was there no end to this madness? What was Erik going to say when he found out that she had betrayed him and led the enemy to him and Christine? What was going to happen to her and her daughter?

As the carriage came to a stop, Raoul climbed out, not bothering to wait for the driver to open the door; other matters were of dire consequences.

"Well?" he demanded when Marguerite didn't keep at his track, still sitting their in the carriage.

"I shall wait if you don't mind." She stated coolly. She didn't want to go in there and face the music. She didn't want to see Erik's face. She didn't want to see what would happen if they weren't there.

"Mama?" Meg whispered, feeling all the tension lingering in the air.

"Yes, I do _mind._" He hissed back. "You will come in."

She didn't say anything, too afraid to put up a battle anymore. She hesitantly followed the man, beckoning for her daughter to follow forth. The three of them went inside the inn, Raoul striding in quite fast.

"Do you know of the tenant _Erik_, the masked man?" Raoul demanded of Hilda, slapping his hand down firmly on a desk, in no mood for silly games.

She looked at him with wide eyes for a second, before smiling cockily. She _definitely_ knew this man was wealthy. "That'll cost you." She said softly, her eyes dancing as they watched his.

He looked down on her, before reaching from the inside of his tailored coat and throwing a tiny bag of francs onto the desk. "Speak," he growled.

She looked at the three of them, recognizing the two women from before. Hadn't they left with the masked man…? She felt curiosity burning through her, wondering what was happening and why it all seemed linked back to this masked man.

She looked down the nearest hall and pointed her index finger. "Go straight down there and make a right. He is in room thirteen."

Raoul began to move before turning back to Marguerite. "Any last words Madame?"

She glared at him.

He picked up his fast stride, actually feeling a sweat break out on him. How could it be that he was nervous? Was he frightened as to what he may find? Frightened to who it was that was going to die in the next hour?

He smirked; only time would tell.

xoxo

"Make love to me Erik; right here, right now." She insisted, her hand grabbing his and pressing it firmly to one of her breasts where the heart beat.

Erik groaned at the feel of her breast beneath his fingertips and palm. His whole body was reacting and he felt like he was beneath her spell. He wanted to so badly… but he knew that the time and place was all wrong. He wanted it to be somewhere far more romantic… and safe.

He wanted to deal with Raoul and know that everything was going to be fine before he just took her and made love to her.

"Christine," he started, his hand letting go of her breast and cupping her face.

"No buts Erik make love to me." She smiled at him. "This is what I truly want… and if you grant me this wish, I will know this is for real." She twisted it around on him, knowing he would not, could not, refuse.

"Christine, this isn't the appropriate time and place." He retorted.

She wasn't listening though; her hands were running up and down his sides by now. She moved her mouth till it was kissing the edge of his lips, before it began to drag its way down his throat in an exquisite and breath taking manner.

"Don't you want me?" she whispered, looking up into his eyes. Her eyes shone with unshed tears caused by the fear of rejection. She loved him so much it was beginning to tear her apart.

"You know I do." He replied back just as softly. "But now isn't the time Mon Amour…"

She was quick to cut him off; pressing her lips to his in one quick fluid movement. She was kissing him with quite some passion, her tongue reaching out, begging for entrance and acceptance.

Meanwhile, he fought to get his emotions under control… but he was failing miserably. This woman he loved and adored, was begging him to come to her and make love to her, how could he resist?

It did not help that his mind was slowly drawing a blank, succumbing to the secret world him and Christine would disappear to. He forgot about Raoul, Ana, Derik, Marguerite and her daughter. He forgot about what he was supposed to be doing right now and just let Christine overtake him.

He pulled back breathlessly. "I… I love… love you so… so much Christine." He panted, holding her at arms length.

"Then make love to me." She repeated, pulling him into another intense kiss, molding her body to his.

He kissed her, feeling her hands run through his hair wildly, before going down his cheeks, clawing at the coat and shirt he wore, ripping them off as fast as her small fingers could. He kept up the pace, tearing at the laces on the back of her wedding gown, just wanting to see her creamy pale skin and have her naked body pressed against his, her agonizing screams filling his ears.

She pulled her mouth from his again, her breathing heavy and exhausted. She looked at him for a few seconds before she opened her mouth.

"_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why,_

_In my mind_

_I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent."_ She sang from her memories of him and her on the stage many months ago, singing _Don Juan Triumphant_; a play Erik had written at the time.

He looked at her for a few seconds, completely mesmerized and touched that she recalled his play.

He pressed his lips to hers and claimed them once more, before slowly moving their bodies towards the bed, where he felt himself collapsing on top of her on it. There, her fingers were already fast at work undoing his trousers, shoving them off hurriedly.

This time instead of singing, Christine whispered, "Past the point of no return, no going back now…"

"Our passion play has now at last begun." He finished.

"Past all thought of right or wrong; one final question,"

"How long should we to wait, before we're one?" he answered once more.

"Oh God Erik," she gasped as his hands snaked up and down her body which had been ridden of the dreaded wedding gown, and was now only encased by a corset. She was quickly helping him take them off; her fingers fumbling around with the laces as well as his.

"When will the blood begin to race?" she asked as his eyes stared into her as they fumbled to rid themselves of clothing.

"The sleeping bud burst into bloom?" he asked back.

"When will the flames at last consume us?" She pressed her lips to his throat as the corset finally gave way, and he tore it off, throwing it off the bed in one quick and fluid movement.

Her hands ran over his chiseled chest and down his length… "Tell me you love me Erik!" she cried, just wanting to hear her lover's voice. "Proclaim it to me!"

"I love you Christine Daaé, I love you!" he cried.

At that exact moment, the doors were thrown open in one great movement, and a snicker resonated throughout.


	36. Confrontation

A/N: I am **so** sorry that this is a few weeks behind! :( I apologize... a lot has been happening. Lots of tests and homework from school... stupid work and their constant hours for me... and a lot of emotional turmoil with a certain person... (that however, has a happy ending :):) ) not to mention my dad went to the hospital and had surgery so he could walk again... he's doing alright as of so far, just in a lot of pain :( so please keep him in your prayers.

Before I forget, I kept wanting to say that my English class threw a Masquerade party for Romeo and Juliet and we all got to wear masks and dress up :D thought that was an interesting tidbit :P One of my friends dressed as Red Death for me. lol, love him for that :) And we had to write essays about Romeo and Juliet for English about the balcony scene in a different time period and I did the scene in the dressing room going down to the lair... got 29 out of 25 :D Phantom always wins :P

Ack, I have to act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet tomorrow... :P Any who, I'll try and be more vigilant from now on. This chapter is rather long as well... :O hehe.

Please read and review, that's all I ask of you :)

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 36. Confrontation.

A gasp left Christine's mouth in one quick fluid moment, as she looked up in complete and utter horror, Raoul standing there in the midst of the doorway, Marguerite and Meg but a few inches away from his side.

She felt time suddenly freeze, a cold and sinister feel sweeping through her body, as it began tingeing itself with goose bumps and shriveling up into hiding. It was not lost on her, or anyone else, that she and Erik were now almost completely naked in the most compromising of positions.

Erik went into a blind panic as he forgot that he was naked, but realized that his horrific face was bear for the world to see. He was only sorely reminded when he heard the disgusted gasp of Marguerite's daughter, and the snicker of the Vicomte.

"Did I arrive at a bad time _Ma Amour_?" Raoul snarled, taking one full step into the disgustingly gaudy room.

Christine said nothing; what could she say? Her eyes avoided contact with everyone, especially Erik. She was much too horrified.

Erik felt Christine push herself from him and desperately attempt to cover up her body. His hand immediately snaked out in attempts to reach for the porcelain mask that only lay a few inches away, in the midst of the debris of the small room.

Raoul saw this and his foot went out in one quick fluid movement and kicked the mask till it went flying across the room; only then, did he move from his spot in one fast movement, and snatched the mask up off the floor.

"Is this what you want?" he demanded, a smile appearing over his darkened face, only adding to the allure of his satanically lit face.

Slowly his hands began to bend the mask, pushing softly at first against the pressure it offered, but then gaining more work…

"I'm truly hurt _Erik_," he spit out the man's name for the first time. "You'd let Christine take a look into the face of the devil's, but not I?"

The mask snapped, and Meg gasped, clutching her mother's hand. "Mama!" she cried.

Marguerite pulled her daughter into the tight embrace of her arms and whispered into her hair in a hushed manner, "It'll be alright Megan… just start praying. Just start praying." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Erik and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry'.

Erik turned blind eyed to her, feeling a sting of rejection encase him. It wasn't the first time Marguerite had betrayed him. Only now the conditions were far worse.

Christine moved a bit, trying to grab any form of cloth, trying to conceal herself and sustain her modesty, but she was frightfully aware of his eyes burning on hers, along with the others, and was completely frozen in place; to the point that even her mouth had lost the ability to even phrase coherent words.

"Don't feel the need to conceal yourself in front me Christine," Raoul chuckled, "I'm sure all your men won't mind sharing… I'll pay well." he laughed.

Christine opened her mouth to scream something, anything at him, her face scrunched up in complete disgust… but nothing came out.

"Speechless my dear?" he asked, moving in closer towards her. "Honestly, whom did you expect?" he asked, a hint of honest curiosity evident in his voice… to which he immediately masked away.

By this point, Christine was beginning to wrap the bedding's sheets around her naked body. Yes, she still had a chemise on, but she was still virtually naked, in front of all the people close to her in life, no less.

Erik moved himself till he was standing in front of Christine, feeling over protective and angry all at once. He couldn't stand the Vicomte's eyes on her body, devouring her. He gently, but firmly, placed his hand on her arm in a protective and threatening manner, warning the Vicomte to not pull anything.

"Oh don't hold back Erik, I like my women rough." He laughed.

"You sick monster." Marguerite murmured. Her eyes widened as she realized how loud that had come across to everyone, causing Meg to tremble under her mother's arm. She didn't want her mother to say anything that may ruin their lives.

Right now she couldn't help be feel selfish and long for Samuel. She wanted someone to comfort her and never let harm come her way. She wanted to feel protected like Christine was with Erik right now. She wanted the never ending promises of love and devotion… she wanted to get married.

She glanced over at her mother and wondered if this was how her mother had felt with her father. She rarely spoke about him… in fact; she barely knew anything about the man. She didn't even know why he wasn't in her life or where he had gone to. Had he died? She had never asked, always afraid to offend her mother…

Looking back at Christine, she looked into the angry stricken face of Erik, and felt a shudder run through her body; he was simply hideous. She didn't understand how someone as beautiful, innocent and sweet like Christine, could love the evil Phantom who looked like someone straight from the depths of hell.

But then she glanced at Raoul was sourly reminded just how wicked he was. Yes, he was simply beautiful with his golden locks and gorgeous eyes, but his soul was as horrific as Erik's face.

Raoul turned and looked at Marguerite. "Pardon Madame?" he asked coyly. He turned his back to Christine and Erik and stared bitterly at the older woman. "Same as always; cold and spinster like Madame Giry. Never one to please the men, now were we? Always giving unwanted opinions… lurking about in the darkness like the right hand of the devil." His words dripped with the never ending venom.

For once in her life, she felt actually speechless and afraid. She had only once ever felt this way, and she had sworn it would never happen again. She had plotted her life, determined that she would never revisit this turmoil, along with her daughter… but here she was, and she felt weak and caught off guard.

"For once you have nothing to say to me Madame? No unwanted words on my actions? Where is my little Bible Preacher to condemn me to Hell for my heathen ways?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Christine screamed. She started to sob.

Raoul turned to her once more and he glowed, thriving on her little outburst. He felt annoyance sizzle through him as he saw Erik pull the sobbing woman into his arms and in a rough movement, and her cling to him like life itself.

"What was that Christine?" he taunted.

She rubbed her tears away, ignoring Erik's soothing words. "You heard me." She whispered. "Go to Hell."

"Touché Mademoiselle," He retorted. "I'll see you there." He slowly pulled a pistol from the inside of his tux.

Meg gasped, feeling faint in horror, her stomach knotting itself. Marguerite clung to her daughter tightly, feeling overprotective and worried. Guilt ate at her; had she made the right decision? Would it have mattered what she had chosen, would someone have died anyways, only now, condemning more innocent lives?

Christine buried her face in Erik's chest, seeking shelter from the world. She decided now and then, she would have no regrets over any choices she had made. If and when she died that sorrow filled rain crested day, she would at least cherish her memories with Erik and everything they had shared.

"Why must you do this Vicomte?" Erik demanded, offering as much comfort to Christine as he possibly could at this moment.

The Vicomte cocked his head at Erik.

"Why would you make others suffer like this? Are you that truly wicked?"

"I'm not the wicked one here." Raoul muttered dangerously.

Christine looked up in complete and total anger. "How can you say that?" she snapped, stopping Erik in his tracks. "You selfish arrogant bastard! Take a look in the mirror; out of everyone here, you are the hideous one I see!"

Erik squeezed her shoulder in comfort and caution, implying without words that she was treading on thin ice and needed to contain herself.

But she ignored him, feeling passion and anger drive right on through her. "You think you can have everything you ever want because you have the face of an angel and all the money you could dream of… but you can't, you can't have everything, and you never will have everything!"

"Oh I can't now, can I?" he demanded moving towards Christine and Erik. "Those are some pretty brave words Christine." He snarled.

Erik shoved Christine behind him as the Vicomte drew nearer with slow steps, his face becoming perhaps even more sinister with every passing step. Never, never had Erik felt he was looking straight into the face of the devil, as he did now.

"Oh how cute," Raoul spoke sarcastically. "Protecting my little Christine?"

"Stop it." Christine whispered, moving towards Raoul.

"Can't handle it sweetie?"

Erik moved forwards and grabbed Christine's arm, trying to force her behind him. He wasn't going to be responsible for anything happening to her today. He'd rather die a thousand deaths than see her hurt; be it physically or mentally.

Raoul glared at Erik's sudden movement, and felt anger coursing through her; how dare he touch her! Stepping forwards, he raised the pistol and hit Erik across the face with the butt of it.

Christine screamed as Erik doubled backwards, clutching his face. Panic raced through her as she saw the sight of blood forming through the cracks of his fingers.

"Don't you dare, touch her!" Raoul yelled, taking one look at his deformed face, cringing at every bump and crevice in his face. "Perhaps even more ugly; what was God thinking when he created you? You belong with Satan, you poor excuse for a human being!"

Erik tried hard to sustain his tears of pain, but he was sinking to the ground in pain. His eyes were shut against the world, blinding him to Raoul, who swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Erik cried out, just picturing Christine.

"Why won't you die you wretched beast?" he snarled, kicking him harder.

"Stop it!" Christine screamed. She moved forwards and grabbed a hold of his arm, shaking him. "Stop hurting him!"

Raoul flung her backwards and she fell to the ground with one great cry. She laid on the ground a sobbing mess, and didn't budge, too afraid. She covered her eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing to Erik.

"I am finally going to finish the job and send you straight where you belong!" Raoul snarled, kicking him once more before finally pulling the pistol out, hovering over Erik.

"No… No…" Christine murmured, sobbing uncontrollably.

Erik finally opened his eyes and stared straight into Raoul's. They held each other's for a moment, when time seemed to have stopped.

Raoul felt a weird feeling surge through him. It was as if he were being encased by flames. His breathing had heightened to the point of being extremely stertorous, that it was the only real sound that registered in the room. Sweat encased his forehead like some form of a lover, and he felt like any second now, the ground would give way, and the flames would engulf him more so, and the land of the heathen would consume him.

Erik stared in horror and question. Why was this man just staring at him? Why couldn't he seem to move himself? He knew that now was his moment if he had any at all. It was his moment to shove this man away and grab the pistol, thus placing them in the same position, only reversed roles… but he couldn't. He couldn't even think anymore.

And as everything seem to come back to him, one lone teardrop rose in the corner of Raoul's eye. His eyes filled with the foreign beads, and very slowly, one by one, they fell. The first one fell onto his cheek and slid down fast, landing on Erik.

Christine said nothing, watching the moment pass between the two. What was happening?

"Christine belongs with me." Raoul whispered finally. "It's the way… it's… it's meant to be." He pulled the pistol forwards. "No 'ands', 'ifs', 'buts', or 'when's'," he murmured. "Tonight is the night." His finger pulled softly on the trigger, and it began to raise itself till it was squarely pointing at Erik's face.

Christine's mouth opened and she felt her heart stop.

Erik said nothing, watching in amazement.

"Goodbye Erik." Raoul whispered. "You were quite the opponent… but sometimes life is better left the way it was intended to be; the beautiful can never love the ugly… I'll see you in Hell."

He gave a final nod and pulled the trigger.

The only sound was the screams and cries of a woman.

xoxo

The clouds hung in the air with a sense of disorder… a sense of the devil lingered about, and he actually felt the desperate need to pray; something he hadn't done in a long time.

The horse clattered along the streets of Paris, completely unsure and undecided where it and Gabriel were going. He just squeezed tighter, commanding him to keep going.

_Where am I going?_ His thoughts screamed. He was in a blind panic and he was on a wild goose chase in this dreary weather on the worst of days. But did he have a choice? What if his children's lives were at stake? He had no idea what Raoul could be doing to them.

He knew deep down… be it a gut feeling, some premonition or even divine providence… that something evil danced about and it involved his children. He was now determined to find them. He was not going to let anything happen to them… Coreena be damned.

He didn't even want to think of that woman; the devil's adulteress whom he hoped burned in Hell for her actions. That corrupted mind that had let her children disappear as she spread her legs willingly…

He wiped away the tears in anger. He would not let that evil woman get to him; he was stronger than this.

He made a hesitant sign of the cross and began murmuring any prayer he could remember; starting with an apostle's creed, to just plain out begging God to take mercy on his wretched soul and grant him one final wish.

_Do this for me; lead me to my children, and I promise I will ask of nothing from you ever again. _He had never considered himself a religious man up until this point… but now he was willing to become religious.

The rain fell harder and harder as his hands became whiter and rawer with every passing second. The skies were filled with a never ending darkness and the growl of wind nipped at him, reminding him of his place in life… at that moment.

He was a poor man with nothing in life to offer… and he always would be. But he didn't care about his measly status, his children came first.

He sobbed, the tears mingling with the thick raindrops that were pelting him. "Why?" he screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked of no one. "I just want my children!" his screams landing on deaf ears. "I want my God damn children back!"

He threw the reigns away from him, as if their touch had burned him. He let his face fall into the horse's neck… and he just sobbed.

"Why… why…" he murmured, choking on his sobs. "It can't be…"

The horse had come to a stop now, its sides heaving from all the stress its owner had put him through… pushing him through this dreadful weather.

A crack of lightning lit up the skies and the horse kicked in fear, its nostrils quivering as uncertainty filled it. The streets were empty and devoid of life, and the sight of a dark luminous forest lingered just down a dark path. The horse was terrified to move one more step…

Suddenly the sound of thunder broke throughout and the rain grew even stronger. Gabriel's horse bucked, sending Gabriel flying with a cry, before taking off in a blind panic.

Gabriel lay there just sobbing, feeling so defeated and hopeless. It was perhaps the worst feeling he had ever felt before in his life.

"Oh Lord, have mercy, on me…" he choked out, just laying there, his eyes shut, the only feel was the raindrops hitting his pale stone cold face. He had given up all hope and pretenses…

He would just lay there and die slowly by slowly.

He felt startled though as his hand reached out and made contact with a foreign object; a stuffed animal. His eye opened ever so slightly and squinted hard, trying to make out the object in the dark.

"Mr. Thomason." He whispered.

xoxo

Derik clutched the hand of his sister Ana and pulled her through down the hall in one great rough movement.

"Derik I'm afraid." She cried trying to keep up with his fast and long stride, knowing and just feeling that something was wrong… something terrible and the worst kind of horrible. She didn't want to go into the room… afraid of what she may see.

Derik stopped. "Ana, how can you know?"

She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. "Sometimes you just know Derik." She whispered, wishing that for once, he would just listen to her.

Derik said nothing, just looking at the closed door in front of him. It gave a sinister sense to it. He didn't know what lay behind it, and did he honestly want to? What if Erik lay there dead and cold in his own blood? What if he was leading Ana into the fiery den where they would be condemned?

He felt the fires of temptation beckon him. He could just turn and leave, and forget any of this. He could take the safe road, or the other. He could promise his and Ana's safety, or he could gamble, and open the door.

Ana watched Derik and although she was only a little girl, she knew he was battling something within. She felt irritation succumb her, knowing what had to be done.

"Ana," Derik spoke in a hush manner as she stepped forwards.

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm tired of playing the lamb Derik." She whispered. She said nothing more and opened the door, stepping right on it without even a glance back.

"Ana please," he started, watching her with a sick stomach.

But it was too late, she had already gone in and Derik knew he had to follow. She was his sister and he had sworn he would always take care of her. As soon as he was in though, he was met with the questioning and shocked gazes of four others.

Ana gave a shriek at what she saw, and began to sob immediately.

"Ana… Derik?" Raoul whispered, shocked to see the two young children of his old friend. Why were they here? What did they know? Was Gabriel so twisted that he would bring his own children into this dark twist of fate?

Derik said nothing, just listening to Ana's sobbing and shrieks. "I _hate_ you!" she screamed over and over again, her voice starting off like a wild banshee, turning into soft moans. She glared up at Raoul from her spot on the filthy carpet, a spot she had thrown herself to immediately.

Derik quickly moved over to her and was trying to grab her and pull her from the body. "Ana let's go." He stated immediately. He knew she was too young to witness this, and should be home resting.

These past few weeks had gone by and left so many scars in their waking path. He worried that Ana would be badly affected by all this. And whom could he blame but himself? He didn't want her to grow up recalling that dark time, only to hold resentment for him… he should have never left and gotten involved.

She had been taken from her parents – the only people besides him she knew. She had fallen ill and lost half her sight… because of him. She had a simple petty crush on a deformed man whom she could witness dead now... because of him. _Because of him_.

Derik looked about the room. In the midst, Raoul stood with a gleam lit in his eye. A pistol was clutched with a shaking hand and he looked ready to kill. A pretty blonde woman lay on the ground next to Erik, a shocked expression lit on her pretty face. An older woman stood not to far off whilst a beautiful brunette lay on the bed sobbing, her cries echoing along with Ana's.

He had grown up thinking Raoul to be a wonderful man. A wonderful man who was always considered an uncle to him. He had never seen such evil lurk about in his face. He had never felt such a horrifying presence linger about him as he did now. He wanted his father suddenly.

"Uncle… Uncle killed him!" Ana choked out, still sobbing. "Derik!"

Raoul watched the scene in complete confusion, not understanding how they knew Erik.

"What have you done?" Derik demanded of Raoul, trying to pull his kicking and screaming sister off of Erik.

"Why are you here?" Raoul sneered. "Where is that father of yours? He was so measly; he dragged his two brats into all this?"

Derik looked up and glared at the wicked man. "You truly are corrupt."

Raoul gave a twisted laugh. "It took you this long to figure that out?" he snarled. "How slow can your family possibly be? Or are you just too pious and oh so forgiving? Will God accept you into his kingdom now?"

"S… stop it Raoul." Christine quivered. "They… are… are o-only children."

He turned and glared at Christine. "Oh for Christ's sakes, do shut up Christine! No one asked your opinion. You are here to be seen and not heard, like a petulant woman." He laughed.

On lithe like steps, he moved closer to the body and the two children. "Perhaps I should show Gabriel real horror." He whispered, drawing forth his pistol once more.

Derik looked at him with a dry open mouth. Was he serious? Everything seemed to go still and silent, even Ana's loud cries and shrieks of hatred. "You wouldn't." Derik breathed, looking up and into the devil's eyes.

"I wouldn't would I?" he growled. "When has your family ever done anything for me besides condemn my life as they most assuredly always do? Now is the opportunity I have waited for… an opportunity, in which I can make your father make amends for his sins."

"Raoul don't…" Christine whispered her voice barely audible.

"You're going to Hell." Derik stated.

"I'm already in Hell."

xoxo

"Have some tea; it'll help ease your nerves." Janine spoke soothingly, carrying a silver tray with two cups of tea and some honey.

"Now is no time for tea Mother." Coreena spoke irritably, half distracted by the outer world.

She sat by a large window in the living room, looking upon the outer world with a great wave of sadness. It was raining, like her heart. She longed to see her children smile and hear their sweet laughter. She had never felt so lonely before, and so _guilty_.

Guilt consumed her; she couldn't dismiss what she had done to Gabriel when bringing Marc over. She suddenly didn't care what Gabriel had done… it was all in the past. She shouldn't carry a grudge, for she had her fair share of sins.

And had he not lied, she'd never have Derik or Ana, and the little wonder growing inside of her right now. Should she not be thankful?

"A franc for your thoughts?" Janine whispered, watching her daughter, trying to decipher what her daughter was thinking from her expressions.

Coreena looked over at her mother and felt a tad startled. She had forgotten her mother's presence still lingered about. "W… what?" she asked, feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Janine looked at her daughter concerned. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly. "Is it about Derik and Ana? I know they're safe… God will protect them." Janine promised.

Coreena shook her head, a tear slipping. "It's not that… I was thinking about him."

"Marc?"

Coreena shook her head. "No, Gabe… Gabriel." She finished. "I feel worried for him. I feel as if something dreadful is about to happen and I'm completely incompetent in the situation and unable to help."

Janine moved to embrace her daughter. "Oh you mustn't burden yourself so, Coreena. No one knows of the future… and you must live in the present. Right now, focus on yours and the baby's health. The cops are in search of Derik and Ana… and Gabriel, well never mind him. He's of unimportance right now." She rubbed her daughter's back consolingly. "Focus on the now."

"But Mother… I… I know I sinned." Coreena whispered through her long bouts of tears.

Janine looked at her. "What do you mean Coreena?" she queried. She could honestly attest that she didn't always understand what her daughter was feeling at moment's notice; her mood's seemed to change every second.

Coreena looked at her mother. "This is my entire fault."

"Of course it isn't Coreena –"

"No, it truly is." Coreena interjected. "If I hadn't been so quick to condemn and walk out on him with his children… we wouldn't be here. Everybody sins, and I refused to even listen to him, or even forgive him. Thus, I sinned as well. I'm no better than any other person." She poured out. "No one deserves to lose their children like that."

"Coreena –"

"No one deserves that!" Coreena repeated angrily.

"Coreena –" Janine tried to calm her daughter down.

Coreena broke down crying into the palms of her hands. "I… I just want everything to… to be alright!" she sobbed. "Why… why can't everything be like before?" she demanded. "Why… why is God so cruel?"

Janine pulled her daughter tightly to her, and squeezed her eyes shut against the world, holding in all beads. She said nothing at first, just letting her daughter sob into her chest. Her own pain wracked at her, making her recall things that even she would rather not think about.

God was supposed to be the light in all situations… the thing you looked to most when you had lost hope all together… but then why did the world seem so bleak? Why hadn't the saviour come for them yet? Why would he let them rot in this time of peril?

Coreena said nothing, just letting all tears she had held in, come out. She didn't pause to even think about everything, or she knew she would feel extremely gormless and just cry perhaps more. She had never felt so abject before…

As the seconds wore on though, and they drifted into minutes, Coreena's once stetorous breathing, evened itself out and she slowly stopped juddering in her mother's embrace. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt extremely empty all of a sudden.

"Coreena?" Janine whispered, making sure her daughter was ok.

Coreena gave a deep sigh. "I… I know I'm gratuitous when I say this… but I… I know that I still love Gabriel… despite everything." She admitted.

Janine smiled at her daughter and gave a nod. "I'm glad you say that Coreena."

"Really?" she whispered in return.

"Of course…" Janine squeezed her hand. "You still have a family to consider… and I don't want it to go horrible because of a few past mistakes. If you truly love someone, you forgive them for their flaws and sins."

"It must be true love then." Coreena smiled, breathing in relief.

"It must be." Janine agreed.

The two embraced once more; relieved they had come to a conclusion. Coreena was determined to look for him and tell him everything. No longer would any secrets be in between them anymore.

She would make this work... because she loved him and that was enough.

xoxo

Ana gave a loud shriek when she taken by surprise, being thrown backwards to the ground as a large noose was thrown around Raoul's neck and immediately tightened.

He had been about to kill her.

He had been so close with his sinister eyes.

She had been so close to the end.

She had been so close to the fires of Hell.

Her brother Derik lay on the ground trembling in pain as his body shook and convulsed, trying so hard to fight for his sake. Ana pushed her tiny body forwards and crawled to his body, squeezing her hands against her ears, trying to block out his agonizing cries.

"Derik!" Ana cried. "Don't leave me Derik!" she screeched, pounding her tiny little hands on her brother's chest. "Don't go Derik!" she screamed.

Christine watched as Raoul fell to his knees, his face turning purple as the noose tightened and tightened. She felt so shocked and half faint. Everything was so... surreal? She felt like she was living out a dream... more so a nightmare.

Everyone looked up though when the door's were thrown open once again. "Drop him or I will kill you all!" screamed a girl's voice.


	37. Ascent into Hell

A/N: Hi hi everyone! Here is my next chapter... a nice long one at that too :P took me alllll day.

As for reviews, I just have but one comment to make: when reading said stories, don't be so quick to judge and shoot me down because of what you 'may think'. Sometimes it seems there is no hope and I've done wrong... but I know what I am doing. Just because you think I 'may have done something', is no reason to call my work crap. Even if I did do that wrong thing, keep in consideration my point of view on everything. Perhaps I'm taking an approach of irony or equalizing, or even... divine providence... or something along those lines. This is no way intended to show what I may write in the future, it's just something to keep in mind when you read my work. I know how this story will end, as I had it already all written out well in advance, but have been changing a lot to the first copy. But the main idea is still the same. So please, trust me.

Besides that moment of darkness... my first brigade party was a smash :D

Ok, so anyways, wish me luck with my failing math mark... (I somehow got a B in French though :O) and please read and review!

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 37: Ascent into Hell.

"I _said,_" she said with a snarl, "drop him, or so help me God, I will _kill_ you all!" Her voice hissed throughout the silent room.

Everyone turned to look at the woman in complete shock, the race of the adrenaline coursing through, the pounding of their hearts in the dead of the silence and the cold uncertain horror caressing them as blind fear in the form of sweat rolled down their backs.

Christine felt her body stumble slightly backwards as she let her weak body fall onto the bed, trying to gain control of her mind as everything blurred and the room began spinning. Was she dreaming this madness?

The woman took a step closer to the two, the pistol held straight at his head. "Do you honestly want to test me? I will blow your brains out with but a single bullet and send you straight into the depths of Hell, and then I will take your wench and slice her throat till she sees nothing but red, and will be confined to the same Hell." The woman whispered, white flashing through her eyes.

"Erik…" Christine whimpered. "Let him go." She said softly, tears silently falling as she lay on the bed looking up through her curls that graced her perfect face. "It's… It's not worth it."

"Finally, something worthy of words from you," Elizabeth replied back sarcastically, the pistol hovering about in her hand as it still held up, pointing at Erik whom had Raoul at the end of a noose, his hands seemingly clutching at the ends, trying to claw the confines off.

Erik's breathing was stertorous as his chest heaved and he looked back from Raoul to the woman he loved more than anything. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders at that one moment.

Her eyes looked deeply into his beseechingly, pleading with him to make the right decision. She knew that it didn't matter what they did anymore, they were both going to lose one way or another… but she still didn't want his soul anymore condemned for her sake.

Erik looked at the Punjab lasso that was in his hand which was twitching, yearning to continue pulling tighter as Raoul's face turned bluer and bluer, begging mercy for his pathetic existence; the euphoria that would encase him when the man sunk down to his knees, his eyes rolling about in their dire state… yes, a Heaven indeed.

His green panther like orbs moved about the room precariously, looking at each person in the room, feeling like he was finally seeing them for the first time.

Marguerite stood with her back pressed against the wall, her palms flat down on it, her chest heaving as if she had run a million miles. The trauma in her eyes… well it was a first for Erik, whom had never seen the stern Marguerite afraid like a little child. In fact, it was oddly comforting.

Her daughter Megan, lay still on the ground, her breathing just as laboured, if not more so. Yet, she had a lot more reason though. Had it not been for the pretty little blonde, Erik knew he'd be a dead man. She had been the one to finally speak up and move from her rooted spot and push against Raoul as the bullet went off. It had been her cry followed by Christine's, which had burned Erik's ears, a loud shriek that was his Hell.

Christine was a wreck; she lay there sobbing uncontrollably. She could barely utter a coherent word, she was so flabbergasted and fear consumed. She had felt life end the second that bullet had gone off. A million questions had run through her mind, all in context with her living and her baby's... which she knew he still did not know of. That concerned her perhaps even more; seeing as she knew this child needed to live and carry on Erik's name… but also needed a father. She didn't want it to suffer the same fate she had; having only one parent.

She clutched the sheets underneath her till her knuckles went white, just relieved that Erik was not dead. She knew she had to rush over to Meg and make sure her best friend was not injured. But oh, how she prayed God would give her the strength and courage to move her legs! Or let alone, let her lips move…

Slowly by slowly, Erik let the rope slip from his hands.

"No Erik, no!" Ana cried from the floor where she sat over her brother Derik.

Elizabeth smiled, but took one step closer to the mess of people. "_Good_," she purred, "very good indeed." She still held the pistol up as a threat, but moved in towards Erik and Raoul till she stood over Raoul, who lay on the ground just gasping, as the colour slowly returned to his face.

Raoul's eyes blinked a few times as he looked upon Elizabeth who stood above him, a smirk upon her older face, the gun clutched tightly within her hands, her eyes burning with an unspoken determination. He wouldn't deny the shock he was feeling at this moment; of all the people to show up…

"Hello Monsieur." She spoke in a sadistic manner, a gleam a lit in her two orbs. "It's ever so pleasant to see you again Raoul…" Elizabeth spoke more softly now. "Did you miss me?"

As he breathed deeply, never more relieved to feel the beautiful feeling of air entering his passage… (He would not take that for granted again) He looked upon Elizabeth in horror and confusion. "What game are you playing at Madame Aldridge?" he demanded, still lying on his back on the floor.

She smiled slightly with a twist of her lips. "A game?" she asked moving closer and leaning over his still rapidly raising chest. "How dare you speak to me of games!" she screeched, anger boiling through her as one of her hands clenched into a fist.

"Eliza -" he tried to interject.

"No!" she screamed, throwing her pistol down to the ground in one hard fluid and blind moment, watching it clatter slightly away. "How can you say that, you insignificant bastard?" she demanded. "How dare you in signify that I play these games! How dare you! How dare you!" she screamed over, sobs wracking her until she fell to her knees, her face in her palms.

Everything seemed to go quiet as the older woman broke down.

Marguerite, that had been frozen this whole time, felt she came out of her reverie. She moved along the wall, her back still placed firmly on it, as if confirming no one will come up behind her, which would not shock her if it did somehow happen.

She paused at the door, her options wracking her. She could leave now and go find the police… and tell them what? That a mad deformed man and his lover were secretly in love and making love and her evil and jealous fiancé was forcing her into a marriage and about to kill everyone, condemning everyone else in his task? Or she could stay and be of no help… and watch the scene unfold like some book… where the only way she'd know what is happening is if she read it.

"Mama," Meg whispered, looking at her mother from her perch on the ground, wondering what she was thinking.

Marguerite looked at her only daughter and felt overwhelmed. Pools of tears were beginning to caress her like some form of a lover… silent cruel tears.

Ignoring everything and knowing what her priority _should_ be, she ignored all conflict and forced her legs to carry her to her daughter. She made sure to be silent as she collapsed on the ground and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she whispered furiously. "Are you hurt? Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up? I promise I will never abandon you like that again!" Marguerite cried into her daughter's perfect blonde hair with her hushed, hushed whispers to her daughter.

Meg smiled despite the circumstances not technically permitting it. "I'm fine Mama, I truly am. He never hit me… It's more the shock… honestly."

"_Goodbye Erik." Raoul whispered. "You were quite the opponent… but sometimes life is better left the way it was intended to be; the beautiful can never love the ugly… I'll see you in Hell."_

_Raoul looked at him for one final time, his heart raging with a million feelings. He ignored all but one; revenge. Revenge was something he had yearned for his whole life. When he had been younger… he had always been the shadow of his brother, whom could do nothing wrong in his parent's eyes._

"_Oh, why can't you be more like your brother Philippe?" his father had asked him when he was but the tender age of four._

"_Your brother is a blessing we should all praise." His mother insisted. "He has the ability to take control of his calling in life when he is older; Viscount."_

_It had started as something minuscule as the being the Vicomte and just overpowering his younger brother… Raoul had managed to forgive him for that. As he grew up though, time had come and gone like a mistress in the eve. He had fallen for a young girl before Christine had paraded into his life… and if it weren't bad enough that his brother had everything from devastatingly good lucks, amazing charisma, his parent's undying devotion and the simple fact that he was about to become the Vicomte, he had to go for the one thing Raoul had come to cherish in his life; a girl named Lynn. _

_Oh it started slow… he noticed Lynn appearing for him less and less. Her kisses were unresponsive and her body language had disappeared into unwelcoming… she had stopped coming shortly after that._

_He one day walked past his older brother's room, hearing the agonizing cries from inside. Fear evoked him and he opened the door. The horror that wracked him as he in took the sight! There lying on the bed naked in each other's embrace were Lynn and Philippe! He should have said something that night. He should have done something that night. But he couldn't, he ran away like the sheep he was and let the world keep going._

_It was up to this point in time as he had the upper hand; the pistol above Erik's chest. He finally would win in the end and seek revenge and marry the woman he loved. They could be together finally._

_He gave one more nod and without anymore hesitancy, pulled the trigger._

"_No!" Meg had cried before the trigger had been pulled, as she pulled from her mother's comforting embrace, and over to Raoul, shoving him away from her and Erik. She did not understand how everyone could just lay there and watch the horrid story unfold. This was no fairytale or corny romance where when the main character was shot in the heart or killed some cruel way, and still walked the Earth again. Did Christine not care that her baby could be fatherless? _

_Somehow, somewhere deep down, she had found the courage she had been seeking…_

_She fell to the ground in tumble nearby Erik, who was laying there with his eyes closed, almost like he was welcoming death's frosty touch or perhaps laying there, begging for it to come and be done with its tedious deed._

_Her eyes shut against the room, expecting to be the next in line to die, as she had stopped Raoul from his task already. But all she heard were the screams and cries of Christine. _

"_No!" she sobbed. "No you killed him!" she buried her face in her hands, not daring to look, too afraid. She had not seen the heroic act Megan had performed, thus still being classified as in 'the dark'. Ana and Derik had not seen of it either, as he covered Ana's eyes and shut his._

_Ana shoved away from him and fell to the ground at the body, clinging to him, her sobs echoing in beat with Christine's._

_Derik had looked up in horror at the man he had once trusted and loved like an uncle, for the first time. He hadn't known what had driven his parents apart, but he had always had the strangest daunting feeling that it was linked to this man. Now he could finally see truth in gold writing._

"_What have you done?" he asked coldly, not just asking about Erik, but everything that had happened. He was the soul reason for all the horrors. _

"_Why are you here?" Raoul sneered back. "Where is that father of yours? He was so measly; he dragged his two brats into all this?" _

_Derik moved closer to him, anger sizzling through him. Looking him straight on, he proclaimed, "You truly are corrupt."_

"_It took you this long to figure that out?" he snarled. "How slow can your family possibly be? Or are you just too pious and oh so forgiving? Will God accept you into his kingdom now?" he taunted._

_Derik heard the quiver of words from the brunette lying on the bed. He glanced at her, but her face was still covered by her hands._

"_Oh for Christ's sakes, do shut up Christine! No one asked your opinion. You are here to be seen and not heard, like a petulant woman." He laughed. He turned to Derik at that moment. "Perhaps I should show Gabriel real horror." And he drew forth his pistol._

"_You wouldn't." Derik breathed._

"_I wouldn't would I?" he growled. "When has your family ever done anything for me besides condemn my life as they most assuredly always do? Now is the opportunity I have waited for… an opportunity, in which I can make your father make amends for his sins." He raised the pistol, not sure what was overcoming him anymore._

"_You're going to Hell." Derik stated softly but dangerously._

"_I'm already in Hell." Raoul retorted._

_He pulled the trigger, condemning the second life that night. He felt no pain, nothing. No remorse and no redemption._

"_How could you?!" Ana sobbed, immediately hurdling her tiny body from Erik's over to her bigger brother's. "Derik, don't leave me Derik!" she sobbed._

_He gave a slight guttural cough, blood appearing from an unknown source. "Ana," he said weakly. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't go Derik!" she cried harder, hitting him with her tiny fist. _

_Marguerite looked upon the room with her two stony eyes, as if she were one of the villagers witnessing the crucifying of Christ. She felt very much like she was standing to the side, crying for mercy but no one was listening, and all she was hearing was the sick twisted sounds of the nails being pounded in, the sharp intakes of breath, the slow dripping of sweat and the cries of agony._

_Meg just sat there, praying this was some truly corrupted nightmare they were all living. Everything seemed so unreal; Samuel leaving her, them all being in one tiny run down dingy inn room where two lives were condemned all in one night… she didn't even know some of the people in the room._

_Her eyes snagged for a second as she saw a twitch coming from Erik's corpse, causing her to feel nauseated. Even in death his body tried._

"_Don't go please…" Ana murmured so softly and despairingly. "I love you Derik. I love you and I forgive you for making me blind." _

"_How touchy," Raoul sneered, moving closer to Ana. "Well your brother is no longer here to protect you anymore little Ana. And I don't see your father exactly running to your defense here…"_

_Ana looked up at him wide eyed, her bottom lip quivering, he was right; no one was here for her. Her parents had abandoned her and Derik was gone now._

"_It won't be so hard to say good bye, I promise." Raoul whispered._

"_Please don't!" she sobbed, holding her tiny hands in front of her face as a form of defense, knowing it was fruitless._

_He smiled, but his smile quickly faded as something suddenly tightened around his neck… a noose! Oh my God, a noose was around his neck and he could feel the oxygen dispersing quickly and the light of day fading! But who? What?_

_He was spun much too fast for quick adjustment and was met face to face with a white porcelain mask._

"Did that moment mean nothing to you?" Elizabeth sobbed, perched over him. "I mean… I… I honestly did not expect that from you… but at least you could let me be satisfied… what is the answer?"

Raoul stared at her, recalling the feel of her velvety lips upon his that eve. He had let his hands run down her satiny skin and through her wavy locks of hair, each finger running through their own blade.

"We paraded in that holy palmer's kiss without our hands but our lips… and then you act like I am no one!" she cried.

Christine finally raised her face and stared at Raoul in horror. She forgot the immense relief that had flooded through her knowing Erik was alive, and just focused on the outrage that encased her. It wasn't so much the fact that he had cheated on her on the eve of their wedding, but more so the fact that he took everything precious to her and did that even then.

A whole list of obscenities ran through her mind, a dire need to scream them at him and make him feel her wrath and pain.

"You are no one!" Raoul yelled suddenly, his chest heaving up and down at the shock of how loudly that came out. He saw her face blanch and pale immediately. "Elizabeth," he started.

She shoved him from her like she had been burned. "No one?" she hissed. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and he could see flames and embers twisting about in them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, for once actually meaning those two words. "I didn't want to cause you any pain truly… It was a moment of weakness… but you are nothing to me."

The room came to one complete halt. The silence in there hung like one too many deaths on a cold winter's eve. The tension was apprehensive and everyone felt disconcerted from it. No one knew what to do, fear lingering in their every move.

Elizabeth was the first to make a movement though; she edged herself closer to Raoul and ever so softly, she leaned forwards and placed a tender kiss on his lips, signifying the end. Despite everything, he let himself kiss her back, feeling he owed her that much.

Erik took this moment and moved himself over to Christine who sat there huddled, shaking like a leaf.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered, opening her up from herself and pulling her into his warm and comforting arms, just embracing her as tightly as possible, fearing that if he let go, she'd disappear from his life forever.

She began crying once more, not understanding how she could possibly cry anymore; hadn't she shed all possible tears? How could there be anymore left for her to cry?

"I will love and take care of you Christine… forever." He promised.

Meg joined in on the tears as she the moment that passed between the two. Despite all the circumstances and life going against them, they somehow made it… and it made their love only stronger. This was all she longed for with Samuel.

Christine whispered softly, "but what does the winter bring?"

Erik looked at her and whispered into her ear; "if not another spring…" he moved his lips till they were on hers.

Elizabeth slowly pulled back from Raoul and immediately clutched the pistol she had dropped previously. She watched as his eyes widened. "Parting is such sweet sorrow…"

"No Elizabeth!" he yelled, shoving himself from her onto wobbly feet.

She followed suit, and raised herself to her feet as well, only with more grace. She raised the pistol and prepared it. "That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow… one must never play with the affairs of the heart Monsieur." She stated.

"Erik," Christine whispered, watching Elizabeth from the corner of her eye.

Elizabeth gave a cry as Erik was quick on cat feet, grabbing her from behind, trying to take the pistol from her, or at least make her drop it. She screamed in the process and took the butt of the pistol and jabbed it into his stomach.

With a cry, Erik doubled backwards holding his stomach, letting himself sink down to his knees.

"It will not end like this!" Elizabeth yelled, raising the pistol once more. "It's time you felt the wrath every person must feel!" she screamed.

Raoul quickly yelled back, "you are one twisted lady!" he grabbed the pistol end, trying to point it away from him, wrestling with her to let go.

She pulled the trigger and it fired, but hit the wall. Christine screamed in the process as Elizabeth kept pulling the trigger a few more times, hitting nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raoul demanded.

"I could ask you that!" she screamed back, tugging at it harder, trying to make him let go. "Let go you son of a bitch!" she fired once more.

Christine cried out as she felt a sudden pain encase her, causing everyone to stop in the room, a sickening silence falling upon everyone but Christine.

The strangest feeling entered Erik as he watched his love fall down screaming mercilessly. He knew right then and there, he would never know a more terrible feeling.

"Christine!" his voice screamed, pushing him from the ground, ignoring the horrid feeling in his stomach.

Elizabeth ignored Christine though and turned once more to Raoul, knowing she could catch him unguarded. She tried to fire the pistol again, but someone had come up behind her and tried to grab a hold of her. Not even knowing whom, she took the pistol and swinging it around till she felt the connection between it and the person's face.

"Gabriel!" Raoul cried shocked when he saw the man crumple to the ground much like Erik had prior.

Elizabeth turned to look and saw Gabriel lying on the ground unconscious, a stream of blood flowing right front and centre from his face. She felt no remorse.

"_Mr. Thomason." Gabriel had whispered when his hand had connected with the teddy bear his daughter always carried with her. It felt ragged and part of its arm was hanging by only a few threads… but it was still Mr. Thomason._

_He looked up at the pitch black skies, feeling nothing but the raindrops._

_With a grunt and a heave, he forced himself to his feet. His children were nearby, he just knew it. This sign must be divine providence… for what other explanation could there possibly be?_

"_I will find you Ana." He whispered. "I promise that no one will ever part you and I and Derik ever again… not even God himself." He swore under his breath._

_He hobbled about crying out loud for any sign of life, not being able to see where he was going. All he felt was the branches and wet leaves hitting his stone cold face. But what was keeping him going? Every second he forced himself to go forward into the dark unknowing path he knew he could be turned back into the light. _

'_My children are all that matters'. He thought._

_He could always recall Raoul asking him one particular thing when Coreena was only two months along with Derik. "How do you know if you're ready to be a parent?"_

"_No one's ever ready to be a parent Raoul, you just are. There's never a perfect time." He had answered, knowing that was what kept him going for his unborn baby and Coreena. If he paused and truly thought about it, he knew he might flee in fear._

_But the day Derik had been born he knew that was one ultimate happiness he would never have felt before. He wanted to thank Coreena everyday of his life for the single blessing that never ceased to amaze him._

"_Help!" Gabriel cried. "Someone please help me!" but his cries fell on deaf ears… for who would be around in this? "Oh please Lord, guide me to them…" he made a hesitant sign of the cross. "I beg of you. I will never ask of anything of you again." He cried. "I just want my children."_

_He paused for a brief second, just letting the rain hitting him, listening to it. It was always one thing everyone took for granted; one thing that was always used to set a sad or distressing scene. And for once, that actually applied to him._

"_I give up." He mumbled, seeing nothing but trees, leaves and branches. "There is no way out of this mess."_

_He pushed forwards anyways, knowing this was so totally and completely fruitless. But as he moved forwards, he saw a flickering distant light. Feeling like he was trying to catch death and look upon its bony face, he kept pushing forwards growing closer and closer…_

_It grew bigger and bigger every second he drew forth and eventually he realized it was not death, but a light flickering from a building._

"_Divine providence," He whispered once more._

xoxo

The clock struck 6 o'clock and it rung.

The clicking of fingernails against a glass table top and the tapping of the foot resonated throughout the room. Coreena was biting her lip and absentmindedly twisting a strand of hair with one of her fingers.

Janine cringed, looking up from her knitting. This was all Coreena had done all day. Why today of all days? She knew her daughter wanted to see her children and tell Gabriel the news, but she had never seen her so antsy before…

Coreena hummed a tiny bit, just staring at the grandfather clock that boomed its presence in the corner of the room. She couldn't even explain it… but she felt something big was happening at this moment. Guts? A premonition?

"Stop it Coreena." Janine finally snapped.

Coreena looked up at her mother and ceased her annoying movements. "Sorry Mama." She whispered apologetically. "I guess I'm on edge… nervous perhaps."

Janine set her knitting down besides her and looked up at her daughter in comfort. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked. "I know you want to tell Gabriel everything, but nothing is going to change in the next few hours… you can always wait till he returns and then tell him."

"I know…"

"Are you afraid of rejection?" Janine asked softly. "That he won't love you…? Because I don't think that is possible…"

"No, not that," Coreena said quickly. She took a deep breath. "At least I don't think so… I just feel that something bad is happening Mama, and I can't explain why."

"You just need some rest…"

"I couldn't possibly rest at a moment like this." Coreena interjected, standing up and walking over to the floor to ceiling window that looked out across the many acres of land her Mother owned.

The rain still continued its steady beat. And in the distance she saw a flicker of lightning, only adding to the dark allure of everything. The wind blew across everything, rattling the trees, making them look like frightening figures only told in horror stories… it caused Coreena to shudder and be glad she wasn't out there, but in the security of her mother's home.

But at the same time, she knew she should be out there searching for her family, fighting to make it right. Wasn't that what God would want her to do? No, instead she was cowering away from everything in hiding… only adding to her misery.

"I'm such a horrid person." She whispered to herself as she looked outside, a tear catching in the corner of her eye.

"No you're not Coreena." Janine replied back just as softly, laying her hand on Coreena's back in a soothing manner. "You're a woman who knows her limits, and going out there is one of them… especially in these weather conditions and at night no less."

"But if I'm supposed to be the perfect wife and mother, I should be out there searching for them." She retorted, not letting up. She kept her back to her mother, not wanting her to see any more of the tears she was shedding.

"Oh Coreena… My Coreena," Janine said in a pained voice. "No one is perfect, I thought you knew that. I was no perfect wife… nor am I the perfect mom. We're all human and we all make mistakes. You shouldn't compare yourself to others either."

Coreena smiled slightly. "I know, I know." She looked at her mother and then back out the window. "But I know what I have to do."

Janine turned Coreena till she faced her and held her shoulder's at arms length, staring at her sternly. "You are not going out there… not in this and not at this time of day. I will not allow it."

Coreena opened her mouth to protest.

"You truly need to rest. Tomorrow is another day. We can both go out there and search for them ourselves."

Coreena didn't want to say it, but she felt the odd creeping sensation that tomorrow would be perhaps… too late.

"Go to bed." Janine stated firmly. "I want you to promise me that you won't put your life in danger. What if your children come home and you are not here? And would you jeopardize your baby's future like that? Traipsing about in that?"

Coreena knew she was right, but did not want to admit it. She nodded meekly and embraced her mother, who kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back like she had done when she was younger in attempts to comfort her.

"Good night sweetie, please do and try and get some rest… not for me, but yourself and your family." She smiled slightly. "I promise everything is going to get better. I will stay up and watch for Derik and Ana."

Coreena nodded and quietly left the room. When she was finally out of the room, she bolted up the staircase, ignoring the questioning looks from the servants, and into her bedroom. Closing the door, she pushed her back to the door and let her body slide downwards till she was sitting on the ground sobbing.

She knew she had royally screwed up. But how did you ask forgiveness of someone you truly loved when all you had done was pushed them away?

xoxo

"Daddy!" Ana cried, watching yet another close person to her, fall for the umpteenth time that night. "Daddy?" she questioned, crawling towards him and placing her ear on his chest and hugging him tightly. She could feel his still body breathing and knew he wasn't dead.

She grew angry, feeling her world crumble down around her. "I hate you!" she screamed at both Raoul and Elizabeth. "I hate you all!"

Raoul stared in shock at Gabriel's unconscious body so confused. He wasn't sure who knew who anymore, and how they were finding this remote little room that felt like Hell right now.

Erik, whom still held Christine tightly to himself, looked at the body and then Ana. So this was their father. He still couldn't believe the two kids had bothered to return at all. He had been so sure that they were like any others…

But how had their father found them? He looked about the room; they had quite the party growing here.

"Oh, quit your sniveling; the fool isn't dead!" Elizabeth snapped at Ana. She didn't understand why these two brats were here to begin with.

Marguerite longed to go and hug the little sobbing girl, but she kept herself and Meg back, making sure to hold onto her daughter tightly.

"But Mama, shouldn't we somehow help…?" Meg questioned her mother.

"Shush Megan." Marguerite hissed. "After all the people that have fallen, do you sincerely want to be yet another corpse?" she demanded. "We must stay back."

"That's selfish!" Meg exclaimed. "We should at least get the police!" she yelled.

Raoul turned at the sound of Meg's voice and he glared at the young blond. "No one is bringing in the police." He barked. "This can go either two ways; Christine will come with me and you can all continue your lives in peace, _or_ she can die along with every other person in this God damn room!" he was practically screaming by the end.

Marguerite pulled her daughter closer, tears burrowing more and more. She honestly and truly did want to help, but what could she possibly do? For either way she chose, she would lose and perhaps condemn everyone else's lives in the room at that too.

Christine clung to Erik as if this was the last time she'd ever see him. She knew someone tonight was going to die, and deep down she knew who she _wished_ it to be. But looking at everyone in the room and evaluating everything, she had a feeling just who it _might_ be.

"It'll be ok." Erik whispered, rubbing her back consolingly, hoping to God that it was true. He didn't want to give false hope either… "How is your wound?" he asked gently, looking down at her arm where the bullet had hit.

"I'm fine." she whispered, pressing against the torn fabric from Meg's dress they had used as a bandage to apply pressure.

Erik wanted to strangle the woman alive for daring to even lay a finger on Christine, let along actually inflict pain on her. He wanted to do the same back to the bitch, sevenfold.

Raoul turned at the sound of the beast's voice and he felt thunderous as he watched his hands run over Christine. "Don't you dare touch her," He whispered his voice was dripping with venom and anger. "Get your nasty hands off of her!" he screamed. He couldn't understand why Christine let this poor excuse for a human being touch her while rebuking him.

He stalked over.

Everyone stared at him in alarm, even Elizabeth, feeling envious every passing second. Oh how she'd like to strangle the brunette! She had brought so many problems and emotions into her life the day she entered Raoul's home.

"How can you let him do this Christine?" he demanded, taking a hold of Christine's good arm and yanking her from Erik and shoving her to the side. "This filthy monster!" he spit in disgust.

Christine spoke in a voice barely audible; "Out of everyone in this room, you're the only filthy monster I see."

"Lies; filthy lies Christine! I don't believe you!" he screamed in outrage, after a second of considering the sincerity of her words. But it could not be possible… could it? No! "How can you pick this God damn devil over me? These are just games… the devil has corrupted your mind Christine!"

"Stop it!" she cried, "stop it!"

"If I kill him now, you'll love me again Christine! I know you will!" Raoul declared, holding the hated pistol up for the umpteenth time that night. "I only have a few more bullets, but I know one will do the job…"

"Stop it! I swear if you do this Raoul, I'll hate you forever and personally kill myself!" she threatened, stepping closer to Raoul and Erik.

"Christine, stay back!" Erik growled, angry and scared that she'd say such things. "You will do no such thing, especially over me!" he spoke a tad more calmly now.

Christine looked over at the man she knew she loved. She didn't say anything more, not wanting to upset him or Raoul further. But she knew if worst came to worst, she may not be able to contain herself and if Erik died, well what was the point in living?

Raoul looked back at Erik, narrowing his eyes. "She does _love_ me. It is not possible for the beautiful to love the ugly." He growled, trying to convince himself.

Erik said nothing; feeling pity for this man for the first time ever. He had never thought the day would come when he actually pitied this fop of a man. "I'm sorry." Erik whispered for the first time to Raoul.

"What?" Raoul barked. "How could you possibly feel sorry for me? You're the filthy ugly hideous spawn from Hell! How dare you feel sorry for me!" he screamed, ignoring his dieing need to just break down.

"I'm sorry she can't love you! I'm sorry that you feel the need to kill everyone to earn her love!" Erik yelled just as loudly back, only to be hit by memories like a ton of bricks.

Both Raoul and Erik fell into silence, staring at the floor, recalling the same thing.

Was it not long ago that the three of them had been down below in the cellars of the Opera House, fighting over the same thing? Erik recalled that night where he had practically begged Christine to make love to him on stage in front of millions, and then kidnapping her and condemning her and her _lover_. Hadn't he been the one giving the ultimatum?

A sickening feeling overcame Erik, and he slightly back off Raoul, knowing he couldn't be the one to throw the stone at this pathetic man; not when he had committed the same sin.

Raoul looked back at Erik and moved closer. He didn't care that it had come to this. He didn't care anymore; plain and simple. He was going to walk out the victorious one, tonight, come Hell or hath.

He aimed the pistol. "We were once in this position; I, holding a pistol over your body. But for some reason, you didn't die then. I sometimes wonder if God sent you into my life on purpose; if you're my cross to bear in this life time." Raoul stated. He looked at Erik in anger. "I think it's time to set my cross down."

"It seems no matter how many times you try to kill me; I always reappear in your life. You can't just accept things the way they are, can you?" Erik spoke quickly when he saw Raoul moving towards him on lithe feet.

"Not such a smart question for a man in your position to be asking, now is it?" Raoul growled, whacking Erik with the butt of the gun, and pushing him down to the ground when Erik cried out in agony and covered his normal side of his face. He pointed the gun.

"You mean to off me, why should I be concerned?" Erik coughed. "At least when I die, I'll know that I angered my most hated enemy with a simple question. That I'll have angered you with the simple knowledge that the beautiful woman you loved, chose _me_. The question is can you accept that even once you've killed me?" Erik taunted. "Even after my death, the truth still is what it is."

Raoul stared at Erik in shock and anger. His words had hit home. He knew they were true, yet he wanted to believe otherwise. Christine loved _Erik_. Christine had given herself freely to _Erik_. She had even conceived a child with that beast, Raoul was positive. He knew the signs.

"Erik!" Christine cried his name at his statement. She couldn't believe Erik was saying this; he was basically offering to tango.

She gasped suddenly as she felt something long cold and hard pressed tightly under her chin. She was met with a warm breath hanging in her ear as soft words whispered; "as the boys play, I think we should play our own game too, don't you?" Elizabeth teased.

"Some pretty brave words you have there." Raoul stated to Erik's last words, not seeing Elizabeth and Christine.

"You have to be brave, when you're in love." Erik whispered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth holding Christine at knife point.

He felt annoyance bubble through him as Marguerite and Meg stood crouched by the side, Marguerite holding her daughter back. He couldn't believe they were so useless.

Ana said nothing, trying to stay as quiet as possible, fearing her death was next. She stayed with her daddy, trying to wake him up by patting his face quietly, and at the same time praying to God that everything would be alright.

Elizabeth said nothing as the tears fell down her cheeks, jealousy burning through her. But instead of letting Christine go, she held the knife more steadily and slowly ran it across Christine's cheek ever so slightly. Christine's eyes shut in horror at the scary feeling. It didn't feel like a real slice, but it was just soft enough to give her ideas of what was to come.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry…" Christine said softly.

"Don't give me your pity!" she whispered angrily. "I don't want it!" she hissed.

Christine cried silently as everyone in the room became deathly silent; she swore she could hear ever second ticking in the room, every laboured breath.

"You know you are a beautiful woman." Elizabeth said softly, causing Christine's eyes to open. "I was always jealous of you. You came into my life, nothing but a silly peasant with no nobility whatsoever, but you had your beautiful looks and the perfect man begging for your hand in marriage…"

"Elizabeth," Raoul had stopped paying attention to Erik and had turned to look at the two women.

"Please Elizabeth, don't do this." Christine whispered. "I don't love him."

"Oh do shut up!" she screamed. "Do I look like I give a damn if you love him or not?" Christine shook her head meekly. "You don't belong here… you never have and you never will! But the only solution is…" she sliced her gently.

Christine gave out a cry. Erik felt his heart stop at the cry, but saw his opportunity. Pushing forwards he grabbed the pistol from Raoul's hands and accidentally dropped it down on the ground.

Raoul turned to grab it, but Erik kicked it.

"Grab it Marguerite!" he yelled. "Kill Elizabeth!"

Marguerite looked at Erik in horror as to what he was asking her. "Mama!" Meg cried, pushing her mother forwards. "Do it! Do it before she kills Christine!"

Christine stood screaming as the woman continued to slice her, but felt her body collapse to the ground as Elizabeth's screams echoed through the room as Erik shoved her from Christine. Christine's eyes flickered open, seeing Elizabeth lay on the ground not to far from her, the knife lying on the ground beside her.

Marguerite for the first time that night, hurled her body forwards trying to grab the pistol from the ground. Her hands went out and snaked the gun up from the ground before Raoul could.

"Drop it!" he yelled, pushing her hard, causing Marguerite to fall to the ground and lose grip on the pistol.

"Erik!" she screamed. "Erik!"

Erik turned, only to find that Marguerite had fallen to the ground and Raoul was snaking the pistol up. He gasped as Raoul immediately fired the pistol, wasting no time.

Christine's eyes flickered open ever so faintly, seeing the body fall to the ground in death. This time there were no ploys as blood began to pool and run down the body's clothing, staining everything and everyone for life.

"I knew it." She whispered as she slipped into a wave of unconsciousness.

xoxo

Coreena looked out her bedroom window at the full moon that lingered in the air behind all the clouds and rain.

It was time.

Grabbing a bag she stuffed all the things she'd need in it; blankets, dry clothes and other necessities. She pushed herself through the bedroom door and quietly slunk about through her mother's household.

Janine's words, be damned; she had to find her family and fight for them.


	38. Just About

A/N: So here we continue the tedious long journey of the... climax! :) This long dark never ending tunnel... :P

SO yay, It's the May long weekend! Pro D Day last Friday, and Victoria's Day tomorrow... :D Which is all one fancy way of saying, no school! The weather here is gorgeous; hot and sunny. Perfect beach weather. And what have I done all weekend? That's right, slept! I slept every single day, except one, where I went to a movie with a guy friend. lol. Nice. And it's supposed to downpour tomorrow :P I live in the city of rain... (Quite literally. I think our longest period of rain constantly, was 29 days straight.)

Ok, so anyways, 2 more weeks of school and then freedom! HAZZAH! :D And the song lyrics in here are called 'Lost and Damned' by Kamelot. (The best band ever :D)

So please read and review, that's all I ask of you!

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 38: Just About…

Coreena galloped down the long winding path that led into the murky forests away from her mother's home, and many acres of land.

The moon hung high and bright in the black skies, despite the early hour of 8:05 'clock. She gave a discontented sigh though, as the rain began to slowly make its way through her cloak and hood, seeping down into and through her clothes, chilling her to the bone like a disease.

She shivered and silently wept, feeling torn; wasn't her mother correct for telling her to stay put and safe for her children? Or was she right for willing to risk everything?

It was too late.

She turned her head to look back, but all she saw were luminous trees and wet leaves, and nothing but darkness and forest. A shiver ran down her spine and she felt for the first time that eve, fearful of not finding her way out.

With a click of her tongue, she encouraged the horse to carry on. It hesitantly galloped on, its eyes rolling about as a bit of thunder resonated in the distance; its echo reaching their ears.

"Only a bit longer." She soothed, running her fingers through its wet mane while the other hand clutched the reigns with ice cold fingers; a deathlike grip.

She was beginning to evidently realize with every step on the crunchy leaves and gravel they made, that she had no idea where to go or where to even begin searching.

What was she going to say when she reached him? How would she beg forgiveness from both of her husband and children?

_I'm only human._ She thought despairingly. But she knew deep down that wasn't enough to fix the aching broken soul.

The horse pulled to a halt and bucked slightly, the whites of his eyes flashing as lightning lit up the whole forest, making it glow for a brief moment.

"It's ok… It's ok." She whispered, letting the horse pause. She squeezed its sides gently. "Come on." She whispered. "We have to keep going."

Slowly the horse picked up its previous pace and kept going.

_I love you and our family; isn't that what matters?_ She thought, figuring out what she'd say to Gabriel. _I don't want to lose you because of this. Nearly fourteen years of marriage reduced to this?_ She would beg him if she had to.

A strange sense of calm came over her as the forest fell behind her and the path glided its way out of the murky damp forest, a few lights faintly lit in the distant city. "Everything will be fine." she whispered, wondering why she was drawn to the city and not her old house. But where else would two children go but the city? They knew no one but their father; she could only think they'd go searching for him, especially when Derik was so passionate about returning. The only way there was through the main town; that much she knew.

Her eyes widened as the sound of cobblestone finally hit her ears. She half dozed off as sleep and coldness were gently encasing her.

She looked about, seeing the silent, resting city. Only a few souls wandered about; mostly homeless people. They gave her blank less stares as she cantered past. She kept looking forward though, determined not to look at them, or in fear, she may start to openly bawl. She knew she was a ticking bomb waiting to go.

She wanted to ask anyone if they had seen two children wandering about, but she was too fearful to ask.

The horse clattered past the burnt Opera House and Cathedral. She recalled her wedding; it had been something special.

"Raoul's wedding!" she gasped. Wondering when it was, she thought rapidly back. She knew he was marrying soon, but he hadn't said when… or had he? "Oh I think I missed it!" she spoke in a rush, knowing he said something about it being in a few weeks. "I wanted to meet her…" she knew he would soon be sending her a letter, wondering why she hadn't shown for one of his most important events in his whole life.

The horse by now was walking about, not knowing where to bring its owner who had no idea herself. "Maybe Raoul knows." She whispered, knowing the two were close. "I have to find him." She felt a new surge of encouragement run through her as she turned the horse in the direction of his grand home.

As she did, she passed the Cathedral once more. She felt a strange feeling pass and quickly dismounting, she ran up the steps and pounded on the doors. "Father! Father!"

But it was a deathly and eerie silence, only the rain sounding as it pounded the streets.

She gave a cry, stomping her foot, feeling like a drowned rat and knowing she looked like one too.

She sat there for God knows how long, just sobbing. She was a mess, lost, stupid, and a horrible wife and mother! "I hate myself!" she muttered furiously over and over again. She didn't want to go home or even move. She wanted to lie there outside and just die. Die outside the Church ironically; after all her sins committed.

"Miss?" came a strange unknown voice.

She didn't even look, her mind was saying goodbye. She didn't want to bother with life anymore.

"Miss?" asked the voice.

Irritably, she opened her eyes. She was about to demand 'what', and scream that she wanted to be left alone to die already. But she was met with the face of the priest.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I thought I heard pounding." He kneeled down by her.

She scowled slightly. _How interesting the Church doors should be locked._ She thought._ How very religious._

"Miss?" he spoke when she did not reply.

She coughed slightly, starting to come to. "Where," her throat hurt, "Where is Raoul? Where is the Vicomte DeChagny?" she demanded. "Has he married yet?"

The priest stared at her resolutely for a moment. This wedding had been quite the affair. It hadn't even gone though and yet so many asked about it. "He hasn't. He disappeared right before. Have you not heard?"

Coreena shook her head, puzzled.

"He left when the bride disappeared. He has yet to return, so the wedding did not continue forth."

"Do… do you know where he went?" she coughed.

"No Miss." He shook his head.

At that moment, she felt her hopes hopes crash.

"But one of his servants spoke of an inn just down the beaten path…"

xoxo

"Elizabeth!" Meg screamed.

She watched as the woman fell to the ground with one great choke. She lay on the floor as her own blood began to flow freely beneath her cold body. Her eyes flickered in shock as the pain engulfed her, her face going white as her skin went rock hard and icy.

"Oh my God she's dead!" Meg screamed, rushing forwards to Elizabeth's cold body. "How can everyone just stand here when this monster is killing everyone?!" she cried out in outrage.

Christine's eye flickered open softly and watched as the woman's dead body lay still besides her. She wanted to cry out in horror as she saw the eyes moving slowly and softly, as life slowly dragged forth from her.

Raoul stared in anger and hurled the pistol at the wall, watching it break, falling to floor.

He wanted to scream in outrage. Hurl a million things. He wanted to just throw himself to the ground and actually sob. Why this torment? He felt exasperated and at his wits end. Why wouldn't this man die? Why did God continuously torment him so?

"Megan, come here!" Marguerite whispered in a hushed manner, hating her daughter for being in the midst of the room, near that lunatic.

Meg ignored her mother, refusing to not help. She didn't want to be a help to the reason that innocent lives died that night. Maybe she was risking her own life, but she'd rather do that then live in knowledge that people suffered because of her.

"No Mama." She retorted, tearing a strip of fabric from the bottom of her dress for the second time that night.

Turning back to Elizabeth she asked softly, "Where did he hit you?"

Elizabeth shook her head against the intense pain that was sweeping through her. She had never felt this way before. Every second felt like an eternity in her mind right now. She had never wanted to die as much as she did now.

"Christine," Elizabeth murmured, choking slightly on the taste of blood that was filling her mouth. "I want to talk to Christine." Her words came out in barely a whisper. "Please let me talk to her…"

Christine looked at Elizabeth's still slightly convulsing body, and then up at Meg, who was silently asking her for a decision. Christine nodded and moved her tired body that felt like lead, over to where Elizabeth could see her face.

Elizabeth looked at Christine for a few seconds, tears (that were not the case of pain), sprang forth. They were tears of remorse, sorrow and guilt.

"You must let me undress you!" Meg spoke frustrated as she attempted to remove all of Elizabeth's garments in search of the Mecca of said wound. "We need to help you!"

"No," Elizabeth protested slightly. "It's too late… just let me speak with Christine."

"I'm here Elizabeth." Christine responded quietly, waiting for her to continue.

Meg looked between the two women frustrated. Why wouldn't they let her bandage her up? Couldn't they see there was only a certain amount of time they had? She needed to get to the source quickly and pull the bullet… and apply pressure to the wound as fast as humanly possible.

"Meg, let them talk." Marguerite said softly, as if reading her daughter's mind.

Meg couldn't believe it, but said nothing.

"I'm dieing Christine... you can't save me, no one can." She coughed slightly, looking from Meg to Christine. "I'm sorry it ended this way. I let envy get in the way of what could have been the starting of a new friendship." Elizabeth coughed out blood and gazed intently at Christine. She wanted Christine to know everything before she died.

Christine watched her with a pleading expression.

Meanwhile, Erik lay to the side, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he stared in shock. This woman had taken a bullet for him. But why? Why would she sacrifice herself for him? Just a few moments ago…

"Don't talk like that Elizabeth!" Christine protested. "We can fix you! I promise you that all is forgiven!" she immediately promised.

Elizabeth smiled softly despite the pain, and looked at Christine through tiny slits, gasping in her last few breaths of life. She didn't regret her choice.

"No Christine," she rasped. "It's time to… to go. I w...w…want you to be h…h…happy with Erik. I'm g…g…glad I t…t…took the bullet. Someone n…need…needed that life more than I did." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I… I," she let her tears slip by as the pain grew more intense. But she was determined to proclaim this to Christine before she passed on. "I…I just only hope that… th…that God will h…h…have mercy on my poor s…s…soul when he judges me..."

"Elizabeth no..." Christine cried. "Forget everything, it does not matter. I forgive you… I forgive you. Just don't leave." She shook Elizabeth's cold body. "Don't let it end this way!"

But Elizabeth had taken her last breath. All that remained was the corpse of a once upon a time, misunderstood and forgotten woman.

"Stop it Elizabeth!" Christine screamed. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Christine broke down and crumpled on top of Elizabeth's body, just pounding it.

Everyone could only stare at the sight, not sure whose it was next in this game of Clue.

Ana sat between her father and Derik, huddle into a tight ball, trying to erase the sight of the dead woman from her mind, just silently crying, begging Derik to wake up from his slumber, along with her daddy who would stop their mad uncle.

Erik was the first to actually move of everyone though; ignoring and not caring about Raoul; he rushed to Christine and tried to pull her from Elizabeth. "Come Christine, she's gone…"

"No!" Christine practically screamed. "I refuse to believe it! She's alive! She can't possibly be dead! That monster over there can't be that vile enough to have committed such… such villainy!" she screamed, kicking against him as he attempted to hoist her from the ground.

"Christine," he used his hypnotic voice, trying to soothe her. "Christine…" and he pulled her tightly against his much bigger body. At first she protested, trying to wriggle and worm her way free as she sobbed, but slowly she gave in and let him hold onto her, as he whispered gently into her ear.

"_Don't ask why, don't be sad._

_Sometimes we all must,_

_Alter paths we planned._

_Only try, understand,_

_I try to save you,_

_From the Lost and Damned…" _his voice echoed in her ear, watching as her eyes glazed over as she finally began to succumb to him.

"_Although I hold you close…_

_I feel retention arise,_

_Just as a hint of fear._

_Like subtle clouds,_

_In summer skies…_

_Once in the moonlight,_

_I can't explain,_

_And I don't know…_

_Somehow I know we will reunite." _his voice slowly dripped with bitter sweetness as his mouth pulled from her ear.

Meg cried, just watching the two, feeling somewhat enamored by them. Was that what she and Samuel would ever be like? Christine and Erik were the perfect couple in every way… despite every demon and horror that went against them; they still somehow made it, even deepening their relationship perhaps more.

Marguerite moved a few spots and pulled Meg into her embrace. Today had been the hardest and stressful day of all. From finding out Erik was alive, to Christine supposedly getting married, to the point now, where Elizabeth had died.

Raoul gazed at the couple in front of him. He felt his blood boil as he noticed Erik take Christine into his arms; especially when she _accepted_ his touch. She belonged with him; they were perfect for each other! So then why did she keep going to the masked freak? He was the epitome of hideous! When he had first come into the room, he felt faint when he had seen the man. His face was so grotesque!

"This is my entire fault…" Christine cried into Erik, needing to spill forth her fears. "God is going to condemn me for everything."

"Oh Christine..." Erik whispered painfully, just stroking her hair. "Do not blame yourself for her death. It was her decision."

"If I had faced my fears back in the Opera House, this never would have happened." Christine spoke miserably, voicing a thought that had taunted her for quite some time. "Everything would have been fine."

Raoul, Marguerite, Meg and even Ana, stared at Christine, waiting for her to continue on.

"Every… everything is my fault." She choked up. "If I hadn't rejected you all those times and led Raoul to believe I love him… this wouldn't have happened." She sobbed. "It's my entire fault… I hate myself and always will for doing this!" she broke down.

Erik squeezed her, not believing it. "No, it's my fault. I should have known I couldn't force your love." He whispered, appalled that he had done that.

Raoul watched in anger as Erik pulled Christine as to him as possible.

"Christine," Erik whispered, his voice resounding like a hymn at the dead of night. "Christine, I love you."

Why did it feel like his world was coming to a crashing halt as Erik said those three words? He watched in horror as Christine beamed and repeating the same words, placing Erik's hand on her left breast.

"Stop it!" Raoul finally cried out. He looked upon the couple with disgust, anger and sorrow? Yes, sorrow. He knew that deep down, he felt sorry for himself. He honestly and truly did love Christine, but she did not return the affections. She instead loved the monster. This piece of knowledge made his insides ignite.

Ana watched as Raoul pulled the Punjab lasso from earlier, up, squeezing it till his knuckles went white. She had a sick twisted feeling she knew what he planned to do.

"Erik!" Ana cried, watching as Raoul drew nearer.

Ana's cries were muffled and went unheard by Erik and Christine, who had, despite the situation, drawn Christine into a deep and untimely kiss, his tongue caressing hers, as it ran along the edges of her sweet and full lips, and then toyed with her tongue.

He gasped though, as he was yanked from Christine's welcoming body, as the noose tightened around his neck, dragging him across the floor in one quick fluid movement.

"Erik!" Ana screamed now, getting up. She ran up behind her uncle and gave him one great big shove, causing him to drop the end of the rope.

With a snarl, he turned on her. "What in Christ's name?" he demanded, anger boiling through him at her impertinence. "How dare you." He cursed, smacking her across the cheek and turning away once more as she fell to the ground.

She held her face, just sobbing.

Derik's eye flickered open at the sound of his younger sister's cries. He saw her lying there, and looked up at Raoul, who stood there looking undefeated. He felt something in him snap, and moving against the pain the scourged his body, he stood up.

"You cruel heathen!" he yelled. "How dare you lay a single hand on my sister!" he moved forwards, determined he was going to be the one who killed the Vicomte tonight. His conscience and soul be damned; no one hurt his sister.

Raoul snickered. "I thought you were dead." He gave a twisted smile. "You need to learn to just lie down when told, boy." And he shoved Derik till he fell over.

"Now then," he turned to Erik and Christine. "Where were we?" he asked. "Ah, that's right. Your final hour." He laughed as he pulled the end of the noose he had dropped, from underneath his foot and made sure to give it one great yank, causing Erik to fall over.

"Why must you do this Raoul?" Christine asked. "This isn't you…"

He glared at her. "And how do you know who is me Christine? What makes you so wise?" he demanded, angry. "You never truly knew me."

She sniffled. "Yes I did. You were the sweet boy who ran into the sea to fetch my red scarf. The only one who accepted me without question. The one who actually cared about my opinions and feelings. What happened to that boy?"

He stared at her, shocked by her choice of words. "He's dead." Was all, he whispered.

She shook her head. "I refuse to believe it!" she cried out. "I know deep down he's still in there… but you need to let him come out!"

He tightened the noose, causing Erik to gasp. "You killed him Christine. You are the murderer here. I know you still love me though."

"No Raoul…" she whispered, feeling true sorrow and anguish for him. Had she done this to him? "I will never love you…"

"Yes you will!" he screamed in outrage. "You promised me that night on the rooftop that you loved me and we would be together… You begged me to protect you from this monster here!" and he yanked the noose ever harder, laughing when Erik clawed at its edges.

"I… I was confused." She choked. "I thought, that my love for Erik was, fear… you were my protection… I am sorry…"

"No!" he screamed.

Derik sat there holding himself; he was in so much pain. But he saw Erik growing paler and paler every second. So with one great surge of energy he pushed himself to a crawl till he was behind Raoul. Bending forwards he bit the back of his leg as hard as he could.

Raoul cried out in pain and immediately dropped the noose, stumbling about, clutching the back of his leg. He screamed obscenities, but it bought Erik enough time.

With one great blow, Raoul kicked Derik as hard as he could.

Erik moved to his feet quickly, making sure he had the Punjab lasso off of his body and clutched tightly in one of his hands so Raoul could not get a hold of it and use it.

"Erik, over here!" Marguerite yelled, when she saw what he was searching for.

He moved quickly, snatching a pistol up from the floor and holding it at Raoul. Raoul stopped and held his hands up as it aimed directly at him. He gave a slight smile, almost daring him to pull it.

He did pull it too. He pulled it again and again, but nothing happened. "Oh for Christ's sakes." He cursed when he realized there were no bullets in it.

Raoul's corrupt smiled deepened. "It helps to have bullets you know."

"Erik…" Derik whispered. "Use the lasso."

Erik thought quickly and threw the Punjab lasso at him. But Raoul was far too quick for him, and raised his hand up, catching it as it caught around his neck. "Always keep your hands at the level of your eyes." He chuckled, looking over at Marguerite, who was as white as a sheet.

"And always make sure you know who you're playing." Christine said darkly as she threw herself on Raoul's back.

Erik wanted to scream at her for risking herself like that. He wanted her to stay put and make sure she was safe, and let him handle it.

Raoul, though caught off guard, flipped her tiny body off of him immediately, causing her head to hit the ground first, and then her body.

"Christine!" Erik screamed at the sick sound of her body making its connection with the ground. He immediately rushed forwards to aid her, falling to his knees by her weak body that was crumple on the ground in a sick position.

"Another tip Monsieur," Raoul spoke sadistically. "Always have a back up pistol." And he pressed it to the side of Erik's head, looking down on him.

Erik felt the only sound in the room was the sound of his thumping heartbeat. Slowly and nervously he looked up till his eyes met Raoul's.

Raoul smiled. "Don't worry, I don't intend to kill you… yet." He leaned forwards till his face was inches apart from Erik's. "There's something I wish to tell you first. A _secret_ you could say…" he looked over at Christine, who was still half conscious despite everything. "Christine's little secret."

He laughed.


	39. The Climax

A/N: Well here's chapter 39 everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in the last few weeks, I've been really stressed with school and work... and tomorrow is my last day of school and I get my yearbook :) I almost didn't post today because my friend is sleeping over... but she told me I could finish it up and post it... lol, she's busy chatting with her boyfriend the whole time.

So please pray for me and wish me luck, for starting Wednesday, I have 7 exams :(:(

And this chapter was for some reason exceptionally sad for me to write... A lot of it is oppinions too I guess and just surmising about life. A lot has happened to me in these past few days leaving me kind of upset and really thinking about life I guess...

So please read on and review...

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 39. The Climax.

"_Don't ask why, don't be sad; sometimes we all alter the paths we planned. Don't forget what we had... but let me save you from the lost and damned." -Kamelot._

_- - -_

_Why is it that the one place we hurt the most is in our heart? There is no worse a pain than that of your heart and emotional being, than your physical being._

_Why is it so easy to feel in love and say 'I love you' to someone, then it is to actually mean it? Why do we let ourselves fall in love and trust someone so completely when we know that it will result in pain and tears?_

_I haven't lived that long in life; sixteen years and I know I am only a green girl._

_But through this time I have learnt one thing; love rules your life and destroys you, but you cannot live without it. It's a part of you and me. It's what we quite often use to add to our societies today and change the way we live. Yet it is still the number one source of all destruction and wars._

_Love has its postive and negative effects; but where would we be without it today?_

_Sometimes I wish I could be but a young child again; a time in my life when I was carefree and innocent of the world's crimes and horrors. Back when life was so simple and easy..._

_But every second that passes, I can hear the ticking of the clock as my body continuously ages and changes over the course of time, along with heart, soul and feelings._

_As I grow, I will always be in question of one thing though; how is it we fear death, when it hurts to be alive? The answer is actually rather simple if one takes the time to simply pause and think about it. We fear what happens to our souls and where we go after everything is over. Yes, it hurts to be alive, but we know what is happening._

_Simple human nature and how we react to everything is based on the fact that we fear the unknown. And fear always leads to anger and fleeing... and being unable to accept that which in time we could learn to come to accept if given the chance._

_Tick, tock, tick tock... but time is slowly running out, for we are aging ever second... _

_- - -_

"Did you hear that princess?"Raoul snickered to Christine, who's eyes were faintly open, but staring at him in curiosity. "I have a little secret to share with your lover here..."

Christine felt half dazed as she lay there on her side, her body just slightly shaking. She felt like this was some dream, that she was going to wake up in a second and everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours was all just her imagination and heart longing for her dead lover.

Everyone was miscontrued about in the room, but their heads all turned to Raoul. And why wouldn't they? He had something juicy to say; even in the saddest of scenes, people were still like crows; attracted to anything shiny and worthy of gossip.

Erik looked at Raoul, his eyes squeezing tightly against the pistol, and then down at his beloved Christine. He felt so conflicted and worried about what it was he was going to say. Could he handle it if he spoke of taking posession of Christine's body?

Raoul smiled and grinding the gun into his slick with sweat, midnight black hair. "I must say, it feels absolutely euphoric to be in such... control." he laughed. "I never gave you the props I should have Erik, back in the Opera. Now I can see why you were such a monster." He paused, just smiling. "But my bad, you still are one."

Erik stayed still on his knees by Christine, grinding his hand into a tight fist, determined to hold back his great need to grab the blond man's neck and just strangle him to death. He couldn't, he must resist for his and Christine's sake.

Where had God gone? Why did he suddenly feel he was so alone more so now than he had ever been in his whole lifetime? Once again, God had deserted him for the umpteenth time... why was he so shocked? No one had ever been there for him.

He couldn't believe he wasn't at all repulsed and embarassed to be in his half form of a nude state in front of all these people. There stood Meg and her mother, whom he shouldn't be surprised were doing absolutely nothing... just standing by and letting this wicked man destroy his life in only a few hours.

"Dont you wish you were a child again?" Raoul whispered, leaning closer to Erik's face. "For only just a minute? Just a minute more?" he questioned.

Erik squeezed his eyes but opened them, only to find himself looking into Christine's serious brown ones. "Stop playing mind games." his voice quivered as his hand reached out, and brushed a curl of Christine's hair away from her pale face.

"All we are in this silent tide is driftwood passing by." Raoul replied, jabbing him with the pistol, till Erik removed his hand from Christine. "Every second the clock ticks, you age and near death. Don't you wish you were a child again?"

Erik swallowed a loud swallow, sick in anticipation. He wanted Raoul to get to his point, but at the same time he wanted to stall time in hopes that anything, _anything_, would come by and save him and Christine. "No."he stated simply in a whisper. "No, I wouldn't want to be a child again." he looked at Christine. "I would never wish to leave Christine... _ever_."

Christine smiled faintly up at the man she loved.

Raoul felt his anger flare. This monster had no right to speak like that! "Well in this masquerade, everyone must one day die! I think it is your time. I bet right now you wish you were unborn again." he sneered.

Erik looked at the beautiful half concious woman he loved laying there on the ground covered in her blood and his, half naked, brusies and scars on her perfect porcelain skin. This was the woman he loved and gave everything to and always would. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"All I can honestly say is I think this human race is ceaselessly vain." Erik whispered. "Just admit that you are torn asunder... from how we fail to learn. And tell me,"his voice raised higher as he claimed with more conviction, "as the earth goes under, where's your anger now?" he demanded. "When I look at you and your handsome and wealthy figure, all I hear is the beating from a heart of stone! All I can see from you is the lust of your divine prosperity!"

"Erik please stop..." Christine whispered.

But Erik wasn't done; no, he wanted the man to feel his pain and know what he thought and saw before his life was taken from him. "Your life is merely a life someone gave you! You should be the one begging for another minute... another real minute!"

Raoul glared at the hideous monster. How dare he tell him he should be begging for another minute of life! Removing any form of shock at the monster, Raoul ground his teeth together and hissed, "how dare you tell me my life is unsignificant! Look at yourself; you are the most hideous thing I have ever laid eyes on! You should be thankful anyone ever gave you life!"

"God damn you Raoul." Christine cursed softly. "Take a look in the mirror... nothing hideous could ever compare."

Raoul turned harshly to her and fiercly slapped her pale face. "Don't you say such things you little bitch! I hope that _thing,_ growing inside of you isn't as hideous! Society will be quick to cast you and that creature out!" he turned to Erik and shoved the butt into his good cheek really hard.

Everyone and everything in that room seemed to go dead silent at that moment. Christine's eyes shut hard, but opened, to see Erik staring at her in shock, his eyes becoming very shiny.

Had he heard him correctly?

"Yes Erik, your spawn grows inside of Christine."Raoul snapped. He turned to Christine. "You little wench... you thought I wouldn't notice did you?" he grabbed her by her locks of hair and shoved her to him. "Do you think me to be a monster and naive, miss?" he demanded.

Christine whimpered, stunned. She said nothing too afraid. She looked over at Erik, trying to decipher his reaction. His face was completely unreadable, along with his gaze. Fear was quickly beginning to consume her. What if he left her again because he didn't want to be a father? That was if they made it out out this room alive.

xoxo

_They say that life is the biggest bridge you will ever cross. The hardest cross you will ever bear. It's not only what you do in life that makes a difference, but who you know and how you treat one another._

_Most people proclaim they don't want to die, but I find that death isn't all that scary... as long as you are sure what is to come, and know that you tried your hardest in life. We all committ sins, but it's what is committed and what is done in preparations of repent._

_Yes, I do wish I could be a child again, for only a moment. _

_"Truly, I say to you, unless you turn, and become like children, you will never enter the kingdom of heaven. Whoever humbles himself like this child, is the greatest in the kindom of heaven."_

_Back when my mind was innocent and I was ignorant of the world and its cruelties. As I aged, I didn't gain more wisdom, I gained more depression. A depression that will not desolve until the day the clock completes its last tick tock._

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock..._

_- - -_

"Mommy!" Ana cried out as Coreena showed up as the umpteenth person in that room that dark night. She hurdeled herself into her mother's comforting arms.

Without even thinking or pausing to breath, Coreena kissed her daughter all over her face, before cupping it and looking at her daughter. "Are you alright?" she demanded, embracing her daughter tightly, squeezing her eyes against the now falling tears, blanking out the rest of the world.

"I'm fine Mommy." Ana said softly, never relieved to have a hug from her mommy like now. It was something she would probably never take for granted ever again.

Her mother pulled back and looked Ana over again. Her already tiny body, looked tinier and frailer. She looked almost skeletal... it made her cringe in disgust and horror. She looked at her daughter's face and knew something was wrong. "There's something wrong."she said bluntly and in a threatening tone.

"Nothing's wrong Mommy."Ana whispered, moving her face away so that she wasn't looking into her mother's questioning gaze.

Ignoring Raoul, Erik and Christine who failed to notice her presence in that tiny room. "Tell me Ana, now." she hissed, holding onto her daughter's face and forcing her daughter to look at her.

Ana said nothing, tears streaming down her red and puffy cheeks; she didn't want to rat out Derik for what he had accidentally done. She loved him too much.

"God damnit Ana!" Coreena yelled, her hand moving quickly past her daughter's face in an angry moment. She paused for a second though and her mouth widened. "You... you're blind." she whispered. She snapped her fingers in front of her daughter's eye and saw that it didn't blink.

"Mommy..."Ana replied in a pleading manner. She didn't her mother to freak about it.

"How... how did this happen?!" she screamed. She glared about, and stared at her daughter in a frenzy.

She couldn't explain it; she felt like this was all her fault. Was this blindness because of how horrible a person she was? If she ever even let herself think about it... she would fall into a deep depression, that much she knew.

Right now she longed to be back a child for just a minute... only a minute. She longed for things to be simple.

"Mommy..."Ana cried beseechingly. She looked over at Derik and Gabriel who lay on the floor just a little ways off from her. "Please just help... don't make this a big thing..." Ana cried. "I promise I'll tell you later..."

Coreena stared at her daughter for a second, but hesitantly nodded, understanding why her daughter was so in dire for her to wait.

Letting her eyes slowly slide about in the room, she gasped and clasped a hand on her mouth. This wasn't happening. Time had frozen and come to a complete stand still, that much she was sure. There lay her baby boy and the man she loved. Were they alive? Were they even breathing?

With a loud cry, she moved forwards and fell to her knees besides Gabriel and Derik. "Tell me this isnt real!" she cried.

Ana sat there, her legs curled to her chest. She cried into her knees. _Please God, if you really do care, let this all end. Let my brother wake up and my daddy be alive. Let me happy again. I don't want to be a child anymore... I want to grow up and be smart like everyone else._ She wiped away the tears, wishing she could age at least twenty more years in the next five minutes. She wanted to save everyone.

"This is my fault..." Coreena mumbled, her face in Gabriel's chest. "I have condemned everyone's lives." she kept repeating.

"It hurts to be alive." Ana whispered over and over again.

The room was filled with heavy breaths and silent stares. It was laden with quiet and meaningless remorse and sympathy. _She_ didn't want sympathy. Quite the opposite really; she wanted the world to condemn her and throw her into the fires of hell where she could burn in hell for doing that to her family.

She sobbed, plain and simple.

"Mo... mother?" Derik whispered, his eyes flickering open, to see his mother crouched over his father. Was this a dream? "Why... why are you crying?"

She turned to see her son and wanted to cry perhaps even more. He seemed so distant and quiet. "Oh Derik..." she whispered in return, her hand covering her mouth. She wanted to grab him in her tight appreciating embrace, but was afraid of the sting of rejection that would follow. Her and Derik had not been the closest.

"What's happening?" his voice was extremely hoarse. He looked about. "Where's Ana? Is she ok?" he demanded when he saw Raoul and everything came flooding back.

"She's... she's blind." Coreena broke down. "My baby can't see." this was all her fault.

Derik felt immense guilt flood through him. This was his fault. "Mother... there's something you should know." he said softly. "It's... it's my fault... everything."

Coreena looked at him, and brushing away her tears, pulled him tightly into her embrace. "It's not your fault." she whispered in his ear. Derik wanted to protest, but Coreena kept going. "This is all my fault... all my fault; this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left."

Ana said nothing as she moved and joined his embrace.

"No matter what, I will always love you."

xoxo

Erik looked over at Christine.

Christine's eyes stared at him pleadingly. She begged him to understand. "Erik please, let me explain... I wanted to... I intended to tell you..."

"Shut up." Raoul growled at Christine.

Erik said nothing, just squeezing his eyes. He didn't know what to say. What was there possibly to say? He was going to be a father... he was going to be a father. He just couldn't get himself to grasp that idea. He wasn't a man that was a father. No, he was a monster.

Fear was eating at him. What if he was horrible at it? What if the child was frightened of him? He knew he couldn't handle seeing a child's look of horror. He was worried it wouldn't love him. Yes, Christine did... but what if she was the only one that ever could?

He wanted to cry. The room was caving in on him. He couldn't do this.

"So what do you have to say beast?" Raoul laughed. He shoved the gun at him. "Everything right now is for real... you better believe it."

Erik said nothing, just crying. He felt completely torn. More than anything he wanted to live and see this little life he helped create, with Christine... but at the same time he was afraid. Afraid of the monster that he was.

Maybe it was best this way. Maybe it was better he died and let Christine raise the young life in a better way.

"You know..." Raoul started, smiling. "When I first realized this little blessing, I wanted to take it out of her and destroy it... but over the course of time, I've come to think maybe it's even better to raise this child, but to be me." he paused. "For isn't that the best revenge?"

Christine cried at his cruel words. Why wasn't Erik doing anything? Did he want this to come to an end like this?

Raoul leaned forwards and placed his lips above Erik's ear. "It's over now, the music of the night."


	40. And So it Comes to an End

A/N: Sorry its been awhile... school got in the way. But I am done! D-O-N-E! :D I passsssssed! Without openening a book to study too! lol... Can't keep doing that... And I almost went on strike at work... ahaha.

And now summer's here, I can sit back and relax, write... :) and do summer things! :D

Alright so let's keep going... Please read and review that's all I ask of you. And sorry it's a tad short of a chapter... not much time to write.

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 40. And So it Comes to an End.

There was a twisted grunt.

With a cry, he fell to the ground. "I'm sorry." whispered Derik as he dropped the dagger with a shaky hand. He looked down and saw the blood on his hands. With a shudder, he fell to the ground on his knees as well, and began to sob.

Coreena's eyes slowly rose and met with her sons, and she saw the guilt written deeply in them. He only looked at her briefly before looking away, feeling ashamed. Coreena hugged her younger frail daughter to her breasts and made sure her daughter had not seen.

"I'm sorry." Derik repeated again, just sobbing.

"Momma," Ana whispered into her mother's chest. "What's the point of life and what's the meaning if we all die in the end?"

- - -

_"I can't see you, I can't hear you. Do you still exist?_

_I can't feel you, I can't touch you. Do you still exist?_

_I can't taste you, I can't think of you. Do we exist at all?"_

_- - -_

Christine's vision was becoming nothing but a blurry haze. She couldn't see anything. Her hand gingerly raised forward, intending to touch the flesh of the man she loved and be reassured that everything would be alright. But she was met with nothing but empty air.

She cried out.

Why could she feel nothing? Why could she see nothing?

A chill ran through her spine and a cold feeling swept through her body as her hand made contact with a sticky substance... to which she knew was the coldness of blood.

_Erik, oh Erik!_ Her thoughts screamed. Her mouth was open, but why weren't the words coming out? Why was this happening? What was Raoul doing?

She twisted her body and screamed as loud as she could, kicking and fighting, her hands flailing about, fear encompassing her. All she saw was black, and she felt her mind and body falling.

That was, till she heard the most perfect thing...

"Christine," it whispered. "Christine, come back to me..."

Suddenly everything was going to be ok. That perfect voice eased away all her fears and problems... she gave a soft sigh.

"Please Christine..."

xoxo

"Don't say such things!" Coreena whispered furiously. She forced the young and terrified girl to look her in the eyes. "There is plenty of reasons to live!" she cried. "And love is just not one... you have your family."

Ana cried softly. "I don't have a family; Derik said so."

Coreena looked over at her son who lay on the ground by the body that had been stabbed. She bit her lip and looked over at her husband who still appeared to be unconcious. "No matter what Derik says, you'll always have a family Ana." she promised. She hugged the little girl tighter, as if afraid God would take her away again.

"What's... what's happening?" Ana quivered, hearing Christine's screams.

"We need to leave; you shouldn't see this." Coreena breathed, her mind quickly thinking up ways to get her son, daughter and husband out of their.

She felt completely confused by everything, but she knew this had to do with Raoul and his bride. She wished Gabriel had felt that he could trust her enough to actually be honest to her about things.

Suddenly all the bitterness from before was returning; he nver told her anything. He never trusted her. All those lies... those decietful lies. She glared at her husband, wishing he were awake just so she could strangle him for everything! But then she'd probably start to cry... and then hug him, just thankful they were all alive.

The anger left and she was once again replaced with the calm she had before. She couldn't, she didn't _want_ to be angry over things that could be so trivial. She wanted to just forget and move on. Now was not the utmost of times to be saturnine.

_"Christine..."_ the voice cried. "Everything is going to be alright... Christine."

"Momma," Ana whispered, catching her mother's attention. "Does it make sense to learn or do we forget everything in death?"

Coreena said nothing.

"I... I killed him." Derik stuttered, sitting in a pool of blood, just staring at his reflection in a broken mirror across the room. Blood danced across its shards and across his hands and face and clothing. He was scarred.

"It was for the best."

Derik didn't turn and look at him, just staring at the blood and the body. He had never killed someone before. "It doesn't matter if he was an evil person or not, I still killed him." he said softly. It all of a sudden it felt like the room was ten times smaller than it was before. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. "I now know one thing though."

"What is that?" came the same voice that called gently to Christine, his hand gently caressing her blood and dirt ridden cheek.

Derik's voice started off in a voice barely audible; no louder than a whisper. "Through the tears of everyone's unprecedented beauty, it reveals the truth of existence; we're all sadists."

Marguerite moved and kneeled down by Derik, beckoning for Meg to follow. "That is not true." she whispered harshly. "It had to be done. It doesn't mean you are a sinner or enjoy reveling in people's pain." she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Momma, Christine." Meg pointed to Christine who just lay there. "She's pregnant, she should be treated."

Marguerite looked at Christine and the man who loved her so very much. "I think she'll be ok for the time being, but we must wait for the police."

"Christine, you have to listen to me, wake up." the man cried into her neck as he buried his corrupted face in her pale dirty, but still almost flawless skin. "I love you, can't you hear that? All that matters is that we love each other." he placed one of his hands on her abdomen, almost wishing he could feel a heartbeat or something down there to signify he had a child.

It didn't matter if he was afraid anymore. He wanted to be a father. Yes, he was afraid he'd be a horrible father, but that didn't matter. He was going to try. Wasn't that what mattered in the end? He wanted to be there for Christine and the baby.

Her face cringed as she lay on the floor, but an eye flickered open a bit. She had stopped screaming now, and just lay there breathing heavily.

"Christine," he cooed softly, a faint smile lingering on his lips for the first time that eve.

Everyone in the room had stopped by now and watched in amazement as Christine finally opened her eyes. She stared at Erik and her mouth opened slightly, her wide eyes moving back and forth over his body.

"Chris-"

He never finished his statement, she managed to get into a sitting position, and threw her arms around him and began to sob.

"Erik... Oh Erik, I thought you were dead!" she cried. "For the umpteenth time tonight... I can't stand that wretched feeling!" she proclaimed, hiccuping on her tears.

He smiled, relieved to hear her say that. It didn't matter that he knew that, it still felt incredibly wonderful to hear it anyways. He never thought anyone would ever love him...

He kissed her air and breathed her scent in. "I felt the exact same just a moment ago Mon Amour... you gave me quite a scare." he replied back honestly.

She pulled back and looked at his horribly mutated face, and just smiled. She loved this man, no questions asked.

"I gues... I guess it's finally over." she smiled. She looked over at Raoul who lay in a pool of blood.

Erik pulled Christine tightly to him when she had pulled back, and looked over at Derik, who sat there in the blood completely dazed. "Derik, thank you. I owe you; you saved my Christine and me."

Derik said nothing.

"It had to be done eventually... you are not a sinner. God understands, I assure you." Erik whispered fiercely.

He had never really believed in God, but maybe it was time he started once again. He had always believed that there couldn't be a God when all he ever did was suffer. But looking at his beautiful and _pregnant_ Christine, he was sure there must be. And could it honestly be a sin to kill in defense of good?

Coreena looked at Erik wondering if this was who she _thought_ it was.

"That's Erik." Ana whispered to her mother, looking up and pointing at Erik. "He saved Derik and me... so we wanted to help him."

Coreena smiled at Erik, just thankful. Thankful to the point she wasn't even going to begin questioning. "Thank you very kindly. I don't know what I'd do without Ana and Derik..." tears were coating her cheeks.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" Ana asked.

Coreena smiled. "Tears of happiness sweetie."

Erik smiled at the sweet scene, despite their surroundings and circumstances. He hoped that was what he would have... suddenly a sweet little daughter with a crown of curly brown locks seemed to appeal to his new fatherly side. Or even a brave little boy like Derik, who would protect his sister.

"Derik, please come here." Coreena said softly. "I want a hug from my brave little boy."

But Derik didn't budge.

"Please Derik," Coreena pleaded.

Derik looked up and into her eyes, pools of tears collecting in them, guilt and anguish reflected in his orbs. He slowly picked himself up and moved closer to his mother, collapsing into her open and welcome arms besides Ana. He sobbed into her blouse.

Christine looked at the woman and her two children and smiled softly; she hoped she would have that.

Erik saw her look and knew what she was smiling about, he tightened his arm around her and leaned in closer to her. "You'll be a good mother." he whispered.

She looked at him in curiosity, wondering how he knew her mind. "You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." he confirmed, kissing her forhead.

Meg looked at the two with a heavy heart. It felt like it had been months since she had last seen Samuel and Raoul had destroyed everything for her. She wanted to hug him and just be with him.

"You know he'll understand." Marguerite said softly. "What I don't understand is why you never told me..." her voice echoed a certain pain the made Meg cringe.

Meg looked at her mother. "I'm sorry Mama... I was afraid and it was new... and I didn't know what to say..." she replied honestly.

"It's alright," she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Just tell me these things next time. A mother likes to hear these things you know."

Meg smiled.

Christine placed her hand on Raoul's corpse like body. Erik watched in curiosity as she said nothing, just staring at Raoul oddly. "I knew it; the beating of a heart of stone."

Erik smiled at her.

Leaning forwards he closed his eyes and was about to kiss her tempting lips, just forgetting the rest of the world was in that small dingy room with them, watching. That was, till the thing he feared the most happened; she screamed.

Opening his eyes, he saw a grip on Christine's wrist.

"Erik, look out!" Marguerite screamed.

Erik didn't even have time to look, the doors were already being thrown open as the police came in.


	41. The Ruins of My Life

A/N: So sorry it took a lot longer than I intented to post this chapter! A lot has been going on... and it's summer vacation! I've had a lot of work... I'm being trained to do morning shifts... and I've been rather sick lately... blacked out a few times and had to go to the hospital for some blood tests... gah, turns out it's anemia. And to top it off, last Tuesday my boyfriend's house caught on fire due to arson next door. So if you could keep him and his family in your prayers, they're having a hard time adjusting, not being able to live in their own home because of some ashole.

If you didn't know already, this story is coming to an end soon... I'm still deciding my writing fate once Grade 11 starts... I have a very nast course load next year... Hmm...

And there are two songs used in here: 'The Ruins of my life' by Sonata Arctica (THE best band ever!) and 'Prayer' by Haley Westenra.

So yes, please read and review, that's all I ask of you!

xoxo

Chapter 41. The Ruins of My Life.

_"My long and winding road, river and trees by the hills we lived on._

_The ruins of my life I find, a signet ring on the ashes, _

_I know my Lord betrayed me._

_My reason was taken away._

_I carry my loved one to the hills we loved, for the last time..."_

- - -

"Everything will be alright," Coreena whispered. "You just need to wake up honey, and I promise I will never leave you again. I love our family and I love you." she cried, echoing her pleas.

_"Hush, lay down your troubled mind._

_The day has vanished and left us behind._

_And the wind - whispering soft lullabies._

_Will soothe- so close your weary eyes."_ Coreena sang softly, stroking Gabriel's cheek with the back of her hand. Her long nails slid softly across his cheek which contained a heavy five o'clock shadow and stubble.

Derik held Ana in his arms rocking her, determined to erase everything; she was far too young to have her mind subject to such things and her innocence and ignorant bliss destroyed. He could spend the rest of his days grieving and blaming himself for everything, but he was determined to do his best to patch everything up as much as he could.

"Sleep Ana; the day is still young." he whispered, watching his parents, making sure not to interuppt their moment.

"But I'm not tired." she yawned, hugging her older brother closer and snuggling up to him. "I... I want to see Erik... and da... daddy."

Derik smiled faintly for the first time that early morning. It was still pitch dark outside, but given a few more hours, and the skies would start welcoming the warmth of the sun and its creamy couture as it streaked the skies.

"Just listen to momma and her sweet soothing words Ana. Rest your weary eyes and let your mind escape this reality." he pressed his lips to her ear. _Rejoice for you still can._ He thought dismally.

He stroked her face and pushed her dirty light brown hair back away from her mud laden grimy face as she slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, her breathing slowly evening out as her breath fanned his face.

Feeling choked up, he kept to a dark corner with his sister, watching everyone in the room about him. His mother was singing to his father, apologizing and crying every chance she got while Marguerite spoke to the police. Meg stood near the door, looking at her mother beseechingly, desperate to leave this cold damp and dreary room that had destroyed so many lives. Hilda stood there talking to the police as well, completely shocked and outraged by the night's outcome as she stood in her meager prostitute garb with a young man who looked annoyed to be disrupted from his "supposed sleep". A few others stood in the hall wondering what was happening, worry and annoyance etched onto their faces. Christine sat there rocking back and forth, so completely distraught and disoriented while the corpse was searched and slowly being covered by a tarp.

_"Sleep, angels will watch over you..._

_And soon beautiful dreams will come true._

_Can you feel spirits embracing your soul?_

_So dream, while secrets of darkness unfold."_ Coreena kept going, ignoring everyone else in the room. It was only her and Gabriel... like it once had been before.

"I've... I've heard that song before." a faint whispered echoed in the room.

Coreena looked up to see Christine looking at her curiously. "That song... where... where did you get it from?" Christine asked, still rooted to the exact same spot, her arms around her knees as she rocked back and forth consolingly.

Coreena smiled gently, still holding and squeezing Gabriel's hand, determined to help him wake up from unciousness. "To be honest, I do not quite know..." she replied honestly. "I think I heard Gabriel sing it once before..."

Christine nodded mutely, rather sad to not have the answer she was quite looking for. But the thing was, she didn't even know what answer she was looking for. She knew though that for a fact, she knew that song from somewhere.

"She's beginning to speak now," spoke Frank, the burly cop, with his thick strong German accent. "We need to question the young woman."

Marguerite looked down at Christine, who was in no condition to deal with anything. "Monsieur, Mademoiselle Daaé is in no condition to answer such questions so early in the morn. She's distraught as it is and has been to hell and back in only one night." she was saying this in such an authoritive voice, making sure this man didn't once think she was a meek woman with no thoughts nor oppinion. "And... she is with child."

Frank's brow rose with question. "The next heir to the DeChagny fortune...?"

Marguerite shook her head. "No, the next heir to the famous Opera Ghost." she smiled for once.

xoxo

"_You were my reason to live, to fight another day. _

_You were the only one for me, and you were only for me."_

- - -

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Marguerite hugged Christine tightly, Christine's head resting slightly on her bosom, something very comforting about that, for she could hear the older woman's heartbeat, and feel like a child being hugged by her mother, once more.

"It's not me I worry about," Christine replied softly, looking into Marguerite's eyes. "It's him. He will be alright, won't he?" she questioned in a saturnine way.

Marguerite smiled and pinched Christine's cheek, hoping to put some colour back into the young girl's extrememly pale face. "He will be just fine. Just give it time Christine, darling. All he needs is a bit of rest, a good hearty meal and a lot of love and he should be quickly on the mend."

Christine noddedly weakly, hoping she had the strength to do everything she had to.

- - -

_"The taste of their blood in my mouth, and the scent of victory._

_Scarred my soul for life, this man was not me."_

- - -

"I'm more concerned abut you right now Christine." Marguerite squeezed Christine's hand, looking at Meg, beckoning with her eyes for her daughter to come closer and give some comfort and reassurance to Christine.

"I'll be fine Marguerite."

"Christine, you're with child and you look so unhealthy and thin. You need to eat more for the sake of your babe, and witnessing the death of that man must have been hard and not good for you or the baby."

"It... it was hard I'll admit..." she said softly, "watching my best friend and once lover shoot himself... watching a once honourable and sweet man die just as insane as his father had once been... knowing it was I that did that to him." she broke down and began sobbing.

"Oh Christine," Meg whispered, hugging both Christine and her mother.

"Everything ends... everything dies..." Christine choked out in the embrace of her sister and mother. "Now I know the legends only lived in his lies."

Marguerite pulled her arms back and cupped Christine's distraught face. "You must stop this Christine. I know it's hard and it will get harder, but you must think of your baby and Erik, who will need you to be strong for him when he comes to. I know he's always been the strong one holding you two together, but now you must prove your love to him and be stronger, for watching his enemy kill himself must not have been easy for him either.

"He's going to have doubts Christine; doubts that you don't now regret your decision to be with him over the Vicomte... you must prove that you love that man who has given everything he has to be with you." Marguerite insisted.

"I don't know if I can be that strong..." Christine shuddered. "I love him with everything I have, but I can't pretend I don't still care for Raoul and don't regret some of my actions that led to all this... I'm not that strong Marguerite. I'm just not."

Marguerite frowned, feeling frusterated with the young woman. "Christine you got what you wanted; to be with Erik! You never wanted Raoul, you cannot dwell on him any longer! You need to forget about him and focus on Erik who needs you right now! Don't be selfish, you made your choice and God has granted it to you!" she hissed.

Christine nodded numbly, knowing Marguerite was correct. She didn't love Raoul, that much she knew was the truth, but she couldn't erase the horrid feeling that everything was her fault. But she would try, and try she would. Looking at Erik's unconcious body near Gabriel's, gave her the inspiration she needed to try.

"I will love him like no other and like no tomorrow." she promised.

Frank took that moment to interrupt the young women in their deep talk, asking Marguerite about young Elizabeth Aldridge.

Christine, being reminded of the young woman who she had only just gotten to know, was filled with anguish as she looked at the deceased body of the young woman in the corner.

"I hope you all know that all this damage will be coming out of your pay!" Hilda snarled, looking at everyone in the room.

"If you could just step out of the room for a few moments while we have a private discussion..." Geoffery Morgans, Frank's partner said politely to Hilda. "We need to cover a few more bases..."

She glared, shooting daggers at the younger cop. "I will not!" she screamed. "This is my inn, and I expect these... these wretched fools to pay for the damage!"

"I can assure you all damages will be covered Madame." Frank's thick German accent suddenly piped up. "As for now, if you will please excuse us."

She huffed but left, slamming the door behind her.

Frank studied the deceased body of Elizabeth Aldridge, asking questions of everyone. Christine refused to answer, to choked up, only seeing Elizabeth as she slowly slid into the throes of death. She had pleaded with Elizabeth to try, but Elizabeth had not listened, instead insisting that death was meant for her.

"Explain," was all he said to Marguerite, the only woman who seemed to be talking.

"It was an accident." she stated coldly, watching them finish looking the corpse over for any prints and such, before placing another body tarp over her.

Christine shed silent tears, watching as the woman as finally covered up, knowing this was the last time she'd ever see the cold look of Elizabeth's penetrating eyes. Had it been only weeks she had wished the woman dead? How could she ever forgive herself for thinking such horrid things? Was it her fault this woman would no longer see a sunset?

Saying nothing, she listened numbly as Marguerite explained to Frank Wellington, what the Vicomte DeChagny had done to her, how it had all come down to this one point in time, how he was the reason for all these wounds and deaths...

... so why did it sound so fake and far fetched? Even Christine who had lived all this, found it hard to believe. She was relieved to say the most that they walked in when Raoul had taken his own life, which made their story a tiny bit more plausible... well plausible enough for him to have killed Elizabeth too. She had enough witnesses.

Looking over at her beloved Erik, who had passed out, she mustered some courage and moved her tiny body closer to his much bigger one, and slowly pulled his head into her lap. Running her fingers through his midnight black hair, she sighed, suddenly feeling extrememly exhausted and like she hadn't slept in months all of a sudden.

"Love is a game for the weak to play, they said. I loved and love made me many times stronger." she whispered, smiling down at his distorted face. "Headstones on our graves, words carved in vain... now the darkness will cover us. I love you Erik." she leaned down and kissed his lips.

xoxo

_"No one remembers my face, nor my name._

_In a dream, I'd stay here forever._

_Headstone on my grave, words carved in vain... _

_All these wounds only heal when I'm home."_

_- - -_

He awoke to the smell of eggs. They lingered about in the air, wafting about from downstairs. There was a few bashing and clanging of some pans down below, and a few incoherent grumbling.

Rubbing his throbbing head, he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked about the room. Everything looked like one great blur and he had no idea where he was.

The thudding of footsteps suddenly grew closer as he heard Christine climbing up, her voice singing ever so softly, _"you were my reason to live, to fight another day... you were the only one for me, and you were only for me." _

Erik lay back down against the dark red satin blankets of the bid four poster bed he lay on and shut his eyes, not wanting Christine to know he was awake quite yet. He wanted to see what she would do... he wanted to just listen to her beautiful breathing and movements around his bedroom, as he figured out where he was.

Her voice faltered as she finally came into the room. She had stopped mid doorway, and we slid one eye partially open, seeing what she was doing.

She looked about and set the platter of food down on a matching bedstand, she climbed into the bed under the big duvet and covers, joining him once again. He could feel the flimsy fabric of her nightgown as she pushed her body up against his. It was all he was to not just grab her, pin her beneath him and ravage her.

But then he realized the trying events of before as it washed over him... he freaked; Christine shouldn't be doing labour! She was pregnant and must be exhausted and emotionally drained from the night before.

"Christine, what were you doing?" Erik demanded, still not opening his eyes to he felt Christine's soft gaze on him.

"I... I made you breakfast." she spoke quiveringly, her eyes rounded doe like.

She feared that somehow she had already managed to anger Erik.

He sat up slightly, looking at her fully. "You shouldn't be moving about..." he saw her curious eyes. "You're... you're with child... and... and you must be exhausted..."

Christine smiled, hearing Erik say that. "I know, but I thought you deserved a hearty meal after everything..."

He smiled and pulled her closely to him. "My sweet, you owe me nothing." he stated. "I love you..."

"I love you too Erik." and she leaned towards him and pressed her lips firmly to his. Using her tongue to get things moving, she took a hold of Erik's hand and squeezed. Right now she felt she had to prove her love to him after everything they had endured.

"No, not right now Christine." Erik stated, pulling back, trying so hard to resist her. "We should get you to a doctor immediately."

"I'm fine Erik."

"How do you know you are fine Christine?" he demanded. "A lot happened!"

"I just know." she placed Erik's hand on her abdomen. "Do you feel that?" They were both silent as he waited a few moments. It took a bit, but slowly he began to feel a slight beat. "That's healthy." she smiled.

Erik looked at her and smiled slightly. "I suppose... but you are seeing a doctor soon."

Christine nodded, just wanting to be with Erik. "Before anything Erik, you should really eat."

"Just a sec," he said, catching her wrist. "Let's discuss a few things before we eat." he really meant the baby and everything that had just happened only hours ago.

It was such a strange thought, but had it only been hours ago that his greatest enemy roamed this earth plotting ways to destroy him? But now he was gone and no longer a threat... he looked over at Christine and saw her pick up the plate of eggs, getting it ready for him. She looked extremely pale and frightened all of a sudden, like a child about to be scolded.

"The baby..." he started.

"I'll understand if you don't want it Erik." she said at the same time, trying to hold in her tears pooling in her eyes.

His eyes widened. Did she not want his child? Was that what she was implying? Well he knew he shouldn't be shocked; if he were her, he wouldn't want the baby of a hideous beast... what if it turned out like him?

"How can you say that?" Erik whispered. His voice turned a little louder and bitter, "if you didn;t want my child, all you had to do was say so Christine... none of these lies."

She gasped, shocked that Erik would think such a thing! "Erik!" she gasped. "I want this baby! I want you to want this baby! I want to raise it with you! Why are you saying such cruel things?" and she began sobbing, moving herself away from him.

"Christine... Christine I'm sorry." he apologized, wondering why he was such a horrible person.

"Please just say you want the baby Erik!" she sobbed. "I would just die if you didn't... not after everything! I just want us to be happy!" and she went into hysterics, finally letting the night's events hit her.

Erik embraced her and rubbed her back. "Shush Christine, Shush." he breathed her in. "I want the baby... I'm just worried you don't want it because of... well because of me." he admitted honestly, cringing, awaiting her reaction.

"Truly?" she sniffled, seeing him nod. "Oh Erik!" she embraced him even tighter. "I know then that this will work!" she beamed, relief filling her immensely.

"You do not regret the Vicomte though...?" Erik questioned for safety measures.

Her smile faded. "Let us not discuss such a wretched topic. Let us rejoice for today a plant has grown in the ruins of my life."

He pressed his lips to her and sighed, crying silently in happiness.

But a real happiness filled him when he realized... he had no mask on and he hadn't the entire night.


	42. The Power of a Duo

A/N: Here you go, chapter 42! :):) Sorry I didn't update last Sunday... Argh, I have to work at 6 am tomorrow... but I stayed up late to get this done :):)

Anyways, please read and review, that's all I ask of you! :)

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 42. The Power of a Duo.

"Mama?" Meg's voice quivered, her head poking around the wall into the gathering room where her mother sat staring into a crisp fire her eyes glazed over and a far away look lit in them. "Mama?" she repeated, worried by her mother's so distant look.

Marguerite looked up and into her daughter's young and angelic face.

Almost a week now had passed since that night. She hadn't heard anything from Christine or Erik since Christine had taken Erik back to his home God knows where. She never knew Erik even had a house, so was a tad surprised when Christine had mentioned it that night. She assumed things were alright for them, and hopefully they would overcome this bump in their life.

Her daughter Meg hadn't said much to her, taking to her bedroom quite often as she sulked about. She was still a bit upset that her daughter had failed to mention her lover Samuel to her. Marguerite had never been close to her mother, always being the one to hide her lovers from her parents... but she had thought that when she raised Meg, she raised their friendship so they would be close enough to tell each other things... so that their relationship not only consisted of mother and daughter, but friends.

"Yes Megan?" Marguerite said softly, looking at her daughter who half hid behind the wall.

Meg took a deep breath and stepped fully into the living room where he mother kneeled down on the floor. "I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know why I said nothing..."

Marguerite gave a simple little smile that appeared rather forced. She fell into an aberration before she finally said something. "Do you not want to tell me? Pardon me if I am wrong, but I thought we were closer than that..."

"We are!" she cried out. She bit her lip. "I... I was just afraid you'd think me too above him or something..."

"Why? Because he is a bread maker?" Marguerite demanded.

Meg stared numbly at the floor. "Yes... I suppose that's why."

"If you truly love him Meg," Marguerite spoke firmly, "then you would never think such things. I thought I raised you to know that love is blind."

Meg started crying and as if on instinct, Marguerite opened her arms and Meg went flying into her mother's arms. "Oh Mama! I do love him! I honestly do!"

"I know, I know." she whispered soothingly, smoothing down her daughter's long blond hair with her free hand. "Everything will be alright." She hugged her daughter tightly to her saying nothing. "You must bear the winterburn and just wait, for everything will fade in time."

Meg stayed in her mother's embrace for quite some time before she finally broke away.

For the remainder of the day, Marguerite spent it with her daughter Meg, doing things they hadn't done since Meg was a mere girl.

"I win." Meg smiled coyly as she layed down her fold of aces. She smiled brightly up at her mother who sighed, laying down her set of cards.

"That's what, the fifth time tonight? I'm beginning to think you are cheating..." Marguerite chuckled. She winked at her daughter.

For once the two forgot about pains and troubles and just let the world slip by. They never really thought about how Erik and Christine were doing since they had arrived home. Marguerite had intended to visit Christine and see how Erik was faring and how the baby was progressing.

"Let's bake something delicious and positively enriched in calories." Meg joked lightly, before her face blanched and she went deathly silent.

Marguerite figured it out after a few seconds.

Reaching for her daughter's hand, she squeezed it. "Hey," she said more softly now, "why don't we go for a nice stroll?"

Meg looked out the window and saw the grounds beginning to cover with snow as the small flakes fell from the skies, replacing the teardrops that had only occured days ago, with their white and icy gloriness. "Nice... stroll...? In that?"

Marguerite laughed. "It can be quick; let's just get out of the house for once."

Meg shrugged and got up grabbing her winter coat. She wanted to say that they had already been out of their house a lot lately, but she said nothing. Maybe it would do her well to be out and about, the cold winds and frozen water nipping at her face.

She prayed she could only forget about Samuel, if only for now. She didn't want to stop and think about him or his child growing inside her... she wanted to live in the now just for the moment and _forget_. She knew however, that sooner or later she would have to start acknowledging the fact that she was with a child, and tell her mother and Samuel.

_That's if he'll even listen to me. _She thought dismally. _No, present!_

Marguerite saw the look that came upon her daughter's face, the saddened blue eyes. She knew that her daughter was in an endless tunnel of misery... but what more could she do for her daughter? Time was the only healer for those kinds of predicaments. She only hoped Meg would come out with a lesson of the heart learned.

Closing and locking the front foor behind them, Marguerite placed her hand on the small of Meg's back and guided her forward down the path that led from their small little home to the main streets of Paris.

They walked along in the contentment of silence, Marguerite plotting while Meg tried so very hard not to cry. She couldn't understand why she was so emotional about this... she was always a lot stronger than people gave her credit for, but here she was on the very verge of a breakdown.

But then again, she was pregnant. Why wouldn't she be emotional? Her hormones were raging right now, and the man she loved wasn't there to hold her and ease her worries.

Right now as she shut her eyes away from the flurry of snow that was whipping at her face and stinging her cheeks and eyes, all she could see was Erik and Christine... and how close they had been that night. How he had comforted her no matter what, promising to protect and be there for her despite the difficult circumstances.

She sighed. She longed for more than anything in the world to have that. She wished to wake up to a man's sweet sleeping face every morning, the soft breathing that would occur next to her face, the warmth of his body as he held her to him... just someone to love and to have and hold. Someone ultimately hers, and vice versa.

"A franc for your thoughts." Marguerite spoke softly, staring at her daughter.

It was more difficult than she had thought, watching her daughter suffer by herself and hold everything in, letting a depression take hold of her. She wanted to help so desperately... tell her everything would be alright... but she knew Meg would never listen to her... it was something she had to go through herself.

Meg looked up startled, as if she had forgotten her mother was there. Her face went redder than it was before from the cold and she smiled in a childish way, making Marguerite's heart ache.

Right now all Marguerite saw was the young little blond girl with ribbons in her hair, smiling up at her mother awkwardly, as if hoping for approval like she had when she was a child attempting to do a challenging ballet move.

"Oh, 'tis nothing Mama." Meg squeeked. "Just wondering about Christine and Erik all I suppose." she lied.

Marguerite smiled, knowing that her daughter was lieing. "We'll have to visit them soon." she smiled. "Break the news that she probably won't be recieving squat from the DeChagny family. I highly doubt his family will approve of all that money going to a nobody girlfriend of his."

"I honestly don't think Christine will care." Meg replied softly.

"No," Marguerite agreed. "True love reigns between her and Erik, and knowing Christine, she could care less about riches."

Meg smiled. "A true Cinderella story." even though she secretly thought that wasn't prossible; Erik looked nothing like a Prince. She froze though; perhaps this insight of mind was why she couldn't tell her mother about Samuel.

_Oh Samuel must hate me!_ She thought upset. _Not only did he think I didn't want anyone to know about him... but that I was really in love with a rich pompous man._

As if reading her thoughts, Marguerite took her daughter's hand and led her down the streets that had only few people, and streets that were quickly covering themselves up with a fresh white blanket.

_Oh Samuel, it's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over... Oh please Samuel, find the words and talk to me._ Meg silently prayed. _Don't let this be over..._

"Where are we going?" Meg questioned as her mother had a set look upon her older features.

Marguerite stomped her boots on a small rug outside a door, kicking all the snow off her shoes before stepping into a small café. Meg followed suit, and as soon as she had entered, the fresh smell of roasting coffee beans hit her, filling her nostrils with its tempting aroma.

Guiding Meg to a small table in the back, Marguerite replied with a smile, "I thought we could warm our hands and faces with a good warm drink of cocoa. You wait here and I'll go fetch them."

Meg didn't object; she rather liked being alone. At the same time she despised it; it gave her mind time to wander and think dismal thoughts. But then she thought of Erik, who had had to live his whole live in solitude with his wretched thoughts... _Must be why he has gone so insane._ She instantly felt horrible; that was Christine's baby's father, and the man she loved... she should try to accept this man and not see his obvious flaws...

Staring out the frosted window, she watched as people bustled about, trying to get through the snow as it picked up and carry on with their daily lives. She wondered what horrible things each and every one of them faced.

Sighing, she wanted to scream and proclaim that none of them had seen or lived anything worse than she had, but she knew that to not be true. Every person came with their own problems and sins to contend with. Hers were just... fresh, I guess you could say.

The seconds passed into minutes and before she knew it, it had been close to an hour. Meg noticed her mother had failed to return yet.

Panic encased her like some lover. Why hadn't she noticed before? Not only was she a poor lover, but a poor daughter on top of it. What kind of a mother would she make? She was so caught up in her own problems, she failed to see that her mother had disappeared.

For some reason she felt like this had something to do with Raoul. Had the evil man somehow come back from the dead and seeked his revenge on her mother by coming to claim her? She knew it was a silly notion, but it was all she could think about.

Getting up to go ask the man who owned the tiny café, she saw her mother coming in from outside all flushed and shivering. She was about to go running up to her, throw her arms around her mother and demand the meaning of all this... when she saw him...

Samuel. Her Samuel. He was here. He was standing behind her mother looking terrrible shy and nervous... like the first time she had seen him in the bakery.

Meg's heart fluttered and began pounding. With weak legs that began to buckle, she fell back into the chair she had just sat in.

Marguerite moved forwards and Samuel followed the older woman, his eyes playing tag with Meg's. His stomach felt like a rag knotting and twisting in every direction as her deep blue eyes just stared at him in wonder and surprise. Was it a good surprise?

"Meg, I apologize..." Marguerite started, sitting down next to her daughter. "I got a tad detained..."

_I'll say!_ Meg wanted to scream. She wanted to demand what was happening, if this was all some form of a dream or nightmare.

Meg just nodded, still staring at Samuel, who's eyes finally connected with hers. They held each other for a moment when Meg finally croaked, "Samuel?"

Samuel broke into a smile and reached for her hand, squeezing it. He smiled perhaps even brighter, a boyish charm gracing his face when Meg did not rebuke him. "Oh Meg," he whispered in response.

Marguerite had come to him only moments ago, telling him everything. It had not been hard for her to find him, considering there was only one bakery in this city. When he had heard about his angel, he knew he could not resist. He loved her and no matter what had happened, he wanted to be there for her.

She smiled just as brightly as his, a fresh coat of tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched his hand. She pulled from the table as he did and they embraced tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! For everything! I love you, I love you, I love you more than anything! Can you ever forgive me?" she choked, saying everything and anything, wanting him to know how she felt.

He smiled. "Everything is just perfect." and he sincerely meant it.

She hugged him tighter again, never wanting to let go. "I need to tell you everything." she spoke muffled into his neck.

"Shh sweetie, now is not the time. Let's enjoy this moment." he spoke softly back.

"You're right." she agreed pulling back. "Now is the moment for celebration!" and she kissed him.

Marguerite stared at the two as everyone in the little shop did as well. She felt like she was looking in through a window to another world... another world she did not belong to, but only to Meg and Samuel. She wanted to give them their privacy, but before she could even budge, Meg broke apart from Samuel.

"Mama," she said happily, holding tightly onto Samuel's warm, calloused bread making hand, "I want you to meet Samuel Fournier, the man I love."

Samuel reached out and shook hands with Marguerite, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am."

xoxo

She let out a little gasp as Erik came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, his face burying its way into her neck and chocolate curls. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he felt contentment coursing through him as the smell of her invaded his nose and then mind.

She smiled and reached for his hand around her waist, giving it a squeeze. Turning her head ever so slightly, she gave him a slow and long open mouthed kiss.

That exquisite feeling stirred in his loins, and he groaned, suddenly feeling eager and completely healthy from whatever it was that had ailed him. Right now there was no pain except the burning sense to be a part of her and their child.

But he was terribly frightened to even approach that idea with her. What if she was repulsed that he could even think of such a thing after everything they had just gone through? True, it had been a few weeks and the two were mending each and every day... but ailments of the heart always took much longer to fix.

And what about their child? Was it safe to do such rigorous events in her state? She hadn't quite begun showing as much, but the child had been checked up only a few days ago, and was doing quite well for a fetus that had endured its mother's lack of food imput and worrying and fretting.

He looked down at himself; he hoped Christine wouldn't notice the sudden bump he was forming... he made sure to pull a bit back from her, not wanting to push himself against her for fear she'd feel it. He willed it to go away...

"Erik, what's wrong darling?" Christine asked sweetly, giving him a charming smile.

Since their return back to his home, she had begun to look much more like his beautiful Christine. Her colour returned to her face, no longer looking quite as withered. Her hair shone healthily, losing that ratty doll's hair it once had. She even had the tiniest of bumps on her abdomen to show that life existed inside her.

Erik made sure not to once mention the Vicomte, for fear she'd return to the sickly Christine and go into depression. She was mending very well and he wasn't going to risk anything. Not for that man. When his death was mentioned in _L'epoque_, he made sure to quickly discard the paper. He even single handedly dealt with the cops himself, going to see them one day when she was resting up. He told them everything and paid them off to leave them be. A lot of threats had been passed that day... especially when they wanted to know who he really was, but Erik refused to bring up that can of worms and unleash it. When the funeral for the Vicomte had been set, he made not one peep about it to Christine.

Christine secretly knew what Erik was doing by hiding everything from her and never mentioning Raoul. She decided she didn't care; it had been hard for him too, and she didn't want him to think she cared an ounce for the Vicomte. She wanted to forget the painful memories he brought with him, and just move on. She was relieved to say the least, when his cousins and such, wanted nothing to do with her, blaming her for his death. She did not care, so long as she ever had to deal with them as long as she lived. And she knew Erik would grant her that without a second thought.

One thing she knew was that she loved Erik, plain and simple. She refused to dwell on the past; it was the time to look towards the future. To start considering their child. How would they bring it up? Would they continue to live in this house? She knew she had to discuss it with Erik, but for now she was going to live in the present, if only for today...

"Erik?" she repeated his name.

He looked at her and apologized. He was trying to configure a plan to escape the room for only a few moments to deal with his... er... problem. He didn't care if he had to do it himself, now was not the time to let Christine know he was hor-

She giggled. And not just a soft innocent giggle... no, a devilish, seductive giggle.

Erik cocked his brow at her.

"Nice," she nodded at the bump in his pants he was specifically trying to hide.

Going bright red, he turned slightly. _So much for my attempts. _He thought. But looking at her and her reaction, he knew she wasn't repulsed in the slightest. _In fact,_ she seemed quite amused by it.

Stepping forward, she placed her cool hand on his good cheek and just gently stroked it. "Oh Erik... My Erik." she cooed. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as if she were going into another world he knew nothing about. She cupped his face and her eyes stared deeply into his, as if she were reading him like some kind of book.

She gave a grunt of disgust, and with one flick of her wrist, she had the mask clattering down on the stone flooring of their kitchen. "Why must you wear that in our home Erik?" she asked softly, as if hurt by his choice to put a mask on, this morning.

He stared at her for a few seconds, before he began to come to again. "I don't want you to have to see me." he spit out angrily. He broke away from her, feeling suddenly very depressive.

He looked down; there was no longer a bump in his pants anymore.

Christine followed behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Erik, I want to see you!" she insisted. "I want to look upon the face of a-"

"Monster." he finished for her.

"No," she screamed in outrage, anger coursing through her. "At the God damn man I love!" she forced him to turn to look at her, and then smacked him across the cheek in outrage.

He stared at her in shock for a moment as she began to sob now. He said nothing, his hand going to touch his cheek where it burned from her touch. He knew he deserved it. Had she not already proved she cared nothing for his devil's face? She had let him take her everything, let him put his seed in her and give her a baby... she had said nothing as she looked upon his face, only looking at with with the most utmost love and adoration.

"Christine, I'm sorry..." he apologized in a whisper.

She looked up, her face tear streaked. "Why can't you just let it be Erik? Why can't you let us be happy? How many times must I prove to you that I do not care in order to win your trust and affection? When will you put your fears aside and let our love shine through?" she demanded.

He stepped forward and pulled her into the deepest kiss he perhaps, had ever graced her. She did not refuse him, only giving into his sweet lips and gentle hands as they ran along her body like the skilled hands of a pianist performing his great opus for the world.

She groaned, her body burning with every single touch and caress he graced upon her. She wanted every single shred of clothing that seperated them, to be discarded where she could feel his body against hers and they could be one once again.

"Erik, oh Errrriiiiikkk." she panted in between his rough kisses.

They were moving up the staircase at a rapid speed, forgetting everything, including their fight. The sudden animal need to mate overcame the two of them as they shoved against each other, clawing at the other, attempting to take their clothes off as they tried hard not to trip and fall.

Erik finally got fed up, and broke from Christine. In one great swoop, he had her half naked body clutched in his arms and he was quickly heading towards the bedroom.

He was no longer successful in making the bump that had disappeared earlier, go away once again. Now it was back, and more determined than ever. He needed a release- and he needed it fast.

Putting Christine down on the black silk comforters, he quickly climbed atop of her and began his magic once again, Christine groaning and clinging to him as she followed his lead.

His hand that was running along the back of her corset, unlatching all the hooks, had it off in no time. Next went the chemise and she was naked in all her glory, except for the stockings and panties. His hand came to rest on her abdomen where the tiny bump protruded.

Christine stopped and went slightly red. "I... I... Suppose you think I'm getting fatter now." she felt suddenly extremely self conscious. She had never been one to be obsessed with her appearance, but now that the baby was beginning to show, she couldn't help but feel like a cow. She felt worried that Erik wasn't going to be attracted to her as he was before... she was more vulnerable nude than when she had clothing on to hide the bump.

Erik looked at her in alarm. "Christine, you're pregnant, not fat." he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, desperately wanting to make love to her already. He didn't care how big she got, as long as she loved him and wanted to have this child with him. In fact, he couldn't be more turned on than by seing his own child grow inside her.

He hugged her, then kissed her abdomen. "I love this baby more than anything. Well, not as much as I love you." he kissed her lips softly. "You will never look fat... you are a goddess."

Christine smiled, relieved to say the least. "I love you too." she whispered.

She kissed him passionately back, but pulled back. "Before we continue on, I just want you to know that you can mention Raoul around me Erik..." she smiled lightly. "I do not care for him and it doesn't hurt to think about him."

He smiled slightly, relieved he didn't have to watch what he was saying anymore.

"Now," she spoke fervishly, "Shall we continue?" she giggled. "And do not worry Erik, this will not affect the baby."

He grinned, as if she had read his mind.

Wasting no time, the two quickly joined together as one, content and blissful for the first time in a long time.

xoxo

It was eve before she reached home with her husband.

She glanced out the window of the carriage and saw the moon that hung in the skies, surrounded by millions of tiny stars. The snow lightly drifted down from the skies, still covering the grounds that already had about an inch or two of snow covering them.

With a soft smile, she felt relief flooding through her; it was nice to be home. Well it happened to be her mother's home, but Coreena could care less; it was still a home.

It had been awhile, but she had finally brought home Gabriel. He had spent quite some time at the doctor's recovering. He had a concussion and a few other damages, but other than that, the doctor had said he would mend quite well over time.

She looked over at him and smiled at his sleeping form, the moonlight casting its glow on him. She couldn't wait to get him into bed where they could finally settle down and have a real night's rest. She had been on the go so much lately, she hadn't quite realized how exhausted she was.

She was glad that her mother Janine was taking care of Ana and Derik, who both had been to the doctor's as well. At least she knew those two were safe, as well as the baby inside of her.

Coreena still somewhat refused to acknowledge that her baby girl would only see through one eye. When she had first discovered this, she had been on the verge of a meltdown. Derik had to prey witness to this, and she knew that it was destroying their relationship more, for he was going to take everything out on himself now.

As the carriage came to a stop, the driver got out and opened her door. He helped her out and the the two of them helped to carry Gabriel into the welcoming house, that had all its windows lit up like a beacon in the night.

"Is he alright?" Janine asked, holding a candle in her hand as the three of them came in from outside. She quickly shut the door, blocking out the winter snow that drifted in, and the icy air the nipped its way in.

Coreena nodded, as she helped George the driver, carry her husband up into their room that the two would stay in.

"Can I help at all?" Janine questioned, following behind the three of them.

Coreena shook her head as she guided them up the staircase. "No Mother, but thank you." she smiled faintly. "Are Derik and Ana alright?"

Janine smiled and nodded earnestly. "Tucked into bed all snuggled and warm hours ago. Derik wanted to sleep with Ana and vice versa, so they're in his room right now. I'll check on them again if you'd like -"

"No, that's alright Mama." Coreena interrupted. "Thank you for all your help, but you should really get some rest now. Tomorrow is a big day." Coreena tried to sound chipper.

"If you are sure..." Janine trailed off, but Coreena nodded and bid her goodnight.

As Coreena and George carried her husband through a doorway, they helped settle him down atop of the huge comforters of the chestnut wood sleigh bed. "Thank you so much George, I honestly owe you." she pulled a bag of francs from her purse and handed it to him.

He smiled. "Thank you Ma'am." he tipped his hat and was off into the bleak night.

Smiling as the door shut behind George, Coreena helped get herself and Gabriel settled into bed. Underneath the covers she snuggled up to his body, and for the first real time, began to cry.

- - -

His eyes fluttered open, seeing nothing but darkness. He could hear the ticking of a clock in the room and the soft breathing of someone laying next to him. Turning his head, he saw Coreena's beautiful face resting upon his forearm, her body clutching at his.

He studied her for a moment, just letting the waves of reality wash over him. She seemed so far from reality right now, that it almost felt like a dream. Her sleeping face was so beautiful, but at the same time, looked so pale with lots of rings beneath her eyes.

He looked out the window and saw the moon hanging in the now clear skies. He took a deep breath, and knew it had snowed; the air was cold and crisp.

His thoughts turned to Raoul and he immediately wondered where his friend was. Everything felt like it had before all this had happened. Could he have possibly dreamed all that up? Was he about to find out the Coreena didn't actually know his secrets and that his friendship with Raoul was still brother like?

"Hello there." Coreena said drowsily, as her eyes looked upon her husband who was slowly moving from the bed. "Where are you going?"

He turned and looked at her, staggering to stand up. This elicted a chain reaction from her, and immediately she was sitting up now, staring at him wide eyes, as if she had never slept at all.

"What time is it?" he croaked, looking about and spotting precisely what he wanted; a cup of water. It rested on the nightstand next to his bed. He pulled it to his parched lips and immediately gulped it down in a few swallows, enjoying the feel of it against his throat, even if it was warm.

She looked about. "I would guess around four am." she said softly. "Are you alright?" she asked cautiously.

He looked at her and saw the worried expression creasing her face. "I feel fine Coreena. Why do you ask?" he asked, trying to determine if all the events that had happened in his mind, had really been a dream.

She looked at him worriedly. "I'm so sorry Gabriel... for everything!" and she broke down, her hands clawing at her face, attempting to wipe away the tears.

He sat down on the bed completely alarmed. With open arms, she threw herself into his embrace.

"I'm sorry for leaving... for taking our children and ignoring you..." she choked. "I'm such a horrible wife, a horrible mom!"

"Shhh, shhh Coreena." he shook her gently. "So that was all real?"

She looked at him with watery eyes and shook her head. "He's dead now Gabriel. Raoul is dead. He killed himself a few weeks ago. You were unconcious for quite some time..."

"The children?" he demanded immediately, everything coming back to him.

"They're fine." she stated. "Although Ana and Derik are a bit shooken up and Ana came upon a illness which stole the sight from one of her eyes..." she cried even harder, blaming herself.

Gabriel said nothing, completely mortified. Raoul dead? His little girl blind? He was surprised he wasn't melting down along with Coreena; this was a lot to take in one night.

She saw his expression. "She is fine though, and so is Derik." she quickly stated. "I'm sorry... so sorry! I know I don't deserve your forgivness, but can you ever look at me again? Please forgive me Gabriel!" she melted.

Gabriel wanted to do a lot of things right now. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to slap her for all the pain she had caused alongside Raoul. He wanted to kiss.

"Gabriel?" she asked through her tears.

He looked at her and nodded. His thoughts were ridden with his two children who were nearby. "They're asleep just down the hall together. I checked them, do not worry." she stated. as if reading his mind.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, fearing her answer.

She shook her head. "They're fine." she looked at him pleadingly. "Gabriel -"

He took her hand and squeezed it before placing it in her lap. "I forgive you Coreena." he stated, to which she smiled with so much relief.

He knew he forgave her, but he wasn't so sure he could love her as much.


	43. Notes

Chapter 43. Notes.

_Sunday April 23, 1871._

_Meg__,_

_Everything is finally moving along its way, the pregnancy included. I have finally begun_

_showing... it's hard not to be astounded by the little life growing inside there... making _

_me huge. Erik seems to show all the right signs of an excited upcoming father, which_

_truly touches my heart. I can't wait for little Henry or Samantha to come into this world._

_Yes, those are the sames I have finally concluded on. Erik was adament we name the_

_girl Christine after me, but wouldn't you agree the little girl needs her own name _

_and identity? I know for a fact she'll be nothing like her mother; spineless and always_

_cowardly. No, something tells me that he or she will be brave youths, just like their _

_father. Erik and I have recovered quite well from Raoul's death. In fact, it's as if it_

_happened years ago and is only but a distant memory. I cannot believe I had feared that _

_it would do so much harm to our family. Tell me about yourself Meg. We haven't seen_

_each other since... just shortly after that night. Once is nothing for best friends. How is_

_Samuel? Have you told him about his blessing? Tell me everything._

_Yours truly, Christine Daaé._

Meg smiled as she tore open the envelope and read the letter, squinting as she tried to read Christine's messy scribbled handwriting. It had been quite some time since she had even seen Christine, let alone spoken to her.

"What's that?" Marguerite asked, looking up from her novel and perch on the chaise, seeing Meg sit down at the desk, pulling out a quil and some ink and parchment.

"Christine wrote to me." Meg smiled, tapping the quil against her cheek as she thought about what to write down. There was so much she wanted to say; making her need to see her best friend more great.

"Oh, may I read it?" Marguerite queried, setting her book down.

She smiled to herself as Meg gingerly handed her the note before returning to her note. Marguerite desperatly wanted to know what was happening with Christine; she had never not been a part of the sweet girl's life. She had watched the girl from the time she was eleven, till she was seventeen and already going into the real world.

Meg watched her mother read Christine's letter, and began writing herself.

- - -

_Wednesday April 26, 1871._

_Christine,_

_Everything is as good as it could possibly be! I have yet to mention the pregnancy to_

_Mama, but Samuel now knows. At first he was shocked and horrified, but he has _

_slowly come to accept it and be joyful. I am hoping he will ask for my hand in marriage_

_soon, as I really would not like to let this child be born out of wedlock; I would never hear_

_the end of it from Mama. Has Erik asked you yet? I know you have secretly been hinting_

_that is what you want Christine. Don't even bother denying it, I know you better than_

_anyone else. I can't believe though you already have names planned for your child... makes_

_me feel so old! I fail to see the problem of naming the child after you if it's a girl. You are_

_a brave woman Christine, she would be honoured as she grew up to realize that. I haven't_

_even begun thinking about my child... if I do, then I'll probably faint; it makes everything too_

_real. I'm relieved I'm not showing yet, but I know that the time is drawing near... Tell me, have_

_you spoken to Coreena lately? I haven't heard from her since that night we all got together. I_

_sent her a note, but I'm worried. She mentioned that Gabriel wasn't really communicating with _

_her; I hope their marriage isn't in shambles. She is such a sweet woman and her childen are _

_incredibly darling; especially little Ana. I secretly hope I have a girl... with long blond hair _

_that I can tie ribbons through. Aren't I silly?_

_Sincerely, Meg Giry._

_- - -_

_Wednesday April 26, 1871._

_Coreena,_

_How have you been? It has been too long. I know you are busy with your children and_

_Gabriel, but we must get together soon. I am glad we have become good friends, and I_

_cherish that dearly. Samuel now knows about his son or daughter, and I must say he_

_took it quite well. You won't believe how relieved I was! You mentioned last that Gabriel_

_has been rather distant... tell me how everything is._

_Sincerely, Meg Giry._

_- - -_

_Friday April 28, 1871._

_Meg,_

_Everything has been so aweful lately. My family is so cold and distant, and Gabriel has_

_taken to Ana. I fear that he thinks he is somehow making up for everything that has_

_happened to her. I am happy for you and Samuel, truly, but I wish I could tell Gabriel_

_about the child. Christine has already told me I should, but I can't help but keep putting_

_it off... thank you for your words of kindness and I am glad that despite all the wretched_

_things that have happened to all of us, that a friendship has blossomed between the three_

_of us. Hopefully in time, everything will blow over here, and perhaps I can entertain you,_

_Samuel, Christine and Erik?_

_Coreena._

_- - -_

_Friday April 28, 1871._

_Christine,_

_I'm glad that everything is working out for you and Erik. It's rather ironic to think I used_

_to read about you and the Phantom in Lépoque and now we talk as if we're the closests_

_of friends. Although I honestly do feel horrid for what happened to you and my old friend_

_Raoul, I'm glad everything worked out for you, and that I gained a new pair of friends in_

_you and Erik. He really is quite different from what I thought of him before... but that is _

_to be expected. We haven't visisted in quite some time, and are well overdue for another _

_gathering. Give me more time to work on my family, and hopefully soon I'll be entertaining_

_you, Erik, Samuel, Meg and my husband._

_Coreena._

xoxo

Coreena set her quil down on the desk and sighed. She rubbed her hand across her weary eyes and looked about the dark room. She was about to blow out the candle and retire for the eve, but she spotted a set of peering eyes.

In her heart she hoped dearly it was Gabriel, coming to give her a goodnight kiss like he used to before all this...

"Mother?" Derik said softly, stepping into the dark room.

He juddered slightly as a cold breeze was in the air. Looking about, he spotted an open window. Moving on lithe like feet, he shut the window and looked at his mother who seemed so much older all of a sudden.

He knew that everything was wrong between his parents. There was an air of coldness between them and an awkward tension when they were together in the same room. For now they all remained at his grandmother's home, but he desperately wanted to go home, feeling like for some reason, everything would be better there.

Ana seemed happy enough, and completely oblivious to all the problems hanging about. Either she neither saw them, or she pretended they didn't exist, Derik wasn't quite sure. Their father spent most of his time with her, as if making up for the horrible things that had happened to her.

He felt like such an outcast watching everything, along with his mother... who wasn't talking to anyone at all, not even her mother. She seemed to always be writing constant letters to people, never leaving the office room.

And he did not fail to notice that they no longer shared the same room anymore. Coreena slept in the room next to the office, down the hall from the rest of them. Sometimes she did not even make it to her room, falling asleep writing more letters.

He sighed, wanting to talk to her. "Mother," he repeated.

She looked up at him and he saw all the rings visibly around her eyes. Somehow her face had managed to pull a sort of gaunt look to it, causing him to shiver. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry." he breathed.

She looked at him for a few seconds, a sort of puzzled look etched into her features. After a few seconds, her eyes seemed to well up and she got all choked up, her face falling into her crossed arms on the desk as she sobbed.

"Mom," he said alarmed. Only a few minutes in the room with her, and already he had made her cry. What kind of a son was he? "I'm sorry!"

"No sweetie... no, it's not your fault." she choked out, raising her head and opening her arms. Derik came stumbling over and fell into her welcoming embrace.

They cried together for a few minutes in complete silence, the rise and fall of her breasts a welcoming feeling to him, who hadn't recieved a real hug from his mother since he was about Ana's age.

Coreena stroked his hair just rocking him back and forth after she had managed to gain control of her feelings and stop the water works. Her mouth opened slightly and she began singing lightly, just a soft lullaby she hadn't sung since Ana was a newborn and he was very young.

It made her wonder if she would be singing that lullaby to her future child... a child Gabriel still didn't know about. She made a point of wearing more black and having it tied looser, so her tiny little bump wouldn't show. Now just wasn't the time... but what she feared most what that this little joy would be born into a cold and destroyed family.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Derik repeated in a whisper, calling her 'mommy' for the first time in years.

She hushed him by hugging even tighter. "No apologies Derik... you have nothing to feel sorry about." she said softly.

"But I turned on you and took Ana away. If I hadn't done that, she'd still have full vision!" he protested, holding back the tears threatening to engulf him.

She pushed away from slightly, holding tightly onto his shoulders. "I do not believe that for a second. Things happen for a reason, and you did nothing I wouldn't have done if I were in your shoes."

"Honestly?" he asked bewildered.

"Of course." she smiled, stroking his red puffy cheek.

He looked down and bit his lip. "But I said such horrid things to you..."

"And that is in the past." she interuppted. "I don't want you to harbour such things Derik. Forget the past and future, and focus on the now. Do not be sad for such things... everything will be alright soon enough."

"What about you and dad?" he asked. "Do not pretend you don't think I haven't noticed all the tension between you and how you two avoid each other like some plague."

"That is between your father and me Derik." she sighed. "I won't deny I can't stand what's happening right now and wish everything could return to normal... but things like that take time, and your father needs a lot of it; he's been through a lot you know. Please do not blame him..."

"I don't,"

Coreena smiled in a relieved manner and hugged Derik again. She had noticed that Gabriel spent most of his time with Ana, and not so quite much with Derik... but she figured that he would come around soon enough and realize that everyone would be ok and they could be a family again.

"Just promise you will love me no matter what and won't leave me again like that Derik." she spoke firmly, just wanting her son to be there for her. "Promise."

He looked at her for a few seconds before the edges of his lips curled up in a slight smile. "I promise."

xoxo

Christine set down the envelopes she had finished writing with a smile, and pulled out her knitting. It had been awhile since she had knit, but her fingers were slowly picking it up once again.

She smiled as the blob of yellow was slowly forming little booties no bigger than her thumb and index finger. She had never felt so motherly before...

"Do you have more letters to mail?" Erik asked, popping up behind her all of a sudden and leaning down to kiss the side of her cheek.

She jumped slightly. "Erik! you startled me!" she gasped.

He smiled slightly and murmured into her ear, "what are you doing mon amour?" he looked at the knitting in her hands and he beamed. "Is it...? Are they...?"

Christine blushed and gave a meek nod. She didn't know why, but everytime he was around, she felt so breathless and so lost for words. She would have thought that by now she'd be comfortable around him. _I am comfortable around him._ She corrected herself. _Just shy._

Erik pulled the knitting needles from her hands, making sure he did it slowly enough that she didn't lose any stitches in the process. Setting it down on the table near her, he pulled her up and into his long arms.

A sensational feeling crept over him as he felt her little bump pushing against his stomach. He swallowed a lump as he hugged her tightly, silently thanking God up and down.

"Erik," Christine cooed, nuzzling against him, feeling extremely safe in his embrace.

"Christine," he responded back, slightly out of breath. He felt himself reacting to her, but chose to ignore it, not wanting to ruin the sweet and innocent moment.

He closed his eyes and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. They'd be a family... but he realized they'd never be a real family until Christine and him were officially joined in matrimony. He felt his stomach lurch at the wonderful prospect of marriage to her. He worried though her answer. What if she didn't want to commit for life? He remembered the last time her and him were supposed to get married... but now it would be different; no man's life would be attached to her answer, and it would be completely up to her.

He wondered who would come. Obviously Marguerite and her daughter... people from the Opera? Perhaps Henry? He knew this would be a tiny wedding.

Within a few moments of contemplating, he was quickly devising a plan. "Christine, I have an idea..."

She pulled back and looked at him, smiling, hoping this was the question she'd been waiting to hear for quite some time.

"There's someone I want you to meet."


	44. An Introduction

Chapter 44. An Introduction.

_Thursday, May 4, 1871._

Sunshine shone through the clouds in the blue skies, illuminating the trees in the forest. It was around noon now, and the birds were chirping, signaling spring was in full bloom.

Just down the beaten path leading into the forest from Henry's house, the sounds of thudding from horse's hooves, could be distinguished.

Hoisting a pale filled of water up from the well, Henry spotted a figure on a horse not to far off, as it came trotting towards him. He squinted his eyes and shielded them from the sun that was beginning to make its way out from the long rain filled spring months.

His mind raced ahead, wondering who it was, and thinking Erik. Who else knew him in his secluded little world? He immediately wondered how Erik was faring. It had been months since he had seen the young man. Was he finally out of the country? Was he safe? Most important of all, was he even alive? Henry half worried that the poor man could be a target of suicide. After all, he was quite lonely and depressed about his lady love... which made him wonder about Christine.

Henry felt himself getting a bit angry at the thought of Christine. From how Erik had described her, you would have thought she was a saint. But from what had occured and been said the night he had gone to the Vicomte's manor, he felt compelled to hate her. It was obvious the Erik was very much in love with her, but she seemed to have broken his heart.

"Like every other woman in this world." he said bitterly. "I miss you Rose, my love." Henry whispered, feeling a wave of nostolgia suddenly pass through him.

Henry looked up at the woods again, hearing the sounds of trotting horses getting closer. He was about to call out, till he saw Erik emerge from the shady trees, with a young woman on a horse following closely after him.

The woman on the horse immediately caught Henry's attention though. She was the epitome of beauty. From the brown curly locks that swept away from her face and hung down her back, to the soft doe like blue eyes that glistened in her heart shaped face. Her lips were small and appeared soft and she had skin that appeared alabastaire like. Her body was not one to argue with either. It was shaped like an hour glass; giving her nicely sized breasts, a petite waist and nice shapely thighs.

_Who is she?_ Henry wondered. He watched her for a few more moments, till it suddenly dawned on him that she was Christine.

"Hello there again old friend." Erik grinned up from his perch on Ceasar's back.

Christine peeped over Erik's shoulder looking rather timid as she glanced at Henry. He could tell she was shy and this had all been Erik's idea. Not that he wasn't happy to see his old friend, but he was confused. "Erik... what... what are you doing here?"

Erik gave a soft laugh at his friend's obvious shock, before replying humbly, "Thank you for your kind greeting Henry." but before Henry could say anything though, Erik continued, "You remember Christine, don't you?"

Henry looked at Christine more closely and nodded slowly.

Erik didn't wait for anyone to say anything more, he was dismounting and rising his arms to catch Christine as she began to slide off the back of Ceasar. She fell into his embrace and he squeezed his arms around her before kissing her cheek.

"Here, let me take those." Erik handed the reigns to Christine as he grabbed the pales filled of water from Henry's frail hands. "I'll just take this inside and Henry, could you show Christine where the stable is?"

Henry nodded and began to limp his way to the back with Christine following closely behind. "It's nice to finally meet you; Erik has told me a lot about you." Henry said softly.

Christine blushed behind him. "Good things I hope." she responded equally as softly, wondering how Erik knew this man. He hadn't said much to her, just that he wanted her to meet someone important.

Henry gave a chuckle as he opened a stall door for Christine. "You can put Ceasar in here." he smiled, picking up an apple lying on a bale of hale a bit down the ailse. He fed it to Ceasar as Christine closed the gate.

Ceasar nickered in recognition of the stable and Henry.

With a pat on the head from Henry he asked Christine, "would you like something to eat or drink? It'd be no trouble at all to make something." he smiled pleasantly.

Christine smiled and nodded graciously, feeling sort of out of place. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Following Henry into his little house, she could hear the sounds of Erik moving about the kitchen fumbling around with objects. She found it odd that Erik seemed so sure and content in someone's home for once.

Christine sort of hovered about the doorway as Henry went into the kitchen where Erik was serving drinks. "Forgive me, I thought some red wine would compliment the moment and give you my thanks."

Henry smiled and took a glass.

"Christine, come join us in our toast." Erik spoke jovially. As she drew nearer and picked up a glass, Erik clanked his with hers. He saw her look and laughed. "I guess you must be confused."

Henry looked at Christine and saw her blue eyes twinkling in curiosity, her lips parting, saying that she wished to say something. "You haven't told her?"

"Christine," he spoke, setting his glass down on the wooden table resting by them. "You know how I mentioned I owed my life to someone?" she nodded and her eyes filled the rest of the sentence as they lit up in a recognition. "Yes, this is the man, Henry; he's the reason we're here in this moment in time."

Christine seemed to really study Henry at that moment. A big smile flowly appeared on her lips and setting the glass down, she threw her arms around Henry. Both were a bit caught off guard by the sudden act, but Erik smiled as Henry eased into the hug.

"Thank you so very much." Christine whispered. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it." she pulled away blushing, realizing how impulsive a move that had been. She felt like she was suddenly overcome with emotion and realized just how much she could have lost or been _condemned_ to, had Henry scoffed and rejected Erik.

Erik placed a hand on the small of Christine's back and said softly, "why don't you wait in the living room? We'll make you a brunch quickly and then we can all visit." he smiled, feeling actually at home for the first time.

"You can wait with her Erik, I'll make the dinner alone."

"Nonsense, I've seen the snail pace you go at Henry!" Erik joked. "It'll be much quicker this way." he didn't let Henry argue, he just began pulling pots and pans from the cupboards and setting them up along the countertops.

Henry shook his head, but didn't say anything as he made his way into the cellar to grab a new bottle of wine.

Erik made sure to cut up all the vegetables and get the water boiling before Henry returned; he was going to make goulash. He smiled as he added some paprika, fond memories returning.

He made sure to check on Christine quickly and smiled as he saw the beautiful woman sitting quietly on a chaise in the living room, looking through a book; _Les Miserables_. He found it ironic how it was the exact same book she looked at the first time she came into his home.

The sound of a deep laugh caught his ears, and he turned to see Henry standing there, setting two bottles of burgundy wine down, looking over the boiling goulash. "I thought you didn't care for spicy things. Interesting choice none the less Erik."

Erik gave a deep laugh. "I decided it was time to broaden Christine's horizon, and move her away from French food."

"Good choice Erik. Here," he turned and moved about the kitchen till he got to a cupboard near the door, "set up the fancy dishwear, and I'll finish this monster you started." he laughed. "I mean masterpiece."

They worked along in what could be considered a peaceful silence. Both left to the recesses of their mind, and Henry dieing to ask Erik what happened these past few months.

"She's very beautiful." Henry finally said, staring at the broth that was boiling. He could feel Erik's gaze on him, and continued, "She's also very sweet." Henry finally looked up. "Are you going to tell me now what happened?"

Erik gave a slight chuckle. "I kidnapped the bride and we eloped."

"What?" Henry demanded. As soon as he saw the smile on Erik's face, he knew he was kidding.

"It's a long story." Erik stated, moving to where Henry stood and looking at the goulash.

"I thought you were leaving the country." Henry reminded, ignoring Erik's last statement and trailing after him.

"I was. But certain events and _people,_" Erik paused, thinking of Marguerite and her daughter, "Held me back."

"People?" Henry asked, still trailing behind Erik.

"I ran into some aquaintices on the way, and they informed me to Christine's marriage and how it was being forced upon her." Erik explained, laying out the dishes and cutlery on the wooden table. "I then came and retrieved her and let's just say, the Vicomte is now laying dead, six feet under."

"You killed him?" Henry gasped.

Erik chuckled. "Actually no, he killed himself."

"Would you two like any help?" Christine asked, coming into the kitchen.

Henry dropped the topic and politely said, "No thank you dear, we are nearly done."

"Just sit down at the table and the food will be served in a few." Erik said gently.

Christine moved towards the chair, but Erik was already at it, and pulling it back for her. She smiled and sat down. He pushed her in and leaned inwards and kissed her on the cheek. He then, from behind his back, pulled out a red rose with his famous black ribbon tied around its stem, and handed it to her.

All the meanwhile, Henry watched the interaction between the two. It made his heart swell to see Erik so very much in love, and see the young woman return it. But at the same time, it made him feel very sad and lonely. He had spent most of his life alone, and wished for human interaction like that. He always prayed to God that it would be his turn to leave this life and perhaps live eternally happy with Rose.

Erik was about to turn away from her, when she caught the pocket of his vest and pulled him towards her, planting a tender kiss upon his mouth, to which he happily obliged.

Henry coughed, causing the two to break apart and look away embarassed. He saw Christine turning crimson.

"I think brunch is ready." Henry pointed out.

Erik moved to get the food, while Henry sat down across from Christine. He studied her a bit and noticed that she was very shy, timid and didn't like to make eye contact.

"Were you born in France?" Henry asked Christine, trying to make conversation. "Erik mentioned something about you being from somewhere else."

Erik felt himself turning red at the mention of him.

Christine looked up and smiled. "No, I was born just outside of Uppsala Sweden." she explained.

"How did you come to France?" he asked another question, trying to make small talk with the girl.

"When I was merely a child, my mother passed away due to an illness. I lived with my father, but we were very poor. We began travelling and he would play his violin for money. I would accompany him with my voice. He died shortly after of an illness and an old aquiantance took me into the Opera Populaire to live." Christine said quietly, staring at her hands that were folded on her lap.

Henry noticed her pale face and quivering lips and decided to drop the subject.

There was a moment of silence, when Erik set the plates of food down on the table and sat down next to Christine.

"It looks delicious Erik." Henry complimented before saying, "But I still should have made it."

Erik chuckled before adding, "Too late."

xoxo

Christine stood outside the cottage and hugged Henry. In the short time that she had known him, she had come to really like the elder. After breakfast she had chatted with him quite a bit and found they had quite a bit in common. She was glad that this man had been around when Erik had been shot. Anyone who was afraid of him... A thought that she couldn't even bear to think about.

"I'm going to miss you Christine." Henry said warmly. "Just remember to visit. I am an old man you know."

Christine smiled. "You'll live another twenty years because I'm stubborn and I say so."

"Let me go fetch your incorrigible man." Henry laughed, going back inside to get Erik, who had told him he had to get something before him and Christine left.

"Finally!" Erik breathed, pulling Henry over as the old man came inside the house looking for him.

"Erik, what are you doing? Why are you taking so long?"

"I was waiting for you to come back inside," he put his hand inside the pocket of his trousers, "I have something to show you."

Henry waited as Erik pulled a small foreign object from his pocket. His attention was immediately caught on the object when the sunlight caught on it, making it shine brightly.

"Well what do you think? Do you think the time is right to ask her? Do you think she'll accept?" Erik asked. Henry made no reply. "Answer me!" he said impatiently.

"When are you going to ask her?" Henry asked, ignoring Erik's questions.

"Well I was hoping for tonight. I was planning to take her somewhere special and propose." Erik replied, feeling sick with worry.

Henry looked at his friend oddly. Of course Christine would say yes! Couldn't Erik see the obvious adoration that shone in her eyes everytime he looked at her or was even mentioned? "Of course she'll say yes Erik! That girl is madly in love with you! I'm pretty sure the whole world can see it!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I just find it hard to believe sometimes. I mean how could she possibly want me over the Vicomte?" Erik said more to himself.

Henry pinched his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Erik demanded, rubbing the sore part on his arm.

"You're not going there. She picked you, and you're going to propose to her. Now get out there, she's waiting for you." Henry growled.

Erik turned and hugged the old man. "Thanks." he whispered.

xoxo

"Erik, where are we going?" Christine laughed as she was led by Erik blindly. She had a ribbon tied around her eyes, not letting her see anything. And her hands were in Erik's, who was walking behind her and leading her at the same time.

"Shh, It's a surprise." he said softly, his mouth hovering over her shoulder. The hairs on her shoulder stood out at the feel of his warm breath.

"Can I at least take off the blindfold?" she complained.

"You complain to much." Erik laughed slightly.

Erik led Christine through the gardens and fields out back of his house. He had set up a romantic dinner for the two of them. He knew the sun would be setting as they began to eat, and thought that would be the perfect time to make his proposal. And if she accepted...

_If she accepts._ Erik thought nervously. He knew that she loved him, yet he felt so incredibly nervous and vulnerable. He didn't know what he would do if she said no... _I would have to let her go... _

Erik pushed down the bitter thought and pulled Christine to a halt.

"Are we here?" she asked gently.

"Yes, you may take off your blindfold now." Erik smiled, taking a step back to watch her reaction.

Christine tugged her blindfold off her face.

Her breathing immediately hitched as she saw what lay out in front of her on the field of grass. A black silk blanket with red piping and tassles was layed out with a vase of red and black roses and a lit candle sitting atop. There was also a wicker basket which she was sure, was filled with delicious delights.

"Strawberries," Erik whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. She hadn't even notice him come up behind her.

Christine took Erik's hand and turned to face him. She gently placed the back of her other hand on the side of his face, to which he took his free hand and placed on hers.

She leaned inwards slowly and caught his mouth gently. He responded immediately to her kiss, relieved that she was happy. She deepened it further by licking his lips till his mouth had opened to her, and then joining their tongues.

He could feel her hand caressing his face and let out a low moan while he gently took his hand from her face and rubbed her back.

Christine pulled back slightly -her breath laboured- and said, "You didn't have to do this for me Erik." she looked up into his sensual green eyes, searching them for emotion.

"I did it because I love you Christine." Erik said softly, taking her hand into his and squeezing gently. "I love you more than the world itself, Christine. I'd surely die for you, I hope you know that."

Christine kissed him gently before responding, "I love you and our baby more than anything." she placed Erik's hand on her abdomen.

A stray tear fell from Erik's eye at the thought of the little being inside her. What would it be like to be a father? Would it be good? Would he be a good dad? Would he even know what to do? These thoughts made him nervous that he would never measure up. He was even more scared that his child would see him, and be forever afraid. Could it accept his deformity or seeing his dad with a mask on all the time? These were the kinds of things that nagged at his insides.

Christine saw the fear and worry pass through his eyes and said in a gentle and reassuring tone, "You'll make a wonderful father, Erik. I know for a fact that this baby will adore you more than anything in the world."

"But what about my face?" he asked in a broken whisper.

"He or she will love you with no restrictions. As he or she grows up, you'll always have your mask off, so they'll grow use to it from a young age." Christine tried to convince him.

Erik still looked unconvinced.

"Erik," Christine breathed, placing her hand on his cheek, "he or she will love you. We'll do this together Erik."

Erik embraced her tightly as he shed a few tears. He was overjoyed that she wanted to do this with him. To raise _their_ child together. All he had left to do, was propose.

Suddenly becoming aware of their surroundings and the real world, Erik said quickly, "Let's go watch the sun set, mon ange."

Christine smiled and nodded before taking Erik's hand and sitting down next to him on the silk blanket. He put his arm around her shoulders immediately and she lay her head down on his chest.

"It's so beautiful." Christine said softly as she gazed at the creamy pink and yellow skies.

"Not as beautiful as you." Erik responded gently, squeezing her hand.

The two lay in eachother's embrace just staring at the skies, not saying anything. Words were not needed to express how each other was feeling at that moment. It was one of those moments in life where you just wish the world could come to a stand still because everything was just so... _perfect_.

Erik was still trying to work up the courage to propose to Christine, but he didn't want to ruin the perfect moment they were having at this very moment by saying anything. So he kept quiet and hugged Christine tighter to him.

Christine felt like she was dreaming. This moment was so perfect, she almost didn't believe it.

"Are you hungry?" Erik interupted her thoughts.

_I'm definitely not dreaming._ Christine smiled.

Erik mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to say anything but his thoughts had gone to food and he realized that Christine hadn't eaten since the morning.

"Something to eat sounds wonderful." Christine smiled up at him, suddenly realizing she hadn't eaten all day and feeling her stomach growl.

Erik leaned over and opened the wicker basket. He pulled out different kinds of fruits, chocolates and champagne. All things he thought were romantic. He had been in a blind panic when he first packed. What do you serve on a picnic that is trying to be romantic?

"That looks simply divine." Christine beamed as she watched him pour champagne into wine glasses.

Erik smiled and handed her a glass. He sipped his own and watched as her face cringed a bit as the fluid first ran down her throat.

"They're right, wine is an aquired taste." Christine smiled as Erik laughed at the statement.

Christine set down the glass and picked up a strawberry. She threw it in her mouth before picking up another and pushing it towards Erik's mouth. His mouth opened immediately and took in the strawberry.

"Delicious... but not as delicious as you." Erik grinned evily.

Christine smiled but said nothing as she picked up a piece of chocolate. She held it to her mouth and ran her lips along it slowly and antaganizingly. She saw Erik slowly lick his lips subconciously. She then took it away from her lips and fed it to Erik.

"God I love you." Christine breathed before pushing herself against him and catching his mouth in a passionate and desperate kiss.

Erik pushed his tongue into her mouth, much to her delight. The taste of chocolate filled their mouthes, enhancing the kiss even more. He felt though that he couldn't get close enough to her and pushed himself against her till she was lying on her back and he was atop of her.

"Oh Erik..." Christine moaned against his mouth.

Christine was starting to shed Erik's clothing. The thought of them being naked against each other was driving her insane with desire. She wanted him so badly.

Erik hadn't realized how far they had gone till he he could feel the cold breeze touch his bare chest. His first thought was to stop. They couldn't make love outside... Well at least not till he had proposed first. The making love could be a way of celebrating their plans together for the future.

Erik pulled away from Christine.

"E.. Erik?" she stuttered, not sure if she had offended him some way. "Did I-"

"No!" Erik cut her off. "You didn't offend me in any way! You never could offend me... I just, just need to ask you something." he saw her concerned look. "Don't worry, It's not bad!" he said immediately when he noticed the look of fear come into her eyes. "I hope."

"Erik, what is it?" she demanded.

"Christine, you know that I love you - that I always have." she nodded. "And now we're about to be parents..."

"Yes, I know."

"Well that's it." he saw her confused look. "I don't just want to be parents to a child with you Christine. I want to be more." the look of confusion was still there. "Christine, I was hoping that you would agree..."

"Erik, please tell me what it is."

"Christine, will you marry me?"


	45. Paradise Refound

A/N: Ok this chapter is TOTAL fluff and what we all have been waiting for them to do... hehe. So yes, there is a song in here by Haley Westenra... not sure what it was called... River of Dreams?

Anyways, thank you once again :)

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 45. Paradise Refound.

_"Love can consign us to hell or to paradise, but it always takes us somewhere." -Paulo Coelho._

- - -

_"_Chris... Christine...?" Erik stuttered, looking at her pale face that seemed to turn even paler as the moon began to light up the dark skies.

His heart began thumping even louder and he swore that any food he had consumed in the day, wouldn't last long if she didn't say something soon. It felt like hours as those aggravating seconds ticked by.

"Oh please Christine..." he whispered.

"W... what?" her eyes flashed about as she began to feel reality around her once again, the sting of the cold air creeping up on her exposed flesh. Christine gazed into Erik's green eyes before looking down at the diamond ring that was lying on the palm of his hand. She then looked back up into his eyes and knew that he was serious.

"Christine?" Erik said again, deciding this was the last time he would say her name, before he wore it out with his incessant ramblings.

"Yes," she whispered, a tear found its way down Christine's cheek and Erik instantly felt horrible and petrified. Was it too early? He thought that with their little one on the way, it would have been better for their child to be born into a marriage. Perhaps she didn't want to marry because she thought he was only asking for the child's sake and not out of love? Now his mind was coming up with every reason under the sun.

"I'm sorry Christine." he blurted out, his hand went to her face to wipe the tear away, but she caught his wrist in mid air. He hadn't heard her.

"No Erik," she smiled, still holding his wrist. "I say yes!" she began smiling as her eyes looked into his intently, her hand slowly letting go, only to clasp his hand in hers.

He paused, feeling like the world was coming to a complete stand still.

Christine let go of Erik's hand and wiped away her tear, smiling. She then replied, "I want to marry you Erik. I love you, I'm crying because I'm happy!"

"Y... you are?" he sputtered.

Christine inched herself closer to Erik and placed her hands on both sides of his face. Her face hovered in front of his as her eyes gently searched his. She saw the fear of rejection linger in his eyes and felt compelled to remove it.

In one quick fluid movement, she pressed her lips against his.

Erik -still holding the ring in his clenched hand- placed one hand on the back of her hand and the other around her form. He kissed her back with equal amount of passion, before pulling back.

"Christine..." he breathed heavily.

So much raced through his mind now. He still felt sick from having thought she was going to say no, but now he was filled with pure ecstasy. His heart raced at just the idea of the future that lay ahead of them now.

Was it possible to be this happy? He was almost afraid to blink or even just let life continue on; this moment was just too... perfect. The only word that could describe this moment in time.

Christine looked at him and the corners of her lips curled upwards in a coy smile. She wanted to be with him and now she finally could. They would descend into their eden... slip into their velvet glove and be jaded forever.

"Angel," she started, "It's now officially... forever."

He held his hand up and opened it up to reveal the ring again. Christine smiled brighter as she saw the imprint of the ring on his hand, and knew that he had been squeezing it tightly. Only her angel would worry quite so much.

"It's so beautiful." Christine whispered as she took the ring and slipped it onto the wedding finger of her left hand. She kissed the top of the ring and then held it to him, to which he kissed as well.

"You're so beautiful... an angel, a goddess. What have I done to deserve such a perfect being?" Erik replied back softly as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Amazement filled him. He could not believe this beautiful angel had agreed to marry him. He feared the perhaps this was just a nightmare. But Christine's tantalizing lips reminded him, it was not. He swore at this very moment, he was going to make her the most happiest bride and wife.

"I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you." Christine spoke softly as she gazed at the ring that was shining as the moon's glow hit it. "You were the one there for me when my father passed away and through all my darkest hours."

"Without you my sweet, I'd still be alone and depressed. Don't thank me... you're the one who gave sunlight to my dark world. I wouldn't be anything without you Christine... or _our_ baby."

Christine turned to fully face him and said softly, "Make love to me Erik. Make love to me as the skies darken and the stars shine brightly. Let us have this moment in time were everything is what we ever wanted it to be..."

Erik looked at Christine in shock but happiness. He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything seemed so... _surreal_. He would have never thought that one day he would be the one engaged to a beautiful woman... let alone be a father.

Christine pulled Erik from his sitting postion to being above her body that was lying flat on the blanket.

Erik placed his hand under her chin and pulled it up till their lips touched. It started off as light as a feather but Christine deepened it with her tongue till they were both coming up for oxygen simply gasping.

Still continuing their kiss, Christine started running her hands all over him in exploration. She untucked his shirt and started skimming her hands along the warm flesh. She had a desperate need to touch him.

_I have finally grown up._ She thought happily. _Gone are the days of my naivety and simple childish notions._

Erik let go of her mouth and started going down her clothed body and kissing everywhere. Christine groaned at the feel of him touching her in her most vulnerable places and mimicked his actions.

With a quick hand, she caressed the outer part of his length while she kissed and suckled on his neck.

"You'll be the death of me, my sweet..." he groaned against her breasts that were sinfully pouring out of her dress and tight corset; something that had been intended.

Christine heard his words, but couldn't seem to phrase any of her own. She was too caught up in the moment, and she wasn't arguing.

"Oh God, I love you!" he growled.

Erik raised his mouth to hers and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss as his fingers went to the back of her dress and began to undo the tricky laces. Christine could feel him fumbling around and tried to make it more intoxicating by breaking her mouth from his and dragging her tongue up his neck.

His breathing became more and more laboured, and she laughed at how better her hearing was becoming as it became pitch black outside.

Christine pushed his jacket off his shoulders and began to undo the buttons on his vest. She could hear Erik's raspy breathing as he felt the cold wind touching his bear skin the more she removed his articles of clothing.

Erik's long pianist fingers finally got the final of Christine's dress laces undone and was slowly removing the dress from her body, to which he threw from them in his anticipation. All that was left was her corset, chemise and stockings; something he knew would be gone in only a matter of seconds.

"I want to feel you..." Christine groaned against Erik's mouth.

"I just plain want you." Erik groaned back.

Christine undid the buttons on Erik's shirt and immediately tore it off of him. She inwardly giggled, knowing that she would be sewing some of those buttons back on as they had broken off in her haste.

"More skin to devour." she breathed as her lips ran along his nicely built chest.

"Two can play this game." he began to undo the laces of her corset, fumbling to get them undone. He could never unsterstand why they were so tight, or how a woman could stand to wear such an uncomfortable article of clothing.

"It makes us look more beautiful." Christine smiled, reading his thoughts. She laughed harder as she saw the shock on Erik's face. "Your face says it all."

"Well I think you would look just as beautiful in a potato sack." he murmered seductively in her ear. "In fact... I think I may have a few in the house somewhere..."

Christine groaned as his breath made her tingle and a shiver to run up her spine.

Erik finally had the dreadful laces undone and was removing the corset from her beautiful body. He immediately was raking his eyes over her breasts, her smooth curves and nicely shaped thighs. She was definitely well proportioned, and all his.

"I'll always be yours." Christine whispered as her face broke from his and she slowly looked into his eyes. The moonlight made his green sensual eyes glisten in the night time breeze and give him a look of pure innocence.

Erik gently reached his hand out and traced her jawline in admiration. He was still so shocked that this beautiful woman was in his life, and was giving him a beautiful child, who would love him wholly -mask or no mask-. That was the most wonderful gift anyone could ever give him; a child's love.

Erik looked down at her abdomen in love and utter happiness, before placing his hand over it.

"One day when you place your hand there, you can feel the baby's heart. That is a real gift of heaven." Christine said softly as she placed her hand on top of his hand.

A stray tear fell down Erik's face and he lifted his new mask lightly to wipe it away, but not high enough for Christine to see his face.

"Oh Erik, you can remove that dreadful thing all the time. I want to see the man I'm in love with, not a man who's afraid to show himself in fear of rejection. I'll always love you, and so will our baby." Christine caressed the mask.

Erik said nothing as his mouth ran over the chemise that was still on her body. He kissed her abdomen.

Christine groaned and kissed the top of his head while slowly running her fingers through his hair for the elastic band that held the mask on his face. She soon found it and began to pull it over his head, pulling the mask off. Once it was off, Christine felt the salty tears from Erik's eyes landing on her flat stomach.

"Oh Christine..." Erik whispered into her stomach as his tongue flicked over her stomach.

Christine clutched Erik's shoulders and pulled his body back up till his head was aligned next to hers. There, she cupped his face and kissed his mouth with all the passion she could muster. She wanted to show him that she loved him more than anything in the world.

Christine began to feel around him, till she felt a belt. She started to unbuckle it and undo his trousers. She slowly pulled them off till she could totally feel his body against her own.

Erik immediately gasped at the contact of the cold air against his fully naked body. It was such a strange feeling, yet so exquisite.

After the initial shock of the cold, he began to pull her chemise off of her body till she was almost fully naked as well. Then he began to roll down her stockings one by one, kissing all the flesh that was revealed to him.

"Since I look so beautiful in a potato sack, I should wear one more often; it would be easier on you." Christine laughed as she saw Erik taking all of her many garments off her body.

Erik grunted in reply.

Christine began to kiss his chest and move her lips down his body, wanting to taste him. Erik groaned at the feel of her soft lips on his body and kissed the top of her head. Christine then kissed his length, causing him to groan deeper and form an erection.

Erik ran his hands along her body as she kissed and tormented him. He rubbed her center and could feel the heat and wetness radiating from it.

"Oh Erik... please..." she gasped at the feel of his hands on her most private area.

Christine ran her hands along his intense erection and felt happy that she was the one who caused him to feel this way. No one else, but her. This made her feel more feminant.

Erik placed his hand ontop of hers -the one on his length- and squeezed her hand, before picking it up and sucking on each of her fingers. Then he took her hand and placed it on lips.

"Erik... please... take me..." Christine groaned.

Erik grinned at her impatience and atticipation. He felt euphoric knowing he was causing this. But in attempts to make this last longer, he just slowly kept running his hands along her body, feeling the goose bumps and enjoying the feel of her body erect against his touch.

"Shh mon amour, the time will come..." he whispered gently into her ear.

Christine pressed her naked body against his and pushed her face into his chest. He set his chin on top of her head and enclosed his arms around her body, gently rocking back and forth, singing a soft melody.

"_If I could find the words I would speak them._

_Then I wouldn't be tongue-tied,_

_when I looked into your eyes..._

_We would never say goodbye."_

Christine listened to the sound of Erik's steady heart beat and closed her eyes, absorbing the sound of his voice and the feel of his body against hers.

_"If I could stop the moon ever rising,_

_Day would not become night._

_Wouldn't feel this cold inside,_

_And we'd never say goodbye."_

Christine raised her face and looked up at his, and her focus fixed itself on the soft movements of his lips as they formed the vowels and consonants to the song.

_"I wish that our dreams were frozen,_

_Then our hearts would not be broken,_

_When we let each other go."_

Christine moved her lips up and caught his mouth in a kiss, cutting off the song. She just wanted the taste of heaven back in her mouth. Her thoughts were all based on making love to Erik and just being with him. She ignored the last verse he had sung and just kept kissing him harder every second that passed.

Now wasn't about words being spoken, it was about being joined as one. All that mattered was that her body and his were united once more.

Erik pulled back softly, and his thumb swept her damp curls behind her ear.

"Erik, please make love to me." Christine softly begged him. "I want you to be a part of me... let's end this tirade."

Erik looked at her softly before lowering himself down her body and beginning to enter her. She felt increasingly tight, but exquisite at the same time. No feeling could ever compare.

Christine grasped Erik's shoulders with tightness and she igored the obvious pain of him filling her small void. "E... Erik..." Christine groaned out as Erik went further into her.

"Steady love, only a bit longer..." he gasped.

The feeling was both mindblowing, and numbing. He felt everything becoming a hesitant hazy blur as he slid further and further into her. He knew that no matter how many times they did this, it would never not be amazing.

Christine's fingers dug into his shoulder blades, causing him to have crescent moon indents, but he hardly noticed as his thoughts were so consumed with making her happy and going further.

"Only...a...a bit...more..."

Christine felt she couldn't hold any more, when a wonderful feeling began to take over her body. The pain of him, ceased to exist and she tingled with sheer happiness and joy.

"Erik, I feel you..." she whispered. "You're with our child."

Erik said nothing, just gasping for breath as he began to reach his pinnacle. Her words sounded like an angel talking to you in a dream. He wasn't even sure if all this was real anymore. What if he woke up and this turned out to be nothing but a dream? Everything in the last few months had ceased to happen?

"Erik!" Christine screamed, her word burning in his ears.

But that wasn't a dream.

Erik pulled out of Christine, and fell ontop of her breathing heavily. Exhaustion was overtaking the couple, and both failed to noticed they were still outside, naked. It was calm and quiet for a few moments and the couple regained their breath.

"Erik?" Christine asked softly into the night time air.

"Yes love?" he replied.

"Sing me the ending of that song..."

Erik sat up and pulled the basket towards him, making Christine curious as to what he was doing. She smiled as she saw him pull another blanket from the basket and drape it over both of them. Under the blanket, he embraced her body and pulled it close to his.

_"If I could steal this moment forever,_

_Paint a picture-perfect smile,_

_So our story stayed alive,_

_we would never say Goodbye."_ his tender voice sang softly.

He looked down at Christine, whose head was buried and resting soundly on his chest. He bent forwards ever so gently, and kissed the side of her head, while his hand searched under the blanket, till it found her abdomen once more.

Then, whispering ever so slightly, his voice made her tingle, he said, "and we never will."


	46. The Wedding Requiem

A/N: I am so sorry this took that long! :( Honestly I did not expect it to! School, work and friends got in the way! Anyways, this is pretty much kind of... another fluff chapter. just with a bit more sadness to it lol. Um yes, this is the final chapter. Tomorrow I will be putting up the epilogue to conclude this story, and maybe a little teaser of something that is to come in the future... :) hehe.

Anyways, enjoy. Please read and review, that's all I ask of you!

-EFH

xoxo

Chapter 46. A Wedding Requiem.

The music played like a soft lullaby in the faint distance, its sound luring him out of his blissful dreams. He of course, gave a soft moan, not wanting the blissful content feeling that had overtaken him, to end.

But a slow smile flickered over his lips as he remembered Christine, his sweet Christine, and how she would be waiting for him… _him._ Had more beautiful words ever been thought or even comprehended?

Without even thinking, his hand reached up to see if he could feel Christine's sweet body that was surely curled up in a tight ball next to him, but his hand instinctively went to his face, and he felt the cold exterior of his porcelain mask instead of his normal bumpy face.

_Odd._ He thought to himself, recalling how Christine refused to let him even wear a mask in their home. Why would he have one on now?

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and reached for the side of the bed, only to be met with the feeling of the curving swan's wing in his old bed. His eyes immediately flashed open and he almost choked at the sight.

Throwing back the black gossamer curtains, he was met with the cold unfriendly sight of the water lapping at the draw gate across from him. Music papers were scattered everywhere and his beloved pipe organ remained with fog settling about it, waiting for its master's command to play.

He felt his face, hoping it would feel hot and clammy, but it felt completely normal. Illness obviously did not play a factor in this bittersweet hell he was quickly ascending to.

"Christine?" Erik called, getting out of the bed quickly and rushing forwards and down the steps. "Christine?" he screamed. "Christine!"

He almost doubled over as he turned and saw a mannequin standing across from him, a replica of Christine, wearing the whole wedding attire he had planned for their wedding.

"No..." he whispered, taking a shaky step towards it. "No." he repeated. His fingers reached out hesitantly and he touched the fabric of the bodice. He stroked it, and then clenched it in his fist as he began trembling rapidly.

He turned around again and saw the pipe organ suddenly burning on fire. The wood around the keys burned with a rapid speed and he could hear the bizarre chords of Don Juan from above resonating.

Falling to his knees he sobbed as Christine's voice began to sing crystal clear. _"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart, but dreams of love."_

His vision blurred as the flames got huger, making his eyeballs sting and rapid coughing to burst forth from him as the smoke began rising up.

He didn't know how the fire had started, nor did he honestly care. Pain wracked at him as he silently cursed God for the most perfect dream.

"I love you Christine."

xoxo

Erik's eyes flashed open as he flew upwards sitting and gasping, his hands clenching the bedding with sweaty hands. He was already glancing around, trying hard to distinguish which room he was in, despite the darkness.

He let out a ragged slow breath as he realized it had been just a nightmare. _Only a nightmare._ He thought relieved.

He slowly laid his head back down into the cool comforting pillows of his and Christine's bed. Turning to snuggle into Christine he cursed when he felt her spot in bed next to him was empty.

"Will this never end?" he growled.

On quick panther like feet, he was already out of the bed, donning his dressing gown as quickly as humanly possible. He refused to go back to sleep without Christine there.

"Erik!" Christine gasped as she walked straight into him in the doorway. She stumbled back and looked up to see his broad shoulders filling the doorway as his dressing gown hung open, revealing his chiselled chest.

His eyes shone in their green panther like way, a hint of anger resonating off of them. His lips were set in a firm taught way, revealing he was not in the happiest of moods.

"Erik?" she questioned now, as worry filled her.

It was about three am on a Saturday spring morning and it was the day of their wedding. Unlike most other women, Christine was not nervous the days or weeks before such an event. In fact, she was down right irritated and wishing for it to come already. She wanted to be married to Erik already and was tired of waiting.

"Are you alright Erik?" she scrambled upwards, her arms going to wrap around his waist as she snuggled her face into his chest, just inhaling him.

He took a deep breath. "Where were you?" he asked, trying to calm him down and remind him that none of this was a dream or a nightmare.

She looked at him oddly. "I woke up feeling parched. I went to get a drink… I… I did not know I had to tell you I was getting a drink when I am thirsty." She spoke kind of irritated, backing a bit away from him.

Erik could tell she was growing annoyed with him, and realized he was at fault. "I'm sorry Christine," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace that even she did not argue. "I had a nightmare and when I awoke and you weren't there, I guess I got scared." He admitted honestly.

Christine smiled into him and knew she could stay angry at this man. She was just happy he was at least being more honest with her now after everything. No more lies or secrets.

"It's alright, I'm here Erik… I'm always here." She pulled his much bigger hand into hers, and gave his a reassuring squeeze. Everything would be alright; she knew that for a fact. They had overcome so many obstacles since she was a young girl, and together they would overcome anything else, just now as man and wife.

His lips met hers and he felt the familiar feeling return to his loins despite the oddity of the hour and the circumstances that faced the couple.

"We should go to bed Erik," Christine whispered after breaking away from after a few minutes had passed by. "We have a big day tomorrow."

He smiled; overjoyed she still wanted to be with him despite all his irritating attributed and annoying quirks.

Looking at her as she let the flimsy nightgown she wore drop on her way to their grand bed, her beautiful and _very_ pregnant body shone under the moonlight that still gaped in through the curtains. He felt his body still react and was quick to follow when she climbed into the bed that made her look like a tiny angel amongst black and red satin.

"This is love." He whispered.

xoxo

"Christine, everything will be just fine!" Marguerite insisted, pinching Christine's cheek. "You just need to calm down! What happened to the woman who was not nervous?" Marguerite sat Christine down on a chair and handed her a cold glass of water.

She moved to stand behind Christine at the vanity desk, and massaged Christine's shoulders as Christine gulped down a glass of water in only a few seconds.

She knew it was common to get nervous and scared the day of your wedding, but Christine was different and her whole situation with Erik was different. They were a couple like no other and it was such a relief to watch two young people she had watched grow up, marry and begin their own lives together.

"I'm so nervous though! You're sure this is right, right?" Christine asked for the umpteenth time that day. She knew it was right… but she wanted confirmation.

"Yes!" Meg and Marguerite yelled in unison.

"But is it normal to be this nervous?" Christine asked intently.

Marguerite walked over to Christine and kneeled next to the girl before replying calmly, "everyone's nervous before their wedding Christine. But I know how much you love Erik, and you'll do fine. I have never met a couple like you two, who hold so much love for each other as you two do. Receiving the sacrament of matrimony is the most wonderful thing besides having a baby that you will do in life."

"Thank you Marguerite." Christine cried gently before embracing the woman who seemed like her mother. "I couldn't possibly do this without you."

About twelve hours ago when her and Erik had made love at three in the morning, she hadn't been nervous at all, only more excited… but now suddenly her stomach was tightening and she felt like she couldn't breath.

It didn't help that she didn't fail to realize her mother or father would not be there to witness such a joyous event in her life. Her father would not be able to walk her down the aisle or share in a dance with her. She wouldn't get to see her mother cry and tell her all and give her tips on how to run a marriage. She had no idea what to even do!

What if she was a horrible mother and worse, a horrible wife? What if Erik quit loving her and they had a loveless marriage with only a child to keep them sort of tied together?

"Christine?" Meg interrupted Christine's thoughts. "Are you ok? You look distant."

Marguerite gently stroked Christine's head and said softly, "we better get your wedding gown put on for Erik."

Christine was relieved for Marguerite's interruption and was glad to have something to do, like putting on a wedding gown. That would take her thoughts away…

"Raise your arms." Marguerite directed as she began to pull the ivory wedding gown over Christine's head. Christine slid right into the gown and let out a deep breath, relieved her quite pregnant belly wasn't giving her problems on this special day. Marguerite and Meg grabbed the hem of the dress and began to pull it down, till it touched the ground.

"It's such a beautiful dress." Meg admired as she stepped back.

"I look funny." Christine pointed to her pregnant belly that was now showing.

"You're pregnant Christine that bump is supposed to be there." Marguerite consoled while she rubbed Christine's back.

"Yes... but aren't you supposed to be skinny for your wedding?" Christine sighed.

"That's why you wait till after your marriage." Marguerite laughed, causing Christine to blush.

Meg hugged Christine and squeezed her shoulders, knowing how Christine felt. It was no secret anymore that Meg was pregnant as well…

"You're not excused from that statement either Megan!" Marguerite laughed.

Now Meg blushed. "Momma, we better attach, Christine's train now and find her, her bouquet." She wanted to quickly change the subject.

Meg held her own story that hadn't quite come into play yet, as Christine and Erik seemed to absorb all the attention – not that Meg minded that much. She was hoping soon that Samuel would propose and together the two could raise their child together and she would have to live with her mother anymore…

"Do not forget to toss it when the wedding is over." Marguerite smiled as she handed Christine the bouquet. The bouquet consisted of white roses and baby breath combined.

Christine stood and gazed at herself for the first _real _time in weeks. For once she smiled at herself and just knew that everything was going to be… alright.

xoxo

Erik had never felt so nervous in his life before. Well he did when he was proposing to Christine... but this topped that. He was now committing his life to Christine... and as much as he wanted to, he still couldn't help but feel nervous. What if she changed her mind on marrying him?

He began pacing.

He knew that all his thoughts, reasoning and notions right now were completely stupid and far fetched… but that didn't change or help much. He felt impedingly sick and scared of failing.

"Erik, are you ok?" Henry asked his friend who appeared to be shaking.

"Y... yeah I... I'm fine..." Erik stuttered.

"Do you have cold feet?" Henry asked.

Erik looked at him strangely, "how can you be asking if my feet are cold at a moment like this?"

Henry laughed before replying, "That's a figure of speech Erik. It means are you nervous for your wedding?"

"Why don't you just say so?" Erik responded. "And yes, I am nervous. What if she's changed her mind? What if she's realized she's marrying a monster?" he voiced his nagging fears.

"Calm down Erik, I think that's the least of your worries. Christine loves you more than anything! I think marriage will do you good. Just remember to always put your wife first." Henry advised. "You have to look after her at all times."

Erik nodded at Henry's words and put on one of his many white masks. He had always looked after Christine, and he always would.

"Do I look ready for marriage?" Erik asked Henry.

Henry laughed. "I think you are definitely ready for this Erik." Erik was dressed in black trousers, a white linen shirt, a dark red vest and a black waistcoat; all colours that defined his persona immaculately.

Erik took a deep breath. He was going to do this.

xoxo

Pachelbel Canon's wedding proclamation played from the pipe organ in the beautiful cathedral, and Christine sucked in her breath as she looked at the aisle she was to walk down. It suddenly seemed long and daunting.

She gasped in horror though as another thought struck her. Who would walk her down the aisle?

"Who's going to give me to Erik?" Christine panicked, as she turned to Marguerite.

"I will." Marguerite stepped forward.

"But you're not a man! I thought it had to be a man!" Christine started freaking and tried hard to hold in the tears so she wouldn't ruin her makeup. She knew she was an emotional and hormonal mess today.

"Calm down Christine, everything will be alright." Marguerite reassured, trying to think of someone.

"But we're holding up the wedding! Erik is already at the alter!" she didn't want to walk the aisle alone, and her father wasn't here to help her through this. No, he was lying six feet under!

"I'll accompany you Christine." Henry came forward, having overheard Christine.

Marguerite looked at Henry for a few seconds, and then Christine. Christine quickly made the introductions before embracing Henry tightly. "Yes, yes please!" she gasped. She kissed both sides of his cheeks before squeezing his hand.

Christine smiled as she watched a boy of the age of nine, walk down the aisle in a white robe carrying a crucifix, followed by Meg and Marguerite in matching lavender gowns. Finally she descended down the aisle with Henry. She smiled as she saw Erik standing at the alter with Father Mathew, Meg and Marguerite on the other side and some friends from back in the days of the Opera House, sitting in the pews. She even saw Samuel, Meg's boyfriend.

Christine felt a bit sad though, wishing her mother and father could be there to see her on this wonderful day. This was the most important day of her life and she had no family to share it with.

She smiled though, Marguerite, Meg and Henry were here, and to her, that was her family.

Erik gazed at Christine as she came towards him, shining like a beacon on a cold winter's night, and his breathing hitched in his throat when he saw her in her ivory wedding gown. He beamed with fatherly pride when he saw the round bump where his child was.

Christine soon reached the alter where the organ stopped and Henry sat down on the nearest pew. Erik took her hand into his and squeezed with reassurance, causing her to smile at him.

The wedding congregation began with a sign of the cross and Father Mathew leading the first prayer.

"We come here today, to grant these two in holy matrimony." Father Mathew said to everyone, before he gave a homily for everyone.

Christine tried to pay attention through Father Mathew's homily about love and matrimony, but her eyes kept catching Erik's and she would smile at him and play with his fingers in her hand. She knew that marriage for them was the right thing to do. She loved him more than anything, and now she would be bound to the man she loved, till the day they died. Erik felt exactly the same.

The time soon came for them to recite their vows. Erik went first, "I Erik Destler, in faith, honesty and love, take you, Christine Daaé, to be my wedded wife, to share with you God's plan for our lives together united in Christ. And with God's help, to strengthen and guide me I will be a strong spiritual leader for us in our life, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows, until death do we part. I give you all that I have myself and my love. All these things I pledge to thee in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ." Erik paused and picked up one the golden wedding bands from the pillow Marguerite was holding and continued, "with this ring I seal my vow of love to you, Christine Daaé and pray I may fulfill God's place in our home." Erik placed the ring on the wedding finger of her left hand and made the sign of the cross, "in the name of the father, son and holy spirit."

A tear fell from Christine's eyes at the beautiful vow Erik made and started, "I Christine Daaé, in faith, honesty and love, take you, Erik Destler, to be my wedded husband, to share with God's plan for our lives together united in Christ. And with God's help, to strengthen and guide me I will be a strong spiritual leader for us in our life, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in joys and in sorrows, until death do we part. I give you all that I have myself and my love. All these things I pledge to thee in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ." Christine turned to the pillow Marguerite held, and picked up the last golden band, "with this ring I seal my vow of love to you, Erik Destler and pray I may fulfill God's place in our home." Christine took Erik's left hand and slid it on his wedding finger. She then made the sign of the cross and said, "in the name of the father, son and holy spirit."

After the vows were finished, Father Mathew poured wine into the Holy Grail and Erik and Christine both drank from it. He then gave the sacrament of Holy Communion to the couple and everyone else.

Once Holy Communion was over, Father Mathew blessed the couple and declared them husband and wife.

Everyone watched intently as Erik lifted Christine's veil and kissed her intently. Christine responded with the same passion and silently told him how much she loved him. Erik couldn't believe that he was married... to the woman of his dreams. His kiss deepened, showing her just how much he loved her and appreciated everything she had done for him.

The two broke apart as the organ began to play and the two descended down the aisle.

Indeed, life had drastically changed for the both of them. Erik's life had changed the day he had fallen in love with Christine and she accepted his love and returned it with no judgement. Christine's life changed the day her Angel of Music entered her life and saved her from herself.

She made him a man, and granted him the precious gift of her love and a child.

xoxo

Gabriel stared into his wine glass as he watched couples dance joyfully around the ball room, everyone laughing and giggling and having a grand time.

With a sigh, he looked around for Coreena and spotted her sitting by herself at one of the tables. She was the only other person in this room besides him that was not dancing.

Yes, he had felt anger and disappointment in her for everything that she had done to him… and for all the outcome of the events, like Ana's partial blindness. But now, now all the pent up anger seemed not worth it anymore. He just wanted to hold his wife and let everything return to before.

Getting up, he moved to go and sit with her, but was startled when a man asked her to dance, and she had the audacity to actually agree!

He watched as Coreena danced with the man, smiling and laughing as he talked to her. He hadn't felt jealousy in quite some time.

On quick panther like feet, he tapped the younger man's shoulder. "May I please intrude? I wish to dance with my wife." He spoke with a hint of irritation in his voice.

The man seemed a bit surprised, but agreed none the less.

"Gabriel?" Coreena questioned.

"So dancing with new and younger men already?" he hissed lowly, not sure why he was so angry.

"Gabriel!" she gasped. She stopped dancing and moved from the floor in search of a bathroom, breaking from his iron grasp. "I will not listen to such… such crap from you!"

"Why Coreena?" he demanded, following after her as she walked at a brisk walk down a long hallway.

She turned on him and rounded quickly. "Because I love you and you know that! How can you think such things? You are the one who won't give me the time of day, and now you're accusing me of cheating?" she yelled. "Look, I am sorry everything went terribly wrong and that this is all my fault… but I will not listen to this!"

"Coreena…" he said softly.

She turned to look at him again, recognising a certain old familiarity to his voice she hadn't heard in quite some time. "Gabriel, I just want everything to be the way it was before." She admitted.

He sighed. "Could it ever be like that though?" he asked honestly.

She pressed her lips lightly to his. "Only if you give it a try," She whispered.

They embraced shortly after that, nothing said.


	47. Epilogue: When All is Said and Done

A/N: Alright folks, this is it! :( This is the very last chapter of 'When all is said and done'! This was my first real story that I started in grade 9 and finished in Grade 11... I've learnt a lot through this story, and I've really developed throughout it all. When I first started, I was a very depressed kid who had gone through a lot... and now I'm proud to say that I am very happy and finally moving on with life in a good direction :) I'm really sad to say goodbye to this story... as it helped me through a lot. I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :) I know my writing wasn't the best, as I am a novice... lol. But it really gave me encouragement and helped me a lot. THANK YOU :)

As I said before, I was going to give a little teaser of the story that should be coming out in February. It's really short, but there it is anyways XD

So thank you once again for all your kindness and support and please read and review! :)

-EFH

xoxo

Epilogue. When all is said and done.

_August 14, 1875._

The triumphant sounds of the organ played throughout the Cathedral as the mass came to an end, that warm Sunday morning. Father Mathew descended the aisle as Erik conducted the choir's singing.

Christine sat on the pew behind the organ, holding Thomas's hand. She watched her husband in admiration and Thomas clapped along with the hymn while his mother sang along from the book of hymns.

"That's daddy!" he pointed to Erik who was moving his hand along with the music and directing the choir.

"Yes Thomas, that's daddy." Christine picked her four year old son and set him down on her lap.

"He's condu... condu..." Thomas tried to say the tricky word.

"_Conducting_," Christine finished for him.

"Yeah," he giggled.

Christine smiled down at her son and tickled him in the stomach. She then kissed his cheek and mussed his black hair that was just coming in. Thomas giggled at his mother's touch.

The hymn soon came to an end and Erik congratulated the choir on their hard work. He then went over and accompanied his wife and son after the mass, which were patiently waiting for him.

"Daddy!" Thomas yelled excitedly, jumping in his father's embrace.

Erik laughed at his son's obvious joy and felt his heart swell at seeing his family and his _very_ pregnant wife.

"And how's my beautiful wife doing?" Erik asked, setting down Thomas and touching Christine's pregnant belly and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"I want to touch too!" Thomas yelled, placing his hand on Christine's abdomen, right next to Erik's.

"The baby kicked a few times through mass, but all is good." she smiled, slowly standing up. She used Erik's shoulder as leverage.

"Feeling sick at all?" he had to make sure she was fine.

Christine placed her hand on the bear side of Erik's face and said softly, "You always look after me... thank you. I love you." she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ew! You're kissing!" Thomas covered his eyes.

Erik laughed at his son's reaction, knowing that one day his son would be doing the kissing... and would think it was the most wonderful thing.

The family went to the entrance of the Cathedral and made the sign of the cross with the holy water. They all genuflected and left. As they were leaving, the Notre Dame's bells began to ring in the bell tower.

"The bells are ringing!" Thomas clapped and pointed up to the very top of the towers.

"That's right Thomas." Erik bent over and picked up Thomas. "That's called _tintinnabulation_."

"Tin...tinna..." Thomas got stuck on the big word, causing Christine and Erik to laugh.

Thomas smiled brightly and politely asked, "Can we go to the park today?" he said referring to the field behind their house. He was very taken with it. Ever since the day he was born, his mother and father would walk down there with him and they'd have a picnic.

"Of course," Erik responded, setting Thomas down and placing his arm around Christine's waist and kissing her temple.

"I love you Erik." Christine said softly, laying her head down on his shoulder and nuzzling him.

"I love you too, mon amour." Erik responded just as softly back.

Erik was filled with joy once more, for all the people in his life. Those who had come and gone... Marguerite Giry; cold and hard spoken Madame Giry. The one who had helped him create his persona. Raoul... yes, even Raoul. Despite the horrors that man had caused, if they had never happened, his and Christine's love wouldn't even be as strong as it was now. Henry, for saving him and nursing him back to health. Without that man, many a lives would have been ruined. Gabriel; who had become his friend over the years gone by as they had become close, due to Christine and Coreena's friendship.

Speaking of which, he dearly missed Henry. The old man had moved back to Budapest, a few months back. Even Thomas was quite sad to see the man he thought of as a grandfather, leave. Apparently, an Opera House called the 'Hungarian State Opera House', had just recently been built there, and Henry wanted to return to his home country and see the grand building for himself before his time came.

Madame Giry still lived in Paris. She was living with her daughter Meg, who was married to Samuel and already had three children! And soon was expecting another yet again... Samuel opened his own bakery and Meg took over the roll of her mother's job as ballet mistress (well in the times she wasn't pregnant). Marguerite was a retired woman who watched her grandchildren and reminisced to them about her days in the Paris Opera House, and of course... the famous stories of the Phantom of the Opera.

News had spread all over Paris that the Vicomte had killed himself. Of course they blamed Christine immediately and deemed her 'unworthy of him'. At first Erik was worried she may have hoped to stay with the Vicomte, thus earning her the title of Vicomtess... but she kissed him and reassured him that it was unimportant to her, her title. She said she rather live a life in solitude with her family, only being seen on Sundays by the public, in Church. She said they could be the ghost family…

Coreena and Gabriel had made up the day of Christine and Erik's wedding, which Christine never failed to mention or be proud about. An argument had broken out that day, only leading to angry makeup sex. After that they forgave each other and decided to repair all damages that had been done to their family. They moved back into their old house and prepared for their third child. Her name was Diane and she immediately brought everyone together.

The three families still kept in close contact through the years, and Erik actually had to say for the least, that he was relieved not to be a total recluse anymore. Of course Christine understood the moments he wished to be alone.

_So with all that had been said and done,_ Erik had to say he was happy and content. Sure, he felt bad about what happened to Raoul... but he wouldn't change anything or give anything up for the world. He was just happy- with his family.

_Finis_

- - -

_'Love You to Death' Teaser._

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…

It was all he heard. The ticking, the incessant ticking. Why wouldn't it end? Where was it coming from? He felt himself becoming more numb as it continued its tedious and steady rhythm, every passing second… moving from the tips of his toes, up to the single strands of his hair. God, how he would love to just reach out and grab the sound and squeeze its life out. Was that even possible? Had he gone so far past the throes of insanity that already he was imagining himself killing a sound?

__

"What was summer like for you?" she asked him with a smile.

"What's tomorrow without you?" he silently replied.

Oh God, how it hurt.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something and watch it smash and fall to pieces like his life. He wanted to tear his clothes off and rip apart his flesh and etch away his miserable existence. He wanted to die.

Tick, tick, tick, tick…


End file.
